


The Espadas

by Elsa0806



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lots of Music, M/M, Songfic, demisexual!Ichigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 140,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«If it feels good, tastes good, must be mine».<br/>Ichigo es un estudiante de música en la universidad de Julliard. Grimmjow es el famoso vocalista del grupo musical The Espadas. <br/>Kurosaki sueña con convertirse en un famoso solista, aunque tiene un problema: su pánico escénico. <br/>Jaegerjaquez solamente quiere una cosa, y no parará hasta obtenerla. Él quiere a Ichigo. <br/>Porque se siente y sabe como nada que él haya probado jamás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viaje tras bambalinas.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, este fic está publicado en amor.yaoi.com. Pueden encontrar todos los datos y links necesarios en la descripción del fic en esa página. Solamente lo publico aquí como medida de precaución.   
> De todas formas, ¡disfruten!
> 
> Nota: todos los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Todos los temas, marcas, series, libros y mangas mencionados en la historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

 

—Renji, por _última_ vez, no me interesa ir a ese concierto.

—Claro, lo dices ahora que estamos de camino, ¿verdad?

Dejando salir un suspiro entre resignado y exasperado, me paso la mano por el cabello. De cierta forma, a pesar de estar completamente destruido después de un día entero de universidad, de que estoy muriéndome de hambre y de que lo único que en realidad quiero es largarme a dormir, sé que no puedo dejar solo a Renji en este día especial para él.

Miren, este maldito bastardo que tengo por mejor amigo ahorró por _meses_ para poder adquirir las entradas al concierto de su banda favorita, que esta noche se presenta en una discoteca del centro de Nueva York llamada «Las Noches». Fueron semanas y semanas de excitación apenas contenida, de conversaciones nerviosas acerca del transporte. Y, cómo no, meses de oírlo rogarme para que lo acompañara al maldito concierto. Al final del segundo mes de súplicas, ruegos y promesas que seguramente tienen que haber sido una merma importante para su dignidad («te prometo que voy a cocinar por un año entero»), accedí. Pero claro, no podía llegar y decirle que sí sin poner un par de condiciones antes: una vez terminado el show, nos vamos a casa. Y nunca, pero nunca jamás en lo que resta de nuestra existencia, vamos a volver a hablar de esto.

Cuando doblamos en una abarrotada esquina y por fin la enorme fila que culebrea desde la entrada de Las Noches salta a la vista, comienzo a lamentar (y no por primera vez) el haber aceptado venir esta noche. Había comenzado a arrepentirme del trato desde el mismo momento en que le prometí que vendríamos, y es que a Renji Abarai es imposible decirle que no. Y estoy seguro como el infierno de que no va a ser la última vez que me arrepienta de dejarlo arrastrarme a este pandemonio de adolescentes con cortes y teñidos de pelo extraños, tatuajes y piercings por doquier, y la apariencia de haber perdido toda la fe en la humanidad.

La espera de cincuenta minutos me parece una eternidad. Aunque intento no ser un aguafiestas, aunque intento poner mi mejor cara, puedo sentir mi cabeza comenzar a latir a la par con mi pulso, una jaqueca por cansancio y estrés comenzando a acecharme desde los confines más oscuros de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando el guardia de la puerta corta la cola de nuestras entradas y soy capaz de ver la cara de emoción de Renji, me digo que muy bien podría disfrutar de un evento como este, algo que no pasa todos los días.

Dentro, el amplio local llamado Las Noches está abarrotado. Por lo que la Piña (Renji, sí, lo llamo Piña porque… bueno, el tipo tiene cabeza de piña, ¿quieren otra razón?) me ha contado durante estos meses, este es el lugar que vio nacer a _The Espadas_. Sousuke Aizen, manager del grupo, es el dueño de esta discoteca y pub, uno de los establecimientos más famosos y frecuentados por los jóvenes de la ciudad de Nueva York. Gente de todas partes del país viene a pasar las noches aquí, desde la cálida California hasta la desértica y bohemia ciudad de Las Vegas. Y además de ser el dueño de este magnífico lugar, es también uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, cosa que queda suficientemente demostrada con el hecho de que haya sido capaz de apadrinar a una banda emergente y lanzarlos al estrellato.

Las luces de colores están apagadas y la única iluminación proviene de tenues focos puestos en las vigas que sostienen el techo. Viéndolo detenidamente, el local se ve como si hubiesen transformado un enorme galpón en un centro nocturno. Tiene un aire industrial y vintage, moderno y cómodo, pintado de blanco, negro y verde menta.

Renji y yo avanzamos hacia delante, serpenteando entre la multitud de adolescentes emocionados. Se puede _oler_ la adrenalina en el aire, las conversaciones ansiosas resonando como el corazón de una enorme bestia dormida. Eventualmente, comienzo a sentir cómo la excitación que se desprende de la masa de personas que me rodea empieza a metérseme por los poros. Me encuentro a mí mismo con el estómago apretado y el corazón latiéndome a mil en el pecho, deseando por fin ver una presentación que no me había emocionado hasta ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la parte delantera de la multitud, justo ante las vallas de protección, puedo tener una vista perfecta del escenario montado. Parece un MTV Unplugged, muy personal y cálido, con taburetes para que los músicos se sienten, guitarras acústicas, electroacústicas y eléctricas apoyadas contra atriles de metal negro. Un par de bajos yacen apoyados contra un masivo amplificador, un teclado sobre su atril con varios aditamentos, un piano de cola y, a unos metros, la batería ocupa el centro del escenario, detrás de todo lo demás, en una plataforma unos centímetros más alta que el resto del escenario.

Haciendo un sonidito de sorpresa bajo en mi garganta, le dirijo una mirada de soslayo a mi mejor amigo. Sus ojos están clavados en el escenario, mirando la tarima como si fuera el altar donde descienden sus dioses personales. Incluso bajo los pálidos haces de luz que caen sobre nosotros a través de la aplastante oscuridad que rodea el escenario, puedo ver el sonrojo de la emoción en su rostro. Está apoyado contra la valla papal, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, completamente expectante y absolutamente frenético.

Entonces, de la nada, las tenues luces que cuelgan desde las vigas se apagan súbitamente, dejando a la multitud de casi mil personas en la completa oscuridad. Se oyen exclamaciones de pánico y sorpresa correr como el agua sobre un espejo, yo mismo sintiéndome desorientado por completo ante la ausencia de iluminación. El miedo corre como la pólvora a través de la masa de personas que se apretuja como si el Apocalipsis comenzara a caer sobre sus cabezas, y cuando todo comienza a verse color de hormiga (¿vieron lo que hice ahí?), las luces de colores del escenario se prenden con un parpadeo, llenando el mundo de colores estroboscópicos que giran sobre sí mismos.

Paradas sobre el escenario, allí donde segundos antes no había más que instrumentos musicales, están paradas las cinco personas más interesantes que he visto en toda mi vida.

Para ser completamente honesto, jamás he visto fotografías de _The Espadas_ , no más que alguna que otra publicación en el periódico que ignoraba completamente por la falta de interés. Y ahora me arrepiento profundamente de ello.

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de _The Espadas_ destaca por algo especial. Para comenzar, está este tipo imposiblemente alto, que incluso sentado tras la enorme batería parece medir dos metros. Con la tez pálida y el cabello negro azabache colgando sobre sus clavículas, el tipo que juega con las baquetas entre sus dedos sin siquiera mirar parece una enorme mantis religiosa. Su cuerpo delgado y larguirucho acentúa el efecto de insecto, el parche en su ojo izquierdo dándole un aspecto ligeramente siniestro.

Parado muy recto a unos metros del baterista, hay un pálido muchacho con el cabello tan oscuro como el carbón. Su piel parece de porcelana, dándole un aspecto ligeramente enfermizo, acentuado por su delgadez. Tiene huesos finos y facciones delicadas, contrastando increíblemente con unos enormes ojos color verde esmeralda, profundos y penetrantes, que parecen verlo todo y a la vez no ver absolutamente nada. Puntea las cuerdas de uno de los bajos, colgado de su hombro por una correa de cuero con motivos de murciélagos.

Sentada tras los teclados, se encuentra una despampanante chica con el cabello rubio dorado, cortado de cualquier manera alrededor de su cabeza. Uno que otro mechón de largo pelo color oro descienden por su espalda, trenzados con cintas de color plata y que van a finalizar sobre sus glúteos. Tiene un aspecto punk y desadaptado, todo ello combinado con unos ojos turquesa que cambian de color bajo las luces de colores, la piel del color exacto del caramelo recién dorándose y los tatuajes azules de rayos en cada lado de su cara, que parten en el arco de sus pómulos y terminan a unos centímetros de las comisuras de su boca.

Una muchacha con un larguísimo cabello verde agua está sentada sobre uno de los taburetes, con una preciosa guitarra electroacústica de un color que combina con el de su cabello y stickers de vides subiendo por el diapasón de la guitarra, encrespándose y esparciéndose a través de la madera color caoba, colgada de una correa de cuero. Su piel broncínea parece brillar bajo la iluminación, sus ojos grises enormes y luminosos ocupando casi la mitad de su cara de facciones infantiles, fijos en el micrófono delante de ella con tanta devoción que cualquiera creería que está observando una reliquia invaluable.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, el vocalista y guitarra principal. Sostiene entre sus manos una belleza de guitarra acústica marca Gibson, sin hacer uso de la correa que cuelga por sobre sus muslos, sentado con comodidad y elegancia sobre el taburete al medio del escenario, más adelante que los demás. Tiene un vibrante cabello azul bebé, que bajo las luces cambia del plateado al violeta, y unos ojos felinos del azul más profundo que he visto jamás.

—Bueno—murmuro para mí mismo, esperando que nadie sea capaz de oírme entre el ajetreo—, nunca me he sentido más feliz de ser gay.

La multitud rompe en aplausos y ovaciones que el grupo de músicos contesta con sonrisas y saludos desde el escenario. Todos parecen tan contentos de estar allí que apenas soy capaz de recordar que, en primer lugar, la idea de asistir a ese concierto lograba hacerme sentir náuseas.

Ahora, sin embargo, me encuentro _sumamente_ interesado en el vocalista, que es el único que no luce tan feliz como sus compañeros de banda.

Se lleva el micrófono a los labios, manipulando el atril y acercándolo a su boca. Le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado al público, un gesto tan seductor que casi creo oír la ropa interior de un montón de gente golpear el suelo.

— ¡Hola a todos, y sean bienvenidos a Las Noches!—dice, alegremente. Su tono de voz no calza con la expresión casi de aburrimiento en su rostro—. Como hoy tenemos una cantidad sorprendente de adolescentes, vamos a quitar el striptease del itinerario…

Un corillo de risas se alza de entre el público asistente a la función, y a mi lado, Renji deja escapar una exclamación ahogada. Está a punto de desfallecer, igual que una chica en un concierto pop. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Renji esté perdiendo los papeles por una banda, significa que su música es de hecho muy buena. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ambos estudiamos en Julliard. La escuela de música más famosa de Estados Unidos es exactamente la razón por la que ambos dejamos nuestros hogares en Japón para venir a Estados Unidos. Yo incluso traje a toda mi familia conmigo.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpa el tipo de pelo azul celeste. Le dedica un movimiento con la mano a la chica de cabello verde agua, que lo mira con los ojos entornados, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Bien. Es hora de comenzar. Esta primera canción se llama _Emperor’s New Clothes,_ de nuestro último álbum. Espero la disfruten.

Y está claro que vamos a disfrutarla. Muchísimo. Es decir, es solamente cosa de oír las voces de los adolescentes (y Renji) que ascienden como un grito de guerra, levantándose sobre nuestras cabezas en tonos agudos muy arriba de lo que yo considero una nota sostenible. Y dentro de la escala musical.

La chica rubia tras el teclado comienza a tocar con maestría, moviendo los dedos sobre las teclas como si se tratara de una extensión de sus propias manos. La música inunda el mundo a través de los amplificadores y altoparlantes de alta fidelidad, navegando a través de la multitud como olas que amenazan con desarmarnos.

Cuando el vocalista abre la boca, y la primera nota sale de entre sus labios, tengo que poner todo de mi parte para que mi boca no cuelgue abierta. Su voz es sedosa, aterciopelada, grave y perfectamente afinada. Incluso cuando comienza a rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra, sin usar siquiera una púa, su canto no se modifica ni por un segundo. Alcanza las notas y las abraza como si estuviera simplemente hablando, como si eso no fuera difícil para nada, como si eso no significara un talento musical completamente fuera de este mundo.

Por un momento, un solo segundo que me hace dudar, comienzo a pensar que quizás está usando pista. Quiero estar completamente seguro de que es su voz la que suena tan perfecta a través de los amplificadores, porque considero totalmente injusto que una persona pueda cantar de esa forma en vivo sin usar el auto tune.

Pero este tipo… puedo ver las venas marcándose contra la piel de su cuello debido al esfuerzo, y sus manos moviéndose por las cuerdas al compás de la batería, con tanta experticia que da la sensación de que nació con seis cuerdas entre los dedos.

El coro de la canción se alza desde su boca como una rapsodia, volviendo completamente loca a la multitud.

— ** _I'm taking back the crown, I'm all dressed up and naked, I see what's mine and take it…_** ¡¿cómo dice?!

— _Finders keepers, losers weepers!_

— ** _Oh, yeah, the crown... so close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it…_**

— _Finders keepers, losers weepers!_

El público corea la canción desde principio a fin, voces salidas de tono alzándose de la congregación de adolescentes. Incluso Renji, cuyo rango vocal no suele desafinar, simplemente se deja llevar por la emoción, cantando a todo pulmón sin preocuparse de nada.

Me encuentro completamente estupefacto. La química entre los asistentes al concierto y el vocalista es francamente celestial, todas las miradas puestas en él y en la muchacha a su lado, haciendo las segundas voces como un ángel caído del cielo. La coordinación del grupo completo y la maestría con los instrumentos que toca cada uno no puede ser descrita de otra forma que como experticia. Parecen extensiones de sí mismos.

Los siguientes temas pasan como un borrón, y para cuando me doy cuenta, el reloj marca las once y media de la noche. La banda lleva tocando dos horas y media, el sudor corriéndoles por las sienes y las quijadas, empapando sus ropas. No obstante todo ello, ninguna de sus voces parece cansada, sin toques de ronquera ni desafinación. Parece que no sintieran el peso físico que montar un espectáculo de esa categoría trae consigo.

Cuando el vocalista llega al final de la última canción del espectáculo, una versión acústica de uno de sus temas más famosos por lo que Renji me explicó, completamente solo en el escenario, sus ojos azules se traban con los míos. Se me escapa el aliento, el corazón dándome un furioso vuelco dentro del pecho, atragantándome con mi propia saliva mientras intento respirar como una persona normal.

Está claro que es guapísimo. Eso ni siquiera entra en duda; el tipo podría haber sido modelo sin siquiera intentarlo. Alto y delgado, un cuerpo tonificado que se insinúa de manera criminal bajo la camiseta negra y los vaqueros ajustados, de un color gris deslavado y con rajas de fábrica que abrazan sus piernas como si los hubiesen hecho para él. Pensándolo bien, quizás sí son a medida. Es decir, este tío debe tener dinero para regalar; no sería una sorpresa que se mandara a hacer toda la ropa. Además, está esta cara que cualquier pintor moriría por inmortalizar; rasgos fuertes, definidos y afilados, pómulos altos y labios delgados que parecen eternamente ladeados en una sonrisa socarrona. Y por último, esos ojos. Azules, profundos, como si contuvieran todo un océano dentro de ellos. Llenos de un brillo de autosuficiencia y de algo que no puedo identificar. Parece como si me estuviera desafiando. A mí. Solamente a mí.

Cuando la última nota que sale de la guitarra electroacústica se mantiene en el aire con un espejeado experto, el público a mí alrededor enloquece. No obstante la energía que demuestran, se puede oír ya el cansancio en sus voces, en los jadeos que se oyen aquí y allá, como resoplidos faltos de aliento. Me encuentro también completamente agotado, con el subidón de adrenalina que el concierto me ha provocado retirándose ya de mi sistema. Cuando el frenesí que se había adherido a mí como una goma de mascar a la suela de un zapato comienza a ir en retirada, un cansancio aplastante me golpea, amenazando con doblarme las rodillas bajo el peso del cuerpo.

Renji cierra sus dedos alrededor de mi brazo, sacudiéndome, mientras se une a las ovaciones. ¿Qué quiere, que grite con ellos? Dios santo, dudo que pueda hablar. Es decir, estoy tan ronco que siento la garganta en carne viva. Ahora, ¿cómo voy a tomar la clase de canto mañana por la mañana? Esa es una excelente pregunta.

Los otros cuatro integrantes de _The Espadas_ vuelven al escenario, uniéndose al solitario vocalista, que vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante para poner sus labios contra el micrófono. Nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto ser un objeto inanimado, pero aquí me tienen. Le dedica una sonrisa ladeada a los asistentes al evento, unos afilados caninos revelándose tras su labio superior. Sus ojos brillan en lila cuando una luz estroboscópica gira sobre sí misma y cambia de color.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy. Ha sido una velada fenomenal—dice. Parece completamente sincero, y las sonrisas de sus compañeros acompañan sus palabras a la perfección. Se ven agotados, el sudor perlando sus pieles y dándoles el aspecto de un prisma bajo la iluminación. En otras palabras, se ven jodidamente gloriosos. Los cinco—. Recuerden comprar nuestro último disco, Pantera, en su tienda de música favorita. O pueden descargarlo ilegalmente de internet. Lo cierto es que nos importa una mierda. ¡Buenas noches, Nueva York!

Con eso, _The Espadas_ se retira del escenario, dejando tras de sí una cortina de aplausos y gritos que no parecen calzar para nada con el cansancio que cuelga sobre las cabezas del público. Desaparecen tras bambalinas, las luces del escenario apagándose y la gente comenzando a dirigirse a las salidas.

— ¿Fue o no fue maravilloso?—pregunta Renji, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar y cantar. Nos encaminamos a la salida, ralentizados por la fila que se ha formado delante de ella para un desalojo ordenado, dirigida por los guardias y encargados de Las Noches.

—Tengo que admitir que son muy buenos—suspiro a regañadientes, encogiéndome de hombros. Quiero irme a casa y ducharme; la camiseta se me pega  a la espalda y el pecho por el sudor, tengo las manos manchadas de polvo gris que salió de dios sabe dónde, y el cabello aplastado contra el cráneo por la humedad del ambiente condensado—. Pero recuerda nuestro trato: no volveremos a hablar de esto.

—Ah, vamos, Ichigo, no seas aguafiestas. Fue genial.

—Sí, lo fue—admito, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos mientras avanzo un par de pasos hacia delante cuando la fila se mueve.

—Además, mañana vas a poder alardear en la escuela de que fuiste a un concierto de _The Espadas_ de manera gratuita. Si eso no te hace el más popu…

— ¿Disculpe?

Renji y yo nos giramos hacia el dueño de la voz, un tipo ligeramente alto y delgado, con la piel suavemente bronceada y el largo cabello rubio platino atado en una coleta tras la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones están clavados en nosotros, parado muy cerca de nuestra posición, flanqueado por un enorme tipo con la mayoría de la cabeza rapada y una coleta de cabello negro en la nuca. Ambos visten de negro y tienen audífonos colgándoles sobre un hombro. Parecen policías. Oh, diablos, no, policías no. No hice nada malo durante el concierto, de eso estoy seguro. Si tienen que arrestar a alguien, que sea al tipo del mohicano que estaba detrás de mí. El tío literalmente estaba fumando marihuana con un bong.

— ¿Yo?—inquiere Renji, entornando sus ojos castaños que brillan con alarma. Frunce el ceño, profundo sobre su frente, de modo que los tatuajes sobre sus cejas se hacen visibles bajo el pañuelo negro que lleva atado en la cabeza.

—No—niega el tipo que parece un mastodonte, con una voz grave llena de tedio—. Él. El tipo de pelo naranja.

Me apunta con un movimiento de su barbilla, y siento la desagradable sensación de que todas las miradas estén puestas en mí. No es algo que me agrade mucho, lo cual es gracioso si lo ven desde un punto de vista externo.

— ¿Qué quieren?—pregunto, ignorando el desagradable temblor en el estómago y frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos.

El tipo rubio me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como asegurándome que no me he metido en ningún lío. Por supuesto que no estoy en problemas, no hice nada malo. No últimamente, al menos. Cuido de mí mismo porque odio con toda mi alma tener problemas por nada. Tuve suficiente con mi infancia en Japón y todos esos tipos que me metían pelea por el color de mi pelo. Naranja natural. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero en fin. Problemas innecesarios para mí no. ¡Siguiente!

—Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras—continúa el tipo. Parece amigable y relajado, aunque su sonrisita condescendiente está causando lo que Renji suele llamar «un Ichigo especial», lo que significa que… bueno, me estoy encabronando. De todas formas, se ve todo lo contrario a su amigo, que me observa como si fuera la personificación de la Máscara de la Muerte Roja. Oh, mira eso, un guiño a Edgar Allan Poe. ¿Quién dice que no se puede aprender con el fanfiction?

—Me gustaría saber por qué—contesto, con el mismo tono condescendiente que está usando la mala imitación de Légolas. Le sonrío de medio lado y me meto las manos a los bolsillos; no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué un par de tipos, que a todas luces son guardaespaldas o guardias, quieren que vaya con ellos. Pero tampoco voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar aún más al tipo que parece querer ahorcarme. Soy una mala persona, lo sé.

—Ilforte—gruñe el susodicho. Tiene la voz pastosa y ronca, dañada por el cigarrillo. Seguramente es un fumador compulsivo. Nada peor para las cuerdas vocales.

—Yammi—contesta tajante el tipo que se llama Ilforte, entornando sus ojos en él. Vuelve a mirarnos, pero lo cierto es que estamos aún demasiado sorprendidos para entender lo que sucede. Sinceramente, me gustaría irme del antro porque mañana tengo clases—. El señor Jaegerjaquez desea hablar con usted.

_¿Jaeger… qué? ¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ése?_

— ¿Qué?—inquiero, parpadeando confuso. Espero que no tenga que repetir eso que parece un nombre, porque realmente mis habilidades lingüísticas son muy pobres.

A mi lado, Renji deja salir una exclamación ahogada al oír ese nombre, como si se hubiese mordido la lengua o estuviera asfixiándose. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y la incredulidad llena cada una de las facciones lobunas de su rostro. De veras que no tengo ni una puta idea de lo que pasa, y la Piña no me está ayudando a entender la situación.

_Muchas gracias, Renji…_

—Ichigo—masculla mi amigo, tironeando de la manga de mi camiseta—. Es el vocalista.

— ¿El voca…? ¿De qué diablos hablas?—bisbiseo, rodando los ojos de pura exasperación.

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—murmura hacia mí, en tono confidencial. Vuelve a tirar de mi manga y las ganas de asesinarlo queman con la fuerza de una bomba de hidrógeno—. El tipo de pelo azul.

 _Oh_.

Me giro hacia Ilforte y Yammi, con mi mejor expresión suspicaz.

— ¿Y por qué quiere hablar conmigo?—inquiero, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia el par.

—Eso tendrá que averiguarlo usted.

Mastico mi labio inferior, debatiéndome entre largarme del pub e irme a casa, o quedarme y descubrir que es lo que este tal… este… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿G… algo? Quiere. Nunca voy a admitir en voz alta que el hecho de ser requerido por ese monumento de ser humano hace que mi estómago se sienta lleno de estúpidas mariposas, claro está, pero tengo prioridades, y…

—Ichigo—llama Renji, inclinándose hacia mí—. Acepta su invitación, vamos…

Vuelvo a rodar los ojos.

—Bien. Pero mi amigo viene conmigo.

—Pero el señor…—comienza Ilforte, lanzándome una mirada exasperada.

—Los dos o ninguno. Escoge.

Sinceramente, estoy deseando que me diga que no. Que Renji y yo nos podemos ir a la mierda, algo a lo que yo contestaría «con mucho gusto». Para luego, por supuesto, proceder a irme a la mierda. Es que estoy cansado como un perro, pero tampoco puedo ignorar la mirada de ilusión en los ojos de mi mejor amigo.

Ilforte deja salir un suspiro frustrado y nos hace una seña para que lo sigamos. Le dedico a Renji una mirada satisfecha, cruzándome de brazos muy pagado de mí mismo, porque acabo de cubrirle el regalo de navidad, cumpleaños, matrimonio y las flores del funeral. Después de esto, no puede pedirme absolutamente nada más.

Nos dirige a la parte trasera de Las Noches, pasando a un lado del escenario donde los tramoyas comienzan a retirar el equipo de sonido y los instrumentos. Renji, a mi lado, parece ponerse más nervioso a cada segundo, su color de piel cambiando del bronceado de siempre a un ligero tono verdoso que se ve realmente gracioso con su pelo rojo y sus ojos castaños.

No debería estarme riendo de un amigo cuando está a punto de conocer a sus ídolos, ¿verdad? De verdad que soy mala persona.

Ilforte y Yammi caminan rápidamente, metiéndose por una puerta que queda oculta de la vista por la tarima y la escenografía, que ya está siendo desmontada. La madera pintada de negro tiene un letrero colgado a la altura de mi cabeza que reza «Privado. Solamente personal autorizado», y que debajo tiene un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva con las letras « _The Espadas_ » escritas a mano en plumón permanente. Aún se puede sentir el olor del alcohol en la tinta.

El rubio abre la puerta sin tocar, dejándonos pasar primero que ellos. La sala ante nosotros es amplia y decorada en suaves tonos crema y azules. Cómodos sofás de cuero se reparten por la estancia, un par de guitarras sobre los cojines dejadas allí sin mucho cuidado, espejos cubren la mitad de la pared a mi derecha y al fondo, dos puertas negras más están cerradas en redondo.

Recostado cuan largo es, está el tipo del parche en el ojo, el baterista de la banda. Va en pantalones cortos y sin camiseta, con el cabello húmedo atado en una coleta, sus pies cruzados por el otro apoyabrazos. Juguetea con una baqueta en su mano derecha, sus dedos largos y pálidos moviéndose con el palillo de madera a una velocidad impresionante.

—Oi, Ilforte—llama. Su voz es alta y grave, ligeramente gangosa. Le clava su único ojo violeta al rubio, que le devuelve la mirada, impasible, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? La puerta pone «solamente personal autorizado».

—El señor Jaegerjaquez pidió verlo—le informa. Entorno los ojos en Yammi, que deja salir algo que no entiendo, pero que por el tono, puede muy bien ser una maldición.

— ¿Grimmjow?—inquiere el sujeto del parche, parpadeando sorprendido—. ¿Pelo azul, cara de gato y un genio de mierda?

—El mismo.

—Oye, Naranjita—se gira hacia mí, levantándose ligeramente del sofá, de modo que ahora está apoyado en los codos. En cuando su ojo se traba con los míos, siento un ligero rechazo hacia él—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se me atasca una maldición en la garganta. Estoy a dos segundos de largarme de aquí; sin embargo, no lo hago por la emoción que se desprende de Renji, que parece saltar de arriba abajo igual que un cachorrito llegando a su hogar. No puedo quitarle esto.

—Ichigo Kurosaki—contestó, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

—Oi, Gilga—comienza una voz ronca y sorprendentemente suave detrás de él. La puerta negra de la derecha se ha abierto de par en par, y por ella acaba de salir el hombre de la hora. Con el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo pegado al cráneo, una toalla colgando de sus hombros—. Deja al tío tranquilo. Acaba de entrar y ya te lo quieres merendar.

—Cierra el pico, Pantera—espeta el tal Gilga hacia él. Bueno, creo, porque estoy demasiado ocupado admirando al vocalista de _The Espadas_. Con unos pantalones de chándal colgándole bajo en las caderas y completamente descalzo, se mueve hacia un refrigerador situado en la esquina de la habitación, cerca de la puerta por la que acaba de salir, abriéndolo y sacando una botella de agua mineral—. ¿Por qué le pediste que viniera?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Teresa?—contesta el vocalista hacia él, destapando la botella y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona—. Es problema mío.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué quieres?

Los ojos azules del tal Grimmjow se clavan en mí, resplandecientes como zafiros bajo las luces doradas empotradas al techo. Me quedo sin aliento, aunque intento poner mi mejor cara de póquer.

—No lo sé. Te veías bien mirándome como si fuera un dios, así que supuse que sería una buena idea invitarte a conversar.


	2. Alerta roja.

¿Como si fuera un… _qué_? Lo miro con los ojos como platos, intentando discernir si lo que acaba de decir fue real o simplemente me lo acabo de imaginar. Es que nadie puede ser tan pagado de sí mismo; de verdad, nadie, y me refiero a ningún ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, tiene el derecho a creerse la última Coca Cola del desierto. Debería ser ilegal.

—Estaba intentando ver si usas pista—dejo salir, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Nunca he usado pista en mi vida, Orangey. Eso es para perdedores—contesta, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose la boquilla de la botella a los labios. Le da un largo trago, vaciando al menos la mitad de una sola vez, antes de bajarla y dejar salir un suspiro satisfecho.

—Mi nombre es Ichigo—gruño hacia él. ¿Qué pasa con esta gente que insiste en ponerme apodos? En Japón, solían llamarme Berry. Ya saben, por el significado alternativo de mi nombre, fresa. Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, empezaron a decirme Carrot. Es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Zanahoria? Ya, lo pillo, tengo el pelo naranjo. No tienen por qué sobre explotar el tema.

—Lo sé. Te oí.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces… déjame ponerme algo de ropa y vamos a conversar a la parte trasera. ¿Te parece?—me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado, devolviendo la botella al refrigerador. Se apoya contra la pared que yace a su espalda, aferrando con sus manos cada extremo de la toalla húmeda que cuelga de su cuello.

—Nunca he…

Pero se va antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa. Se mete por la otra puerta, cerrándola tras de su espalda, dejándonos atrás en la habitación. Gilga se sienta en el sofá, apoya el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo, y se gira hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que creo que le va a salir una hernia.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

Bueno, supongo que el baterista y yo coincidimos en eso.

—Bien, como sea—murmura el tipo, antes de levantarse y estirarse—. Ustedes dos, ¿quieren algo de beber?

—No—contesto, secamente.

—Uhm… una Coca Cola, por favor—tartamudea Renji. Le dedico una mirada de soslayo y casi sufro un ataque de risa al ver que se ha sonrojado. Sí, así es, mi amigo, Renji Abarai, alias la Piña, se ha sonrojado. De todas formas es entendible, está en la misma habitación que su banda favorita. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, seguramente me pondría igual—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Es que pareces a punto de morirte—comento hacia él, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Ilforte y Yammi dejan la habitación en silencio, sin siquiera ser notados.

—Así que son fanáticos de la banda—comenta Gilga, a nadie en particular, mientras se levanta perezosamente del sofá y hace su camino hacia el refrigerador. No sé de dónde salió este tío, porque mide _más_ de dos metros. ¿Qué tan alto puede llegar a ser un ser humano sin llegar a tener alguna enfermedad relacionada con la hormona del crecimiento? Pues el baterista, aquí, parece ser la respuesta a esa pregunta—. Siempre es agradable conocer a…

— ¡Nnoi!

Tres cabezas se giran hacia la puerta de la que salió Grimmjow hace un rato atrás. Me encuentro con la muchacha de cabello verde agua, la que hace las segundas voces y el acompañamiento de la guitarra. Los solos que puede tocar son simplemente magistrales.

— ¡Mi a…!—la muchacha entorna sus ojos grises en Renji y en mí, quedándose callada a mitad de la oración. Parece como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo malo—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Oh—deja salir Renji, sonrojándose aún más. Traga saliva audiblemente, y noto que se mete las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros para esconder que le están temblando. Pobre chico—. Hola.

—Hola—saluda la muchacha de vuelta—. ¿Y?

—Ichigo Kurosaki—me presento, viendo que Renji no se encuentra en condiciones de decir absolutamente nada coherente—. Y el pelirrojo de allí es Renji Abarai.

— ¿Son fans?—pregunta. Su ceño se frunce delicadamente al medio de su frente, como si no se pudiera creer que estemos dentro de la misma habitación con ella. Si resulta ser una diva del espectáculo me largo por donde vine.

—Él sí—apunto hacia mi amigo con el dedo pulgar, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. Mientras antes termine de conversar con el tipo de pelo azul, más rápido salgo de aquí y llego a casa a ducharme y dormir—. Yo lo estoy acompañando.

No sé qué dije, de verdad. Pero algo en mis palabras ha hecho que le brillen los ojos como si le hubiesen regalado exactamente lo que quería para Navidad. Sonríe de oreja a oreja, el ceño desapareciendo tan rápido de su rostro que apenas puedo creerme que haya estado allí segundos antes, y se acerca a nosotros deslizándose grácilmente sobre el parqué.

— ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Renji!—lo saluda, pareciendo tan emocionada que creo que le va a dar un colapso mental—. ¿Te gustó el show?

Renji por fin parece haber encontrado su voz.

— ¡Estuvo genial!—contesta, falto de aliento—. Ustedes chicos son mi banda favorita.

—Me alegra oírlo—dice Gilga, acercándose a Renji con la botella de Coca Cola en la mano. Se la tiende, dedicándole una sonrisa tan amplia que devora toda su cara. Tiene unos dientes muy parejos, como un piano. El cambio en su humor es fácilmente notable; parece que la entrada de esta chica ha cambiado completamente la forma en la que se siente acerca de nosotros—. Ten.

—Gracias, Nnoitra—contesta el pelirrojo, recibiendo la botella de refresco.

—De nada, chico—contesta él—. ¿Qué tal tú, Orangey? ¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo?

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar recordarle que mi nombre no es Orangey, dando una profunda inhalación para poder calmarme.

—Suenan geniales—termino por decir cuando noto que no voy a decir nada desagradable—. Es la primera vez que los escucho.

—Wow, eso duele—se carcajea Gilga. Podría comenzar a llamarlo Scarecrow o algo así. Ya saben, es un tipejo alto y muy delgado, así que recuerda fácilmente a un espantapájaros. O quizás podría llamarlo Mantis. En fin, supongo que dejaré la elección de su apodo para más tarde.

Me encojo de hombros, notando agradecido que el ambiente se relaja ligeramente.

—Para gustos los colores, ¿no?—bromeo. Bueno, es mitad broma y mitad en serio, porque lo cierto es que no me había interesado en su música hasta ahora. Demasiado emo para mí. Aunque quizás los juzgué prematuramente; de hecho, sus letras y la forma en la que manejan los instrumentos, creando distintos estilos, es buenísima.

—Supongo que tienes razón—concede la muchacha de cabello verde, golpeándose suavemente el mentón con el dedo índice. Parece estar pensando en algo con mucha concentración—. Pero si no te gusta nuestra música, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo lo invité—repone Abarai, alzando la mano para hacer que la muchacha lo note—. No quería venir sólo, y es de hecho el único amigo que tengo.

—Renji, esa no es la forma de impresionar a una de las chicas de tu banda favorita—comento, sonriéndole con malicia—. Va a creer que eres un rarito.

La chica suelta una risita, tapándose la boca con la mano y entrecerrando los ojos. Se le forman unas ligeras arruguitas en los ángulos externos de los ojos al reírse, así como también arruga la nariz. Es de hecho una muchacha muy guapa, toda curvilínea y menuda. Hubo un tiempo, hace un par de años atrás, en el que me habría sentido obligado a verla de la forma en la que se supone que un chico debe ver a una chica. Ahora, no obstante, me siento tranquilo de poder verla simplemente por como es; una persona atractiva, alguien a quien admirar por su belleza. Pero que no me provoca nada.

—Oh—exhala la chica de pronto, parpadeando como un conejillo frente a los faroles de un automóvil—. Voy a buscar a Bel. Seguramente querrá conocerlos. Y a Ulquiorra. ¡Ah, es verdad! Nnoitra, ¿dónde está Grimm?

—Está montando y desmontando su vestidor porque Orangey aquí—contesta el aludido, haciendo un ademán con su mano como para abarcar toda mi  figura desde su posición, justo al lado del refrigerador que le llega al hombro— frió su cerebro.

Parpadeo sorprendido hacia Nnoitra, ignorando la risita entre burlona y emocionada que se le escapa a Renji. ¿Yo? ¿Freír su cerebro? ¿Es que el tipo no tiene nada mejor qué hacer que apegarse al cliché del famoso que se interesa por alguien en la multitud? Básico.

— ¿Quién le frió el cerebro a quién?

— ¡Bel! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte—exclama la chica. Debería preguntarle su nombre a Renji, porque lo cierto es que no me puedo estar refiriendo a ella como «la chica» todo el tiempo. Debe ser cansador para ustedes leer la misma palabra (o alguna de sus variaciones) todo el tiempo—. Este es Ichigo. Le frió el cerebro a nuestra Pantera.

La rubia de los teclados, Bel, nos clava a Renji y a mí sus ojos color turquesa. Si la muchacha de cabello verde agua es guapa en el sentido más tierno e inocente de la palabra, esta chica es guapa en el otro lado del espectro. Usa su belleza como un látigo, desprendiendo tanto sex appeal a través de su piel que casi podrías oler las feromonas que levanta al pasar. Siento que se me sube el sonrojo a las mejillas cuando su mirada se traba con la mía, tan penetrante, fija y letal como la de un tiburón.

—Bueno, es entendible—suspira por fin, pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello. Se le riza alrededor del cuello y en las sienes debido al agua que aún gotea de la mata dorada. Vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados, Converse y una camiseta negra, parece que hubiese salido caminando directamente de una portada de modas. Seguramente podría ponerse un poncho y verse preciosa—. Es decir, míralo, Nell.

—Oh, ya lo he visto. Es muy guapo. ¿Tú que crees?

—Estoy aquí, ¿saben?

—Deberías sentirte halagado—se mete Nnoitra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La forma en la que sonríe parece aterradora. Seguramente no querrías encontrártelo de noche en un callejón, con él sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen—. Harribel y Nelliel son dos huesos duros de roer. Así que si creen que eres guapo, presúmelo. Estás en todo tu derecho.

Le dedico una mirada a Renji por el rabillo del ojo, buscando algo de ayuda. Ya, sé que debería sentirme halagado y todo, pero lo cierto es que el exceso de atención me pone de los nervios. Es gracioso que tenga esta clase de pánico escénico porque se supone que quiero ingresar a la industria de la música, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si dos o tres personas me miran a la vez, la mente se me pone en blanco y se me corta el cuerpo.

— ¿Va a tardarse mucho Grimmjow?—pregunta la Piña, dándose cuenta de mi mirada suplicante. Le agradezco en silencio cuando comienza a desplegar su encanto natural, todo su carisma fluyendo por la habitación mientras los integrantes del grupo comienzan a entablar conversación con él.

Siempre ha sido así. Desde que éramos niños, allá en Japón, Renji era el que atraía toda la atención de los desconocidos. Por alguna ridícula razón, eso del pánico escénico me hizo popular entre las chicas, por lo que él siempre tenía que estar salvando mi trasero de la completa ruina social. Ahora, sin embargo, estar en la universidad lo hace todo más difícil. El hecho de amar la música y querer ser solista plantea un montón de desafíos para alguien como yo; el simple hecho de pensar en pararme frente a una audiencia hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

En la escuela es distinto, de alguna forma, porque sé que me estoy jugando mi colegiatura. En ese sentido, el pánico escénico no me afecta para nada. Pero fuera de ese lugar, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que podría hacer para poder olvidarme de este ridículo pánico escénico.

El chasqueo de unos largos y gráciles dedos frente a mi cara descarrilan completamente mi tren de pensamiento. Parpadeo confuso hacia delante, encontrándome cara a cara con los azules ojos de Grimmjow, que me miran con un brillo de diversión que hace relucir sus irises como zafiros. Puaj, ahora me estoy comportando como una chica.

Entorno mis ojos en él, descubriendo con sorpresa que no está tan cerca como yo había pensado en un principio. Sí, está en el límite de mi espacio personal, pero no lo está invadiendo; no al menos completamente. Porque el aroma fresco que se desprende de su piel sí que ingresa en mi metro cuadrado. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de olfatear de más cerca para ver si sigue oliendo así de bien.

— ¿Por qué dejas que tu amigo absorba toda la atención?—masculla hacia mí, sonriendo de medio lado. Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, agachándose de modo que nuestros rostros queden casi a la misma altura. Me pone de los nervios el tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a la cara—. No te veías tan nervioso cuando entraste. ¿Estabas molesto?

— ¿Qué sabes tú?—siseo hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Reconozco a alguien tímido cuando lo veo, Kurosaki—contesta suavemente, guiñándome un ojo—. Venga. Vamos a hablar afuera. Las Noches tiene un balcón en el tercer piso desde donde se puede ver todo el centro de Nueva York.

Me indica la puerta por la que entramos Renji y yo, y pasa de los demás como si no los viera. Dicho sea de paso, los tres integrantes de _The Espadas_ que conversan animadamente con Renji apenas si lo toman en cuenta cuando abre la puerta y se desliza a través de ella, dejándola entreabierta para mí.

Me quedo parado durante unos segundos allí, debatiéndome entre seguirlo o no. Para cuando me doy cuenta, le estoy haciendo una seña a Renji para darle a entender que voy a ausentarme por un rato, corriendo tras Grimmjow.

Me toma unos momentos encontrarlo, aunque no es muy difícil verlo mientras se mueve a través del amplio espacio de la pista de baile de Las Noches. Le cuelga un cigarrillo apagado de entre los labios y tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ignorando olímpicamente a los tramoyas, los guardias y los empleados del local. A pesar de que luego del espectáculo la discoteca está cerrada al público general, los trabajadores del lugar siguen esmerándose en recoger la basura, trapear los pisos, limpiar la barra e inventariar el stock de productos. El ajetreo y el revuelo que se levantan mientras trabajan es tal que me quedo confundido por unos segundos.

Entonces noto que está parado en la puerta de la salida de emergencia, pintada de color verde latón y señalizada con un letrero luminoso que brilla con fuerza entre la semi penumbra del local. Me clava una mirada divertida mientras empuja la puerta con el codo, haciéndome una seña con a cabeza para que me una a él.

Frunzo el ceño y me apresuro a seguirlo. No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué estoy haciendo esto; lo cierto es que amaría estar en mi casa, durmiendo. Seguramente mis padres y mis hermanas ya están dormidos, sin preocuparse por mí porque hoy me quedo en casa de Renji. Pero mamá deber haberse sentido extraña de no darme las buenas noches, igual que Karin y Yuzu deben haber sentido raro el que no haya estado en casa cuando ellas llegaron de la escuela.

Mientras más rápido termine con esto, más rápido puedo irme a casa de Renji. Así, por lo menos, sabré que estoy cumpliendo con lo que le dije a mis padres.

Me guía por una escalera de incendios hasta el tercer piso del local. Desde allí, aunque dijo que había un balcón, me lleva por otro tramo de escaleras detrás de una puerta que reza «Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado» en letras de neón que parpadean tenuemente. Cuando abre la puerta que se encuentra al final del angosto y empinado tramo de escaleras, el aire frío golpea mi rostro, llevándose consigo el aroma fresco que se desprende de él.

Desde la azotea del tercer piso, se puede ver perfectamente parte del centro de Nueva York. A lo lejos se puede ver el edificio Empire State, el edificio Chrysler, el edificio de la bolsa, la pantalla gigante, el logo de Coca Cola. Siendo un edificio relativamente bajo, esto no debería ser posible, pero Las Noches resulta estar muy bien ubicado.

Al mirar por la cornisa hacia abajo, se pueden ver los automóviles yendo de acá para allá, las luces de sus faroles dejando rastros de neón en el aire. Luces por todas partes, sombras cubriendo el suelo que brilla tachonado en escarcha debido al frío. Peatones que suben y bajan por las aceras, demasiado envueltos en sus propios mundos internos para notar nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Escaparates iluminados que muestran los más diversos objetos y puestos de comida callejera inundando el aire con el cálido aroma que hace que te gruña el estómago.

Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Grimmjow se acerca a la cornisa y apoya los antebrazos en ella, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. En algún momento ha encendido su cigarrillo, del que se escapa una columna de humo blanco que se mezcla con la iluminación estilo neón que se desprende de las calles de la ciudad. Le cuelga de entre los labios con delicadeza, la ceniza doblándose hacia abajo y amenazando con quebrarse y desprenderse.

—Esas cosas van a matarte—comento sin que venga a cuento. Me maldigo en mi fuero interno, pero intento parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Lo imito y me apoyo en el borde de concreto, mirando hacia abajo con cuidado.

—De algo hay que morirse, Kurosaki—contesta con una sonrisa. Le dedico una mirada de soslayo, preguntándome por qué alguien con una voz tan hermosa como la suya se la arruinaría deliberadamente con el tabaco.

—Ya, pero te echan a perder la voz—bufo.

—La idea no suena tan mal—susurra. Tengo que aguzar el oído para poder oírlo por sobre el alboroto que se genera abajo en la calle, aunque tengo la sospecha de que no quería que lo escuchara.

Me debato un par de segundos entre dejarlo pasar o seguir preguntando. Decido que lo mejor sería lo primero, porque no lo conozco de nada y no sería correcto meterme en asuntos donde no me están llamando. Además, mientras menos pregunte, más rápido termino con todo esto.

— ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?—termino por decir, inhalando profundamente. El aire huele a comida, polución, basura y humanidad. También huele a frío y humedad; un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, recordándome que solamente estoy con camiseta. Deshago el nudo de las mangas del chaleco alrededor de mi cintura, echándomelo sobre los hombros y subiendo que cierre.

—Ya te lo dije—contesta, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca y dándole un par de golpes para eliminar la ceniza—. Te veías bien entre la multitud mirándome como si fuera un dios. No es algo que puedas pasar por alto.

—Yo no…—comienzo, parpadeando confuso hacia él. Estoy seguro que no lo miraba de esa forma—. No estaba mirándote así. Te dije que intentaba ver si usas pista.

—Mentir es pecado, ¿sabes?—ríe suavemente, dedicándome una sonrisa ladeada. Sus ojos destellan con malicia mientras se acerca un imperceptible paso hacia mí.

—Mira, si no…

—Bien, lo siento—deja salir un suspiro y pone los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera harto de mí. Comienzo a creer que es un pesado—. Simplemente creí que eras guapo. Lindo incluso.

Me giro a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas. Este tipo debe ser un total éxito entre las mujeres… sería algo extraño que fuera gay.

— ¿Lindo?—repito lentamente, casi escéptico—. Esa no es una palabra que usarías para describir a un hombre.

—Oh, vaya, eres quisquilloso con los cumplidos, ¿eh?

Se me escapa una carcajada antes de que pueda evitarlo. No, no se supone que me ría de una cosa así. Técnicamente es un insulto.

—Tienes una risa muy bonita, ¿te lo habían dicho?—comenta, dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Deja caer la colilla y le pone la suela del zapato encima, apagándolo definitivamente. Aún así, en el aire queda el leve olor de la nicotina y el tabaco, flotando a nuestro alrededor como un recordatorio de su presencia. No creo, en todo caso, que pudiera ignorar que está parado allí. Hay algo en él que te obliga a mirarlo siempre; quizás tiene que ver con su cabello, o con el aura de dominancia que se desprende de él en oleadas. Sea lo que sea, debería alejarme de ello.

—No—respondo. Siento el calor subírseme a las mejillas y maldigo en mi fuero interno. ¿Ven? La atención hace cosas raras con mi estómago—. Pero… gracias, supongo.

Se ha puesto más cerca. Tanto que nuestros hombros se rozan; podría tomarle la mano si simplemente alargara la mía unos centímetros. Por alguna razón, su cercanía hace que me ponga desagradablemente nervioso, como lo hace cualquier persona. El contacto físico fuera de lo normal me provoca sensaciones que no me agradan.

— ¿Te gustaría salir por ahí alguna vez?—pregunta de golpe. Sonríe como si nada, como si eso no fuera una gran invitación. No me conoce de nada, ¿por qué me invita a salir?

—La verdad es que no tengo tiempo.

 _Bien, Ichigo, respuestas evasivas. Eres el rey de las negativas_.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Kurosaki?—murmura después, volteándose hacia mí. Apoya su costado contra la cornisa, de modo que tiene el brazo izquierdo doblado sobre el borde de concreto.

—Diecinueve—contesto, preguntándome si sería muy grosero de mi parte el echarme hacia atrás.

—Menos mal.

Suelta una risita casi infantil. Me imagino que este hombre debe ser el único en el mundo que puede hacer una cosa como esa y seguir viéndose masculino; no hay tintes de feminidad en el sonido. Es bajo, ronco y grave, como chocolate derretido. Tengo que contener el impulso de relamerme los labios para intentar apaciguar mi boca y mi garganta secas.

— ¿Por qué dices algo como eso?—termino por bufar, intentando verme fastidiado. De alguna forma, su cercanía me molesta, pero de otra, tampoco quiero que se aleje. Dudo que sea porque es famoso; no soy tan frívolo como para hacer una cosa así. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que atrae a las personas, como el fuego atrae a una polilla.

—Porque me sentiría como un pedófilo haciendo esto—contesta.

Se inclina hacia mí y presiona sus labios contra los míos, dejándome momentáneamente sin aliento. Sus labios son suaves, con la ligera esencia de la nicotina impregnada en ellos, ligeros como el ala de una mariposa.

¿Han tenido alguna vez la sensación de que el mundo se detiene? Que no queda nada que te ancle al suelo y te encuentras entre el cielo y la tierra, intentando discernir si lo que está sucediendo es real o te lo estás imaginando todo. Siendo completamente honesto, dudo que mi imaginación pueda ser tan buena.

Por eso, cuando su lengua se desliza grácilmente por mi labio inferior, mi primer instinto es alejarlo de mí.

Lo empujo hacia atrás, poniendo tanta fuerza en el movimiento como puedo. Los músculos de mi brazo, y de todo mi cuerpo dicho sea de paso, hormiguean de manera desagradable. Se siente como si no fuera correcto, y eso es porque realmente _no lo es_. Esto de besar… no es realmente lo mío. No. No me gusta.

Siento mi corazón latir desenfrenado, la sangre pulsando tras mis orejas y en las yemas de mis  dedos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—siseo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

Me mira atónito, las cejas alzadas tan arriba que se hunden profundas arrugas cargadas de sorpresa sobre la piel de su frente. Abre la boca para decir algo y sin embargo no dice nada, como si no pudiera creerse que acabara de rechazarlo. ¿Es eso tan difícil de ver? ¿Que alguien lo rechace?

— ¿Qué parece que hago?—inquiere, encontrando por fin su voz.

—Simplemente no te acerques a mí, ¿está bien?—escupo, agradeciendo el arranque de ira que se inyecta en mi sangre, hirviendo a través de mis venas y tironeando hacia cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cada célula de mi cuerpo grita que lo golpee, que le haga entender que uno no puede ir por la vida besando personas sin ton ni son.

—Déjame adivinar—suspira. Parece cansado de pronto, su expresión tornándose sarcásticamente agria mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello—. Eres heterosexual. Diablos, lo sabía.

— ¿Qué…?—farfullo atónito—. Mira… mira, da lo mismo mi orientación sexual, ¿bien? No puedes ir por ahí besando personas que no conoces. Ahora, si me disculpas, me largo. Búscate a una persona diferente para hacer… lo que sea que querías hacer.

Inhalo profundo y enderezo los hombros, pasando de él y caminando directamente hacia la cabina donde se ubica la puerta. Tiro del pomo y bajo corriendo los empinados escalones, ignorando completamente el aire frío que me golpea la espalda mientras hago mi camino.

Luego de abrir la otra puerta y caminar directamente hacia los camarines, me encuentro con Renji conversando animadamente tanto con Nelliel como con Harribel. Están los tres sentados en el sofá, riéndose a carcajadas de algo que seguramente Abarai dijo, mientras Nnoitra y el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes ponen los ojos en blanco.

—Oi, Renji—lo llamo, sin que me importe un comino destrozar completamente la agradable y cálida atmósfera que yace suspendida sobre sus cabezas—. Es hora de largarnos.

Mi amigo me clava sus ojos castaños, sorprendido por la ferocidad de mi tono. Alza las cejas de modo que los tatuajes sobre sus cejas se esconden bajo su bandada, inclinándose hacia delante con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

— ¿Ichigo…?

—Nos vamos. Ahora.  

—Uhm, Ichigo—comienza Nelliel, inclinándose hacia delante y mirándome algo confundida. No sé por qué, pero verla con esa expresión en el rostro hace que me sienta avergonzado de hacerla sentir mal. Supongo que tiene ese efecto en todos—. ¿Está todo bien?

¿Por qué le importa?

—Perfecto. Solamente quiero irme a casa porque mañana tenemos clases. Piña, mueve tu culo fuera de aquí.

—Bien. Como digas. Nos vemos luego, chicas. Un gusto conocerlas. A ustedes también, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra.

Les dedica una inclinación con la cabeza, sonriendo cuando los cuatro miembros de _The Espadas_ se despiden alegremente de él. Se levanta rápidamente, uniéndose a mí bajo el umbral de la puerta y dedicándome una mirada entre enfurecida e inquisitiva.

Dejo salir un bufido antes de girarme sobre los talones y caminar fuera de Las Noches.


	3. Shirosaki.

—Kurosaki.

Me detengo sobre mis pasos y dejo salir un imperceptible suspiro. Esta era exactamente la razón por la que quería salir antes que nadie de la clase, pero resultó ser que una de mis mejores amigas, Rukia Kuchiki, decidió que quería algo de ayuda con la clase de composición. ¿Por qué querría ella ayuda en clase de composición si es bailarina de ballet? Ni idea. Pero el hecho de ser la cuñada del profesor y haber adoptado su apellido no hace que sus notas sean fáciles de conseguir. Así que me vi en la obligación de ayudarle.

Y _ahora_ …

—Profesor Kuchiki—contesto, dándome la vuelta y encarándolo. Byakuya es un alto hombre de unos treinta años, con la piel pálida como la porcelana e igual de delicada y elegante. Tiene el cabello negro cortado por los hombros, un rostro noble y lleno de autoridad, siempre sereno. Sus ojos azules oscuros, tan oscuros que casi parecen negros, siempre tienen el mismo brillo de paz y severidad—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Necesito hablar contigo. Acerca de una… propuesta.

Alzo una ceja hacia él, algo sorprendido del tono casi tímido con el que terminó esa frase. Espero que no sea _esa_ clase de propuesta, porque eso significaría que Rukia estaría sobre mí asesinándome de manera instantánea. Después de todo, Byakuya Kuchiki es un hombre felizmente cansado con la frágil y adorable Hisana.

— ¿De qué se trata?—inquiero cautelosamente.

—Trae una silla, ven. Siéntate.

Me apunta al escritorio del profesor, antes de dejarse caer elegantemente sobre su silla de cuero acolchada. Aclarándome la garganta, me devuelvo sobre mis pasos y me hago con un pupitre, poniéndolo delante del mueble y deslizándome en él con cuidado. Estas cosas siempre han sido incómodas para mí, ya ven, con esa pequeñísima mesita integrada que se encuentran en la gran mayoría de los salones de todas las universidades de este país.

Una vez instalado, el profesor inhala profundamente y se apoya contra el respaldo. A pesar de que con cualquier otra persona, eso resultaría algo desgarbado, con él no pierde ninguna elegancia. Después de todo, este hombre es uno de los compositores más famosos del mundo, conocido alrededor del globo por las maravillosas piezas de música instrumental que ha creado. Dirige las orquestas con la misma elegancia y delicadeza que destila de su música, viviendo de la misma forma su vida personal y profesional.

El profesor Kuchiki juguetea con su pluma unos segundos, antes de inhalar profundamente y mirarme directamente a los ojos. Tengo que detener el estremecimiento de pánico que lucha por bajarme por la espalda, porque creo que esa mirada no augura nada bueno. Nada. Bueno.

— ¿Conoces a Kisuke Urahara?—pregunta por fin. Me parece que estuvo callado unos cuantos milenios, porque cuando habla, su voz me parece algo extraña, como si destrozara mis tímpanos. Debe ser efecto del pánico—. ¿El dueño del bar Sereitei?

—He oído hablar de él—contesto, frunciendo el ceño y entornando mis ojos en él. ¿Para dónde va esto? La respuesta parece estar escondida tras un montón de hojas secas entre las que se esconden arbustos de espinas. Es que con este hombre nada es fácil: nunca—. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Resulta que Urahara y yo fuimos compañeros de universidad—comenta, como si nada. ¿Compañeros de universidad? ¿El dueño de Sereitei estudió en Julliard?—. De mis años en la escuela financiera de Harvard.

 _Oh_.

—Me pidió que le recomendara a algún buen músico y cantante para que trabajara para él. Como es lógico, tomando en cuenta tus notas y tu innegable talento, decidí proponerte a ti para el trabajo.

Whoa, alto ahí, vaquero. Byakuya Kuchiki no le da cumplidos a nadie. Simplemente asiente con la cabeza y sigue con su vida; el hecho de que acabe de decir que tengo un _innegable_ talento es algo que debería causar el Apocalipsis. O, por lo menos, hacer que se abra un agujero del porte de Japón en medio del Central Park.

Parpadeo confuso hacia él, tratando de ver si lo que me ha dicho es cierto o simplemente está bromeando. Dudo que esté bromeando, porque el profesor Kuchiki no bromea. Pero es que es demasiado increíble como para poder entender qué es lo que sucede. Es decir, ¿el hombre más estoico de toda Julliard acaba de decirme que soy talentoso?

Cuando mi cerebro abraza la idea y la asimila por fin, un sonrojo furioso da satisfacción se me sube a las mejillas, subiendo la temperatura de mi rostro a una con la cual seguramente podrías freír un huevo sobre mi frente.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo…—comienzo, luchando para estabilizar mi voz—. Profesor, muchas gracias…

—Kurosaki, componte—exhala el profesor, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera imperceptible—. ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Sí!—digo, demasiado rápido y con demasiado entusiasmo—. Es decir… claro que sí. No hay problema.

El profesor deja salir un suspiro casi aliviado, aunque su expresión se mantiene tan estoica como siempre.

—Te estarías presentando hoy en la noche. Te daré el número de Urahara para que te comuniques con él y prepares todo para el show de hoy.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin atreverme aún a pensar en cómo el pánico escénico podría afectarme esta noche. Siento mi estómago retorcerse con la sola idea de estar parado frente a desconocidos, aunque me sacudo de la desagradable sensación de inmediato. No puedo dejar que una cosa como esa me eche a perder una buena oportunidad.

—Eso es todo, Kurosaki. Puedes retirarte.

—Hasta luego, profesor.

Me levanto y salgo del aula, permitiéndome por fin darme cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. La idea de tener una presentación en vivo hace que me tiemblen las rodillas de una buena y una mala manera. Es una increíble forma de comenzar mi carrera de cantante, pero también supone un desafío mayor a los que me he enfrentado hasta ahora.

Cuando estoy alcanzando la salida, un alboroto hace que me voltee a mirar el origen del barullo. Frunzo el ceño hacia esa dirección, porque esto es una universidad donde se enseña música, baile y artes dramáticas, no un lugar en el que puedes ir por ahí armando bochinche sin tener una razón de peso. Es decir, la gente aquí necesita silencio, ¿qué tan difícil de entender es eso?

Me acerco a las puertas de la escuela, atravesando el piño de personas que se ha congregado en la salida y sobre las escaleras. Se oyen chicas gritar como si estuvieran en un concierto, voces llamándose unas a otras para compartir la noticia. No alcanzo a ver mucho desde mi posición debido a la marea de cuerpos que me rodea, y lo cierto es que tampoco estoy muy interesado.

Estoy a punto de encogerme de hombros y largarme a mi siguiente clase, cuando alguien me detiene.

—Ichigo—masculla excitada la voz de Renji—. Tienes que venir a ver esto.

Alzo las cejas hacia él en medio de mi confusión, porque, seamos sinceros, ¿qué puede ser tan interesante como para que la Piña se ponga así? La única vez que lo he visto tan emocionado fue durante el concierto de _The Espadas_ , hace una semana atrás. Un acontecimiento que trato de _no_ recordar por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué es?—inquiero, siguiéndolo cuando comienza a hacer su camino a través de la multitud apiñada en las puertas. Seguramente, si la falla de San Andrés colisiona ahora y un terremoto destruye el país, moriremos todos los que estamos dentro del edificio. En plan «¿a nadie le hacen simulacros de terremotos en este lugar? Las salidas jamás se tapan». Supongo que serán las ventajas y las desventajas de haber vivido en un país sísmico como Japón. Muchas gracias, anillo de fuego del Pacífico.

Cuando llegamos a la parte delantera de la congregación, veo entonces el auto negro estacionado en el frontis de la universidad, unos cuantos metros a la derecha. A través de las columnas que sostienen el techo y que cubren las escaleras de mármol pálido, observo a más personas acercarse al automóvil, libretas y lápices en mano.

Bajamos las escaleras a paso rápido, el frío de una tarde neoyorquina metiéndoseme a través de la ropa. Me estremezco, deseando volver al cálido interior de la universidad, pero sé que Renji tiene algo _interesante_ que mostrarme, y, nuevamente, no quiero cortarle la inspiración.

— ¡Oi!—llama Renji, agitando la mano hacia el auto. Veo a alguien volverse hacia nosotros, vestido casi completamente de negro y con un gorro de lana enfundado hasta las orejas—. ¡Estamos aquí!

—Renji, ¿qué…?

Un par de ojos azules, los ojos más azules que he visto jamás en mi vida, se clavan en mí. Debería habérmelo imaginado; la complexión alta y estilizada, músculos que ondulan bajo la campera de cuero con chiporro. En mi defensa, la razón por la que no lo reconocí es el gorro de lana, que cubre completamente su cabello. Nos dedica una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se despide educadamente de sus fans, acercándose a nosotros. Lo siguen a unos cuantos pasos atrás Ilforte, con el largo cabello recogido en una coleta, y Yammi, que parece más mortífero que nunca bajo la pálida luz del sol invernal.

Grimmjow.

—Oh, no—gimo por lo bajo, sintiendo que el corazón se me acelera. El estómago me da un vuelco que me quita toda la respiración, y tengo la acuciante necesidad de salir corriendo. Renji no tiene idea de lo que pasó; no sabe que Grimmjow me besó cuando estábamos en la azotea de Las Noches. No se lo dije porque seguramente habría armado un revuelo al respecto, acerca de lo suertudo que soy de que un vocalista, famoso en los cinco continentes, haya decidido interesarse por mí.

Lo que Renji no sabe, es que no pateo para ningún equipo. No me van las chicas ni los chicos: soy completa, total y absolutamente asexual. Como una ameba. Seguramente podría reproducirme por mitosis si fuera un poco más asexual. Así que todo eso de los besos, el toqueteo y las relaciones sexuales me ponen de los nervios.

No, gracias, a mí denme solamente una bonita relación romántica. Tomaditos de la mano, abrazados leyendo un libro. ¿Besos y sexo? Al siguiente tipo en la lista.

Con gracilidad, apartando a sus fans como si él fuera Moisés y los fanáticos el Mar Rojo, Grimmjow se desliza hacia nosotros. Su sonrisa revela unos blanquísimos dientes afilados tras sus labios, perlas alineadas en sus encías capaces de arrancar la carne de cuajo desde un hueso brillando peligrosamente.

Trago saliva, sin saber dónde meterme. Es que la perspectiva de encontrármelo de nuevo, cara a cara, logra ponerme tan nervioso como la presentación de hoy en Sereitei. Oh, miren eso: ahora estoy el doble de nervioso.

Cuando arriba a nuestra posición, tengo que dar un paso atrás e inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. ¿Era así de alto la otra noche? No lo recordaba. Quizás estaba tratando de borrar el mal rato de mi mente: memoria selectiva activada.

—Hola—saluda, con esa voz ronca y aterciopelada que es francamente un placer escuchar. Por mucho que el tipo me ponga de los nervios, no puedo evitar admitir que tiene una voz jodidamente atrayente. Por lo menos puedo decirlo en mi fuero interno, porque nunca en la vida lo diría en voz alta. Grimmjow le dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza a Renji, que es tan alto y ancho como él, y luego me mira a mí, sonriéndome casi con malicia—. Bueno, hola ahí, Kurosaki.

—Húm—dejo salir, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. H-hola.

Bien. Estoy tartamudeando. Seguro que eso debe verse muy masculino, confiado y todas esas cosas.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí, Grimmjow?—inquiere mi amigo, completamente ajeno a mi dilema interior. Sonríe como un lobo, y de alguna forma, no puedo evitar pensar que se ven como dos personas puestas en lados contrarios del espectro: un lobo y una pantera—. De todos los lugares de Nueva York, seguramente nadie esperaba verte en Julliard.

—Hey, estudié aquí un par de años—se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Realmente se comporta como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero el tema es que es todo lo opuesto. Que un chico que estudió aquí un “par de años” sea ahora mundialmente famoso debería ser algo de lo que los profesores conversaran durante las comidas. Deberían ponerlo de ejemplo para ayudarnos a superar nuestras dificultades—. Hasta que me expulsaron. ¿Quién pensaría que las calderas del campus son tan frágiles?

Espera. Espera un momento… ¿fue él? ¿El tipo que dejó su marca en Julliard como el imbécil que hizo estallar una caldera de los departamentos del campus universitario? ¡Pudo haber muerto gente! Esa es, a todas luces, la razón por la que nadie del profesorado lo menciona.

— ¿Fuiste tú?—se ríe Renji. ¿Es que no le ve la importancia al asunto? ¿O es que _yo_ soy el bastardo grave que no le ve el lado divertido?—. Amigo, eso fue peligroso.

—Dímelo a mí, Abarai.

—Esto…—comienzo, aclarándome la garganta. Renji y Grimmjow me miran inquisitivos, esperando a que hable—. ¿Puedo irme? Tengo clases y no quiero saltármelas. El profesor Ukitake te hace sentir culpable si llegas tarde…

—Oh, no, nada de eso—Grimmjow niega con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño de cinco años. Creo que quiero golpearlo. Mucho—. Vamos a ir a tomarnos algo.

Parpadeo confuso hacia él. Últimamente he andado muy confundido, sobre todo desde la noche en que lo conocí. He pensado mucho en ese beso, en lo romántico que podría haber sido, si no fuera _yo_ el que es… anormal.

— ¿Tú y yo?—pregunto, alzando una ceja hacia él. Que me sienta como un bicho raro no significa que tenga que aguantar sus desplantes de divo—. ¿Solos?

—Bueno, _solos_ no. Ilforte y Yammi tendrían que acompañarnos…

—Whoa, esperen un momento—suelta Abarai, mirándonos de hito en hito. Primero a Grimmjow, como si fuera un dios hecho mortal, y luego a mí, como si no pudiera creerse la idea de que su mejor amigo esté siendo invitado por ese mismo dios—. ¿Está pasando algo aquí que yo no sepa?

—Pues no. Ya ves que invité a Orangey aquí a pasar tras bambalinas luego del concierto. Supongo que eso lo explica todo.

—Ichigo—siseo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él y cruzándome de brazos—. Mi nombre es Ichigo, no “Orangey”. Además, deberías esperar a que acepte tu propuesta para ir por ahí diciendo esa clase de cosas.

—Está bien, _bien_ —suspira Grimmjow, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. I-chi-go. ¿Mejor?

Dice mi nombre en forma burlona, y sin embargo, hay algo en su tono que hace que se me suba el rojo a las mejillas. Maldigo en mi fuero interno, intentando verme como un viejo hosco, pero no estoy muy seguro de haberlo logrado. Es decir, ¿cómo lo espanto para que se vaya a la mierda?

—Como sea. Renji, me largo a casa.

—Ichigo, ¿qué…?

—Simplemente no me siento bien. Dile por favor a Ukitake que recuperaré las clases mañana en la tarde, ¿si?

—Uhm… claro, sí. Ningún problema—masculla mi amigo, mirándome sin entender la situación.

No me malentiendan; no rechazo de esta forma a Grimmjow por ser un niño caprichoso. Tampoco lo hago para hacerme el interesante. Lo hago porque no me gusta que violen mi espacio personal, porque no se supone que las personas tomen por sentado la atracción hacia ellas. Y eso, mis amigos, es exactamente lo que él está haciendo. Supongo que cree que por ser el vocalista de _The Espadas_ , tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiere.

Pues te tengo noticias, amigo. No voy a darte ese derecho.

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro que vas a vestirte así?—pregunta Renji, por enésima vez, mientras frunce el ceño. Apoyado contra una de las nimias mesas de los camarines de Sereitei, con una guitarra acústica en sus manos, parece que fuera él el que está a punto de salir al escenario. Sabe acerca de mis problemas de pánico escénico, pero aún así, no le cabe en su cabezota de piña que no me siento cómodo saliendo como yo mismo a actuar. Lo que es gracioso, porque de hecho fue él el que me sugirió que fingiera ser alguien más.

—Sí. Seguro como el infierno.

—No te ves como tu mismo—comenta, frunciendo los labios.

—Esa es exactamente la idea, capitán obvio.

Deja salir una carcajada rasposa mientras yo termino de arreglarme delante del espejo, cuyo borde está completamente delineado con bombillas que hacen más fácil el proceso de maquillarse. Nunca esperé tener que usar maquillaje, pero viendo cómo están las cosas, es la mejor idea.

Desde el espejo, un chico de unos veinte años me devuelve la mirada. El usualmente brillante y naranja cabello ha sido cubierto con tintura lavable color blanco, la piel generalmente del color del melocotón (estoy muy orgulloso de mi color de piel, muchísimas gracias) completamente escondida tras una generosa capa de base pálida, hasta parecer completamente traslúcida. Me siento bastante satisfecho con el resultado, porque pude hacer algo incluso con mis cejas. Nadie notará mi color de pelo natural, nadie me reconocerá debido a la palidez del maquillaje sobre mi piel.

Y lo que es más importante, nadie podrá ver el color real de mis ojos. Los he cubierto con un par de lentillas doradas, que hacen que me parezca peligrosamente a un gato. Parpadeo hacia mi reflejo, sonriendo de medio lado, notando cómo los nervios desaparecen al saber que las personas del público no verán a Ichigo Kurosaki, sino a alguien más. Un desconocido, alguien a quien nunca van a ver fuera de estas presentaciones.

Acomodo la camiseta negra, que resalta peligrosamente la blancura fantasmal de mi piel, mientras me fijo en el esmalte negro que brilla en mis uñas. Ururu, una de las empleadas del dueño del local, me ha ayudado a maquillar también mis manos. En resumen, luzco como un albino.

La cabeza de Kisuke Urahara, cubierta con un sombrero a rayas verticales verdes y blancas, se introduce por la puerta. Me dedica una sonrisa bobalicona mientras hace una seña hacia mí con su abanico; algo me dice que este tipo juega a ser un idiota, cuando es realmente un genio. Es decir, estudió en Harvard, ¿no les dice eso algo acerca de su coeficiente intelectual?

— ¿Estás listo, Ichigo?

Me levanto y me giro hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Le doy un último chequeo a mi ropa (pantalones grises, ajustados y de aspecto desvaído con rajaduras en las rodillas, una camiseta negra de manga larga con agujeros para pasar los pulgares y deshilachada en el cuello cortado, y el último detalle: una cadena de plata colgando sobre mis clavículas), asintiendo satisfecho por el efecto, y le dedico una mirada a Renji.

—Bueno, llegó la hora.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te presente?—inquiere Urahara, abriendo completamente la puerta para mí.

Inhalo profundo, calmando mis nervios y centrándome en mi siguiente desafío.

—Shirosaki.

Unos minutos después, estoy conectando la guitarra al amplificador y punteando las cuerdas para chequear la afinación. El lugar está atestado de gente, mesas redondas repartidas por todo el lugar. El olor a comida inunda el local con su cálido aroma entre salado y dulce, las conversaciones ansiosas dejándose oír como una interminable cacofonía.

Sereitei es un local amplio con aspecto de restaurante, aunque está bastante claro que es un pub. En un rincón alejado de mí, se ve perfectamente la barra y las botellas de licor repartidas sin orden ni concierto en estantes de madera oscura. Los barman se mueven de acá para allá, entregando desde tragos hasta infusiones, un mesero o dos abriéndose paso entre la gente para llevar la comida a las mesas asignadas. Las puertas batientes de la cocina se abren y se cierran sin cesar, como si el bar estuviera respirando.

Me siento en el taburete, agradecido de lo cómodo que resulta, y me paso la correa de la Gibson electroacústica por la cabeza. Acomodo el atril del micrófono cerca de mis labios, inhalando profundo para poder serenar los nervios que comienzan a hacerme transpirar.

—Buenas noches—saludo, sonriendo. Es increíble, pero personificado como Shirosaki (o Shiro, para acortar), no siento que las paredes se me fueran encima, ni tengo problemas para respirar o hablar. De haber sabido que esta era la forma en la que podía presentarme en público, lo habría hecho hace años. Le agradezco mentalmente a Renji por la idea—. Mi nombre es Shirosaki, y esta noche voy a tocar para ustedes _Sister Christian_ , de _Night Ranger_. Espero les guste.

Ni siquiera he comenzado a tocar, y la gente ya ha comenzado a aplaudir. Al parecer, la elección que hecho para ellos ha logrado encender sus ánimos. Después de todo, es un tema clásico con el que muchas personas podrían sentirse identificadas.

 _Sister Christian_ es casi como una carta, una epístola dedicada a una hija que comienza a crecer. En mi caso, dedicada a mis dos hermanas, las gemelas Yuzu y Karin.

Así que comienzo a rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra, frunciendo el ceño con concentración, sintiendo que el sonido que se escapa por los amplificadores me rodea en una burbuja privada en la que solamente quepo yo. La sensación es indescriptible, sentado aquí arriba sobre un escenario, con los reflectores puestos en mí, pero sin que la gente sepa que soy Ichigo Kurosaki. Ellos creen que ante ellos se presenta Shiro, un muchacho capaz de hacer estas cosas sin querer vomitar de los nervios.

— ** _Sister Christian, oh, the time has come, and you know that you’re the only one to say, okay_** —inhalo profundo, alzando los ojos por fin de mis dedos, que se mueven como arañas pálidas sobre las cuerdas, y clavo mis ojos en la multitud. Gente canta conmigo, otros simplemente se dedican a escucharme y otros tantos, que parece que componen la mayoría de la multitud, me observan como si no pudieran creer algo que está frente a sus ojos—. **_Where you going what you’re lookin’ for, you know those boys don’t wanna play no more with you… It’s true…_ **

Oigo aplausos al son del compás, oigo gritos de ánimo y gente inhalando violentamente mientras la intensidad del tema comienza a aumentar. Mi estómago da un vuelco de júbilo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dividiendo en dos mi rostro a la vez que comienzo a sentirme cada vez más cómodo sobre el escenario.

— ** _You’re motoring, what’s your price for flight? In finding mister right… you’ll be alright tonight… Babe you know you’re growing up so fast, and mama’s worrying that you won’t last to say, let’s play…_**

Unos minutos más tarde, estoy cerrando con los últimos acordes. Mi corazón late enfurecido en mi pecho, como si estuviera corriendo una carrera infinita, y el sudor me perla las sienes, el cuello y la espalda, pegándome la camiseta entre los omóplatos. Al despegar por fin mis ojos desde ese punto anclado a la nada en el que siempre me concentro al cantar, veo gente de pie, aplaudiendo y silbando hacia mí, una ovación tan clara y tan genuina que casi siento un nudo en la garganta.

Inhalo violentamente, sintiendo el calor alzarse en mis mejillas. Seguramente, de no ser por la base de maquillaje, todo el mundo podría notar el sonrojo que se esparce desde mi cuello hasta la raíz de mi cabello.

Les dedico una sonrisa nerviosa cuando me levanto del taburete, empujando el mástil de la guitarra hacia atrás para que cuelgue al revés por la correa. Me inclino hacia delante, agradeciendo al mejor estilo japonés sus aplausos y ovaciones, antes de tomar el micrófono y llevarlo de nuevo hacia mis labios.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Han sido un público fenomenal.

Sé que eso debe sonar como la estupidez más acartonada del planeta, pero, hey, si no han estado en un escenario cantando para un montón de gente, no saben lo que se siente el ser exitoso en esa misión. Sobre todo cuando se tiene pánico escénico.

Me retiro del escenario, bajando por la escalera y perdiéndome tras las puertas que dan al camarín del que salí. Un par de segundos más tarde, Renji se me une, saltando arriba y abajo sobre sus pies. Un sonrojo de emoción le colorea las mejillas y tiene el cuello perlado en sudor.

— _Colega_ eso fue impresionante—exclama, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De nuevo, me recuerda a un lobo—. Deberías haber empezado a hacer esto hace _años_.

—Bueno, la idea no surgió hasta ahora, ¿no es así?—contesto, sonriendo apenas. Los acontecimientos aún no se asientan en mi cerebro, flotando por mi cabeza como trozos de algo que no puedo alcanzar. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido, demasiado borroso; siento como si aún no hubiese empezado a rascar ni siquiera la superficie de lo que acaba de suceder—. ¿Cómo lo hice?

— ¡Genial! Tío, ni siquiera sé por qué tienes problemas en la clase de canto—me felicita de nuevo, dándome una dolorosa palmada en la espalda. Se me escapa el aliento, aunque me preocupo más por mi guitarra que por el dolor entre mis omóplatos—. Diablos, lo siento. Es que estoy emocionado.

— ¡Felicidades, Ichigo!

La voz de Urahara nos sobresalta tanto a Renji como a mí. A mitad de camino por el pasillo que lleva al camarín, nos giramos hacia el hombre, que avanza con una enorme sonrisa hacia nosotros.

—Eso fue fenomenal—me alaba, escondiendo su rostro tras el abanico abierto. Apenas alcanzo a ver sus ojos bajo el ala del sombrero y el flequillo desordenado que le cae sobre los párpados, pero me las arreglo para encontrarlos al entrecerrar mis ojos—. Simplemente magistral. Byakuya tenía toda la razón, tienes un innegable talento.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias, Urahara—contesto, rascándome la nuca. Hábito nervioso, lo sé, debería dejarlo. Debería dejar un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo el café, el chocolate y eso, pero… no es fácil. Así que el tic nervioso se queda donde está por ahora.

—Solamente digo la verdad—ríe él, con voz casi infantil. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Puedo detectar a Renji en le periferia de mi visión, luciendo tan emocionado como debería verme yo. Quizás cuando esté más tranquilo, cuando ya tenga tiempo de pensarlo, comience a sentirme eufórico. Por ahora, solamente quiero quitarme el maquillaje, bañarme, y deslizarme en mi propia ropa—. Oh, casi lo olvido. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, escudriñándolo con la mirada. La última vez que alguien pidió verme, terminé siendo acosado por un muy guapo, aunque insoportable, vocalista mundialmente famoso. La idea de volver a pasar por ello hace que se me revuelva el estómago, la adrenalina en retirada dejando tras de sí un terrible cansancio.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunta Renji, perdiendo todo aire de bobalicón. Siempre pasa lo mismo; cuando nota mi incomodidad, cuando ve que algo no me agrada, salta igual que un muelle. Se interpone y dispara las preguntas, como si temiera que yo fuera a salir lastimado.

—No lo sé. Dice que se llama Szyael y tiene el pelo rosa. ¿Lo conocen?

Renji y yo nos miramos confusos unos momentos, antes de volver a clavarle los ojos a Kisuke.

—No—contestamos al unísono.


	4. Vivir en un segundo piso no te salva de los testigos de Jehová.

La persona que se desliza por la puerta del camerino tiene casi mi altura, de complexión delgada y delicada. Me recuerda a alguien con sus facciones suaves y sus huesos finos, pero la forma elegante en la que se mueve borra todo parecido con cualquier ser humano que haya visto alguna vez.

Tiene el cabello rosa chicle, que le cae como una cortina sedosa sobre los hombros. Es tan llamativo y vibrante como el mío, sus ojos naranjos como mi cabello devorando los detalles a su alrededor como si quisiera aprenderse el pequeño cuarto de memoria. Su piel pálida y fina como la porcelana china parece brillar bajo las luces amarillas que derraman su iluminación sobre el suelo alfombrado, todo él delicadeza y gracilidad.

Se ajusta los lentes de montura ovalada sobre una nariz respingada y delgada, sus labios finos y sonrosados curvándose en una sonrisa cuya emoción soy incapaz de identificar. Me clava sus penetrantes ojos, largas pestañas rosa oscuro rozando sus altos pómulos cuando parpadea.

—Hola—saluda, con una voz suave y musical. Lo miro de vuelta, intentando discernir qué es lo que quiere. Y supongo que también evaluando cómo se ve. Porque a pesar de su figura delgada y fina, casi femenina, puedo notar los músculos que se tensan bajo su piel, revelándose a través de la camiseta blanca de cuello en V que muestra sus afiladas clavículas y de los pantalones negros ajustados a la pierna—. Estuviste espectacular ahí fuera. Felicidades.

—Gracias.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento?—inquiere, dedicándome una larga mirada de sus ojos naranjos. Es como mirar directamente a una puesta de sol o al inicio de un eclipse.

Niego con la cabeza, apuntándole el lugar en el que Renji estuvo sentado antes del concierto. Es algo extraño, pero se siente como si hubiese sido hace décadas atrás. Pareciera que el show ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida, dividiéndola en dos. La existencia antes de descubrir a Shirosaki, y la vida después de descubrirlo.

Lo imito, dejándome caer en la silla frente al tocador. Me inclino hacia delante, escudriñándole el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, dándome cuenta de pronto que no tengo por qué ser tan cauteloso. Todavía llevo la máscara de Shiro sobre mí; este tipo, como sea que se llame, no sabe quién soy realmente.

Así que me permito relajarme y dar una profunda inhalación.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—termino por decirle, echándome hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla. Cruzo la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, apoyando el tobillo sobre la rodilla, seguramente viéndome más confiado de lo que en realidad me siento. Creo que esto es un proceso… el de acostumbrarme a poder ser otra persona mientras lleve este disfraz. Quizás podría sentirme un poco más libre de las presiones de ser yo mismo.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo idea de por qué le pedí a Urahara que me dejara entrar—confiesa, componiendo una sonrisita algo nerviosa. Su gesto me obliga a entornar los ojos, descubriendo lo atrayente que resulta—. Creo que freíste mi cerebro.

Se me escapa una carcajada antes de que pueda darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Como Ichigo, no estoy acostumbrado a que me halaguen, aunque no es que no haya pasado antes. Pero como Shirosaki, bien podría coquetear un poco, ¿no? Dudo que haga daño. Además, el hombre frente a mí es realmente atractivo, en un sentido que jamás había visto. Todo él porcelana y miembros gráciles.

—Pues sería algo bueno saber el nombre del cerebro que freí, ¿qué crees tú?—repongo, sonriéndole. Me paso una mano por el cabello, ignorando lo extraño que se siente con la tintura lavable.

—Oh, lo lamento—se disculpa, visiblemente acongojado—. Soy Szyael Aporro Granz.

—Dado que ya sabes mi nombre…—bromeo, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriéndole. La verdad es que aunque estaba bastante nervioso por la idea de alguien queriendo verme tras un show, resulta ser que Szyael es bastante agradable. No ha intentado hacer nada que sobrepase los límites sociales ni ha intentado besarme. Tiene un par de puntos a su haber si lo que quiere es que salgamos a tomar algo. No es que _yo_ esté esperando a que me invite.

—Shirosaki—contesta, devolviéndome el gesto. Se inclina hacia delante, dedicándome toda su atención, como si volviera a estar sobre el escenario y él volviera a ser un espectador—. Pero no sé tu apellido…

—Ah, no—exhalo, poniéndole tanta sugerencia a mi tono como puedo. Resulta ser que no soy _tan_ malo con esto de coquetear, porque puedo ver un ligero rubor esparcirse por los pálidos pómulos de Szyael—. Nada de apellidos. No tengo apellido.

—Entonces Shirosaki no es tu nombre real, ¿verdad?—entorna los ojos y frunce el ceño ligeramente, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de mí, de mi maquillaje y mi disfraz. Dudo que pueda hacerlo; ni siquiera yo puedo ver a través de Shiro. Se adapta demasiado bien a mí, como una segunda piel.

—Podríamos decir que sí y no.

—Eso es una respuesta muy vaga—Szyael se carcajea, negando con la cabeza, aunque puedo notar que sabe que no va a obtener nada más de mí con respecto a ese tema.

Por lo menos el sujeto es inteligente.

—Tengo que mantener el misterio.

Es bueno que casi todo lo que estoy diciendo sea mitad verdad mitad mentira. No me preocupa; dudo que vuelva a ver a este tipo. Seguramente me felicitará, charlará un par de minutos conmigo, y después saldrá caminando de mi vida de la misma forma en la que entró: imperceptiblemente.

—Por cierto, ¿te molesta que te haya grabado mientras tocabas?—consulta de pronto, descarrilando por completo mi tren de pensamiento. Parpadeo confuso hacia él, frunciendo el ceño debido a la sorpresa, sintiendo cómo se me seca la garganta al punto de sentir que se ha calcificado y convertido en hueso—. ¿Shirosaki?

Abro la boca para decir algo, cerrándola unos segundos más tarde sin haber dicho absolutamente nada. Siento que la conexión entre mi cerebro y mi boca se ha destruido completamente, como un puente partido a la mitad con miles de autos cayendo al vacío.

—Uhm… no, creo que no hay problema—digo al final. La verdad es que _sí_ hay problemas, pero ya lo hizo, y no puedo exigirle que me tienda su teléfono para que pueda borrar el video.

—Cielos, si te molesta no hay problema de…—comienza. Es transparente como el cristal: puedo ver perfectamente lo avergonzado que está acerca de esto. O quizás lo finge. Si así es, debería buscarse una plaza en mi universidad; seguramente al profesor Komamura le agradaría tener a alguien con este talento para actuar.

—No, en serio. Consérvalo. No es problema—lo interrumpo, sonriendo con calma. De todas formas, podría subirlo a YouTube y hacerme famoso, ¿no? Varios artistas han nacido así, el más conocido siendo un canadiense del que _no_ vamos a hablar en ninguna parte de la historia.

— ¿Seguro?

—Como un infarto.

Deja salir una risita que tintinea igual de clara y fresca que las olas del mar, y me encuentro riéndome con él. Es raro que un desconocido pueda hacerme sentir tan cómodo con tanta facilidad, pero seguramente es porque ahora mismo, no soy yo. Él está viendo a Shirosaki, no a Ichigo.

—Me encantaría verte de nuevo—suelta, como si la idea se le hubiese ocurrido recientemente. Alzo las cejas hacia él, algo sorprendido por su franqueza y sonriendo cuando vuelve a sonrojarse—. Es decir… que… me encantaría verte tocar de nuevo aquí. Es… ¿vas a volver?

—Si Urahara dice que sí—contesto, dándome cuenta de pronto que no es nada seguro. Quizás esto sea cosa de una sola vez. La paga es buena y todo, pero es muy posible que haya más gente, y con mucho más talento que yo, que quiera dar un espectáculo aquí. La idea hace que mi estómago se hunda con decepción.

—No lo dudo. Después de esta noche, cada vez que te anuncien, Urahara tendrá el local lleno.

Le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, disfrutando del efecto que eso parece causar en él.

—Esperemos que así sea.

 

 

— ¡Ichigo!

Alzo la mirada de la tablatura de _Emperor’s New Clothes_ , encontrándome cara a cara con Rukia. Aún lleva las mallas de ballet, pareciendo muy frágil y muy delgada con la tela blanca que parece una segunda piel. Le cuelga un bolso deportivo del hombro, su cabello atado en un moño tomate tras su cabeza y toda su cara, de facciones delicadas, sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

Inhala a intervalos cortos, un jadeo resonando en su pecho. Le dedico una sonrisa, doblando el papel impreso y metiéndomelo al bolsillo. Nunca voy a dejar que nadie vea lo mucho que esta jodida canción me ha obsesionado, sobre todo porque es un recuerdo de Grimmjow y su idea de que puede tener a cualquier persona que pueda querer.

—Rukia—la saludo. El teatro está a medio llenar, como siempre lo está durante las ventanas. Los períodos entre clases a veces son largos y uno tiene que encontrar la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo—. ¿Vienes de clases?

—Sí. Soi Fong estuvo a cargo hoy—compone una mueca cuando avanza y se sienta a mi lado, justo al borde del escenario.

El teatro es un sitio amplio, igual a una sala de cine, exceptuando que en vez de una pantalla hay un gran y cómodo escenario de tablas con un elegante piano de cola negro solo al medio de la tarima. Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que se abren y se cierran para los actos y que dan al espacio tras bambalinas, cuelgan pulcramente arrebulladas a cada lado del escenario, el telón recogido sobre nuestras cabezas como una pesada extensión de tela color vino.

Las luces del escenario están encendidas, mostrando la escenografía construida para la representación del Cascanueces que se llevó a cabo durante la época navideña. Se ven escaleras de madera, herramientas y botes de pintura aquí y allá. La Tierra de las Flores está siendo desmantelada a un ritmo inusitado.

—Suena terrorífico—comento, girándome hacia ella. Recojo las piernas para poder cruzarlas a lo indio y tener una mejor vista de mi pequeña mejor amiga, la hermana menor de la esposa del profesor Kuchiki. Técnicamente es su cuñada, pero le tiene tanto aprecio que terminó por adoptar su apellido. Hubo muchos rumores con respecto a su entrada a Julliard (que porque su “hermano” es profesor, que esto que lo otro), todos ellos completamente infundados. Rukia Kuchiki es una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet que he visto en mi vida, y créanme, siendo alumno de esta universidad, he visto un montón.

—Lo es—asiente con la cabeza, una expresión de solemne resignación en su rostro. Apoya el desgastado bolso deportivo en el hueco de sus piernas mientras me imita y se sienta a lo indio. Me mira directamente a la cara, muy emocionada, y noto de inmediato que tiene algo _muy_ importante que contarme—. Oye, Ichigo, ¿has oído del chico que se presentó en Sereitei ayer en la noche?

Parpadeo confuso hacia ella.

— ¿Qué?—exhalo. Mi estómago acaba de dar un vuelco que me ha quitado el resuello por completo.

—Ya sabes, el bar de Urahara—me explica. Cruza los dedos sobre el bolso de lona, sus uñas perfectamente manicuradas volviéndose blancas cuando aprieta las yemas contra los dorsos de sus manos—. Un albino llamado Shirosaki. Tocó _Sister Christian_. Toda Julliard está hablando de él.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Es decir, tenía una idea de que me había ido bien durante la presentación de anoche, pero no creí que pudiera haber llegado a oídos del alumnado. Se siente extraño saber que soy yo del que todo el mundo habla, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

— ¿De veras?—pregunto, fingiendo inocencia.

—Está por todo YouTube.

Me atraganto con saliva.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—tartamudeo, entornando mis ojos en ella. Demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de la forma suspicaz en la que está viéndome, como si supiera algo que yo no quería que llegara a sus oídos. La sensación de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa me hace sentir estúpidamente culpable, así que dejo de mirarla a los ojos.

—Ichigo—dice, lentamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Dímelo ahora, porque aún no he visto el video de Shirosaki.

Bueno, ¿qué tengo que perder?

—Yo soy Shirosaki—mascullo, cerrando los ojos. Es como si estuviera saliendo del clóset de nuevo. Recuerdo perfectamente la vez en la que le conté a papá, mamá y las gemelas que soy asexual. Fue un evento familiar, déjenme decirles eso. Creo que mis padres estaban muy contentos con la baja posibilidad que tengo de pillarme alguna infección de transmisión sexual. En fin, me desvío del tema. La cosa es que me siento avergonzado de revelarle a Rukia este secreto, como si fuera algo sucio o fuera de la ley.

— ¿Acabas de decir que…?—comienza ella. Abro los ojos y la observo, para encontrarla parpadeando sorprendida hacia mí. La idea no parece tan descabellada desde fuera de mi perspectiva, ¿verdad?—. ¿ _Tú_ eres Shiro?

Asiento débilmente con la cabeza, temiendo que se burle de mí. Sé que sabe de mis problemas en la clase de canto, que ha oído de mi pánico escénico. Cosas como esas jamás se mantienen bajo la alfombra en este lugar. Todo el mundo se pregunta a quién le pago para mantenerme en Julliard; pocos creen que de verdad tengo talento. A veces, incluso _yo_ me lo cuestiono.

—Dios mío, Ichigo—exclama en un susurro. Es algo rara esa expresión, ¿verdad? Supongo que la voz alcanza un rango tan alto dentro de las frecuencias que es difícil para el oído humano escucharla correctamente. Dios _santo,_ me desvío del tema nuevamente. La cosa es que parece al borde de un colapso nervioso—. Oh, Dios, ¿es en serio?

—Sí—mascullo.

—Santa mierda—deja salir, moviendo sus manos con rapidez por los bolsillos de su bolso. Trajina por el contenido hasta encontrar su celular, desbloqueándolo con un tembloroso dedo pulgar y pinchando el ícono de YouTube en la pantalla. Busca el video tan rápido que estoy seguro que va a consumir todos sus datos (dudo que el wi-fi de la universidad sea tan bueno), sus ojos pegados a la pantalla del aparato.

Oigo mi voz salir suavemente desde los parlantes del celular, las ovaciones del público escuchándose más cerca. Seguro que alguien de entre los clientes me grabó, aunque dudo mucho que haya sido Szyael el que lo subió. Por alguna razón, siento que él no haría algo así.

Rukia se queda pegada por los tres minutos y medio que dura el video, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. No puedo evitar la sensación de que me está viendo completamente desnudo. Sé que es estúpido, pero siento que está mirando directamente al fondo de mi alma, seleccionando mis más profundos pensamientos con pinzas y sacándolos a la luz para que todo el mundo pueda verlos. No me esperaba que alguien tan cercano a mí, alguien que no fuera Renji, me viera a través de una plataforma en la que personas de todo el mundo miran sus contenidos favoritos cada día.

Es extraño. Estoy sentado frente a ella, de carne y hueso, sin la máscara de Shirosaki, pero ella está viéndome en el pequeño rectángulo. Reproduciendo partes del pasado que pueden verse una y otra vez.

Cuando la grabación termina, sus enormes ojos violeta se alzan de la pantalla, clavándose en mí como si fuera la primera vez que me ve. Me observa desde los pies a la cabeza, delineando los contornos de mi rostro con sus pupilas, midiendo mis proporciones como si quisiera dibujarlas a la perfección en un lienzo en blanco.

—Ichigo—exhala ella, parpadeando como si la tenue luz del auditorio la cegara igual que los faros de un camión a punto de atropellarla—. Ichigo.

—Ese es mi nombre. Ya sabes. Muchos creen que significa “fresa”, pero el kanji que lo representa significa “el protector”. Sabes lo que es un kanji, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ichigo!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Te presentaste en Sereitei y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de invitar a tu mejor amiga?—sisea Rukia, entornando los ojos en mí. Creo que podría darle una moto sierra, una máscara de piel humana y llamarla Leatherface por la cantidad de ansia asesina que hay en su mirada

—Mira, en mi defensa, la cosa estaba complicada. Comprenderás que tenía que pensar una manera en la que no vomitara los intestinos sobre la multitud y todas esas cosas—balbuceo, sonrojándome por pura estupidez y tratando de no verla a la cara. Es que es ridículo. Supongo que estaba tan emocionado con la idea de presentarme ante una audiencia que ni siquiera pensé en ella. Me siento culpable y como un idiota, pero no es nada que no sienta día por medio. Así que, ya puestos, que continúe la racha—. Así que inventé a Shirosaki. Fue idea de Renji, de hecho. Sin mencionar que no quería que me vieras estrellándome e incendiándome nada más subirme al escenario.

—Pero soy tu amiga—suspira, compungida. Oh no. Eso sí que no. Rukia, por el amor a todo lo que es _santo_ , no me hagas esto. No el puchero… y ahí va. Sí, está usando el puchero. Damas y caballeros, esta es la forma en la que Rukia Kuchiki, la mejor bailarina de ballet que he conocido en mis diecinueve años de vida, logra quebrantar cualquier voluntad. Es como mirar a un cachorrito mojado y no tener la necesidad intuitiva de meterlo bajo tu chaqueta y llevártelo a casa, incluso aunque sabes que va a masticar tus pantuflas y mear en tu alfombra—. Me habría gustado estar ahí.

Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota que silba a través de mis dientes. Maldita sea. Debería haber visto venir toda esta culpabilidad, esta sensación de ser el peor amigo de la historia después del de Edmundo Dantés. Recuerdo la referencia, no el nombre completo. Oi, si no han leído el Conde de Montecristo, no es culpa mía. Quizás haber visto la parodia de Los Simpsons. _Pero_ la cosa es que así de mal amigo soy. Debería haberle contado, haberla invitado para que estuviera conmigo en esos momentos importantes. Y no lo hice.

—Lo sé—mascullo, avergonzado. Estiro la mano y envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de los suyos, tratando de mostrarle a través del contacto físico lo estúpido que me siento ante su visible dolor—. Lo cierto es que soy un pésimo amigo.

— ¿Sabes cómo podrías compensármelo?—murmura casi en confidencia, dándome un cariñoso apretón.

— ¿Cómo?

—Invitándome a una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate.

—Te das cuenta de que aunque mi padre es médico y mi madre profesora, tengo dos hermanas y una colegiatura por pagar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, lo siento, ¿unos dólares son más importantes que tu mejor amiga?

—Rukia, no tengo dinero—exhalo exasperado—. Puedes ir a cenar a mi casa si…

— ¿Cocina Yuzu?

Parpadeo hacia ella como si no comprendiera lo que acaba de decir.

—Hoy creo que sí.

—Bien, me muero de hambre—se carcajea, devolviendo el celular a su lugar de descanso y cerrando de un tirón el bolso deportivo.

La idea es la siguiente: juntar a mi papá, un loco de remate que insiste en hacer un estúpido de sí mismo saltando sobre mí cada mañana para despertarme como si durmiera en una trinchera de la Primera Guerra Mundial, a mi madre, que es una santa y que podría curar todos los males del planeta con su sonrisa, a mi hermana Yuzu, una copia viviente de mamá y cuyo talento con la cocina haría que Gordon Ramsey seguramente dejara de insultar al mundo, a mi hermana Karin, cuyo ceño fruncido es tan temible como el mío y que puede destrozar a un equipo de fútbol masculino completamente sola, y a Rukia en una misma habitación… pues lo único que haces con eso es agregar compuestos que forman caos al matraz de Aforo.

Y mientras nos sentamos a la mesa, devorando hasta los huesos el magnífico pollo que Yuzu ha horneado para nosotros, la velada avanza y Rukia comienza a contarnos lo que le pasó hoy durante la clase de ballet.

—Así que estábamos ahí, en clase, y resulta que mi hermano pasa por fuera del estudio de danza y le dice a Soi Fong que si el pianista no sabía distinguir entre una nota entera y un bemol, se parara y se fuera de Julliard—continúa Rukia—, porque, y cito, «no hay forma en el infierno en la que deje que un ignorante papanatas como este sujeto destroce mi composición más preciada».

—No puedo creerlo—dejo salir, rodando los ojos. Claro que puedo. Es decir, la obra más conocida de Byakuya, _La Danza del Cerezo_ , es su orgullo y placer personal. Es capaz de tocarla en tantos instrumentos como se mezclan en las partituras—. Byakuya, ¿diciendo algo así?

—Onii-chan—me reprende Yuzu, entornando sus ojos castaños en mí con reprobación. No puedo evitarlo, es que las historias de Rukia y la obvia adoración que se desprende de su voz cuando habla de su hermano mayor son algo que no es posible pasar por alto—. Sabes que Karin y yo hablamos de la misma forma de ti, ¿verdad?

—Habla por ti—masculla Karin, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de leche. Sin embargo, no se me pasa desapercibido el ligero sonrojo que le colorea las mejillas. Ni tampoco el hecho de que esté hablando en japonés, como para distraer a Rukia.

—Oh, mis hijos son tan adorables—lloriquea papá, a la cabecera de la mesa, mirando al techo con ojos soñadores y brillantes—. Mamá, ¿ves lo adorables que son?

—Sí, cariño—ríe mamá, suavemente. Me dedica una mirada, ojos castaños que hacen espejo de los míos, antes de ponerlos en blanco y componer una falsa mueca de disgusto. Dejo salir una risita, porque mamá es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la mejor madre del universo, y porque tiene paciencia de santa con papá, las gemelas y conmigo.

Lleva el largo cabello naranja, como el mío, atado en una coleta unos centímetros bajo la coronilla. Le cae ondulado por la espalda, dejando libre su piel blanca y haciendo lucir sus ojos marrones más grandes de lo que en realidad son, su cuello delgado y elegante cubierto por el borde de una blusa del uniforme de párvulos. Tiene una sonrisa amplia, brillante como el sol mismo, y mientras vuelve a mirar a papá para decirle algo que se me escapa completamente, me pregunto qué es lo que haría si Masaki dejara de existir.

—Ichi-nii.

Parpadeo hacia Karin cuando noto sus ojos oscuros, como los de papá, fijos en mí. Tiene todo el aspecto de alguien que acaba de decir algo y que no ha sido escuchado. Debería sentirme culpable y todo eso, pero en vez de ello, simplemente me llevo un trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Dime.

—Es tu turno de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Están tocando?

—Jesucristo, Ichigo, cualquiera pensaría que en vez de músico eres operador de martillo roto percutor—se burla Rukia, usando la profesión moderna en la que más se dañan los oídos. Diablos, lo siento, pero dejamos en claro hace un par de meses atrás que tocar el gong no era adecuado para los días modernos.

—Rukia—comento dulcemente mientras empujo la silla hacia atrás con la parte trasera de mis rodillas para poder levantarme—. ¿Recuerdas esas zapatillas de ballet súper caras que Byakuya te regaló para tu cumpleaños?

—Claro que sí. Las uso cuando puedo presentarme de blanco—masculla, confundida.

—Sería una pena que aparecieran por ahí todas manchadas con aceite de motor, ¿verdad?

— ¿Acabas de…?

La dejo refunfuñando sola mientras dejo salir una risita casi triunfal. Es que es demasiado fácil picarla como para dejarla en paz. Es cierto eso que dicen de que el veneno viene en frasco pequeño; porque, seamos sinceros, nadie quiere _en realidad_ hacerla enojar. Pero la forma en la que su pequeño rostro simplemente se convierte en un tomate bajo la ira no tiene precio.

Me deslizo por los pasillos del departamento hasta llegar a la puerta. Vivir en un segundo piso es bastante cómodo de cierta forma; los testigos de Jehová no suelen llegar tan arriba con su frase de «¿tendrá algunos minutos para hablar de nuestro Señor, salvador del universo?», los vendedores de aspiradoras _no_ quieren arrastrar esas moles por las escaleras, y ciertamente, pocas personas pierden el tiempo llegando hasta aquí sin querer algo en específico.

Por eso, sé que la persona que toca el timbre insistentemente sabe quiénes viven aquí y sabe perfectamente qué es lo que quiere. Aunque claro, eso no me detiene en soltar un gruñido de molestia cuando el sujeto (o la tipa, quién sabe) tras la puerta de mi casa presiona _de nuevo_ el timbre. ¿Qué tanta insistencia puede caber en una sola persona?

—Sí, sí, ya voy—dejo salir, rodando los ojos.

Me paso una mano por el cabello, desordenándomelo aún más de lo que ya estaba, antes de bajar cuidadosamente el escalón y estirar la mano hacia la manija. Tiro de ella sin preocuparme por ver a través del ojo de buey, solamente para arrepentirme un par de segundos más tarde.

—Pero bueno, Orangey, ¿qué clase de cara es esa pare recibirme en tu casa?

Parpadeo sorprendido hacia el par de ojos azules que me observan, ignorando olímpicamente la sonrisa predadora que ladea sus labios, alzando una esquina de su boca y hundiendo un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Ichigo—lo corrijo, casi sin pensar—. Mi nombre es Ichigo.

—Lo sé—ríe Grimmjow, encogiéndose de hombros. Tiene las manos metidas en los vaqueros negros y la chaqueta de cuero con chiporro no hace mucho por esconder la ancha y musculada forma de sus hombros—. Puedes decirme Blue si te apetece.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tienes un momento para hablar de nuestro Señor, el salvador del universo?

Voy a patear su trasero, lo juro por mi _vida_.


	5. Ese incómodo momento en el que te ganan por cansancio.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?—dejo salir, exasperado. Aún así, aunque quiero patearle el trasero hasta tener que escayolarme el pie, no puedo evitar la risita estúpida y falta de aliento que se me escapa.

Grimmjow se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—Lo ensayé de camino acá. Ilforte seguramente quiere matarme ahora mismo.

—Dile que lo apoyo en el sentimiento.

—Vaya, eso es halagador, Orangey—se carcajea él, negando con la cabeza. Apoya el hombro contra el marco de la puerta, inclinándose ligeramente y clavándome sin piedad sus ojos azules. Madre santa, creo que este tipo puede ver a través de la piel. No en plan sexy como todo el mundo cree que son los rayos equis, sino en plan terrorífico como realmente funcionan. Pregúntenle a Marie Curie—. ¿Piensas en mí muy a menudo?

—Muchísimo—contesto seriamente—. Con una lápida sobre la cabeza que ponga «aquí yace el cabrón más creído del mundo». ¿Qué opinas del epitafio?

—Opino que…

— ¿Ichigo?

Dejo salir una exclamación ahogada al girarme sobre los talones, sorprendido de la intromisión tan suave e indetectable de mi madre. Sus ojos marrones nos miran de hito, analizando a fondo como un escáner al hombre parado bajo el umbral de su puerta, ojos azules trabándose con los marrones. Puedo ver cómo la expresión de Grimmjow cambia del cielo a la tierra, toda la responsabilidad inyectándose en su sistema mientras nota el parecido obvio entre ella y yo.

—Mamá—contesto, luchando contra la sonrisita de satisfacción que lucha por tirar de las esquinas de mis labios. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no burlarme de la cara de susto que el vocalista de _The Espadas_ ha puesto. Seguramente los paparazzi la copiarían un millón de veces, memes llenando la internet, un nuevo John Cena tomando lugar como el rey de la red.

— ¿Quién es el, cariño?—inquiere mamá, acercándose a nosotros y parándose a mi lado. Soy un par de centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que al lado de Grimmjow, parece una muñeca. Tan pequeña y tan frágil como una brizna de hierba. Los ojos azules de Jaegerjaquez (sí, me he aprendido su apellido. No me juzguen) la miran de los pies a la cabeza, su cuerpo enderezándose y tensándose igual que la cuerda de un violín.

—Es un… conocido—contesto, entrecerrando los ojos imperceptiblemente hacia él, como retándolo a que me contradiga. Lo cierto es que esto es demasiado divertido como para dejar de presionarlo; es la venganza perfecta por haberme besado sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Y este conocido tiene nombre?—pregunta ella hacia Grimmjow, sonriéndole amablemente.

Diablos. Esa es la cara que pone cuando sondea. Mierda, Grimmjow está perdido. Si no tuviera este afán de venganza ardiendo con la fuerza de una antorcha olímpica dentro de mí, seguramente intentaría salvarlo del interrogatorio. Pero como ese no es el caso, voy a disfrutar de ver cómo mamá lo despedaza trozo a trozo y después sopesa si vale la pena armarlo de vuelta o no.

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, _ma’am_ —saluda Grimmjow, su voz perdiendo todo deje de coquetería. Suena formal, como alguien que te recibe en una fiesta de etiqueta, y no puedo evitar pensar que podría ser mucho más simpático si se comportara de esta forma más seguido—. Conocí a Ichigo en el concierto de la semana pasada.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Quieres pasar…?

— ¡Mamá!—la interrumpo, alzando las cejas hacia ella y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa que mi madre, por supuesto, ignora olímpicamente, porque el deber de una madre es avergonzar a sus hijos. Simplemente suelta una risita y le hace una seña a Grimmjow para que entre—. Oye, él no…

—Por supuesto que quiero pasar, señora Kurosaki—me corta Grimmjow, sonriendo con malicia.

Esto es una mierda. Se supone que mi madre, mi progenitora, sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne, debería estar de _mi_ lado, no del de él. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace? Avergonzarme, torturarme, hacerlo todo más difícil. Claro, no puedo llegar y decirle «mamá, no quiero que este tipejo entre a la casa porque me besó en contra de mi voluntad», porque eso significaría tener que tener la charla acerca de la asexualidad _de nuevo_ , y eso es algo que realmente no quiero.

—Quítate los zapatos—ladro hacia él, dejando salir un gruñido lleno de desesperación antes de componer una mueca de cansancio y caminar por el pasillo, dejando el recibidor tras mi espalda y dirigiéndome al living.

Oigo a mamá darle la bienvenida a casa y disculparse por mi rudeza, y aunque debería sentirme culpable, no lo hago. Es decir, quisiera estrangularlo, por no puedo, porque de inmediato me encontrarían. El tipo es un famoso cantante, idolatrado por millones. ¿Yo qué soy? Un chico con pánico escénico, tan cobarde que tiene que ponerse la máscara de alguien ficticio para poder tocar _un_ acorde frente a un público.

Casi había olvidado que Rukia estaba de visita. Me la encuentro sentada en el sofá, conversando amenamente con Yuzu y Karin, mientras papá lava los platos canturreando desafinado en la cocina, oculta por un tabique pintado de verde menta. Todo parece tan normal, tan de _cada día,_ que apenas puedo asimilar la imagen de Grimmjow, famoso cantante internacional, autor de canciones ganadoras de Grammys y una nominación a un Oscar por un tema que compuso para una película, ingresar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Lo sigue mi madre, con la que conversa animadamente, intercambiando pequeñas anécdotas acerca del frío, acerca de lo linda que es nuestra casa, de lo mucho que nos parecemos. Su voz grave flota por la salita, deteniendo de improviso la amena charla de mis hermanas y mi mejor amiga, además (gracias al cielo) del desafinado canturreo de papá.

—Hola—saluda él, sonriendo. Es una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no la que me ha estado dedicando desde que me vio entre la multitud la semana pasada. Seguramente es la de “relaciones públicas”—. Buenas noches.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras logra ponerme de punta los vellos ralos del cogote, como si la temperatura de la casa se hubiese dejado caer cruelmente más debajo de los cero grados, destrozando el termostato y la realidad en trozos afilados que llueven sobre el piso. Los ojos de mis hermanas y de Rukia lo miran de los pies a la cabeza, tanta incredulidad reflejada en sus rostros que me recuerda de la vez que les conté acerca de los experimentos del Escuadrón 731.

Oh, diablos. No.

Yuzu.

—Uhm—exhala ella, entornando su mirada y frunciendo delicadamente las cejas al medio de su frente. Parece que la información no termina de asentarse en su cerebro—. ¿Onii-chan?

—Dime—contesto, retrasando lo más posible el momento de las presentaciones. ¿No se los he dicho? Yuzu es fanática de _The Espadas_ , tanto como Renji. Decir que tiene su lado de la habitación que comparte con Karin tapizada con posters de la banda sería quitarle importancia al asunto. Hasta ahora, el único enamoramiento con una celebridad que ha durado más de dos años para ella ha sido… bueno, el cabrón pagado de sí mismo parado en la entrada como si esta fuera su casa y como si yo no quisiera hundir su cabeza en ácido sulfúrico.

— ¿Es…?—comienza a decir, temblorosa.

—Ichi-nii—la interrumpe Karin, alzando una ceja—. ¿Es ése el vocalista de _The Espadas_ , o de alguna forma has conseguido el mejor imitador del mundo?

¿Qué es ese sabor amargo en la lengua? ¿Bilis? ¿Repulsión hacia mi mala suerte y el hecho de que Grimmjow esté en mi casa? ¿Algo de ambos? ¿Se me está repitiendo la cena?

—Sí, es el vocalista de _The Espadas_ —confirmo, pasándome la mano derecha por el cabello.

Quiero una ducha. Preferentemente una en donde pueda ahogarme y escapar de todo esto, porque, amigo, ni siquiera es justo que toda esa mierda me esté pasando a mí. Soy un chico bueno. Pago mis impuestos, tengo mi residencia al día, hablo mejor el inglés que muchos nacidos en Estados Unidos, me esfuerzo en la escuela y tengo buenas notas. Ayer le di una moneda a un vagabundo y hoy le hice cariño a un gato callejero. ¿Es que eso no es suficiente para Kami-sama? ¿Qué más quiere de mí? ¿Celibato? Ya lo tiene. No puedo ser más virgen. Si lo fuera, seguramente sudaría agua bendita y haría milagros con solamente estornudar.

El gritito emocionado de Yuzu atraviesa mis pensamientos como una bala a través de cristal, y compongo una mueca. Por lo menos alguien está feliz de que él esté aquí.

Se acerca a él y se presenta, con voz temblorosa, preguntándole si ya cenó o si quiere algo de beber. Para mi sorpresa. Grimmjow sonríe amablemente, resquebrajando su imagen de chico malo en el proceso, diciéndole que ya comió, pero que le encantaría beber un té.

—No es que no esté feliz con que Yuzu conozca a su ídolo—comenta Rukia, casi distraída, mientras Karin sigue a su gemela a la cocina y trata de calmarla para que no sufra un colapso. ¿Tendremos salbutamol en casa? Odiaría que tuviera un acceso de asma. Y eso sería gracioso, porque Yuzu _no_ sufre de asma—. Pero, ¿por qué está aquí? Es decir, no me malentiendas, es un gusto conocerte, pero… ¿qué haces en la casa de alguien a quien ni siquiera le gusta tu música?

Eso hace que Grimmjow entorne sus ojos en Rukia, analizándola casi con flojera. Si lo conociera mejor —y no es que quiera conocerlo mejor—, quizás podría ver a través de la pereza con la que parece intentar mirarla. El rostro, el pecho, las caderas y las piernas, con desinterés, como si no se sintiera realmente encantado con la perspectiva de analizarla a fondo.

—Lo cierto es que Orangey aquí—contesta, casi con flojera—, dejó un asunto inconcluso el día del concierto.

Le clavo los ojos, mientras oigo a mamá alejarse por el pasillo que lleva al baño.

—No dejé nada inconcluso—lo contradigo, cruzándome de brazos—. Si alguien dejó algo inconcluso aquí, ese fuiste tú.

— ¿Qué quieres, una disculpa?

— _Jackpot!_

— ¿Por qué tiene Grimmjow que disculparse contigo?—pregunta Rukia, completa, absoluta y ridículamente confusa.

—Por b…

— ¡Por nada!—lo interrumpo, taladrándole el cráneo con la mirada. Me encantaría hacerle un par de agujeros a ver si así deja de joderme, pero sé que no puedo matar solamente con mirar. Lo he intentado. En momentos como este, me encantaría ser Medusa o algo así—. Simplemente fue grosero. ¿Verdad, _Grimmjow_?

Me mira por unos largos segundos, como sopesando los pros y los contras de decirle la verdad a Rukia. Aunque siendo sincero, ese no es el problema en sí; el problema es que no quiero que mi familia oiga una cosa como esa. Seguramente nunca vería el fin de ello.

—Verdad—confirma, dejando salir un suspiro de derrota.

—Suena a que Renji y yo vamos a tener que interrogarte mañana—comenta ella, rodando los ojos y levantándose del sofá. Su pequeña y delgada figura se alza en su glorioso metro cincuenta y cinco, el cabello negro como el carbón atado en una corta trenza que le cae por uno de los hombros—. Nos vemos, Ichigo. Dile a tu hermana que gracias por la cena.

Se echa el bolso deportivo al hombro como si no pesara nada, cuando sé que ahí dentro no se encuentran solamente sus libros, sino también sus cuadernos y útiles de aseo. Sus mallas, sus zapatillas de ballet, una muda de ropa extra por si acaso, y una copia de _El Resplandor_ , de Stephen King, porque, «hay que tener algo entretenido qué leer en la línea F del metro».

—Un gusto conocerte, Grimmjow—comenta, caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida. No parece realmente contenta de conocerlo, como si no le importara, y la verdad es que no me sorprende. Rukia siente un desprecio terrible por las personas que son groseras o desagradables conmigo. Lo cierto es que me siento agradecido por ello.

Cuando se oye la puerta, Grimmjow deja salir un silbido de admiración.

—Amigo, sé que no soy el bollito más dulce de la pastelería, pero esa chica me _detesta_ —masculla, más para sí mismo que para que yo pudiera oírlo. Lo miro unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño, preguntándome qué podría hacer para sacarlo de mi casa sin parecer grosero y sin que mi hermana quisiera asesinarme—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dejo salir por fin, cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer en el sofá.

—Vine a verte. Creí que eso era obvio.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo obtuviste mi dirección?—siseo, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de que no hay forma alguna en la que él pudiera obtenerla de forma legal. Una desagradable seguidilla de ideas en plan acosador comienzan a desfilar por mi cabeza, haciendo que tenga la necesidad de hundir mi mano en el bolsillo y marcar el novecientos once tan rápido como pueda.

—Tengo mis fuentes—contesta, como si fuera una broma.

— ¡Onii-chan!

La dulce voz de Yuzu interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos, que incluían un cuchillo y una desagradable mancha qué limpiar del parqué, su delgada y menuda figura saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. La esencia del té flota con el vapor que se retuerce en volutas casi transparentes, brillando bajo las luces amarillas empotradas al techo.

—Yuzu—murmuro, feliz de tener una razón para no seguir pensando en el _muy_ posible asesinato de Grimmjow. Me imagino los titulares de mañana en la mañana, el _New York Times_  haciendo un festín de mi locura temporal: «Estudiante de Julliard destripa al famoso vocalista de _The Espadas_. Fotos de la página cinco a la quince».

—Traje té—me informa, dejando las tazas sobre la pulida y brillante superficie de la mesita de centro. Coloca la bandeja con cuidado, sirviendo el brebaje con la facilidad de quien lo ha hecho montones de veces. Alza sus ojos hacia Grimmjow, mirándolo con nerviosismo, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras para dirigirse a él. Algo en la casi veneración con la que lo mira me hace sentir enfermo; no se lo merece—. ¿Quiere algo más, Grimmjow-san?

Oh, dios, no. No los honoríficos. No se los merece.

—No, Yuzu, gracias.

Creo que mi hermana va a tener un colapso. Su ídolo se acuerda de su nombre. Vaya montón de mierda.

— ¿Te apetece si vamos a mi cuarto?—termino por ofrecer. Créanme que sé lo que debe pensar con el simple hecho de que le ofrezca poner un pie en mi habitación, pero es que él no entiende. Si mi familia va a estar interrumpiéndonos cada cinco minutos, no voy a poder decirle que me deje en paz si no quiere que lo demande y exija una orden de alejamiento en su contra. De verdad.

Mi oferta parece animarlo al punto de la idiotez, así que toma su taza y me sigue por el pasillo. Empujo la puerta de mi cuarto con el hombro, cuidando de no derramar el té, encendiendo la luz con precaución. Mi habitación es mi espacio, completamente mío, personal y lleno de _mí_. El suelo del color del trigo, las paredes pintadas de un color celeste tan claro que apenas lo notas si no tienes luz solar, la cama, el escritorio, el televisor, el closet empotrado en la pared al estilo japonés y los atriles donde descansan los instrumentos. Un violín dentro de su estuche sobre el escritorio, un bajo, una guitarra electroacústica, un teclado sobre sus respectivos atriles, brillando de limpios.

Sobre el escritorio, descansa una de mis posesiones más preciadas; un Macbook última generación. No es que sea un idiota consumista, es que realmente no hay ningún otro ordenador en el mercado que pueda aguantar mezclas y grabaciones de gran calidad. Así que sí, es caro, es bueno, y lo tiene mucha gente. Demándenme.

Le indico que se siente en la silla con ruedas que yace delante del escritorio, mientras yo camino directamente a mi cama y me dejo caer en ella, poniendo la taza sin siquiera haber probado el té sobre la mesita de noche. Se me hace agua la boca con el aroma que se desprende de ella, pero no puedo pensar en pasarme nada por la garganta. No con Grimmjow mirándome como si quisiera comerme vivo.

Lo observo mientras él le da un largo y placentero trago a su bebida. Deja la taza y el platillo sobre al escritorio y se inclina hacia mí, entregándome toda su atención. Si debería sentirme halagado, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero no me siento halagado. Para nada. Es como si alguien se alegrara que le dieran un producto por el que pagó.

—Voy a decirte esto una sola vez, Grimmjow—dejo salir, pasándome las manos por la cara. Estoy completamente frustrado y quiero ducharme y dormirme y no pensar en esta porquería de situación nunca más en la vida—. No estoy interesado en ti, ¿te cae?

—Eres hetero, ¿verdad?—suspira vencido.

—Diablos, no—dejo salir, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo. Sus ojos se clavan en mí, un brillo de esperanza flameando tras sus pupilas como un fuego fatuo tras una gruesa capa de hielo—. No, no soy heterosexual. Pero tampoco me gustan los hombres.

—Me he perdido. No te van las chicas pero tampoco los chicos. Por favor, Kurosaki, ilústrame en cómo eres un copo de nieve _tan_ especial—masculla, rodando los ojos.

—Soy asexual. ¿Conoces el término? ¿Tengo que explicártelo en base a las raíces de la palabra o te alcanza el cerebro para comprender lo que significa?—escupo, casi disfrutando del ácido sarcasmo que se derrama de mi voz, como una capa viscosa cayendo al suelo y pegándome las suelas de los zapatos al piso.

—Whoa, Orangey, demasiado sarcasmo junto, ¿no lo crees?—alza las manos con las palmas vueltas hacia mí, como en señal de rendición o como si pudiera detener la conversación de manera física. El deseo de golpearlo contra el canto del escritorio es tan fuerte que siento que voy a vomitar mi deliciosa cena, lo que sería una lástima, porque las cosas saben bien cuando entran a tu estómago, no cuando salen—. Sé lo que es ser asexual. Pero sé también que es un término paraguas.

—Nada de paraguas. Soy asexual. No me van los besos, el contacto físico, y mucho menos el _coito_.

— ¿Acabas de decir “coito”?—se sorprende, parpadeando hacia mí. Un par de mechones celestes se le han caído sobre la frente, desprendiéndose de la desordenada mata azul bebé, colgando frente a sus ojos. Los aparta distraídamente, solamente para que más mechones se devuelvan y le interrumpan la visión—. ¿Es que eres Sheldon Cooper?

—Primero—comienzo— no entiendo esa referencia. Segundo, _sí_. Dije coito. Ahora, vete de mi habitación, de mi casa, y de mi _vida_.

—Eso fue rudo.

— ¿Quieres ver qué más es rudo? Diez años de karate. Soy cinta negra, Grimmjow, te lo advierto.

—Así que tocas un montón de instrumentos, seguramente cantas y encima puedes patear traseros. ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

—Exacto.

—Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, Kurosaki—suspira, casi soñadoramente.

 

 

Mi celular timbra por décima vez durante el día. Han pasado dos meses desde ese bendito concierto, y todos los días, a la misma hora, sin faltar una sola vez, recibo una invitación de Grimmjow que dice «¿cena? Pizza, cine, tienda de comics». Es como si los copiara y los pegara. La pregunta del millón es… ¿por qué después de dos meses sigue insistiendo? No le he contestado un solo mensaje. Ni uno. Y aún así, todos los días a las cinco de la tarde, llega este mensaje, en adición a los demás. Me comenta acerca de su día, por lo general, acerca de cómo a veces quiere estrangular a Ulquiorra por ser tan aburrido, como se le corta la cuarta cuerda de la guitarra cada dos semanas. Eso es normal, maldita sea, usamos el Re en todas las notas. Dios perdone su alma.

Siento que ya conozco tanto la vida de _The Espadas_ como si fuera uno de ellos. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras observo los caracteres formando la frase, pensando en que quizás si decido salir con él, esta locura terminará por acabarse y yo podré seguir con mi vida normal.

Bueno, “normal” no es la forma correcta de definirla, porque realmente no hay nada de normal en ella. Durante estos dos meses, me he presentado dos veces por semana en Sereitei, personificado como Shirosaki. Los videos llenan YouTube, la gente lo busca, las fangirls se mueren por sus huesos. _Mis_ huesos. Todo mundo quiere hacerle una entrevista, lanzarlo al estrellato. Las únicas personas que saben quién es Shiro en realidad son Urahara, Ururu, Rin-Rin, Rukia y Renji, y confío en ellos con mi vida.

Así que frunzo el ceño y contesto el mensaje. La vida normal quizás no sea lo mío, pero Shirosaki es completamente diferente a lo que pasa con Grimmjow. Esto ya es acoso

~Ichigo [05:01 PM]: _si salgo contigo, ¿dejarás de hacerme la vida imposible?_

La respuesta no tarda mucho en llegar. Ruedo sobre mi espalda para quedar recostado de cara al techo, las cobijas desparramadas y derramándose por el costado del colchón igual que un helado a medio derretir.

~Grimmjow [05:02 PM]: _¿qué es eso? ¿Es mi día de suerte, Orangey? ¿Has decidido que vale la pena darme tu atención?_

—Maldito bastardo imbécil.

~Ichigo [05:03 PM]: _contesta la jodida pregunta, Grimmjow_.

~Grimmjow [05:04 PM]: _muy bien SÍ. ¿Contento? Te dejaré en paz si sales conmigo. Solo una cita._

Ruedo los ojos, sopesando mis opciones. Bien podría mandarlo a la mierda y seguir aguantando este tipo de comportamiento hasta que se canse, o podría cortar el problema de raíz, salir con él, y convencerme a mí mismo de que la idea de un famoso cantante saliendo con un chico normal es completamente ridícula.

Dirijo una furtiva mirada hacia mi puerta cerrada, apretando el celular en los dedos de la mano derecha, los brazos abiertos en cruz, un calor extraño llenándome el estómago como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Una gota de sudor se me desliza por la piel tirante de la quijada; oigo el cortante sonido del líquido golpeando contra la funda de la almohada.

¿Estoy dispuesto a esto? ¿Qué pasa si termina _gustándome_ y termino saliendo con él? ¿Estoy dispuesto a soportar todo lo que viene con alguien como Grimmjow? La sobre exposición, los periodistas, la enorme y desagradable posibilidad de que se enteren quién es Shirosaki en realidad. La idea de que un montón de gente me odiaría, que quizás podría afectar mi vida dentro de la universidad.

Clavo los ojos en el techo, contando los paneles que componen la extensión color celeste. Los he contado miles de veces, una y otra vez cuando no puedo dormir. Treinta y cuatro paneles en total. Uno, dos, tres…

Si no lo hago ahora, seguramente no voy a hacerlo nunca.

Alzo el brazo y deslizo mis pulgares sobre el teclado táctil de la pantalla, los caracteres negros desfilando con separaciones en la barra, el mensaje por fin formándose. Una sola línea cargada de resentimiento, cargada de duda, de la esperanza de que lo que significa no termine por destruir mi vida por completo.

~Ichigo [05:09 PM]: _bien, saldré contigo_.

Listo. Ya está. El mensaje ha sido enviado. Miro la pantalla como si de pronto fuera algo desconocido, como si nunca en mi vida hubiese visto un celular. Inhalo profundo, el aire raspando su camino por mi tráquea y llenándome los pulmones casi con violencia. El ícono de visto sale a un lado del mensaje y creo que voy a sufrir un colapso.

 _No hay vuelta atrás_ , me digo, dejando salir un sonidito estrangulado mientras me siento en la cama como si tuviera resortes en la espalda, _no puedo retractarme_.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé si quiero retractarme. La constante insistencia de Grimmjow se ha convertido en parte de mi rutina, en parte de lo que hace divertidos mis días. Si al final de nuestra salida él decide que no soy tan interesante como creyó durante el concierto, eso va a terminar. No más mensajes, no más secretos que solamente yo debo saber, no más retortijones de estómago cada vez que suene mi celular.

El timbre de mensaje de mi teléfono chilla en el silencio aplastante de mi cuarto, la pantalla iluminándose con su luz blanquecina e hiriéndome las pupilas. Ahí está; la temida respuesta.

~Grimmjow [05:11 PM]: _paso por ti a las cinco de la tarde. El sábado_.

Sábado. Eso es en dos días más. Tengo dos días para acostumbrarme a la idea de que quizás no voy a ser tanto como él espera. Que quizás va a aburrirse del chico que se estuvo negando por _dos_ jodidos meses a sus avances, pero en el fondo disfrutando de ese pequeño acoso.

~Ichigo [05:12 PM]: _puntual, Grimmjow, o voy a patearte el trasero_.

No tiene por qué saber que preferiría que no llegara, que algo resultara mal y al final tuviéramos que cancelar la cita.

—Eso es—mascullo, dejando salir un gruñido frustrado mientras dejo el celular bloqueado sobre la mesita de noche, sin importarme demasiado el crujido lastimero que se desprende de la ya maltratada carcasa—. Soy un imbécil.

Oigo la puerta del departamento abrirse y las voces animadas de Karin y Yuzu llenar el espacio vacío. Su conversación flota a través de la casa, traspasando mi puerta, recordándome que tengo que volver a la realidad y dejar de comportarme como un crío inmaduro al que le han quitado su juguete.

Tengo dos hermanas a quienes darles un buen ejemplo. Sentirme idiota por un tipo cualquiera _no_ _es_ darles un buen ejemplo a las gemelas.

— ¡Ichi-nii!—llama la voz de Karin—. ¡Estamos en casa!

Me paso una mano por el pelo antes de contestar:

— ¡Ahí voy!


	6. ¿Qué se esconde tras la fama?

—Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer—comienza, frunciendo el ceño con concentración mientras se ajusta el gorro de lana negra sobre la cabeza. Esconde un par de mechones celestes bajo la tela tejida, cuidando de no dejar nada de su pelo a la vista, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo y mirando furtivamente a cada lado de la calle antes de cruzar—. ¿Has jugado con estas pistolas de láser? Ya sabes, con esos chalecos y…

—Sí, Grimmjow, los conozco—lo interrumpo, soltando una risita. Es inevitable. Parece tan animado que es contagioso—. Deja de balbucear.

—Oh, lo siento, creí que era romántico que lo hiciera.

—Uh, no—niego con la cabeza, inclinándome hacia delante para observar fijamente el semáforo que está a un par de segundos de cambiar de rojo a verde—. No lo es. Es raro.

Deja salir una carcajada que atrae un par de miradas. Es algo gracioso todo lo que tiene que hacer para salir a las calles de su ciudad sin ser perseguido por oleadas interminables de gente que quiere un autógrafo y de periodistas a los que no les importa la vida privada en lo más mínimo.

Le dedico una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, admitiendo en silencio que luce realmente bien con la gabardina negra, ajustada en la espalda y la cintura, y que cae elegantemente hasta la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas. Los vaqueros oscuros y las botas de motociclista negras le dan un toque de sensual peligro, el suéter azul marino combinando a la perfección con sus ojos y su piel suavemente bronceada.

Solamente ahora noto el piercing en su cartílago izquierdo, un industrial que va de lado a lado, desde donde comienza el cartílago de la oreja hasta un poco antes de lóbulo. Eso, amigos míos, debió de haber dolido como una perra.

—Kurosaki—llama, entornando sus ojos en mí—. Hora de moverse.

—Voy, voy.

Cruzamos la calle, alejándonos del centro de Nueva York. El sonido de los autos, las bocinas y las campanillas de las bicicletas nos envuelve mientras nos movemos con la multitud, escaparates y puestos de comida rápida en cada esquina. De vez en cuando, las entradas al metro se abren como bocas por los costados de las aceras, vapor ascendiendo desde las tapas de las alcantarillas y enroscándose en el aire con formas abstractas. Las conversaciones y la información llegan de todos lados, el mundo explotando de vida un día sábado durante la tarde.

El clima es frío y el cielo está despejado. Se huele la lluvia en el aire, aunque con al frío que hace, seguramente nevará durante la noche. La escarcha tachona el pavimento, haciendo brillar las calles, las aceras y los muros, las barandillas de las escaleras en los frontis de las casas goteando agua semi congelada.

Dejamos atrás el sucio y ajetreado centro de Nueva York en un taxi que nos lleva más allá de las casas de aspecto colonial de Brooklyn. El East River se extiende como una serpiente plateada que atrapa la luz débil y mortecina del sol, como una enorme pitón gris que fluye de manera infinita.

Las luces de los puentes, a lo lejos, parpadean en colores mientras la noche comienza a caer en sus huesos. Los faroles iluminan el mundo con un resplandor naranjo como de neón, latiendo igual que el corazón de una bestia dormida bajo tierra.

Cuando dan las seis con diez, por fin arribamos a nuestro destino. Un local amplio de dos pisos construido de ladrillo y sin ventanas que ocupa más de la mitad de la manzana. Lo observo sorprendido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándola hacia la derecha y entornando los ojos. No puede ser que este local sea tan inmensamente grande. Es decir, ¿qué tanta gente habrá allí dentro?

La música rock explota a través del pequeño rectángulo de la puerta, donde un gorila desconocido recibe identificaciones y deja pasar a los clientes que cumplen con el derecho de admisión de la casa.

—No me digas que tengo que tener veintiuno—mascullo por lo bajo, tratando de impedir con todas mis fuerzas que el rastro de decepción invada mi voz. Está demás decir que fallo estrepitosamente nada más comenzar a intentar.

—Nah, solo dieciocho—contesta Grimmjow, sonriendo de medio lado. Se apoya contra el muro tras su espalda, cruzándose de brazos, luciendo tan increíblemente despreocupado y tan jodidamente atractivo que podrías sacarle una fotografía ahí mismo, venderla a una revista de modas y ganas millones—. Además, el dueño es amigo de Aizen.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—No, es que no lo dije de la manera correcta—aclara él, poniendo expresión solemne—. Me refiero a que este local es técnicamente de Aizen. Así que…

— ¿El dueño de Las Noches?—me sorprendo. Realmente es un milagro que me acuerde de tal cosa—. ¿Tu mánager?

—Más como el dueño de mi alma, esperanzas y vida—asiente, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, tras su fachada despreocupada, puedo ver un filo de rencor que se asoma por la superficie, como una letal hoja de hielo frente a la frágil proa de un bote a remos—. Pero sí. Sousuke Aizen.

—Vas a tener que explicarte…

—Pues resulta que Aizen le prestó dinero al tipo dueño de este sitio. Algo como todo el precio más los arreglos—la idea parece repugnarle, como si gastar tanto dinero así nada más fuera algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. Me resulta extraño que un cantante mundialmente famoso se ponga así de arisco ante la posibilidad de alguien tirando su dinero a la basura—. _Voilà_. Si le digo quién soy y de parte de quién vengo, pase gratis sin reglas de la casa.

La idea debería parecerme una maravilla, pero lo cierto es que me parece completamente asquerosa. El hecho de que Aizen —y más que nada, Grimmjow— use de esa forma su ventaja moral es simplemente detestable. Me pregunto por qué el tipo a mi lado, capaz de obtener todo lo que quiere sin mover un dedo, solamente dejando saber quién es, tendría que estar a las órdenes de un patán de ese calibre.

La cola avanza mientras los clientes hacen ingreso del local. Cuando por fin es nuestro turno de mostrar identificaciones, Grimmjow avanza un paso y se inclina hacia el oído del guardia, murmurando algo que no alcanzo a escuchar por la distancia y el atronador bajo de _Sweet Child O’ Mine_. Los ojos del gorila se abren como platos y se clavan en los de él, que le dedica una sonrisita de medio lado como para probar un punto.

Nos deja entrar sin siquiera mirarme. Avanzamos por un pasillo mal iluminado hasta un mesón donde una chica despreocupada nos registra y nos entrega los chalecos y las armas láser. Nos explica que los equipos se forman de manera aleatoria dependiendo de la sala a la que decidamos entrar, y que tras tres disparos, el jugador sale de la partida al dejar de funcionar su arma e iluminarse la pequeña barra roja bajo el cuello del chaleco.

Las enormes pantallas puestas sobre la sala escogida, la número seis, muestran los equipos que se van formando. Dos grupos de cinco personas cada uno, los nombres sorteándose al azar. Y al final, el grupo de diez se divide en dos, solamente para descubrir que Grimmjow y yo hemos quedado en el mismo equipo.

—Bueno, esperaba tener que perseguirte un poco—suspira, encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó la gabardina y el suéter azul en los casilleros, revelando solamente una camiseta manga corta de color negro con la portada de un álbum de… Dios santo, su _propio_ grupo musical. Escrito en cursiva, justo sobre su corazón, está la palabra «Pantera», un fondo oscuro en tonos celestes y azules en la que se puede ver a un felino completamente blanco, como luz de luna, mirando hacia el vacío desde un risco. Admito que es bonita. Se cierra el chaleco para marcar, una luz violeta encendiéndose en la barra que avisará si estamos muertos—. Aunque después de dos meses, perseguirte más sería como caer en el cliché de una película de los setenta o los ochenta. En plan _The Breakfast Club_.

—Te das cuenta que _The Breakfast Club_ se lleva a cabo durante _un_ sábado veinticuatro de marzo, ¿verdad?

—Jesucristo, Kurosaki, no pillas una referencia a _The Big Bang Theory_ , ¿pero sí a _The Breakfast Club_?

—Voy a dispararte, Grimmjow. Lo juro. Pusiste un arma en mis manos y eso es peligroso.

—Es un arma láser, Orangey, no puedes hacerme nada con ella.

—Cinta negra, Grimmjow—le recuerdo, rodando los ojos. Me ajusto el chaleco, estirando los brazos, arrepintiéndome de la camiseta manga larga que me queda demasiado larga en los brazos. Tuve que hacerle agujeros para poder pasar los pulgares y evitar que el ruedo siempre me cubriera los nudillos—. Recuerda que esto tiene una cacha y que perfectamente te puedo partir la cabeza.

—Creí que las amenazas de muerte venían al segundo año de matrimonio.

—Juro que eres peor que Deadpool—mascullo, acostumbrándome al peso del arma en mis manos, probando la mirilla y asintiendo con la cabeza de manera imperceptible al notar que todo está en orden.

—Si eso era un insulto, no logró su cometido—se carcajea Grimmjow, encogiéndose de hombros y girándose hacia la entrada.

El moderador de la sala nos hace entrar y escuchar las instrucciones nuevamente. Gana el equipo que saque primero al otro o el que quede con más integrantes al final de los sesenta minutos. Una luz roja en el sitio iluminado ahora con el color de nuestros equipos avisa que hemos sido alcanzados tres veces y que estamos fuera del juego. Se permite trepar a las altas estructuras siempre y cuando quien sea que se suba esté de acuerdo en que es bajo su propio riesgo. El contacto físico no está permitido ni tampoco usar las armas de los caídos para tener más rango de disparo. Los chalecos se quedan en su sitio durante todo el tiempo que dure el combate. Se permite el uso de la carnada y se prohíbe terminantemente salir de la sala durante el juego.

Luego de diez minutos de instrucciones, el moderador mira la hora de su reloj y exclama «ya».

La sala es un amplio lugar decorado con estructuras de formas geométricas cuadradas, hechas de cubos más pequeños. Cada cara está iluminada de un color diferente, mezclándose con la luz estroboscópica que desciende del techo. La atmósfera se ha transformado en una mixtura extraña de colores ácidos y fluorescentes, las estructuras que emergen del suelo como icebergs y las figuras que se mueven de acá para allá disparándose unas a otras.

Nos dispersamos dentro de la sala. Debo admitir que hacer equipo con gente que no conozco es algo que realmente me pone nervioso, porque tiendo a no confiar mucho en los desconocidos. Me abofeteo en mi fuero interno mientras pongo el arma entre mis dientes y trepo por una de las estructuras, encajando las puntas de las Converse en las aristas de los cubos, lo más rápido posible. Me siento como una araña mientras escalo mi camino hacia la cima, jadeando y sintiendo el sudor pegarme la camiseta a la espalda.

Ruedo sobre la amplia superficie de la estructura, quedando con el abdomen pegado a lo que ahora soy capaz de ver es cristal y metal. Apunto con el arma a uno de los chicos que tienen el color verde, del equipo contrario, y me aseguro de dirigir el cañón hacia el círculo plateado en el centro de su pecho.

Aprieto el gatillo tres veces. Bam, bam, bam. El arma de juguete recrea el culatazo de un arma real y la luz roja reemplaza a la verde mientras el muchacho alza la cabeza y mira confuso hacia todos lados, sin saber qué lo golpeó. Una sonrisita de triunfo se desliza por mis labios, la sensación de adrenalina bulléndome en la sangre a medida que me doy cuenta de que esto es _realmente_ divertido.

Pero no voy a divertirme mucho aquí arriba, donde todo es fácil, donde puedo apuntar y disparar a cualquiera. Aquí arriba no va a haber más adrenalina.

Me deslizo por una pendiente y pongo los pies en el suelo, disparando tres veces al pecho de una muchacha que maldice en voz baja antes de dedicarme una mirada de odio tan profundo que apenas puedo creer que siga con vida. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente estaría unos veinte metros bajo tierra.

—Oi, Orangey—masculla Grimmjow en mi oído, saliendo de la nada. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello desparramado para todos lados. Los ojos le brillan y tiene las sienes perladas en sudor; luce tan feliz que parece un niño de cinco años con un nuevo set de crayolas—. Eres una maravilla con eso. Dos chicos fuera y quedan tres. Los demás del equipo no han sido capaces de asestar tres tiros seguidos y yo ni siquiera lo he intentado.

—Es que tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer—comento, escondiéndome tras una estructura cuando una figura pasa corriendo sigilosamente por una esquina. El plato de su espalda está completamente descubierto, así que estiro el brazo, apunto, y disparo. Suena un bip que lo alerta de que ha sido alcanzado, pero la luz roja no se enciende, así que tengo que volver a esconderme al lado de Grimmjow. Tiene el arma en alto y se estira de vez en cuando para mirar por sobre el cubo que nos oculta—. Y este chaleco huele como el traje de una mascota universitaria.

—Asqueroso—gruñe, estirándose sobre el cubo y terminando al tipo al que no había podido dispararle propiamente—. Quedan dos.

—Y solamente han pasado quince minutos. Esto es una decepción—mascullo.

—Puedo pagar un cuarto particular si eso quieres—contesta como si nada, escondiéndose cuando alguien apunta hacia él y dispara desde la izquierda. Se cuerpo se acerca mucho al mío, invadiendo todo mi espacio personal, y tengo la necesidad acuciante de dar un paso atrás. Sin embargo, eso significaría que tendría que quedar expuesto—. Oh, mierda, lo siento. No se gusta el contacto físico…

—Olvídalo—digo, a través de mis dientes apretados. Me inclino hacia delante, haciendo _muchísimo_ contacto físico con el abdomen de Grimmjow, afirmándome de su brazo para poder disparar tres veces al pecho del sujeto que había intentado sacarlo por la espalda—. Eres como una gigantesca trinchera.

—Es lo más sensual que me han dicho jamás…

Un bip suena desde mi chaleco, seguido de otro. Me giro justo en el momento en que Grimmjow se inclina hacia un costado y dispara tres veces, la imitación del culatazo remeciendo su propio brazo mientras sonríe como un maníaco.

—Mira eso, Orangey. Ganamos.

Una luz roja se ha iluminado bajo su cuello, reemplazando el violeta de nuestro equipo. ¿Cuándo lo alcanzaron a él?

—Bueno, creo que esto ha sido decepcionante—continúa diciendo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te parece ir a ver una película o a comer alguna basura llena de grasa? Mi médico personal no tiene por qué enterarse.

Dejo salir un suspiro de fingida exasperación.

— _Bien_.

 

¿Qué es lo mejor de vivir en Norteamérica? La versión americanizada de la comida mexicana. Ya saben, sobreexplotar las chimichangas, los tacos, los tamales, los nachos y el guacamole. La cosa es que los nachos y el guacamole me vuelven loco, y que me importa una verdadera mierda si me arde la boca por culpa del jalapeño. El sabor a cilantro, aguacate, limón, cebolla y tomate combina demasiado bien con el picante y el pálido sabor de los triángulos de maíz horneados. Así que persigo algo de la pasta verde errante del plato con la punta de nacho, con el estómago rugiéndome ante la sola idea de poner eso sobre mi lengua.

Mastico lentamente, pensando a fondo la pregunta que me acaba de hacer Grimmjow, que mastica el borde de un jalapeño mirándome ansioso. Tiene el codo apuntalado sobre la pequeña mesa redonda de madera oscura, el gorro de vuelta sobre su cabello y un plato de tacos completamente vacío delante de sí.

«¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de Japón?».

—La sensación de familiaridad—contesto luego de un rato. ¿Qué es lo que más extraño de Japón? La forma en la que puedo expresarme en mi propio idioma, sin más límites que los de una lengua antigua como el tiempo mismo. Las altas montañas coronadas con templos de exuberante belleza y el rosa de los cerezos en flor durante la primavera. Las ceremonias de año nuevo donde pides por la buena fortuna delante de los altares—. Todo allí me es natural, completamente normal. Aquí, en Estados Unidos, el ritmo de vida te consume y te deja atrás.

—Me pasó lo mismo hace un par de años—comenta, asintiendo con la cabeza. Con ello, se gana mi completa atención. Es cierto que se puede detectar un ligero acento cuando habla, una ligera marcación innecesaria de la ere y la compulsión de ahuecar las palabras al final, y la idea de conocer por fin el origen de ello hace que el estómago me dé un vuelco que me quita el aliento por unos segundos—. Cuando llegué de Moscú…

— ¿Moscú?—repito, parpadeando sorprendido.

—Uhm, sí—contesta, ligeramente extrañado—. Soy ruso. E inglés. Y estadounidense.

—Mierda—exhalo, demasiado atónito como para decir algo más—. ¿De verdad?

—Padre ruso, madre inglesa, nacido en Estados Unidos. Nacionalidad por sangre y tierra de nacimiento, ya ves—me explica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos fuimos a Moscú cuando yo tenía solamente un par de meses de nacido, y luego a Newcastle, cuando tenía ocho. Viví allí hasta los quince y luego me mudé a Austin.

—Vaya. Tus padres deben ser…

—No podría decirte cómo deben ser—me interrumpe, cortante. Su voz ha perdido todo toque de picardía, sonando fría y afilada. El cambio en sus facciones también es bastante notable, todas sus definidas facciones tensas como un muelle a punto de saltar. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea pálida mientras comienza a mostrarse arrepentido—. Lo siento. Digamos que mis padres son tema tabú.

—Muy bien—asiento, dejando salir un suspiro. No quiero presionarlo acerca de algo que no quiere comentar. ¿Para qué arruinar una perfectamente entretenida velada con mi curiosidad de mierda?

—Tu turno de preguntar.

¿Mencioné que estamos jugando a veinte preguntas? Si no, ahora lo menciono. Estamos jugando a veinte preguntas.

—Bien, pregunta número cinco. Canción favorita.

—Esa es difícil—comenta, asintiendo con la cabeza. Mordisquea de nuevo el borde del chile, pensativo, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí—. ¿Mía o de alguien más?

— ¿No te basta tener la portada de tu propio disco en la polera?

—De alguien más—asiente él. Estira la mano y atrapa algo del resto de guacamole de mi plato, llevándoselo a la boca y mordiendo el dentado borde del ají con cuidado. Se relame los labios, dándole un trago a su Pepsi, antes de dejar salir un ruidito casi afirmativo y abrir la boca de nuevo—: _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ , de _Twenty One Pilots_. Sí, creo que esa sería mi canción favorita. Sé que muchos dirían que la versión de Elvis es mejor, pero no soporto a Presley. Además, la de _Twenty One Pilots_ incluye al público y eso me gusta. Le da un aire más cálido a la canción.

—No he oído esa versión—admito, componiendo una mueca. Deshonor. Deshonor a mí, a mi familia, a mi _vaca_. Al menos, eso es lo que dice la mirada condescendiente de Grimmjow—. ¿Qué? No me he preocupado de los covers de mis temas favoritos, ¿bien?

—Oh, deberías escucharla. Es buenísima.

—Tu turno.

—Pregunta seis, ¿canción favorita?

Compongo una mueca de cansancio.

—No se vale repetir preguntas—me quejo, sonando como un niño.

—Nadie dijo eso cuando comenzamos a jugar. Venga, canción favorita.

¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo conservar la dignidad y decirle a la cara que mi canción favorita, ahora, en este mismísimo momento, es una que escribió él? ¿Cómo poder explicarle que me gusta la forma oscura en la que describe al emperador? Que el sonido de los huesos quebrándose me resulta de hecho _agradable_ mezclado con los demás instrumentos. Que su voz parece terciopelo, chocolate derretido y sangre, todo junto, en una extraña mezcla que me pone los pelos de punta en una inyección de endorfinas directamente al cerebro.

—Vamos, Kurosaki, no estás pensando. Tienes cara de pánico. ¿Tan malo es? ¿Es _Barbie Girl,_ de _Aqua_?

— _Emperor’s New Clothes_ —mascullo, rindiéndome por fin. No saco absolutamente nada ocultándoselo más tiempo. De una u otra forma, seguramente va a saberlo y va a ser igual de vergonzoso.

Me clava una mirada sorprendida que podría parecer graciosa si no estuviera demasiado ocupado sonrojándome como si me hubiese tragado el jalapeño que sostiene en las manos con todo y venas y semillas.

¿Dignidad? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Tengo que darte respiración boca a boca, maniobras de reanimación, un electroshock? ¿Una inyección de adrenalina? Solamente dímelo, digo, como para poder evitar sentirme tan mortificado. ¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí?

Sí, creo que no me queda dignidad.

— ¿Has…?

—Eso cuenta como una pregunta—digo rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo.

—No, no _cuenta_ —contesta, algo falto de aliento—. ¿ _Emperor’s New Clothes_? ¿Mi canción?

— ¿No querrás decir la canción de _tu_ grupo?

—No, dije exactamente lo que quería decir. Es _mi_ canción—se inclina hacia delante, casi en confidencialidad, encerrándonos a ambos en una burbuja tirante, incómoda y llena de calor por todas partes. Trago saliva, notando la garganta seca como el hueso, intentando resistir la tentación de contar las pestañas que coronan sus párpados—. Tengo una filosofía de vida muy simple, Ichigo. Si se siente bien, si sabe bien, debe ser _mío_. Si eso no me convierte en un emperador con un traje nuevo muy costoso, entonces no sé en qué me convierte.

— ¿En un total sicópata?—sugiero, intentando no sonreír. Algo en su discurso acaba de hacerse camino por mi espina dorsal, dedos helados y no completamente desagradables corriendo sus yemas por cada vértebra.

—Un emperador con un traje nuevo muy costoso, _muchas gracias_ —gruñe en tono juguetón.

Dejo salir una carcajada carente de aliento, agradecido de que no se esté burlando de mi elección de canción favorita. La verdad es que esperaba un montón de cosas —burlas, risas, Tweets, gritos—, pero no que simplemente lo aceptara así, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

O es muy pagado de sí mismo, o definitivamente hay algo más en él aparte de toda esa facha de niño malo intoxicado con la fama.

—Tu turno.

Me muerdo el labio, pensando en algo bueno.

—Pregunta número seis. ¿Orientación sexual?—inquiero, casi bromeando.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que deja salir un sonidito de disgusto desde la parte más baja de su garganta atrae toda mi atención, _nuevamente_. Desvía la mirada, suspirando por lo bajo, murmurando entre dientes como si hablara consigo mismo.

—No puedo contestar a eso—admite, pasados unos segundos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Me mira directamente a la cara, y siento que estoy mirándolo a él. Sin máscaras, sin sarcasmo, sin malas referencias a la cultura pop. Un Grimmjow que se esconde tras la fama, tras los micrófonos, como yo me escondo tras la máscara pálida de Shirosaki.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie—murmura, con tal fervor que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo perdería _todo_ si alguien llega a saberlo.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo puede alguien llegar a perderlo todo solamente por su orientación sexual en estos días? El matrimonio gay es legal, los demócratas siguen en el poder con Obama, el mundo está cambiando.

Y aunque quiero decirle que no sea estúpido, me encuentro a mí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Soy gay. Y me refiero a _muy_ gay.

—Eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Has estado persiguiéndome por dos meses…—murmuro, confuso.

—Ya, pero nadie lo sabe. Mi contrato con Aizen dice que si alguien fuera del equipo de trabajo de _The Espadas_ llega a enterarse de mi homosexualidad, va a destruir nuestras carreras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quiere que seamos deseables, que la gente pueda fantasear con nosotros si así lo quieren. Nos vende como objetos sexuales porque así puede sacarnos más dinero.

Suena…

—Eso es horrible—exhalo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él—. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

—Porque no soy el único en juego—contesta, suspirando y dejando su chile sobre el plato vacío—. Nnoi y Nell necesitan esto. Ulquiorra ha soñado toda su vida con llegar hasta aquí. Bel puede escapar de su pasado de mierda… y yo puedo hacer lo que me gusta.

—Pero eso es chantaje—porfío, rompiendo sin querer un inocente nacho entre mis dedos—. ¡Eso es…!

—Sé perfectamente lo que es. Nell y Nnoi lo saben incluso mejor que yo. ¿Sabes que están casados? Ulquiorra tiene una relación de cinco años con una chica que conoció en un concierto, tal como yo te conocí a ti. Bel es lesbiana. ¿Ves a dónde va la cosa?

—Lo veo.

 _Y me parece repugnante_.

 


	7. El bueno, el malo y el sucio.

—Lo pasé bastante bien, lo que es una  _verdadera_  sorpresa.

Le dedico una sonrisita llena de sorna, cruzándome de brazos y burlándome de él. Parece mortificado por alguna razón, o quizás simplemente está fingiendo el dolor en sus facciones. Sea como sea, la situación es divertida y planeo sacarle todo el provecho que pueda.

—Aunque no lo creas, puedo ser una persona normal de vez en cuando—admite, encogiéndose de hombros. Puedo ver el automóvil de Yammi e Ilforte estacionado a media manzana de mi casa, viéndose como una sombra tenebrosa en medio de la noche.

—Eso tendría que verlo—contesto, dejando salir una risita. Estamos frente a la puerta de mi casa, con un número veintiuno grabado en bajo relieve sobre la madera color castaño caoba.

Se apoya en la baranda que delimita el pasillo y el vacío, sonriéndome de medio lado e inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado. Por mucho que no sienta atracción sexual hacia las personas, soy perfectamente capaz de ver cuando alguien es guapo. Y Grimmjow… él ni siquiera es guapo. Es jodidamente perfecto, todo líneas fuertes y flexibles. Es una lástima que ande detrás de un chico que no le va a dar bola para lo que quiere. Me refiero a que incluso aunque se enamorara de mí, aunque yo me enamorara de él, seguramente es de las personas que creen que el sexo es la base de una relación.

Nunca he creído que lo sea, pero somos pocos los que opinamos de esa forma.

— ¿Significa que quieres verme de nuevo?—sugiere, alzando las cejas con coquetería. Un brillo pícaro destella en sus ojos, plateados bajo la luz de la farola, un solitario mechón celeste escapándose del dobladillo del gorro de lana.

—No lo he decidido aún—sonrío hacia él, sabiendo que quizás estoy cometiendo un error al dejarlo acercarse a mí. Pero ahora no puedo evitarlo; me gusta pasar tiempo con él, porque a través de esta “cita”, he descubierto que es de hecho alguien agradable. Podemos hablar por interminables horas acerca de música, películas, libros, la vida. De todo y de nada. ¿No es eso difícil de encontrar hoy en día?

—Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo hoy—dice al final, dejando salir un suspiro frustrado.

Para ser sincero, a mí también me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él hoy. Pero no puedo; tengo una presentación en Sereitei a las doce de la noche, y ya son las diez. Tengo que llegar antes de la hora para maquillaje y vestuario, algo de lo que Urahara se ha hecho cargo durante estos dos meses que he estado trabajando para él.

—A mí también—me sincero, ignorando la mirada sorprendida que me dedica—. Pero tengo cosas qué hacer.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es?—inquiere, sonando travieso nuevamente.

Se incorpora, dando un paso adelante y entrando de pronto en el límite de mi espacio personal. Se me acelera el pulso y mi estómago se hunde con la desagradable sensación de que va a intentar besarme, pero conservo los papeles lo mejor que puedo.

—Es personal—replico. Siento el rostro tirante.

—Vaya, eso es desafortunado—masculla, dejando salir un suspiro de derrota. Parece realmente compungido acerca de la idea de no pasar más tiempo conmigo, y algo dentro de mí se retuerce con culpabilidad—. ¿Puedo besarte?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido. Parpadeo hacia él en medio de mi confusión, tratando de que la ira que me embarga no se note demasiado en mi cara. ¿Es que es estúpido? ¿Tiene que arruinar un momento perfectamente cómodo y personal con esa mierda del contacto físico? ¿En dónde tengo que golpearlo para que la idea de que no me van los besos se le meta en la cabeza?

—No en los labios—se apresura a decir, notando el cambio en mis facciones. Está demás decir que aunque intenté disimular, fracasé patéticamente.

Un suspiro, que se parece más al sonido de los vidrios rotos raspando contra el pavimento, deja mis labios. Intento no rodar los ojos, pero, de nuevo, fracaso completamente en mi cometido. Suena tan jodidamente  _cursi_ , incluso cuando está respetando mi espacio personal.

Así que me doy de bofetadas en mi fuero interno, diciéndome a mí mismo que no puedo ser tan imbécil, e intento sonreírle. Él no tiene la culpa de ser quien es, ni yo de ser quien soy. Asiento con la cabeza, ligeramente nervioso, porque esta es la clase de situaciones de las que cualquiera podría aprovecharse.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para confiar en él mientras Grimmjow se acerca un paso y se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo todo mi espacio personal. Me dedica una larga mirada antes de ladear la cabeza y plantar un suave beso en mi mejilla, tan ligero como una pluma. El aroma que se desprende del hueco de su cuello llena mis fosas nasales, una esencia que expande mis pulmones como el oxígeno puro.

Se aleja de mí, incorporándose. Enfunda sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sonriéndome de medio lado y con los ojos brillantes. Ay mi madre. ¿Es legal que alguien sea tan arrebatadoramente guapo y que yo no sea capaz de verlo de la forma en la que él quiere?

Estoy comenzando a sentirme culpable por mi propia orientación sexual.

—Me voy—me informa, su voz dejándose caer un par de octavas. Suena grave y peligroso, el sonido retumbando en su pecho como un barítono.

—Nos vemos—mascullo, inseguro del significado que tiene la frase. Quiero verlo de nuevo, pero no quiero que se apegue a mí. O peor; que termine necesitándome. La gente que me necesita por lo general no obtiene buenos sueldos de ello, sobre todo cuando estamos hablando de alguien que se acerca con la intención de algo “más que una simple amistad”.

Me sonríe antes de girarse sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la escalera, descendiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Cruza el jardín de delante de los edificios de departamentos y se desliza por la acera, moviéndose a largas zancadas hacia el automóvil que lo espera.

Me apresuro a la baranda para inclinarme por ella, los ojos fijos en el auto que se aleja por la calle. El sonido del motor se pierde entre la contaminación acústica que reina en la ciudad, mezclándose con las sirenas de las ambulancias y el ruido general.

Bueno, mierda. Sabes que estás en problemas sentimentales cuando esperas a que el auto donde va el maldito bastardo se pierda en la distancia. Soy un jodido cliché y seguramente el estrógeno está aumentando en mi sangre.

Dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación mientras me giro y tiro de la manija de la puerta. Por más que quiera obligarme a mandar a Grimmjow a la mismísima mierda, hay algo en la vulnerabilidad que esconde tras su facha de chico malo intoxicado con la fama, que me mantiene alerta. Durante nuestra salida de hoy, demostró no solamente ser alguien increíblemente divertido, sino también alguien bastante sensible. Tiene problemas con sus padres, dios sabrá por qué, y eso parece ser un punto de inflexión en su vida. ¿No es eso muestra de sensibilidad?

¿Y por qué me lo estoy preguntando?

Veinte minutos más tarde, el taxi me deja frente a Sereitei. Le pago al malhumorado conductor que en cuanto recibe el dinero pisa el acelerador como si la muerte misma le pisara los talones, alejándose por la avenida y desapareciendo entre los coches que esperan el cambio del semáforo.

Ingreso al local por la puerta trasera, caminando sin problema a través del laberinto de pasillos y cuartos a los que ya me he acostumbrado y que conozco como la palma de mi mano. Entre la semi penumbra de la sección prohibida a los clientes de Sereitei, encuentro en menos de dos minutos el camarín que Urahara me ha asignado. Me paro frente a la puerta, cuidando que nadie me vea; la placa de la puerta tiene mi nombre —el de Shirosaki, mejor dicho—, cosa que siempre logra que el estómago me dé furiosos vuelcos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa especialmente retorcida.

Inhalo profundo, deslizándome dentro de la habitación y cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de mi espalda. Dentro ya me esperan Ururu y Rin-rin, las empleadas de Urahara y las chicas que me ayudan con el maquillaje y el vestuario. Ambas chicas alzan la mirada desde sus celulares, sonriéndome ampliamente antes de lanzarse hacia mí, olvidarse que de hecho soy un ser humano, y poner manos a la obra.

Unos momentos después, luego de un cambio de ropa completo, lentillas doradas, maquillaje, esmalte de uñas y teñido temporal de cabello, Shirosaki está parado en el lugar que me pertenece a mí. Sus ojos me devuelven la mirada desde el espejo; ojos fieros, maniáticos y completamente confiados, una sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios. La postura de sus hombros, relajada y casi aburrida, casi da la sensación de que es capaz de comerse el mundo por completo y seguir hambriento.

—Bueno, Shiro—comenta Rin-rin, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados—. Estás listo.

Giro mis ojos —los ojos de Shirosaki— hacia ella y le dedico una sonrisa ladeada, sintiendo una inyección de autosatisfacción al verla sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Gran trabajo. Como siempre, chicas—las felicito, echándole un vistazo a la camiseta negra de manga corta con el cuello completamente cortado y deshilachado, dejando ver parte de mi clavícula y del ángulo afilado de mis hombros. Una cadena larga sostiene justo sobre mi esternón una calavera plateada con tres líneas rojas curvas sobre el ojo izquierdo, los pantalones ajustados de cuero afirmándose a mis piernas como una segunda piel. Creo que las botas de combate son un excelente toque, todo apegándose mucho al look punk medio gótico de Shiro.

—Nos vemos luego—se despide Ururu, arrastrando a una babeante Rin-rin fuera del camarín—. Actúas en veinte minutos, así que comienza a calentar. ¡Rómpete una pierna!

—Dios no lo quiera—contesto, soltando una risita—. ¿Qué sería del excelente trabajo que hicieron si me quebrara un hueso?

No sé si me lo imagino o no, pero creo que oigo un gritito agudo que se parece mucho a la voz de Rin-rin.

Dejo salir un suspiro satisfecho, sin sentirme cansado del reflejo de Shirosaki en el espejo. Aún no me acostumbro a verlo allí, cubriendo mi propia piel y escudándome de mis propias inseguridades. Cualquiera creería que después de todo este tiempo presentándome ante un público, mi pánico escénico habría desaparecido. Yo lo creí también, al principio. Pensé que después de un par de veces de subirme a la tarima, presentarme y recibir los aplausos de la gente, la idea de que iba a ser un desastre desaparecería paulatinamente. Lástima que sea todo lo contrario; el simple hecho de pensar en poner un pie sobre las tablas sin ponerme la máscara de Shiro hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me distrae de mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos pegándose a la puerta y escaneándola como si así pudiera ver a través de la madera. Se me frunce el ceño sin que yo lo quiera, quizás como acto reflejo, quizás como un aviso de lo mucho de mí mismo que dejo salir siendo esta persona. El enojo, las palabras crueles y el sarcasmo son los lados que Shirosaki extrae de mí, mostrándoselos al mundo como una obra de teatro perfectamente presentada.

—Pase—digo, lo suficientemente alto para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta pueda oírme. Jugueteo con la calavera unos momentos, fascinado por la forma opaca en la que el esmalte de uñas negro brilla y contrasta con la palidez espectral de mi piel bajo las capas de base blanca.

La puerta se abre sobre sus goznes y la cabeza rosada de Szyael se entromete en mi camerino, sus lentes deslizándose a la punta de su afilada y respingada nariz. Sus ojos naranjos recorren el cuarto, ahora con más personalidad, más cosas que delatan que hay alguien que lo usa constantemente. Cuando por fin se clavan en mí, me encuentro sonriendo casi con coquetería.

—Szyael—saludo, voz ronca y baja vibrando en mi pecho como las notas más graves de una canción.

—Shirosaki—saluda él, empujando la ranura un poco más e ingresando a la habitación. Vestido de vaqueros azules, zapatos negros casi obsesivamente lustrados y un suéter del color de las hojas caídas en otoño, parece más delgado de lo que realmente es, casi frágil. Delicado, como una brizna de hierba que se quiebra con facilidad bajo la fuerza aplastante del viento—. Le pedí a Urahara que me dejara verte antes del show.

— ¿Oh?—suspiro, adulado, poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón en gesto dramático—. ¿Y eso? Fuiste tú el que no vino a mi última presentación, Szyael.

—Estaba en el hospital—admite, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no fuera nada. Solamente entonces noto el profundo corte que esconde el cuello de su suéter, rojo y brillante, rodeado de un moretón que se esparce por su cuello hacia arriba, abarcando parte de su mentón. Tiene aún un ojo ligeramente enrojecido, un cardenal ya amarillo y borrándose rodeando el glóbulo ocular.

Tiene incluso una mano vendada, algo que noto había estado escondiendo con la naturalidad de enfundarla en su bolsillo.

—Cielo santo—dejo salir, parpadeando sorprendido. Demasiado confuso como para recordar quién soy realmente, doy un par de zancadas hacia él, alargando las manos e inspeccionando la herida en su cuello—. ¿Qué diablos…?

Los ojos naranja de Szyael se clavan en mí, a muy poca distancia el uno del otro. Cuando noto su respiración cepillar contra mi mejilla, me doy cuenta de dónde estoy; ¿qué clase de estupidez estoy haciendo? Jesucristo.

—Mi jefe ordenó que me dieran una paliza—continúa explicando, con ese tono que muestra que supuestamente no le interesa. Entorno mis ojos en él al dar un paso atrás, como si quisiera generar una barrera entre nosotros, evitar el contacto físico. Ni siquiera Shirosaki puede evitar la sensación de náusea que me invade cuando pienso en las manos de alguien más sobre mí, o en mis manos sobre la piel de otra persona—. Era un idiota. Así que renuncié.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenías?—inquiero abruptamente. Un escalofrío de pánico se deja caer en caída libre desde mi nuca a mi coxis, tensando todo su camino hacia abajo, dedos fríos acariciando casi lascivamente cada vértebra. ¿El hombre con el que he estado conversando varias veces por semana es un completo lunático? ¿Una de las personas más inteligentes, astutas, sabias e interesantes que conozco resultó ser un completo delincuente?

—Médico—se carcajea Szyael, rodeándome y dirigiéndose hacia la silla que, durante dos meses, ha terminado por hacer suya. Se deja caer elegantemente sobre el mueble, cruzándose de piernas y apoyándose contra el respaldo. Luce relajado y completamente en su salsa, una diferencia abismal con el día en que lo conocí. Debo admitir que ambos nos sentimos más cómodos en la presencia del otro que la primera vez que nos vimos, y el cambio es bueno.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo—mascullo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él e imitándolo. Me dejo caer sobre la silla delante del tocador, girándola hacia él y cruzándome de brazos—. Eres médico, y cuando renunciaste… ¿tu jefe te dio una paliza?

Szyael se inclina hacia delante, entornando su mirada del color de la puesta de sol en mí, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando sus largos y pálidos dedos.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Shiro?

 _Si supieras que ese mismo nombre es un secreto, seguramente no se te ocurriría preguntarme esa estupidez_.

—Claro—contesto, empujando el pensamiento mezquino hacia la parte más oscura de mi cabeza.

—Era el médico personal de este grupo llamado  _The Espadas_ —me explica, suspirando. Un nuevo escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, expandiéndose a través de la médula de los huesos y abarcando incluso mi caja torácica. El frío lanza mi corazón a una interminable carrera contra mis costillas, la presión sanguínea latiéndome tras las orejas, en la punta de los dedos y en la nuca—. Mi jefe era un hombre llamado Sousuke Aizen. ¿Has oído de él?

 _Mantén la calma, Ichigo_.

—Claro. Es el dueño de Las Noches, ¿no?—pregunto, fingiendo mi tono despreocupado—. Cualquiera que lleve un par de días en Nueva York sabe de él.

—Vale, pues es un imbécil. ¿Has oído la frase «quiero matar a mi jefe»?—inquiere, rodando los ojos. Cuando le dedico un seco asentimiento con la cabeza, intentando apegarme al personaje de Shiro nuevamente, él deja salir un bufido—. Pues esos tíos que dicen querer hacerle las peores cosas del mundo no lo han conocido. El sujeto es pringosamente dulce, excesivamente elegante, y siempre dice querer lo mejor para los chicos de la banda y el equipo que trabaja con ellos. Pero a la mínima sospecha de que alguien baila a un ritmo que no es el suyo… te convierte en una bolsa de carne molida.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hiciste para que decidiera convertirte en, y cito, “una bolsa de carne molida”?—inquiero. La preocupación afila mi voz, porque Szyael es un amigo, alguien a quien he llegado a valorar de forma distinta a la de Rukia o Renji. Ellos dos conocen la personalidad de Ichigo, pero solamente han tenido atisbos de Shiro. Del sarcasmo, la furia, el enojo, las palabras hirientes que descansan en mi máscara. En cambio, Szyael conoce mucho más de él, y lo acepta, lo valora.

—Oh—deja salir, viéndose acongojado ahora. Se parece mucho a la expresión que tenía el día en que lo conocí—. Fue por ti.

Mi espalda completa se tensa, como la cuerda de un violín a punto de cortarse. Me siento como la cuerda de un arco con una flecha enganchada, estirado hacia atrás y esperando la pérdida de la fuerza que la impulsa para poder relajarse y dejar salir todo lo que la oprime.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

—Le estaba mostrando tu video a un compañero de trabajo—admite, en voz baja, dejando salir un suspiro agotado—. El del día en que cantaste  _Iris_ , de los  _Goo Goo Dolls._ Aizen te oyó cantar y… me pidió que le dijera quién era la persona del video. Le dije que te llamabas Shirosaki, pero que un amigo me había enviado el video a través de correo electrónico.

— ¿Entonces?—lo insto a continuar.

—No me creyó. Así que envió a uno de sus matones a seguirme—explica, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Y descubrió que de hecho te conozco. Quiso acercarse a ti a través de mí, a lo que, por supuesto, me negué de inmediato. Nadie quiere a ese acosador sicópata disfuncional cerca de un talento joven, déjame decírtelo. Renuncié cuando siguió presionándome, amenazándolo con revelar ciertos…  _secretos_  de los integrantes de la banda si no me dejaba en paz.

— ¿Por eso decidió darte una golpiza?—termino por preguntar, sintiéndome culpable y ciertamente emocionado. No debería, claro, porque Aizen es el hombre que envió a su ex empleado al hospital debido a una golpiza, pero  _aún así_. El millonario, “filántropo” y mánager de  _The Espadas_ , una de las bandas más famosas, exitosas y mejor tenidas por la crítica, se interesó en  _mí_. En mi voz, en quién soy yo; Shirosaki o Ichigo. Eso no importa.

—Sí—admite—. Eso fue, como sabes, hace un par de semanas atrás.

—Dios santo, es horrible—murmuro, sintiendo un aguijonazo de compasión por Szyael, por Grimmjow, por Nell y todos los demás de la banda. Incluso por Yammi, a quien soporto menos que a una patada en las pelotas—. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. De verdad.

— ¿Sinceramente? Me alegro de no tener nada que ver con Aizen. Yo…

— ¡Shiro!—viene la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Es Urahara, avisándome, como cada vez que me presento aquí, que ya es hora del show—. ¡Tu turno!

— ¡Voy!—contesto a voz en cuello, sintiendo los ya acostumbrados nudos en el estómago. Ligeramente culpable por no haber hecho ejercicios de calentamiento, inhalo profundo y le dedico a Szyael una sonrisa—. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Disfruta del espectáculo.

—Eso ni se menciona.

Luego de ver a Szyael salir del camarín y de yo mismo dirigirme al escenario, comienzo a organizar todo sobre la tarima. Esta vez no cantaré con guitarra, sino con un teclado, así que será ligeramente más cómodo. Sentado, preocupándome menos de lo que tengo sobre el regazo, con los ojos fijos en la nada.

Me encamino al escenario por entre los pasillos, siguiendo el sonido de las voces animadas que traspasan las paredes. El murmullo incesante de la multitud se convierte en un zumbido cuando entorno los ojos en las puntas de mis zapatos, moviéndose hacia delante.

Apenas y me doy cuenta cuando ya estoy sobre la tarima, con las luces calentándome el rostro y con el olor a humanidad impregnando mi nariz. Pero este es el sitio donde mejor me siento, donde todo el mundo me admira por mi talento. Y no importa que no sepan quién soy realmente.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!—saludo, inclinándome hacia el micrófono con una amplia sonrisa. La multitud, que triplica a la que me vio por primera vez en este mismo escenario, ovaciona y aplaude hacia mí. Oigo mi nombre siendo coreado por algunas chicas en la parte trasera, demasiada gente apretujada dentro de Sereitei como para ser seguro—. Mi nombre es Shirosaki…

— ¡Lo sabemos!—grita una de las chicas, interrumpiéndome.

— ¡Te amo!—exclama otra.

Dejo salir una risita cantarina.

—Y yo a ti—contesto, lo más sugerentemente que puedo. Para mi sorpresa, casi puedo oír cómo se desmayan—. Ahora, ¿dónde iba? ¡Ah, claro! Esta noche voy a tocar para ustedes  _The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty_ , de  _Panic! At The Disco._ Espero lo disfruten.

El público parece más que dispuesto a disfrutar lo que les estoy ofreciendo, así que me dejo llevar. Este momento es crucial para mí, para Shiro; dejar que todas las preocupaciones se desvanezcan en la distancia, como polvo siendo soplado de una fotografía, dejando que nuevos colores, olores y sensaciones llenen el espacio.

Siento el plástico del teclado bajo mis dedos, el constante zumbido de la electricidad a través de los amplificadores. Las yemas de mis dedos recorren el plástico, maravilladas por la suavidad de las teclas blancas, y después buscando a tientas las teclas negras.

Y empiezo a tocar.

— _ **Oh, the good, the bad and the dirty, oh, the good, the bad and the dirty**_ —comienzo, sintiendo el estremecimiento de placer que siempre viene con los aplausos que explotan de la multitud al oírme cantar—.  _ **Truth is that it was always goin’ to end, this symphony buzzin’ in my head, took a market of filth, and sold it like summer…**_

La canción suena en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, los graves y los agudos como las crestas y los valles de las ondas sonoras dibujadas ante mis ojos, fijos en la nada. El mundo desaparece, borrado como un paño húmedo con trementina deslizándose sobre un lienzo, dejando tras de sí la blancura del lienzo. No hay nada, nada aparte de mí, de mis dedos sobre el teclado, y mi propia voz, sonando lejana y espectral. Es como si de pronto yo no estuviera aquí, encerrado en mi propia burbuja personal.

— _ **True all of the good girls act so good, til one of them doesn’t wait their turn, turn the memory to stone and carve your shoulder… hey holly roller…**_

Ah, el sonido del teclado viajando a través de aire, llenando el espacio, retumbando en mi pecho y en mi nuca. Puedo oírlo reverberar en el centro de mi pecho, justo cuando tomo aire para iniciar el coro:

— _ **If you wanna start a fight you better throw the first punch, make it a good one, and if ya wanna make it through the night you better say my name like, the good, the bad and the dirty…**_  

La canción es perfecta; partes que se repiten y que el público puede corear incluso aunque no conozcan la canción, lo que no es muy probable. Mi teoría de que Sereitei se ha llenado de adultos jóvenes y adolescentes que mintieron para entrar se confirma cuando, luego de una de las repeticiones del coro, cantan el puente del tema sin ningún problema. Brazos en el aire, siguiendo el ritmo, voces desafinadas haciéndole coro a mi propia voz.

Y por fin, el último coro del tema, desgranándose a medida que la música pierde intensidad, para terminar con una nota larga y estirada que es de mi propia colección de ideas.

La adrenalina me llena la sangre, latiendo a través de mis venas como si burbujeara al ritmo del palpitar de mi corazón. Siento como si apenas pudiera contener la enorme sonrisa que me cubre los labios, tironeando de las esquinas de mi boca, mis ojos recorriendo de manera frenética la multitud reunida frente a mí.

Unos ojos azules atrapan mi mirada y me resulta difícil despegarla de ellos. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte, porque, claro, son completamente únicos. La sonrisa que hace juego con ellos es básicamente predadora, y tan fácil de conectar a su dueño que sería una vergüenza nacional el no saber quién es.

La pregunta es  _qué_  hace aquí. Seguramente no sabe quién es la persona que está en el escenario. Podría ser simplemente una forma de distraerse, de salir de la rutina y de escapar de un jefe tirano y completamente estúpido que lo mantiene cerca de su rodilla como a un perro con una cortísima correa.

Como sea, no es asunto mío.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—alzo al voz, sonriéndole a la multitud, levantándome del taburete y dando un paso al costado. Me inclino ligeramente, los modales japoneses tomando partido en mi instinto. Bueno, nadie puede culparme, ¿no es así? Ya saben, dieciocho años de ser criado a la asiática dejan marcas importantes.

Los minutos después de terminar una presentación siempre son borrosos. El antes se confunde con el después, con el presente, y los colores se transforman en un torbellino, una vorágine de sensación y aroma envolviéndome mientras hago mi camino hacia los camarines. La realidad solamente se asienta cuando me dejo caer en la silla frente al tocador de mi camarín, con la placa que reza «Shirosaki» aún golpeando contra la puerta.

Dejo salir un suspiro de relajo cuando por fin me dejo caer sobre la silla frente al tocador, parpadeando ante el espejo. Aún no me acostumbro bien a los lentes de contacto, que me irritan y hacen que me duelan los ojos; sin embargo, aunque me siento incómodo, no puedo evitar admirarme más tiempo del debido en el espejo. Me gusta la forma en la que mi piel excesivamente blanca, debido al maquillaje, se ve con las lentillas doradas. Es como una combinación ganadora o algo así.

Alguien toca a la puerta, y mi estómago se llena de nudos que casi hacen que me doble por la mitad. Si quien está al otro lado de la puerta  _es_  quien yo creo que es, estoy realmente jodido.

—Adelante. 

 


	8. Entrando en terreno desconocido.

— ¡Shiro!

Jesucristo. Creo que tengo el corazón en la garganta. ¿Han tenido esa sensación? De tener  _algo_  que presiona tu tráquea y te impide respirar, provocado por los nervios, por la ansiedad, por dios sabe qué otra cosa. Bueno, pues eso es exactamente lo que la idea de que Grimmjow hubiese decidido entrar a mi camarín me provocó. Sé que no va a saber quién soy (tendría que ser excesivamente observador para saberlo), pero yo mismo podría ponerme en evidencia debido a mi nerviosismo.

Así que cuando Szyael entra al camerino, desde mis labios se escapa el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. El mundo gira sobre sí mismo a mi alrededor debido a la falta de oxígeno, el pulso martillándome en los oídos. ¿Siempre voy a ponerme así de nervioso ante la perspectiva de Grimmjow apareciéndose de la nada? Es simplemente ridículo, estúpido. No hay razón para que me tiemblen las manos en plan ataque sorpresivo de Parkinson. No la hay… ¿verdad?

—Szyael—saludo, sonriendo. Me echo hacia atrás en el respaldo, contento de poder distraer mis pensamientos. Quizás lo confundí… sí, supongo que es lo más lógico. Hay un montón de personas que pueden tener los ojos azules; además, entre las luces estroboscópicas, mi ubicación en el escenario y mi adrenalina a tope… podría haber sido cualquier persona. ¿Cierto? Sí, cierto—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Genial—contesta de inmediato, sonriéndome—. Como siempre.

—Bueno es saberlo—bromeo, soltando una risita—. La verdad es que estaba nervioso.

—No tienes por qué. De verdad. Cantas excelente.

Si no tuviera la capa de maquillaje blanco sobre la piel, seguramente Szyael sería capaz de ver lo mucho que su halago me ha hecho sonrojar. Pero como no es posible que lo sepa, simplemente voy a hacer como que mi cara no ha subido de temperatura. Porque realmente, ¿qué respuesta es más estúpida que la de sonrojarse ante una felicitación? Una mierda, de verdad.

—Gracias—digo, sorprendido de poder ocultar tan bien el sonrojo que ha enmascarado mi rostro. Es algo extraño, ¿saben? El ser Shirosaki pero a la vez ser Ichigo. Bajo el maquillaje, la ropa, el teñido de pelo y las lentillas, sigo siendo yo. Pero lo que me pasa a mí no siempre es visible para los demás—. ¿Quieres tomarte un trago en el bar o algo? Aún tengo un par de horas antes de ir a casa.

Szyael entorna sus ojos naranjos en mí, sorprendido de mi invitación. Siendo honesto, yo también estoy algo sorprendido por ella. No planeaba invitarlo a tomarse nada conmigo; es demasiado arriesgado. Se supone que no puedo relacionarme mucho con otras personas; él  _ya_  es un riesgo. Podrían descubrirme y ahí toda mi idea de seguir cantando bajo esta identidad se iría al traste. Se parece muchísimo a la idea principal de  _Hannah Montana_ , pero no voy a volver a hacer alusión a eso nunca más a lo largo de este fanfiction. Es demasiado vergonzoso como para pensar en eso.

Así que disfruten de esta demolición del cuarto muro mientras puedan.

En fin. La cosa es que debería haber pensado mejor lo que voy a hacer a continuación, pero a lo hecho pecho y ya no puedo retractarme. Mantengo mi sonrisa hacia él, porque sé que decir algo que pueda anunciar mi retirada se vería como la cosa más cobarde del mundo, esperando que él simplemente se niegue por razones personales. ¿Ven cómo soy bastante mezquino?

—Lo siento, Shiro, no puedo—se excusa, dejando salir un suspiro de derrota. Luce realmente decepcionado y compungido por no poder acompañarme, y yo lucho por mantener mi expresión estoica—. Tengo que volver al hospital. Pedí permiso por un par de horas para venir a verte.

_Whoa, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?_

—Oh—exhalo, parpadeando sorprendido. Sus palabras han dejado mi cerebro completamente frito, ni una sola posibilidad de una respuesta coherente a la vista en miles de kilómetros. ¿Qué contestas a algo como eso sin sonar pedante, estúpido o como una niña de diez años frente a su ídolo pop?—. Uhm… ¿gracias?

Estoy agradeciéndole un montón hoy.

Me dedica una mirada larga y penetrante a través de sus lentes de montura ovalada. No se ha movido de su sitio desde que entró; parado estoicamente ante la puerta abierta, manos en los bolsillos, hombros rectos y tensos como si estuviera esperando a que algo saltara sobre él.

—No tienes que sentirte mal si no gustas de mí—murmura de pronto. Quizás intentó decirlo lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo no fuera capaz de escucharlo… pero no lo logró. Las palabras cuelgan sobre mi cabeza, casi brillando como un letrero de neón, haciéndome sentir incómodo y con la boca seca. No es que  _no_  me guste, el problema es que… quizás no me gusta de la forma en la que Szyael espera—. Así que no te sientas incómodo por mis halagos.

—No es…—comienzo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Nunca me ha tocado rechazar a nadie, mucho menos con un disfraz encima. Szyael no sabe quién soy en realidad, no me conoce a  _mí_. Conoce a Shirosaki, al chico genial, relajado, con personalidad, al coqueto Shiro que va por la vida sonriendo como un maniático. Ni siquiera sabe que Ichigo Kurosaki existe—. Szyael, preferiría que no dijeras ese tipo de cosas. Me incomodan un poco.

Él deja salir un suspiro casi imperceptible y asiente con la cabeza. Se ve ligeramente decepcionado y más que dolido; sé que no es mi culpa, que por mucho que él sienta algo por mí no puedo atribuirlo a mí (eso sería bastante engreído de mi parte… y bastante confuso). Bien, intentémoslo de nuevo: el hecho de que él sienta algo por mí, no es mi culpa. Estoy completamente seguro de jamás haberle dado esperanzas vanas, de haberle ofrecido la posibilidad de una relación… que nunca dilucidé siquiera la posibilidad de  _estar_ con él, pero no puedo evitar sentir que si hubiese cerrado la boca, que si quizás me hubiese negado a esa visita la primera vez… no estaría viendo ese dolor en sus ojos. Unos ojos que suelen brillar con diversión casi todo el tiempo.

—Lo lamento—me disculpo, desviando la mirada. Me siento incapaz de verlo a la cara.

—Hey—deja salir Szyael, rascándose la nuca con ademán incómodo—. Soy yo el que lo siente. Debería controlar mi boca. No volveré a decir nada al respecto si eso te hace sentir incómodo. Te lo prometo.

Apretando los dientes, me obligo a dirigirle una mirada. Y no me refiero a mirarlo así no más, solamente por encima, me refiero a mirarlo  _de verdad._ A intentar ponerme en sus zapatos, a intentar pensar en cómo me sentiría de estar en su situación; a pesar de que debe sentirse avergonzado con todo esto (el cielo sabe que yo lo estoy), sigue sosteniéndome la mirada, hombros cuadrados y espalda recta, como si estuviera orgulloso de haberse “declarado”. ¿Y yo? Yo me siento como la mierda por ser completamente incapaz de corresponderle.

Szyael es una persona increíble. Inteligente, divertido, simpático, incluso guapo de esa forma en la que solamente los intelectuales lo son. Pero simplemente no puedo obligarme a sentir algo solamente por el bien de alguien más. Lo intenté por mucho tiempo antes de asumir mi propia orientación sexual y no es algo que le desee a nadie más.

—Gracias—digo, finalmente, porque no hay nada más que pueda decirle. Solamente me queda agradecerle el que respete la forma en la que me siento con respecto a todo…  _esto_.

Me dedica una débil sonrisa antes de salir del camarín, dejándome completamente solo con mis pensamientos. Siento que hay un torbellino de confusión en mi cabeza, lleno de ideas que no puedo hilar ni entender. Entre toda la maraña confusa de mi cabeza, solamente puedo preguntarme: ¿si hubiese sabido que mi amistad con Szyael iba a derivar en esto, habría decidido dejarlo pasar el día de mi primera presentación?

Dejo salir un gruñido exhausto antes de quitarme la camiseta por la cabeza y dejarla sobre la silla, desvistiéndome de camino al baño para darme una larga, relajante, necesitada y muy merecida ducha. Partimos el día con la salida con Grimmjow, que hizo estragos en mi idea de él siendo un simple tipo hueco del espectáculo, a creer verlo entre la multitud (junto con todo el pánico que eso acarrea, porque,  _oh por dios_ , ¿qué pasa si sabe que Shirosaki soy yo? Sería un fiasco como súper héroe), para luego… el tema con Szyael.

Cualquiera diría que mi vida es un desastre, pero creo que estoy simplemente viviendo la vida de un joven normal y corriente. Excepto por lo del famoso con el que tengo una ligera amistad, tener un alter ego para poder cantar y ser asexual. Bien, si analizamos eso a  _fondo_ , quizás no soy  _tan_  normal y corriente.

Pero bueno, ¿qué tan malas pueden estar las cosas si por lo menos puedo hacer lo que me gusta?

 

 

Cinco meses desde del concierto de  _The Espadas_  han transcurrido en lo que, al principio, fue algo así como la novedad de ser Shirosaki, de salir con Grimmjow a distintos lugares y entablar una sana amistad con Szyael. Por supuesto, tuve que contarles a Renji y a Rukia  _todos_  los detalles “sucios” de mi relación con ambos, incluso cuando insistí firmemente en que no había detalle sucio alguno que compartir. Lo que me llevó a tener que darles un reporte semanal de cómo me iba con el vocalista.

La cosa se puso ligeramente extraña cuando comencé a notar lo ansioso que empezaba a sentirme cada vez que recibía un texto de Grimmjow, o lo nervioso que me sentía antes de cada una de nuestras salidas. Tomé la política de nunca llamarlas “citas” por lógicas razones (¿qué razones? Ni puta idea), simplemente viéndolo como una amistad más. Ya tengo suficiente de qué preocuparme con la universidad, mis ensayos para las presentaciones, mi familia y mis amigos. Agregarle “citas” a la ecuación simplemente provocaría un desastre de proporciones épicas en mi vida.

Como sea. Volviendo al punto de unos párrafos atrás, toda esa novedad ha ido desapareciendo paulatinamente, convirtiéndose en una rutina algo alocada que absorbe de mí todo lo que puede. Shirosaki se ha convertido en un hito para la ciudad de Nueva York, todo el mundo intentando averiguar quién es, todos tratando de contratarlo, cada habitante de esta ciudad intentando llegar a  _mí_. La confianza que he depositado en las pocas personas que saben quién es realmente Shiro se tambalea de vez en cuando, con el simple hecho de pensar en  _cuánto_  dinero podrían ofrecerles solamente por un dato, por una descripción física de quién es el que está tras el albino.

Nadie me ha delatado hasta ahora, claro. Razón por la cual me siento aún más preocupado; ¿cuánto tiempo más pasará para que uno de ellos abra la boca y eche por tierra todos mis esfuerzos?

Eso no lo sabe nadie. Seguramente la autora. Pero definitivamente,  _yo_  no tengo ni una simple idea.

Por eso, cuando Grimmjow me llama en medio de mi primer descanso del día en la universidad e ignoro completamente el corazón a mil en el pecho, no me sorprende ver las ávidas miradas en los rostros de mis amigos, ambos completamente pendientes de mis expresiones faciales y de mi conversación con él.

— _¡Orangey!_ —saluda, alegremente. Su voz grave y aterciopelada golpea contra las paredes de mi cráneo, resonando casi de manera infinita, logrando que se me suba un sonrojo a la cara y la mano me tiemble contra la superficie metalizada de la parte trasera del celular en mi oído—.  _¿Estás ocupado?_

Trago saliva antes de contestar. No porque tenga la garganta seca, no, ¿cómo se les ocurre una cosa así?

—No—contesto, satisfecho de que mi voz no haya sonado temblorosa. Lamentablemente eso ha sido solamente una sílaba, así que tendré que poner a prueba  _nuevamente_  mi capacidad de mantenerme calmado bajo presión—. Tengo una hora de descanso. ¿Necesitas algo?

— _Wow, eso fue formal. ¿Quieres venderme una póliza de seguro, Kurosaki?_ —se carcajea él, suavemente.

Y por supuesto que me sonrojo como un estúpido, porque mi cuerpo cree que se manda solo. Y porque realmente me gusta la forma en la que su voz viaja por la línea telefónica, mezclándose con la estática de una forma que jamás había oído en mi vida.

—Vete a la mierda—bufo, rodando los ojos y fingiendo fastidio. En mi defensa, si le dijera lo que  _realmente_  estoy pensando, seguramente se reiría de mí. Él, Rukia y Renji. Y toda la jodida Julliard, porque sería estúpidamente cursi y no, Ichigo Kurosaki  _no_  es cursi. Eso es algo de lo que puedo jactarme—. ¿Para qué llamas, idiota?

En mi defensa (nuevamente… lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿por qué tengo que defenderme de ustedes? Piensa en ello, eh,  _piénsalo_ )… bien, esa no es una buena forma de iniciar una frase. A lo que me refiero es que lo llamo “idiota” porque si se me ocurriera decirle “Grimmjow” en público, seguramente sus fangirls me acosarían hasta morir. Podrían quitarme el teléfono y adiós a su privacidad. Alguien lo suficientemente hábil, fácilmente podría encontrarlo usando el GPS del teléfono y… ya, sí, suena un poco exagerado, pero no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos. Todos sabemos que de poder encontrar a un ídolo (lamentablemente, William Shakespeare está muerto… emoji de tristeza) de esa forma, seguramente lo haríamos.

En fin… ¿por qué siempre termino hablando de cosas que no vienen al caso?

— _Ya que lo pides_ tan _amablemente_ —repone, seriamente, arrastrando la última palabra hasta convertir las cinco sílabas  que la componen en cinco palabras diferentes—,  _quería invitarte a pasar el tiempo con los muchachos esta tarde._

Parpadeo confuso hacia la nada, jugueteando ausentemente con la correa de mi mochila. Rukia, a mi lado, tira de la puerta de su casillero y escarba un poco en él, su mitad superior perdiéndose de mi vista por unos segundos. Puedo oír el trajín contra el metal, sus maldiciones entre dientes. Renji, apoyado contra el otro casillero, me mira expectante, sus ojos marrones entornados en mí y sus cejas alzadas. El pasillo de la universidad está lleno de estudiantes que van y vienen, mallas de ballet aquí, instrumentos allá, el lejano sonido de una orquesta tocando algún clásico de Strauss. Y todo a lo que le puedo poner atención es el eco de la invitación de Grimmjow, dando vueltas en mi cabeza como si estuviera atascada en un bucle infinito.

— ¿Te refieres a ti y a los… demás?—inquiero, no muy seguro. Si se refiere a una tarde de “pasar el tiempo” con los demás integrantes de  _The Espadas_ , lo más lógico es que lleve a Renji conmigo. Él es el fanático de la banda, no yo. Incluso cuando he descargado y escuchado varias de sus canciones, e incluso me aprendí  _Emperor’s New Clothes_  en violín. Creo que no necesitaban saber eso último…

— _Puedes traer a Renji si quieres_ —contesta, muy seguro de sí mismo. Es como si  _supiera_  de antemano que voy a aceptar su invitación. En momentos como este, quiero darle una bofetada en la cara, pero también quiero… no sé. Realmente no sé cuál sería la otra opción—.  _Podríamos jugar videojuegos o tocar algo de música un rato. Podrías traer tu guitarra. No sé, lo que se te ocurra. Nell está ansiosa por volver a verlos_.

Ah, Nell. Pequeña, con una gran  _personalidad_ , cabello verde y muy tierna. Sí, es una gran razón para aceptar su invitación. Por supuesto, estoy intentando distraerme a mí mismo de la verdadera razón por la que quiero aceptar el pasar el tiempo con  _The Espadas_. ¿A que no adivinan cuál es?

— ¿Me recogerás en mi casa?—pregunto, burlón.

Ni DiCaprio con su nuevo Oscar tiene posibilidad alguna contra mí. ¿Por qué no me inscribí a la clase de Komamura si soy tan buen actor?

— _Claro_ —deja salir, como si acabara de ofenderlo—.  _¿Qué clase de pretendiente sería si no recogiera a mi futuro novio en su casa para una cita? Uno pésimo, eso es. Te recogeré en tu casa a las siete. Si es posible, pide permiso para una pijamada. Como aún no puedes beber, supongo que tendré que comprar litros y litros de Coca Cola…_

—Espera, para un momento—lo detengo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaba de…? ¿Que acaba de decir qué? ¿Que su futuro  _novio_?—. ¿Estás asumiendo que voy a salir contigo?

— _¿Eso dije?_ —bromea, fingiendo la sorpresa en su voz. Incluso cuando quiero enojarme con él, no puedo sentir la molestia que sentía al principio; me cuesta un montón encontrar algo ofensivo en toda la situación. ¿Será que me he insensibilizado a sus avances? ¿O será que los estoy disfrutando?—.  _Lo lamento. En fin, ¿te apuntas?_

No tengo otra opción, ¿cierto? Favor de responder en los comentarios…

—Simplemente prométeme que conservarás las manos en tus bolsillos, ¿sí?—suspiro, frustrado conmigo mismo. Se supone que debería mandarlo a la mierda, no darle más esperanzas de las que ya pueda tener. Ya pasé por una desagradable situación con Szyael por ser demasiado amable, ¿quiero lo mismo con Grimmjow? Aquí está su respuesta y apesta a mierda: sí lo quiero.

— _A sus órdenes,_ mon capitaine _. ¿Qué hay de mi boca?_

—Si llegas un minuto tarde voy a golpearte, ¿me oyes? Cinta negra en karate, idiota, nunca lo olvides.

No espero que me conteste. Sobre todo porque está riéndose como si no hubiese mañana, y porque yo mismo me encuentro sonriendo como un bobo cuando separo el teléfono de mi oído y corto la comunicación. Le clavo los ojos a la pantalla, ligeramente consiente de lo ridículamente soñador que debo verme, preguntándome a mí mismo qué mierda es esa sensación de haber perdido las tripas en alguna parte. Siento el estómago hueco y la cabeza llena de cosas extrañas, como cosquilleos. Si no me conociera mejor, diría que Grimmjow me gusta.

Lo bueno es que me conozco.

Me aclaro la garganta, arrancándome a mí mismo de mi ensoñación, dejando caer con algo de brusquedad el celular dentro del bolsillo de la mochila. Entornando los ojos en el suelo y sabiendo que estoy siendo observado. ¿Han sentido que los observan? Como una picazón por toda la piel, agujas nimias, diminutas, que se entierran en la piel como las olas del mar. Parecido a la sensación que te provocan los calambres. No tengo que pensar mucho ni esforzarme demasiado para saber quiénes son exactamente las personas que me miran como si de pronto me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Aunque, pensándolo bien, seguramente a alguien con una segunda cabeza no lo habrían mirado de esa forma.

Desvío los ojos de la mochila, parpadeando hacia mis amigos. Parados hombro con hombro, con una importante diferencia de altura entre ellos, ambos me observan detenidamente. Da la sensación de que es la primera vez que me ven en sus vidas. Ojos ávidos de detalles, oídos deseosos de escuchar cada parte de mi conversación con Grimmjow, diseccionada atómicamente, cerebros listos para analizar, montar, desmontar y estirar cada una de mis palabras.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Oí bien?—exhala Renji, sonando agitado. Le brillan los ojos y tiene las mejillas enmascaradas con un rubor emocionado—. ¿Tienes una  _cita_  con… él?

—Renji—suspiro, sintiéndome sorpresivamente cansado. Me laten las orejas a la par del pulso y mi cabeza palpita, una jaqueca por estrés amenazando con partir mi cabeza en dos. Me sobo las sienes, tratando de calmarme, de encontrar la razón del temblor en mi estómago y la inestabilidad de mis rodillas—. ¿Escuchaste mi conversación?

— _Duh_ —él pone los ojos en blanco, como si mis palabras sonaran estúpidas—. Claro que escuché. Estaba a tu lado. Y  _él_  tiene una voz bastante fácil de distinguir. No es como si susurrara, ¿sabes?

—Ya, pero es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas—comento, sonriendo con fingida dulzura hacia mi amigo—. ¿Y qué si tengo una cita, o vamos salir, o lo que sea?

—Ichigo—comienza Rukia, dirigiéndome una seca mirada de sus grandes ojos violeta. ¿Por qué parece como si estuviera enojada? Además, el hecho de que parece que  _siempre_  está furiosa no ayuda mucho—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— ¿Seguro, como seguro de que el cielo es azul, que seguramente Renji nunca bailará salsa…?

— ¡Oye!

— ¿… o que Bert y Ernie son incluso más gay que Dean y Castiel de  _Supernatural_?

—Así de seguro.

—No—contesto simplemente, porque, diablos, ¿qué saco con mentirle a mi mejor amiga? Es decir, ella seguramente lo sabía incluso desde antes de que yo me diera cuenta. No hay nada seguro en Grimmjow y en las posibilidades que ofrece. No hay  _nada_  estable en él; ¿cuánto tiempo podrá pasar en New York antes de que salga de gira? ¿Cuándo volverá a interesarse por otro chico del público? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará su jefe en darse cuenta de que ha estado yendo por ahí conmigo, arriesgándose a que el mundo descubra su verdadera orientación sexual? ¿Soy capaz de mantener su atención ocupada el tiempo suficiente? Nada es seguro, nada es estable, nada está escrito. Y por lo mismo, siento un retortijón de excitación en el estómago, la misma sensación que empuja tus tripas contra tu columna vertebral cuando desciendes a toda velocidad por los rieles de una montaña rusa—. Como tampoco estaba seguro de dejar mi hogar y venir a Estados Unidos. Uno tiene que dar un paso al vacío de vez en cuando, ¿no crees, Rukia?

—Sí, eso no lo niego—asiente ella, cruzándose de brazos. El enorme suéter blanco de aspecto esponjoso y peludo le resbala por un pálido hombro, revelando la parte superior de sus mallas de ballet—. Pero esto, más que un paso, parece una caída libre desde el edificio Empire State. No me malentiendas, Ichigo, me encanta saber que por fin te has interesado sentimentalmente en alguien. Pero  _él_  no parece ser la opción más sensata, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lo sé perfectamente, y eso me enoja. Me enoja porque lo entiendo a la perfección, porque incluso aunque hay una vocecita en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza diciéndome que puedo estar cometiendo la estupidez más grande de toda mi jodida vida, no puedo detenerme. Y no solamente porque la forma en la que Grimmjow me hace sentir me guste, sino porque sé que no es como los demás. Hay algo más que se esconde tras la fachada de ídolo musical, algo que parece doler. Y yo sé de eso.

Diecisiete años de sentirse fuera de lugar no desaparecen de un día para otro. Mientras todos mis amigos comenzaban relaciones estables con sus parejas y alardeaban de cuánto sexo tenían el fin de semana, yo me preguntaba a mí mismo por qué me repugnaba la idea de que alguien me tocara de esa forma. ¿Por qué no podía ver a las chicas de la forma en la que mis amigos las veían? Y ya cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez las mujeres no eran lo mío, surgió la pregunta contraria: ¿por qué no puedo sentirme atraído hacia los chicos? Sentir que algo estaba mal conmigo, que estaba  _roto_  de alguna forma… eso no se va. Eso siempre está ahí, agazapado en los rincones más oscuros de tu mente, susurrándote insidiosamente en el oído cada vez que te sientes inseguro. Cada vez que te preguntas si alguien será capaz de amarte y tener una relación contigo, sabiendo que muy posiblemente nunca se acuesten.

—Oi, niños, ¿no pueden hablar de algo más alegre?—comenta Renji, casi nervioso por la atmósfera densa que ha caído sobre nosotros—. Rukia, si Ichigo está seguro… deberíamos respetar su decisión.

—La respeto—contesta, seriamente, girando sus ojos hacia la Piña. Decir que la entiendo sería quitarle importancia al asunto.  _Comparto_  su precaución—. Por lo mismo siento miedo de que este sujeto vaya a romperle el corazón. O peor. Obligarlo a hacer algo que  _no quiere_.

Se me seca la boca, la garganta demasiado apretada como para poder tragar el nudo que se ha formado en ella. Es como si mi tráquea se bloqueara, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. «Obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere». Algo que  _no_  quiere. Las posibilidades infinitas que se abren a partir de esa frase hacen que se me revuelva el estómago con el sólo hecho de pensar en que Grimmjow pueda creer que así va a “arreglarme”. Muchas personas lo han intentado antes que él. Más de las que me gustaría admitir. Más de una a la fuerza.

Me aclaro la garganta, la bilis alzándose en la parte trasera de mi paladar y dejando tras de sí el amargo sabor del ácido biliar. Me digo en mi fuero interno que no sería nada de provechoso echar la pota en medio del pasillo de la universidad para controlar la arcada que intenta arrancarme la garganta del cuello.

—Bueno, eso no será problema—miento, luchando por sonreír—. Artes marciales y eso.

 _Ya, claro, como si eso hubiese funcionado antes_.

Eso, sin embargo, parece tranquilizar a Rukia. Deja salir un suspiro relajado, sus hombros perdiendo la tensión, su cuerpo completo pareciendo más suave ahora. Me dedica una sonrisa, la esquina de sus ojos arrugándose ligeramente y unos adorables hoyuelos hundiéndose en sus mejillas, sin parecerse en nada a la chica que es de hecho capaz de voltear tu cara con una de sus patadas.

La presión en mi estómago se aligera un poco al darme cuenta de que he logrado hacerla sentir más calmada, y suelto un pequeño suspiro, parte del aliento que no tenía idea de que estaba conteniendo.

—Pus si es así—dice, sonriéndome. Estira una mano y engancha su codo con el mío, repitiendo el movimiento con el de Renji y enlazándonos así a lo  _Mago de Oz_. Caminamos un par de pasos, con la enana al medio, coordinando los pasos para darle un mayor efecto a la cosa— confío en ti.

Ojalá yo pudiera confiar en mí de la misma forma en la que ella lo hace. Igual que como Renji confía en mí. O mis padres y mis hermanas. O todo el mundo, mejor dicho. El problema es que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que confiar en mí y estar a la altura de la confianza de los demás. Porque incluso si tengo que protegerlos de mí mismo, voy a hacerlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Son importantes para mí, son la base de mi existencia. Si fingir que está todo controlado es la forma en la que puedo salvarlos de sufrir con mis constantes colapsos nerviosos, entonces no se hable más del asunto.

Así que, como siempre, me pongo la máscara de la sonrisa, como si volviera a ser Shirosaki pero sin el maquillaje, serpenteando por el pasillo, agarrado del brazo de Rukia. Empujando los pensamientos de mi incapacidad para ser alguien realmente valioso a la esquina de mi mente, ignorando la insidiosa vocecita de la inseguridad susurrando en mi oído.

_¿Y si resulta que es igual que todos los que han estado antes que él? ¿Qué pasa si termina siendo del montón, obligándote a hacer cosas que no quieres, manipulándote para que ignores la sensación de asco?_

Inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si con eso pudiera acallar la voz en mi oreja, como si así pudiera ignorar el imaginario aliento fétido y caliente de la inseguridad en mi cuello, viajando por la piel expuesta de mi nuca.

No tengo cómo saberlo. No hasta que le dé una oportunidad. 

 


	9. Metidas de pata.

El departamento de Ulquiorra, a pesar de pertenecer al miembro de una famosa banda, no es espacioso en exceso, ni está amueblado con un gusto pomposo, ni abunda en aparatos de última generación cuyo precio podría seguramente pagarme un año de universidad completo. Tampoco está ubicado en la mejor parte de Nueva York; se ubica en un barrio residencial de Brooklyn, no muy lejos del sitio de  _laser tag_  al que Grimmjow me llevó en nuestra primera salida.

El edificio, como muchos de Brooklyn, solía ser una gran casa colonial que ahora se ha dividido según los pisos, haciendo de cada uno un departamento por separado. El piso de baldosas del living y el comedor es de un agradable color verde manzana, reflejando como un espejo la luz de las variadas lámparas que se reparten por la estancia.

Las paredes están pintadas de verde en la mitad inferior, siguiendo el color del piso, y de blanco en la mitad superior, siguiendo el color del techo, de simple cemento pulido pintado. De los muros cuelgan marcos con fotografías, casi todas ellas de Grimmjow, Bel, Nell y Nnoitra, paisajes pintados al estilo chino, pasajes de famosos libros de escritores alrededor del mundo entre cada retrato o pintura.

A un lado de la puerta, pintado de un sobrio color negro, con el pomo, la rendija para los sobres y el ojo de buey todo enchapado en dorado, hay un enorme televisor de pantalla plana, lo único realmente caro que parece haber en el departamento. Eso y el equipo de sonido, una combinación entre un elegante tocadiscos conectado al sistema de sonido de ocho bocinas (colgadas alrededor de la sala de estar y el comedor para mejorar la acústica) y un equipo de música moderno y estilizado, con aspecto de androide, acomodado en un apartado del mueble del televisor. La madera vitrificada de color caoba brilla igual que las baldosas del suelo, sosteniendo el caro artefacto apagado por ahora.

Delante del tele, como divisor de ambiente, un sofá de tres cuerpos de cuero negro, con cojines arrebullados y apoyabrazos acolchonados. Un sillón reclinable yace directamente a la derecha del sofá, junto al tocadiscos que yace cómodamente puesto sobre una mesa de madera de finas patas, una mesa de centro de vidrio y metal ocupando el espacio sobrante. Sobre la superficie ligeramente vaporosa de la mesa, yacen un par de antiguas revistas que calculo deben estar allí desde el dos mil ocho, ajadas y con la apariencia de haber sido revisadas incontables veces a lo largo de sus existencias.

A unos metros del televisor, en la pared que divide en dos el departamento, está la entrada de la cocina, delimitada por una sobria cortina de color gris que cuelga como un fantasma desanimado de las anillas que la sostienen. Unos metros más hacia el fondo, donde estamos nosotros, se encuentra la entrada al cuarto del Ulquiorra, también pintada de negro.

Y a un costado de la mesa, directamente a mi derecha, hay una enorme estantería plagada de vinilos, casetes y discos compactos. Hilera tras hilera de música en distintos formatos, algunos muy difíciles de encontrar y otros de su propia banda. Y sobre la superficie de la estantería, unos cuantos montones de libros carentes de polvo, señal inequívoca de que ha sido leídos recientemente.

Justo detrás de la estantería de madera blanca, la pared del fondo del departamento es casi completamente una ventana. Cortinas de color gris, al igual que la que delimita la cocina, están amarradas como el telón de un escenario a cada costado, borlas de color bronce cayendo grácilmente sobre la tela de imitación de seda. A través de los corta luces y los cristales perfectamente limpios y sin ningún rayón, se puede ver un bonito parque sumido en la oscuridad de la noche con la dorada luz de las farolas proyectando alargadas sombras de los transeúntes, los juegos, las bancas y los árboles.

Sentados los seis a la mesa, la conversación es amena y divertida. Con unos cuantos tazones llenos de Doritos, Cheetos, papas fritas, galletas, nachos, guacamole y queso para nachos, la superficie vitrificada de la mesa está llena de miguitas y gotas de salsa. Los vasos han sido llenados más veces de las que puedo molestarme en preguntar, y creo que he bebido tanta gaseosa de cola que no podré dormir esta noche.

Unas cuantas latas vacías de cerveza han sido aplastadas y guardadas responsablemente en bolsas de plástico biodegradable, por supuesto, así como las bolsas metalizadas de la comida chatarra que nos estamos zampando.

—Muy bien, muy bien—ríe Nell, sonando como una niña. Tiene su largo cabello trenzado delicadamente sobre un hombro, colgando grácilmente por su costado derecho, la punta rozando el inicio de sus costillas. Sus ojos grises, grandes y risueños, se clavan en los míos mientras se inclina hacia delante, el cuello de su suéter amarillo claro colgando en la dirección del movimiento y revelando una camiseta de cuello de tortuga color blanco—. Entonces, ¿cantas?

Asiento con la cabeza, algo impresionado por su interés. Cuando me vieron llegar con la guitarra, las caras de casi todos los integrantes del grupo mostraron una avidez tan demoledora que casi me giré sobre mis talones y salí del apartamento de Ulquiorra. Me inclino ligeramente hacia atrás en la silla, notando algo incómodo que diez pares de ojos están fijos en mí, y no por primera vez a lo largo de la velada echo de menos el carisma abrasador de Renji.

A mi lado, Grimmjow deja salir una risita malévola. Le dirijo una mirada ofendida por el rabillo del ojo, porque, diablos amigo, ¿podrías por lo menos no ser un hijo de puta y ayudarme un poco? ¿Quién eres, George Bush y el 11S?  ¿Parte del KKK? Porque me parece extremadamente cruel que se ría de mí cuando  _sabe_  perfectamente acerca de lo incómodo que la atención me hace sentir.

—Nelliel—suspira Nnoitra, poniendo su ojos en blanco—. Te das cuenta de que Orangey estudia en Julliard, ¿no es así?

—Bueno—refunfuña ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su marido con un ceño fruncido que está peligrosamente bamboleante entre lo adorable y lo peligroso—, bien podía estudiar artes dramáticas, o composición de auditorio, o baile. ¿Bel? Algo de apoyo aquí…

—En resumidas cuentas—murmura la aludida, rodando los ojos y jugueteando ausentemente con uno de los cordones que cuelgan de la capucha de su polerón negro. Una bufanda blanca de lana le cubre la boca, sus dedos del color del caramelo resaltando como un aviso de neón sobre la ausencia de color bajo su piel— no es obvio que cante. Nnoitra, simplemente… hazle caso a tu mujer, ¿sí?

—Oh, claro, ahora el matriarcado me oprime—suspira él, casi dramáticamente, poniendo una mano de largos dedos sobre su pecho casi cóncavo. El puchero que le dedica a Nell casi me hace soltar una risotada, algo más relajado al dividirse la atención de los presentes sentados a la mesa.

—Dios santo, Teresa, cierra el pico y deja al chico en paz—se carcajea Grimmjow, lanzándole la chapita de la lata de cerveza a la cabeza. A último momento, Nnoitra la esquiva, y el tintineante sonido del aluminio golpeando contra la baldosa nos avisa que el pequeño artefacto ha caído al suelo tras su espalda.

Con el tiempo, he descubierto que cada uno de los álbumes de  _The Espadas_  es de hecho el apodo que tiene cada uno. Tenemos el primer álbum,  _Santa Teresa_ , del dos mil ocho, en honor al mayor del grupo y el que los juntó a todos hace muchos años atrás, Nnoitra. Lo llaman Santa Teresa (o Teresa, para acortar), porque su figura asemeja mucho a la de una mantis religiosa… cosa que, por supuesto, yo  _no_  había pensado para nada. Resulta que en uno de sus viajes a Latinoamérica, Ulquiorra escuchó acerca de esta santa, llamada Santa Teresita de los Andes. Resultó que la forma en la que el hábito de monja le quedaba sobre la cabeza le recordó ligeramente a la forma del cabello de Nnoitra, y se llevó consigo una estampilla de la mujer. Cuando los demás  _Espadas_  la vieron, no pudieron evitar asignarle el apodo, casi de inmediato, y con unanimidad.

 _Gamuza_ , del dos mil diez, es el segundo álbum de estudio de  _The Espadas_. Fue nombrado en honor a Nelliel, que ya en esos años tenía una relación con Nnoitra. Casi toda la banda concuerda en que Nell posee la misma capacidad que una cabra montesa; escalar y moverse por cualquier superficie… metafóricamente hablando. A pesar de los embates de la vida, ha sabido aprovechar cada uno de ellos, volviéndose más fuerte, sabia e inteligente a medida que pasan los años. A Nnoitra se le ocurrió que, quizás, debido a la apariencia fuerte y atrayente de la tela del mismo nombre, y la semejanza que esta tiene con el pelaje de una cabra montesa, bien podrían llamarla de esa forma. Nelliel, por supuesto, no se quejó.

El tercer álbum del grupo,  _Tiburón_ , del dos mil doce, fue un tributo a Tier. Con sus ojos fríos y su rostro normalmente serio, con esa belleza letal y ese poder que irradia de ella en oleadas capaces de aplastar a cualquiera, no fue difícil descubrir un apodo para ella. O al menos, eso fue lo que Grimmjow me dijo al respecto. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, el amor de Harribel por el océano y su lucha constante para salvar a los animales que lo habitan. Luego de hacerse famosa con la banda, sus primeras ganancias comenzó a donarlas a instituciones sin fines de lucro que luchaban por la conservación de las especies marinas, sobre todo el temible tiburón blanco.

El cuarto álbum salió a la venta el dos mil catorce y fue hecho en honor a Ulquiorra.  _Murciélago_ , el título del disco, fue inspirado en su increíble capacidad de detectar cualquier desafinación, por mínima que sea, en cualquier instrumento en el que haya puesto las manos alguna vez. Lo he visto en acción, rasgueado las cuerdas de una guitarra y componiendo un ceño casi imperceptible, manos pálidas y de largos y hábiles dedos volando al clavijero, girando las clavijas, ajustando o soltando las cuerdas. Componiendo muecas de desagrado al oír a alguno de sus compañeros desafinar ligeramente al cantar, o enojándose consigo mismo cuando sus cansados dedos son incapaces de seguir a su incansable mente. Un prodigio musical incapaz de soportar la imperfección en la música. Todo un caso, si me lo preguntan.

 _Pantera_ , último álbum de estudio de  _The Espadas_ , salido el primero de enero del dos mil dieciséis, fue completamente escrito por Grimmjow. Cada canción y compás es absolutamente suyo, reflejando a la perfección su personalidad. Al menos, eso fue lo que  _él_  me dijo. ¿Puedo creerle? Aún no puedo decirles, porque lo cierto es que no lo conozco lo suficiente. Lo llaman de esa forma por su parecido casi instintivo a un felino, por la elegancia mortífera de sus movimientos, por la forma en la que sus párpados se curvan sobre sus globos oculares hasta parecer gatunos y la afilada punta de sus caninos. Por su voz, que parece ronronear o rugir, nunca entremedio, por su sonrisa salvaje.

Verlos interactuar a todos es como ver a una familia. Se conocen todos muy bien entre sí, un ambiente cálido que solamente consigues cuando confías en las personas a tu alrededor. Conozco la sensación; la vivo a diario con mis amigos, mis padres y mis hermanas. La idea de que ellos se lleven tan bien entre sí, al punto de parecer relacionados consanguíneamente, me convierte a mí en un intruso. Me hace  _sentir_  como un intruso.

Cuando los ojos de los chicos se clavan en mí, me encuentro parpadeando en completa estupidez. Se ve como si alguien acabara de decirme algo y yo lo hubiese ignorado olímpicamente, lo que, dado el tren de pensamiento del que acabo de saltar (directamente al vacío, si se me permite agregar), es muy posible. Sin mencionar, claro, que soy de esas personas que podrían ignorar el fin del mundo al estar metidos en sus propias cabezas.

— ¿Qué?—inquiero, teniendo la sensación de estar recién abriendo los ojos bajo la luz luego de un larguísimo tiempo en la oscuridad. Tengo que parpadear varias veces, como si ajustara el aumento de una cámara, como si la lente estuviera desenfocada o el obturador no funcionara bien.

—Ulquiorra acaba de preguntar si puedes cantar para nosotros—me informa Bel, dirigiéndome una mirada divertida de sus ojos turquesa. Siento un sonrojo de vergüenza calentar la parte trasera de mi cuello, el arco de mis orejas y mis mejillas. Bajo la mirada de Tier, cualquier persona se pone nerviosa, más aún si esa persona acaba de hacer el tonto frente a un muy famoso grupo de personas.

La idea de cantar frente a ellos hace que mi estómago dé un retortijón tan salvaje que la bilis burbujea en mi garganta como si estuviera en punto de ebullición. Soy capaz de  _sentir_  el color dejando mi cara, como aceite de motor resbalando sobre una superficie lisa, goteando hacia la nada. Se me seca la garganta, como vidrio caliente, como si nunca jamás en la vida mis cuerdas vocales fueran capaces de volver a lubricarse. Fuego en mis pulmones, nudos en el estómago, campanas de alerta chillando en mi cabeza.

— ¿Orangey?

— ¿Uh? Oh—exhalo, sin confiar realmente en mi voz. Patético. He cantado frente a doscientas personas, frente a expertos en música. Me he presentado en Sereitei más veces de las que puedo contar en cinco meses, he dado más exámenes de los que puedo recordar desde que entré a Julliard hace un año atrás. Pero he hecho todo eso con ayuda; en Sereitei, con la ayuda de Shirosaki. En Julliard, con la convicción de que mi pánico escénico  _no_  va a ser la razón por la que tenga que dejar la escuela de música. Nunca ha sido por mí mismo. En cambio, aquí, frente a este grupo de gente que tan bien me ha recibido a pesar de nuestro primer encuentro, siento como si se me pidiera dictar una sentencia de muerte—. Yo… uhm…

—Lamento decepcionarte, Ulquiorra—me interrumpe Grimmjow, inclinándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo. Elegantemente, cruza los tobillos sobre la superficie de la mesa, balanceándose en los ángulos de las patas traseras, los dedos entrelazados tras la nuca. Es la imagen de la perfecta calma, la despreocupación hecha carne, y no puedo evitar el mordisco de envidia en el estómago—. Kurosaki sufre de pánico escénico.

_Bueno, cuando lo dices así…_

Frunzo el ceño hacia Grimmjow, sin querer tomando sus palabras como una ofensa. Cuando él lo dice, suena como algo sucio, como si alguien me hubiese encontrado haciendo algo que no debía. Simplemente me parece algo estúpido, algo salido de la novela más acartonada y básicamente mala posible.

—Claro que puedo—lo contradigo, una sonrisa de suficiencia curvando mis labios cuando los ojos azules de Grimmjow se clavan en mí, la sorpresa brillando con fuerza en sus pupilas. Frunce el ceño con ligereza, sus afiladas cejas alzándose ligeramente en los ángulos exteriores, una expresión tan singular que seguramente a nadie más le quedaría bien. Noto unas cuantas pecas espolvoreadas en el puente de su nariz, como azúcar moreno sobre la dorada superficie de algún pastel. La repentina necesidad de pasar la yema de mis dedos por allí me deja casi sin aliento—. Voy a buscar mi guitarra.

Lo cierto es que, inconscientemente, me esperaba que me pidieran cantar. Ninguno de ellos sabe, por supuesto, acerca de Shirosaki, pero todos saben de mi colegiatura en Julliard. Renji se los dijo el día en que nos conocimos. Renji, el maldito bastardo que no pudo venir porque no ha hecho un solo gramo de tarea en un mes, y todos los deberes se le han juntado hasta parecer una montaña de papeles de la que ningún ser humano podría salir vivo. En fin.

La cosa es que lo sabía. Quizás por eso accedí a la sugerencia de Grimmjow; llevar la guitarra a la reunión.

Me levanto de la silla, empujando el borde del asiento con la parte trasera de las rodillas, agradecido de la ausencia de sonido de la lisa goma oscura contra las baldosas. La combinación del comedor, con la madera vitrificada, y estas sillas gruesas y de apariencia rústica y antigua, es algo que uno no esperaría que funcionara así de bien.

Hago mi camino por el departamento hasta el sofá, sobre el que descansa la caja de plástico grueso en la que guardo mi guitarra. Me estiro sobre el respaldo, luchando por llegar a la manija y a los broches, presionando ambos con los pulgares a la vez para abrir la especie de maleta. Con un chasquido de metal contra plástico, los cierres saltan abiertos, dibujando pequeños arcos de luz bajo la dorada iluminación de las lámparas de pie.

Y allí, entre el terciopelo rojo, descansa mi orgullo y posesión más preciada (junto a mi muy caro portátil Apple, claro está). Una Fender electroacústica negra, modelo CD60. La superficie brillante de la caja acústica no tiene un solo rayón, aunque la gota que protege la pintura y la madera está plagada de ellas. Las seis cuerdas han quedado marcadas en el terciopelo que cubre la parte plana del estuche, evidencia del tiempo que ha descansado allí.

Alargo la mano y envuelvo los dedos alrededor del mástil, sintiéndome más tranquilo al notar la dureza de las cuerdas metálicas contra la piel de mis manos. Años de tocar instrumentos han formado una serie de callosidades en mi piel, quitándole parte de sensibilidad a las yemas de mis dedos o a la parte carnosa del talón de la mano, debido al piano. Pero incluso así, cada vez que pongo un simple dedo sobre mi guitarra, parece que nada de ello existiera; puedo sentir cada parte de ella como si fuera mía.

Es algo difícil de describir y es tan cursi que casi me hace vomitar la primera vez que me di cuenta de ello, así que vamos a seguir con la historia antes de que tenga que considerar la operación de cambio de sexo. Sin ofender a las féminas, por supuesto.

Vuelvo a mi asiento con la correa alrededor del cuello y sobre el pecho, sosteniendo la guitarra tras mi espalda. Con los ojos de los cinco integrantes de la banda puestos en mí, acomodo el instrumento sobre mi regazo y le doy una ligera caricia a las cuerdas, el dulce sonido vibrando en mis manos y en la madera.

Compongo una ligera mueca con los labios, notando la desafinación de la primera.

—Desafinada—decimos todos a la vez. No lo habría notado cualquier persona, pero, claro, ellos son músicos profesionales y yo estudio en Julliard. Cosas inevitables.

Dejo salir una risita y aprieto ligeramente la clavija de la primera, punteándola suavemente hasta encontrar su frecuencia. Cuando por fin la tengo, vuelvo a rasguear todas las cuerdas juntas, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, realizando un par de posturas y un par de arpegios para asegurarme de que suene  _bien_.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué quieren oír?—pregunto, alzando la mirada de las cuerdas. Por supuesto, los chicos se miran entre ellos y una discusión susurrada toma lugar en la mesa. Ulquiorra sugiere un par de canciones de las que nunca he oído (algunas incluso parecen españolas o algo así), Bel sugiere que quizás podría tocar algo clásico (Frank Sinatra, Paul Anka), Nnoitra por supuesto exige oír algo de Metallica o Megadeth, Nelliel dice que “lo que sea que quiera”, y Grimmjow…

— ¿Por qué no tocas  _Emperor’s New Clothes_?

Voy a estrangularlo con sus propios intestinos. ¿Han visto  _Hannibal_? ¿La segunda película de la serie, en donde trabaja Julian Moore como Clarisse? Si no, alerta spoiler. Resulta que en  _Hannibal_ , el doctor Lecter pone a un tipo en un montacargas, le ata una soga al cuello, y el extremo contrario lo amarra a la baranda del balcón. Así pues, empuja al inspector de policía hasta la baranda, explicándole cómo murió su antepasado, alguien deshonrado que fue colgado del mismo balcón, en el mismo palacio. Le hace una pregunta muy sutil («¿intestinos dentro, o fuera?»), abriéndole el estómago con un escalpelo y lanzándolo al vacío. El poli queda colgado del cuello, con las tripas goteando al suelo de piedra, retorciéndose hasta morir. No sé si se habrá muerto por la soga al cuello… aunque, claro, puede que haya muerto por pérdida de sangre pero, ¿qué sé yo? No soy médico. Soy músico.

En fin… como que esa idea suena bastante tentadora.

Ahora bien, eso solamente se queda en mi cabeza, porque no tengo el estómago suficiente como para hacer una cosa así. Sin mencionar que sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien… y mucho menos a Grimmjow.

—Grimmjow—se queja Bel, poniendo los ojos en blanco e inclinándose hacia delante en su silla. Apoya los brazos contra la madera vitrificada de la mesa, golpeando delicadamente sus uñas perfectamente manicuradas contra la superficie—.  _Eso_  es un nuevo nivel de egocentrismo.

Grimmjow sonríe de medio lado, sus ojos brillando con malevolencia. Jesucristo, ¿es este tipo real? Si no lo conociera, si no supiera quién es, seguramente creería que es un asesino en serie. Pero no uno de esos que te dan escalofríos, sino uno de esos que te hace preguntarte si acaso la tortura y la muerte serán  _realmente_  tan malas como las pintan.

—Bien, bien, señor egocentrismo—mascullo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él—. Solamente por eso, nunca vas a oír mi versión mejorada de esa canción.

— ¡Hey!—deja salir, abriendo mucho los ojos y luciendo muy ofendido. Frunce el ceño hacia mí, ofendiéndose aún más cuando sus demás compañeros de banda sueltan risitas burlonas hacia él.

—Está  _tan_  orgulloso de esa canción—se carcajea Nnoitra, poniendo el ojo en blanco—. ¿Me puedes creer que se pasó una semana entera durmiendo casi nada y viviendo en base a papas fritas en bolsa cuando la compuso? De verdad, sostenía las partituras como si fueran el Anillo Único.

—Yo  _no_  me parecía al Gollum.

—Claro, como digas…  _Smeageol_ —canturrea Nell, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Ya ves, Kurosaki, con amigos como estos…

—Oi—lo detiene Nnoitra, apuntándolo con un largo y pálido dedo índice—, tú te lo buscaste.

—Nnoitra tiene razón—apunto. Parecen niños, todos ellos. Son peores que las amigas de mis hermanas, gritando, bromeando y riéndose por todo. Son todos mayores que yo, y al parecer, soy el más maduro aquí—. Ahora, ¿vas a dejarme cantar o…?

Un sonoro clic interrumpe mis palabras, y las cabezas de los seis se giran hacia la puerta. El pomo gira sobre sí mismo y la puerta se abre, revelando una rendija de luz blanca proveniente del fluorescente colgando del techo del pasillo.

La rendija se agranda, revelando a una alta y estilizada figura, vestida casi completamente de blanco. El largo abrigo, del color de la nieve recién caída, le llega hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, abierto sobre una camisa estilo ejecutivo de un blanco hueso, pantalones grises muy claros y zapatos de vestir negros. Su piel ligeramente bronceada parece resplandecer débilmente bajo la dorada iluminación de las lámparas del departamento, el cabello marrón echado hacia atrás de forma despreocupada. Un mechón le cae sobre la frente, de esa forma en la que este tipo de personas te recuerdan a Clark Kent, unos lentes de montura rectangular colgados del botón superior de la camisa.

El ambiente se espesa de inmediato. Puedo sentir el cambio de ánimo de los cinco integrantes de  _The Espadas_ , tensos como alambres; sus expresiones cambian completamente, tornándose serias y vigilantes, el aura que se desprende de ellos cortando la atmósfera igual que un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla fría.

Los ojos marrones del hombre se entornan en mí, y siento que se me escapa el aliento. Es como si me clavaran un par de dagas directamente sobre la frente.

Le devuelvo la mirada de todas formas, porque, colega, ¿qué pasa si simplemente la primera impresión apesta? Uno no puede dejarse guiar por una cosa como esa. Las apariencias engañan. Podría equivocarme medio a medio con él.

Me dedica una sonrisa que no alcanza a sus ojos. Asiento con la cabeza hacia él, reconociendo su existencia, devolviéndole el silencioso saludo que acaba de entregarme. Mis dedos se tensan sobre las cuerdas de mi Fender, las cuerdas crujiendo suavemente bajo mis uñas.

—Hola a todo el mundo—saluda el recién llegado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con elegancia. Parece ser el dueño del lugar, el dueño del maldito mundo, y puedo notar el tic nervioso que lleva al dedo índice de Ulquiorra a golpear compulsivamente sobre la superficie vitrificada de la mesa.

—Hola, Sousuke—saluda Bel, lentamente, casi con cautela. De los cinco, es la que más relajada parece, aunque no demasiado. Sigue luciendo como un gato al mirar a un perro al otro lado de la calle, sopesando las posibilidades de que se acerque a atacarlo o no.

—Hey—saludan Nnoitra y Nelliel a la vez, separándose el uno del otro imperceptiblemente.

—Aizen—gruñe Grimmjow, entornando sus ojos en la cerveza delante de él.

Ulquiorra, sin embargo, no dice nada. Aprieta los labios, clava su penetrante mirada en el hombre —Sousuke Aizen— y asiente con la cabeza, imitándome. Pero la emoción que predomina en ese escueto saludo es muy distinta a la mía, tan distinta como pueden ser el cielo y la tierra. Su mirada arde con un odio tan profundo, tan  _ácido_ , que me sorprende que Aizen no se derrita mientras camina tranquilamente hacia nosotros.

Es más alto de lo que esperaba, con un rostro de facciones afiladas y una nariz recta. Cejas perfiladas, ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera sospechando algo de todo el mundo. Alarga la mano y extrae un Dorito quebrado del recipiente, llevándoselo a la boca y aplastándolo con las muelas tan parsimoniosamente que casi creo que está disfrutando del efecto que tiene su presencia.

El crujido de la golosina en su boca rompe el silencio a la mitad, como una bala a través de cristal.

—Así que—comienza, dirigiendo su mirada a mí. Se comporta como si los demás no estuvieran en el mismo lugar, como si no hubiese nadie más que yo sentado en esta mesa—, ¿quién eres?

—Ichigo Kurosaki—contesto, casi de inmediato. La dominancia que fluye de él se siente como una bota aplastando mi espalda y me maldigo en mi fuero interno por responder tan rápido.

— ¿Japonés?—pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, poniendo los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas, apretándolas contra el diapasón y rasgueando ausentemente con la derecha. El sonido suave y dulce de un La flota por la habitación, el amortiguado dolor de las cuerdas metálicas presionadas contra las callosas yemas de mis dedos lanzando punzantes estremecimientos por los nervios de mi brazo.

—Suena interesante—comenta, su sonrisa ampliándose y pareciéndose mucho a una serpiente mirándome fijamente. Tengo que detener el rasgueo sobre las cuerdas, porque creo que puedo cortar una si no tengo cuidado; la mano derecha me tiembla casi incontrolablemente, así que la empuño y la apoyo sobre la curva de la guitarra, disimulando—. ¿Sabes usar eso, chico?

Apunta con el mentón hacia el instrumento en mi regazo. Todos sus movimientos son elegantes, casi delicados, recordándome de cierta forma a Szyael, pero no de una  _buena_  forma. Szyael no parece ser alguna clase de cruel asesino en serie. La gran mayoría de las veces.

—Sí—contesto, secamente, alzando las cejas. Bien, puede que no me vea como la gran cosa, pero, ¿tienes  _siquiera_  una idea de quién soy? No, claro que no la tiene. Nadie más que un par de personas la tiene, para ser más precisos, pero eso no le da el derecho de menospreciarme sin siquiera conocerme.

— ¿Cantas?

Puedo sentir incluso al pánico escénico comenzar a cabrearse con este imbécil.

—Estaba a punto de cantarnos algo cuando entraste, Aizen—escupe Grimmjow, incluso antes de que piense en una respuesta lo suficientemente ofensiva. Sus ojos azules se traban con los marrones oscuro de Aizen, una sonrisa predadora ladeando sus labios y hundiendo un hoyuelo en su mejilla con tanta letalidad que creo que se me ha secado la garganta.

— ¿En serio?—se sorprende el aludido, alzando las cejas y volviéndose a mirarme con un interés que antes no estaba ahí—. ¿Te molestaría si me siento a escucharte?

_Claro que sí. Me molestaría un montón._

—No—contesto, yendo completamente en contra de lo que  _de verdad_  quiero decir—. No me molesta.

—Maravilloso—suelta Aizen, sonriéndome con frialdad. Rodea la mesa y a mí, dejándose caer en el sofá. Oigo cómo mueve el estuche de mi guitarra, alejándolo de sí, para poder estirar las piernas sobre los cojines y acomodarse como si fuera su propia casa—. Puedes comenzar.

¿Recuerdan que Szyael dijo que este tipo era un idiota? Ahora me parece que no le hizo justicia.

Para poder distraerme, comienzo a tocar. Concentro todo —mi mente, mis sentidos, mi propio cuerpo— en la guitarra y los sonidos que salen de ella, encontrándome en ese sitio que parece un limbo, entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, como el filo del sueño. Y comienzo a cantar.

— _ **If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I’ll seal the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see, I’ll be the light to guide you…**_

Oigo la suave respiración de los demás, relajándose poco a poco al oírme tocar. Los ojos grises de Nell se clavan en mí, la sorpresa y la admiración llenando sus rasgos mientras alarga su pequeña y delicada mano para aferrar la pálida y de largos dedos de Nnoitra, que cierra su ojo y escucha atentamente. La silla de Bel cruje cuando se echa hacia delante, entornando su mirada, dedicándome toda su atención al igual que Ulquiorra.

— _ **We find out what we’re made of, When we are called to help our friends in need… You can count on me like one, two, three, I’ll be there, And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two…**_

La suave voz de Grimmjow, un susurro tan ligero como una pluma y tan aterciopelado que apenas se siente, hace de coro de la mía. Canta la letra casi para sí mismo, su mirada clavada en los cambios de acordes de mi mano izquierda, del manejo del rasgueo y las cuerdas de la derecha. Apenas lo oigo, apenas puedo percibirlo, pero  _sé_  que está allí.

Me duele ligeramente el cuello y de alguna forma me falta el aire. Sin embargo, sigo cantando, concentrándome en mí mismo y no en la creciente sensación de náuseas que llena mi estómago. El pánico escénico podría haber estado muy enojado con Aizen, pero no parece gustarle la idea de mí cantando frente a seis personas.

— _ **You can count on me cause I can count on you…**_

La canción finaliza con una suave caricia a las cuerdas, mi pulgar descendiendo delicadamente y el acorde retumbando en la caja sonora como el latido de un pequeño y débil corazón. El silencio sigue a mi interpretación como las virutas de hierro a un imán, y el miedo de haber hecho el completo ridículo me envía la bilis a la garganta.

—Eso—inhala bruscamente Grimmjow, luego de aclararse la garganta. Lo miro con las cejas alzadas, ocultando el pánico visceral que me hace sentir que mis tripas se han mudado a las Bahamas— fue genial.

El aire que no sabía que contenía se me escapa de los pulmones como un silbido, y casi,  _casi_ , olvido la presencia de Aizen. Sería difícil, sobre todo cuando se levanta del sofá, lo rodea y se acerca a mí, con una tarjeta blanca entre sus dedos medio e índice. El papel hilado tiene algunas letras en cursiva, muy elegantes y estilizadas, que forman palabras que no comprendo. Alcanzo a ver un número de teléfono impreso bajo las letras.

—Mi tarjeta—me informa. Al mirarlo, descubro su astuta sonrisa—. Tienes un talento gigantesco,  _Ichigo._  Me recuerdas un poco a ese chico bastante famoso que toca en Sereitei.

Jesucristo. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Aizen conoce a Shirosaki; lo vio en el video de Szyael.

Por consiguiente, sabe quién es él. Aizen sabe que Shirosaki  _soy yo_ … y me tiene completamente en sus manos. 


	10. La mente no funciona bien bajo presión.

La noticia de que Sousuke Aizen, dueño de Las Noches y mánager de _The Espadas_ estaba en Julliard, se demoró no más de dos minutos en recorrer toda la universidad. El cotilleo se esparció tan rápido como el fuego sobre la pólvora húmeda en gasolina, atrayendo olas y olas de estudiantes a los pasillos, conversaciones susurradas con frenesí sonando como el zumbido de una avispa molesta lista para clavarte su aguijón.

Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida. Una semana exacta desde ese viernes que pasé en el departamento de Ulquiorra, con los integrantes de _The Espadas_ y con su representante. Siete días en los que he esperado, mordiéndome las uñas, que Aizen haga pública la identidad “secreta” de Shiro, que le rebele al mundo que él fue quien encontró al muchacho que se esconde tras el exitoso cantante que se presenta, sin falta, dos veces a la semana en Sereitei y en ninguna otra parte de Nueva York.

Seiscientas cincuenta y ocho horas de querer vomitar las tripas por el miedo de que mi vida cambie de manera irremediable. Para siempre.

« _Ichigo Kurosaki, se le solicita en la oficina del director. Por favor, acercarse lo más prontamente posible. Ichigo Kurosaki, se lo solicita en la oficina del…_ »

Alzo la cabeza y miro al nimio parlante puesto sobre el casillero de Rukia. La voz femenina que viene de la redecilla de sonido se esparce multiplicada por mil a través de los pasillos, arios pares de ojos girándose hacia mí. Aizen está en la oficina del director. Aizen está pidiendo ver al estudiante con pánico escénico, el que nunca destaca en nada, el que no tiene _tanto_ talento como los demás. Aizen, el mánager de una de las bandas más famosas del siglo.

La pequeña y delicada mano de Rukia se apoya en mi espalda, en la curva de mi cintura. Se acerca a mí y me dedica una mirada segura con sus ojos violeta, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. El pequeño contacto me da el valor que necesito para dar un paso y luego otro, aferrándome a la desgastada correa de mi mochila colgando de mi hombro derecho.

« _Ichigo Kurosaki, último llamado. Por favor presentarse en la oficina de Genryuusai Yamamoto a la brevedad_ ».

Inhalo profundo mientras me deslizo lo más rápido que puedo por los pasillos. Puedo sentir la atención de casi toda Julliard sobre mí, una placa que prime todo mi cuerpo y me roba la respiración. Náuseas y dolor de cabeza comienzan a dejarse sentir poco a poco.

Cuando por fin llego a la oficina del director, toco la puerta y ruego a cualquier deidad insertada aquí que el anciano me deje pasar lo más rápido posible. Observo el cristal ahumado que reza «Genryuusai Yamamoto, director» en letras negras y estrictas, intentando contar la cantidad de líneas rectas que componen cada palabra.

Finalmente, la grave y ronca voz del anciano anuncia que puedo entrar. Tiro de la manija y atravieso el umbral, el estómago revuelto como si viniera saliendo de un agitado viaje en esa montaña rusa que diseñaron para los suicidios (de verdad, eso existe. Google, mis amigos), estoy a dos segundos de darme de cara contra el suelo debido al hecho de que _no puedo_ sentir mis piernas por los nervios, pero alcanzo a recuperar el equilibrio antes de perder toda mi dignidad.

La habitación no  es ni amplia ni pequeña, alfombrada de color gris oscuro y con las paredes de brillante madera rojiza. Hay varias estanterías llenas de archivadores con distintos nombres (Pagos 2015, Estudiantes 2015, Atrasados 2016), algunas llenas de filas y filas de libros acerca de historia de la música y el baile. Tras un escritorio de sencilla madera marrón, lleno de papeles, se sienta Yama-jii, como casi todo el alumnado y profesorado lo llama. Un anciano aparentemente débil, con un chal eternamente echado sobre los hombros y un cayado de madera con un nudo tan grande en el extremo superior que da la sensación de poder aplastar tu cráneo (y _matarte_ , claro) con él.

Sus ojos dan la impresión de estar completamente cerrados, una arruga más entre todas las que pueblan su piel como grietas en tierra árida. Sus pobladas cejas blancas se curvan hacia abajo, a combinación con el enorme bigote y la larga barba que desciende desde su rostro.

Parado ate el escritorio se encuentra Aizen. Viste casi de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí: mayormente de blanco, con el mismo abrigo largo que el viernes pasado. El cabello marrón echado hacia atrás con gel para el pelo, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su porte elegante y frío. Los anteojos siguen colgados del botón de su camisa, sus ojos castaños y gélidos como el hielo fijos en mí, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos mientras atravieso la oficina.

Este cuarto nunca se sintió tan grande.

— ¿Quería verme, director Yamamoto?—inquiero, luego de tragar saliva y asegurarme que mi voz suena firme.

—Kurosaki, sí—asiente el anciano, con su grave y seca voz. Cuesta creer que Yama-jii haya sido uno de los cantantes de ópera más prominentes del mundo, originario de Japón, pero criado en China hasta antes de su adolescencia. El resto de su historia es un completo misterio—. Este hombre quiere proponerte algo, y como sabe que perteneces a esta institución, me ha pedido mi consentimiento. Yo se lo he entregado, siempre y cuando tú decidas que quieres acceder a su propuesta. ¿Me he hecho entender?

—Perfectamente, señor—mascullo. Asiendo la correa de mi mochila, aprieto la tela entre mis dedos como válvula de escape para toda la presión que siento. Sousuke Aizen, el hombre que sabe quién soy, tiene todas las de ganar con cualquier propuesta que pueda hacerme. Miles de cosas se me pasan por la cabeza, desde acoso sexual hasta convertirme en parte de su tropa de músicos-esclavos. Cada posibilidad más aterradora que la anterior.

—Pueden hablar en la oficina de mi secretaria. Ahora mismo Nanao está en el médico, así que el lugar está libre.

—Gracias, director Yamamoto. Esteramos en contacto. Ahora, Ichigo… Ichigo, ¿cierto?—la voz de Aizen toma un tinte conversacional, distinto al que le oí la noche del viernes pasado, como si ya no quisiera menospreciarme. Ahora que sabe lo que puedo hacer, supongo que querrá caerme bien a toda costa.

—Sí. Ichigo Kurosaki—siseo, apretando los dientes. La forma en la que se dirige a mí me recuerda a la manera condescendiente en la que los adultos les hablan a los niños menos inteligentes, a esos que no entienden a la primera. Como si estuviera tratándome de idiota sin que yo pueda notarlo.

—Ven, vamos. Tengo algo que proponerte y me gustaría conversarlo lo antes posible contigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Aizen y yo estamos sentados frente a frente. De cerca, el aroma que se desprende de su cuerpo amenaza con ahogarme, la colonia pesada y penetrante llenando cada centímetro cúbico en mis pulmones. A pesar de no estar a muy poca distancia, casi puedo sentir que me toca; sus ojos marrones, profundos y punzantes como cuchillas, parecen examinar cada parte de mí, tal como lo haría un pintor frente a su modelo.

 _Píntame como a tus chicas francesas, Jack_.

Me aclaro la garganta y me alejo de él, lo más disimuladamente que puedo. Me recuerda a un buitre, volando en círculos sobre mi cabeza en medio del desierto, esperando que pierda la vida para poder destrozar mi piel y arrancar la carne putrefacta de mis huesos.

Oh, qué poético amanecí hoy.

— ¿Y?—digo finalmente, algo intimidado por el silencio espeso y casi eléctrico que hay entre nosotros.

—Pareces incómodo—apunta, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Se ve relajado, compuesto. Como si estuviera en su salsa, como si todos los días intimidara chicos universitarios con pánico escénico y cierto temor hacia el contacto físico.

Tengo varias respuestas para esa frase: «no me digas, Sherlock» es una de ellas. «¿Si? No lo había notado» suena como algo muy sarcástico y, por consiguiente, algo que yo diría. «Oh, wow, gran habilidad de observación, Hawkeye» es mi favorita, claro. Nada mejor que demostrar cuán ñoño eres ofendiendo a alguien que seguramente _no_ lo es.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—inquiero, empujando las respuestas sarcásticas a algún rincón alejado de mi mente. Si mis sospechas son ciertas (y seguramente lo son), este hombre sabe quién soy, y me tiene justo donde me quiere.

—Lo cierto es, Ichigo—comienza, dedicándome una sonrisa. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos y aun así, la supuesta emoción no llega a ellos— que quedé bastante impresionado con tu presentación de la otra noche. No dudo que te están enseñando muy bien aquí. ¿Te has presentado en público alguna vez?

 _Ahí viene_.

—No—miento, negando con la cabeza. Encajo las muelas en la carne suave y frágil del interior de mi mejilla, luchando contra mi expresión facial. Un solo error y este tipo va a atraparme con las manos en la masa—. Sufro de pánico escénico.

Decirlo no es fácil, claro está, pero quizás así comience a pensar que tal vez se equivocó de chico. Que no soy Shirosaki, por mucho que tengamos cierto parecido. Simplemente soy un tipo con talento, alguien que no tiene nada que ver con Shiro.

—Oh, vaya—murmura—. Eso es desafortunado.

Frunce el ceño ligeramente, entornando su mirada en mí. Siento como si tuviera rayos equis en los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de mí. La sensación de estar najo una máquina de radiografías que tuve con Grimmjow no es _nada_ comparada con esta. Aizen podría ser capaz de ver incluso mi futuro si mirara con más fuerza.

—Lo es—concedo, cruzándome de brazos para ocultar el temblor de mis manos.

—Entonces cuéntame—continúa, sonriendo nuevamente—: si te dijera que podría pagar un especialista que te ayude a superar tu pánico escénico… ¿considerarías trabajar para mí?

_Whoa, espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué se supone que dices que dijiste?_

— ¿Puede repetir eso último?—tartamudeo. Me falta el aliento de solamente atreverme a pensar en reproducir sus palabras en mi cabeza. Él _no_ puede haber dicho lo que creo que dijo. Eso es imposible.

—He dicho que quiero que trabajes para mí. Quiero lanzar tu carrera al estrellato, justo como lo hice con la de Grimmjow y los demás. Simplemente imagínalo, Ichigo—me explica, en un tono casi soñador. Por alguna razón, aunque la propuesta es buena (más que buena, _excelente_ ), no puedo evitar sentir que si acepto de inmediato, va a ser una metida de pata monumental—. Presentaciones alrededor del globo, fama, fortuna, fanáticos muriéndose por ti. Podrías componer tu propia música y mostrársela al mundo, ser admirado por _miles_. ¿No suena eso como el paraíso?

No, de hecho no suena como el paraíso. Suena a mi sueño corrompido por la avaricia, pero eso jamás voy a decírselo a la cara. No si puedo usar a este hombre como mi pase a las ligas mayores. ¿Suena mezquino? Claro. ¿Es lo correcto? Quizás no. Pero es una excelente oportunidad de ingresar al mundo de la música y poder comenzar a hacer mi carrera como cantante.

—Sí, suena como el paraíso—miento, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. El aroma a papel y polvo de la oficina de la secretaria del director comienza a ser opresor, a sentirse como algo seco raspando mi garganta. Las paredes grises amenazan con oprimirme entre ellas; si no hago esto bien, podría perder mi chance _para siempre_ —. Pero me gustaría tener algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Aquello parece sorprenderlo. La idea de ver su ligera estupefacción parece ser como una inyección de adrenalina directo a mi corazón. Quizás pensaba que iba a decirle que sí de buenas a primeras, sin siquiera tomarme el tiempo de pensar las cosas. Pues hay noticias, amigo: hago todo lo posible por tomarme en serio las decisiones importantes. Y esta es, precisamente, una decisión _muy_ importante, quizás la más importante de mi vida.

Aprieto los dedos contra mis bíceps, intentando canalizar algo de la tensión que acaba de invadir mis hombros. Algo se mueve en el fondo de los ojos de Aizen, algo que no se ve como buenas noticias. Las alarmas comienzan a chillar en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome que este tipo es de cuidado. Una razón más para pensarme su oferta, para aplazar mi respuesta lo más posible.

—Claro—contesta al final.

 

— _No es común que me llames. Te advierto desde ya que no hago eventos para cumpleaños, primeras comuniones, quinceañeras, bar mitzvah, confirmaciones, matrimonios y mucho menos funerales._

¿Por qué no puede contestar el teléfono como una persona normal? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente decir «hola»? ¿Es mucho pedir? Quizás. Después de todo, Grimmjow le encuentra a todo un lado gracioso. Absolutamente a todo. Si yo soy capaz de reírme de las cosas más crueles, él es mil veces peor. Para Grimmjow, el Holocausto judío es una fuente inagotable de humor del más negro que pueda existir.

— ¿Quince…? Dios mío, ni siquiera _sé_ qué es eso—exhalo, exasperado. Apoyo la frente sobre la superficie de mi puerta, disfrutando de la oscuridad que llena mi cuarto. A través de las cortinas, un fino haz de luz ilumina la cama y el suelo, terminando a unos escasos centímetros de mi pie.

— _Es una fiesta mexicana, si no me equivoco, que se celebra cuando las niñas cumplen quince y…_ —comienza él, como si fuera obvio y yo debiera saberlo. Sin embargo, se detiene a mitad de su retahíla, notando que hay algo raro en mi tono de voz—. _¿Estás bien, Kurosaki?_

—No lo sé—contesto a media voz. ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Emocionado, asustado, conflictuado? ¿Un poco de todo? Lo cierto es que no sé qué contestarle, así que simplemente decido decirle lo que tiene mi ánimo completamente agriado—: Aizen estuvo en Julliard hoy.

Lo oigo aspirar aire con violencia, como si acabara de golpearse el dedo meñique con un mueble. Espero la seguidilla de maldiciones a media voz, las ofensas a la inexistente madre de la mesa, el reclamo de cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para que le pase algo así. Sin embargo, lo que oigo por la línea es un gruñido casi territorial, algo así como un siseo de rabia que hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina, igual que agujas enterrándose en mi piel.

Un escalofrío me baja por el espinazo y me quita el aliento, obligándome a alejar el celular unos centímetros de mi oído. Inhalo profundamente, tratando de calmar la reciente inyección de miedo, como un churro de sangre fría sobre el cerebro, quitándome toda la capacidad de pensar.

— _¿Que Aizen hizo qué?_ —inquiere por fin, en voz baja y grave. Suena completamente peligrosa, como un escalpelo brillando muy cerca de tu ojo, amenazando con extraerlo limpiamente de su cuenca a la menor provocación—. _Ichigo, ¿qué hacía Aizen en tu universidad?_

Inhalo profundamente, ligeramente sorprendido de su reacción. Sí, Szyael ya me dijo que Aizen es un idiota, y sí, vi las reacciones de la banda al verlo entrar. Grimmjow ya me dijo que no les deja revelar datos de sí mismos al público que puedan afectar el nivel de atracción que causan entre los fanáticos. Pero, ¿es realmente _tan_  malo como para que suene como si acabase de decirle que sacrificó a un bebé delante de mí?

—Me ofreció un contrato—contesto, cuidadosamente, escogiendo mis palabras casi con pinza. ¿Por qué suena tan molesto? No es como si me pusiera a mí mismo en un peligro terrible, ¿verdad…?

Entonces me golpean los recuerdos. Claro que lo hago. _Claro_ que me pongo a mí mismo en un peligro terrible. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Szyael cuando decidió dejar el empleo con él luego de mostrarle el video de Shirosaki? Según sus propias palabras, le dieron una golpiza. Una golpiza que lo envió al hospital y que le valió un par de buenos días de retiro por enfermedad.

Si uso a Aizen para poder iniciar una carrera, ¿qué es lo que hará cuando decida que quiero terminar mi contrato con él y buscar a alguien más para que sea mi representante? Seguramente no me va a dejar ir tan fácil.

— _Escúchame bien, Ichigo_ —sisea Grimmjow. Pocas veces me llama por mi nombre de pila; suele llamarme Kurosaki u Orangey. Al parecer, el hecho de que use mi primer nombre es signo de lo seria que es esta conversación—. _Sea lo que sea que Aizen te ofrezca, dile que no. Créeme. Estás mejor así. Tómalo como de quien viene; Sousuke Aizen es el epítome de un problema. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere y no dudará en hacerte daño si no se lo das. Aléjate de él._

Algo en el tono de su voz me dice que no está exagerando, y en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, me siento más aterrado aún. Aizen no confirmó ni negó el conocimiento de la identidad de Shirosaki, por lo que realmente no sé si tiene algo qué usar en mi contra o no. Si me niego, fácilmente podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que Shirosaki tiene una identidad real, _muy_ real, y que es nada más ni nada menos que el estudiante de Julliard con pánico escénico. Podría poner fin a la vida como la conozco, transformar mi existencia en una huida constante de cámaras, gente que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, entrevistas y solo dios sabe qué otras cosas más.

Pero, ¿por qué habría de dejar su mejor arma en su escondite y no lanzarme su conocimiento a la cara? Podría haberme tenido ahí mismo, podría haber obtenido mi visto bueno justo en la oficina de Ise Nanao. Así de fácil, así de instantáneo. Y no obstante, me dio tiempo para que pensara las cosas, para que sopesara la idea.

—Es…—comienzo, inseguro de cómo seguir. ¿Cómo explicarle mi razonamiento?—. No sé qué hacer.

— _Ah, yo sí sé lo que debes hacer. Simplemente mándalo a la mierda. No hay nada que Aizen pueda darte que no pueda darte un video en YouTube._

Grimmjow no sabe. No puedo decirle quién soy; no confío en él lo suficiente. Shirosaki es uno de mis secretos más profundos, esa clase de secretos de uno mismo que no se van diciendo por ahí a la ligera. La verdad acerca de él está escondida en el mismo lugar que mis peores miedos, allí donde se alojan las verdades más vergonzosas sobre mí mismo.

— ¿Un video en YouTube? ¿En serio, Grimmjow? Es la…

Me interrumpe el atroz sonido de los platos quebrándose. Es como si la misma realidad se rompiera a la mitad, como la quebrazón de un hueso amplificada por mil. Se me hiela la sangre, el cúprico sabor del miedo llenándome la lengua, la respiración atascándose en mi garganta. Lo peor de todo, es que no sé _por qué_ me aterroriza tanto el simple sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose.

Algo en mi interior se retuerce y suelto el teléfono por puro instinto. Con un repiqueteo crujiente, el celular golpea contra la madera del piso, rompiendo a través del aplastante silencio del departamento como una bala haciendo añicos el cristal.

La única persona que está en casa conmigo es mamá.

¿Y si…?

Le doy un tirón a la manija de la puerta, saliendo de mi cuarto a la carrera. El departamento jamás me ha parecido tan sombrío, tan grande, tan vacío. Es como si corriera a través de algún líquido viscoso, frío como la muerte. Algo que me detiene, que opone resistencia a mi avance, dando oportunidad a cosas incorpóreas de susurrar montones de cosas en mi oído.

¿Por qué me siento así? A mamá se le cayó un plato. Es una simple pieza de vajilla. Loza rota en el suelo, nada más que eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si me estuvieran oprimiendo el corazón en una prensa? ¿Por qué siento que no puedo respirar, que el mundo está pendiendo de un hilo?

Me resbalo sobre la brillante madera del piso al salir del pasillo de los cuartos hacia la sala de estar, el pulso latiéndome tras las orejas como el segundero de un reloj contando el tiempo para que una bomba estalle. Alcanzo a sostenerme, apoyando la mano sobre la pared a mi derecha, los calcetines apenas aferrándose a la superficie. Esta situación me hace pensar en alguien atrapado en brea, intentando salir, hundiéndose cada vez más al luchar por su libertad. Mientras más rápido intento correr, más me resbalo en la madera.

Cuando por fin logro salir del bucle de tiempo en el que el afán de limpieza de mi madre me ha atrapado, me deslizo hacia la cocina sin importarme los golpes en los muslos y las rodillas. Sé que voy a tener cardenales más tarde, pero ahora mismo no puedo fijarme en ellos. Algo anda mal. Muy mal.

El tiempo parece detenerse al alcanzar por fin el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Es una cocina como cualquier otra, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, impregnada del aroma de la comida japonesa cocinándose. La estufa encendida sobre la que hierven un par de cazos, las encimeras repletas de vegetales cortados en rodajas, la carne cuidadosamente puesta en un plato justo al lado de la cocina. El lavaplatos perfectamente limpio y reluciente, la vajilla afanosamente ordenada en los muebles y los vasos puestos boca abajo en una repisa. Las ollas y los cucharones colgados de percheros especiales, adosados a las paredes de azulejos. La mercadería repartida según la necesidad a lo largo y ancho de las despensas. Una cocina normal.

Excepto que en ninguna otra cocina del mundo, mi madre estaría desmayada, con un halo de porcelana rota alrededor de la parte superior del cuerpo.

Un par de pequeñas gotas de sangre manchan el piso en un escalofriantemente agudo ángulo. Es como si hubiese caído y hubiese tosido al llegar al suelo, el rojo carmesí brillante y profundo contrastando con la blancura casi fantasmal de los platos quebrados a su alrededor. Su largo cabello naranja enredado en sus brazos y esparcido sobre la madera, enredándose con las astillas más pequeñas que llovieron al romperse la loza.

Está sobre su costado izquierdo, respirando apenas. Como su una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos de improvisos, su ropa está arrugada y sus miembros desparramados. Es una caricatura grotesca de mi propia madre y la visión provoca que la bilis se alce en mi garganta.

Un grito se construye dentro de mi pecho, pujando por salir de entre mis labios. Se siente como si fuera a desgarrar las cuerdas vocales a su paso al liberarse por fin, pero cuando el sonido empuja fuera de mi boca, lo único que oigo es un gemido ahogado, entrecortado y lleno de pánico.

— ¿Mamá?

No hay respuesta alguna. Se m acelera el pecho a un nivel que me haría pensar en un ataque cardíaco, la espalda perlándoseme de un sudor viscoso que me pega la camiseta a los omóplatos y hace que el aire de la cocina se sienta frío como el hielo; es como si la muerte me corriera sus dedos gélidos por cada vértebra, presionando todas y cada una igual que un niño lo haría con el plástico de burbujas.

— ¿Mamá?—repito, un tembloroso susurro que se corta a la mitad.

Silencio.

— ¡¿Mamá?!

Cuando logro reaccionar por fin, el grito se desinfla a mitad de camino. Se me seca la garganta, el corazón en la boca y el estómago revuelto. Creo que quiero vomitar.

Me lanzo hacia ella, derrapando sobre las baldosas e inclinándome sobre su cuerpo tendido en el piso. Me tiemblan las manos cuando las estiro para poder ponerla de espaldas, una insidiosa vocecita en mi cabeza preguntándome si no estaré empeorándolo todo al intentar algo así. ¿Estoy cometiendo un error? ¿Qué pasa si al ponerla en esta posición se ahoga con su propia lengua? O peor… su propia sangre.

La visión mental de mi madre bañada en su propia sangre logra que las náuseas me superen. Apenas tengo tiempo de levantarme de mi lugar, inclinarme sobre el lavaplatos y vomitar el viscoso líquido amargo que quema su camino hacia fuera por mi garganta. Atorándome con mi propia respiración y sintiendo la laringe en carne viva, me limpio la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y doy el agua de la canilla, que se lleva la bilis en un remolino.

¿Qué hago? Se supone que tengo que hacer algo. _Sé_ que hay algo que se hace en estas situaciones, pero no puedo pensar en _qué._  Es como si todos los pensamientos racionales se hubiesen borrado de mi cabeza, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que esta cocina, el sabor a bilis en mi boca y mi madre tirada en el suelo, luchando por respirar, la sangre que seguramente viene de su boca como un letrero de neón que pone «peligroso».

¿Qué es? Alguien tiene que saber qué hacer en una situación como esta, ¿verdad? Hay gente que debe…

Un médico. Claro, papá es médico. ¿Cómo puedo acceder a un médico?

La respuesta brota en mi mente y me golpea con la fuerza de un camión a toda velocidad, dejándome débil y tembloroso al instante. Me siento como un idiota, como un imbécil, un retardado inútil incapaz de valerse por sí mismo al recordar que si alguien tiene un accidente o necesita atención médica, lo primero que se tiene que hacer es _llamar a una maldita ambulancia_.

El camino hacia la sala de estar es peor y se siente más largo que el de mi cuarto a la cocina. Es igual que estar en uno de esos sueños donde corres y corres y nunca llegas a la bendita luz al final del túnel.

Y sin embargo, logro llegar al teléfono inalámbrico, inocentemente colocado sobre su cargador, con la lucecita verde encendida. ¿Cómo puede seguir el mundo girando tan normalmente cuando todo mi universo se derrumba de esta forma?

Marco el número de emergencias con el corazón desbocado, latiendo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que me provoca vacíos en el estómago a intervalos. Los segundos en los que la operadora del novecientos once se demora en contestar, me parecen los más largos, angustiosos y amargos que he vivido en mis veinte años de existencia.

— _Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

—Mi madre—barullo, enredándome con las palabras.

— _¿Hola?_ —masculla la telefonista, seguramente confusa.

— ¡Mi madre!—chillo, impaciente—. ¡Está desmayada en medio de la cocina! ¡Necesito una ambulancia!


	11. Una contradicción en carne y hueso.

—Por ahora, el cáncer solamente se encuentra en sus pulmones. Seguramente comenzó a experimentar los primeros síntomas hace muy poco tiempo, pero avanzaron lo suficientemente rápido como para que la falta de oxígeno indujera a la pérdida del conocimiento.

Debería intentar entender lo que dice el médico. Después de todo, habla sobre mi madre. Por alguna razón, sentado tras su escritorio, sabiendo que ella está inconsciente en alguna cama de este hospital con un pulmón drenando el líquido acumulado, no puedo ponerle atención. Mi mente intenta envolverse alrededor de la idea, pero es como si me hablara en un idioma extranjero, completamente desconocido para mí.

—Por el momento, estamos drenando el líquido acumulado en su pulmón izquierdo. Luego de terminar de extraerlo, podremos hacer las tomografías y ver qué tan diseminados están los tumores por los bronquios.

Papá asiente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que él entiende, y no puedo ni llegar a imaginarme cuánto le duele comprender lo que le dice el doctor. Seguramente, siendo médico él también, ve los alcances de esta situación mucho más allá de lo que yo lo hago. Sería imposible para él no imaginarse el peor escenario posible, aunque, por supuesto, no es necesario ser un oncólogo para crearse la imagen mental de lo peor que podría pasar.

—Una vez hecho eso, podremos hacer la biopsia del tejido para comprobar si los tumores son malignos o benignos…

Me levanto lentamente de la silla, empujándola hacia atrás con la parte trasera de mis rodillas. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito ignorar al mundo, necesito desvanecerme.

La cabra vieja clava sus ojos en mí, preocupado por un momento, y no puedo evitar notar que se le han venido unos buenos años encima. En esta semana de exámenes, carreras al hospital y ascuas, parece haber envejecido diez años. Canas blancas jaspean sus patillas, arrugas apareciendo en las esquinas de sus ojos, alrededor de su boca y en su frente.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Necesito tomar aire—murmuro, intentando no mirarlo. Si a él se le ha venido la vida encima, ¿qué pasará conmigo? No me siento preparado para una cosa como esta. Puede que sea adulto en el papel, puede que se me permita ir a la guerra y matar personas, pero esto… es demasiado grande como para que pueda entenderlo, procesarlo, ahora mismo—. Volveré en unos momentos.

Salir del hospital es como respirar profundamente luego de pasarte demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. El frío del ambiente se me filtra a través de la ropa, pero por lo menos me aclara un poco los pensamientos. Inhalo profundo, agradecido del clima, estirando el cuello y oyendo atentamente cómo crujen las vértebras.

Intento acostumbrarme a la idea; tratar de procesarla, de hacerla parte de mi vida. Casi me puedo ver a mí mimo intentando encajar esta extraña y macabra pieza de rompecabezas dentro de mi relativamente calmada existencia, desesperado por comprender por qué es necesaria.

A un lado de mi madre muriéndose de cáncer, la posibilidad de Aizen sabiendo que soy Shirosaki ni siquiera me parece importante. Podría ir y decírselo a todo el mundo si así le place, pero ahora mismo, justo en este segundo, no puedo obligarme a preocuparme.

Es extraño como la posible muerte de un ser amado lo pone todo en perspectiva. Las cosas importantes saltan a la vista de inmediato, mientras que las que simplemente parecen ocupar espacio desaparecen en el acto.

Le echo una ojeada al cielo, preguntándome por primera vez en mi vida si es que el alcohol o el cigarrillo serían una buena forma de refugiarme ahora mismo.

Los días pasan rápido y de manera confusa. Entre el cuidado de mamá en casa (que se encuentra cada vez más débil), la universidad, las presentaciones en Sereitei, la preocupación del dinero que se desvanece rápidamente, mis deprimidas hermanas, mis propios problemas emocionales y la desagradable sensación de que el mundo gira demasiado rápido, dos semanas y media se desgranan ante mis ojos con la velocidad de un cohete.

Se preguntarán si he dejado de asistir a la universidad. La respuesta es no. ¿Lo he intentado? Más veces de las que es digno contar. El problema es que cuando tu madre, enferma de cáncer y demacrada a un punto irreconocible, te pide que no dejes ir tus sueños por algo tan “tonto” como ella estando enferma (literalmente usó esa palabra), poco hay que puedas hacer para convencerla de lo contrario.

Me encantaría poder dejar Julliard y pasar tiempo con mamá y ayudar a las gemelas a sobrellevar esto. Sin embargo, me encuentro yendo y viniendo, asistiendo a clases, ignorando a mis amigos porque si oso siquiera abrir la boca, la experiencia completa va a salir como un torrente imparable de mi boca, y no quiero _esa_ mirada en los ojos de Rukia y de Renji.

¿Se han molestado conmigo porque parezco un cabrón evadiéndolos? Claro que sí. Dos semanas y media, amigos míos.

Oh. Me imagino lo que quieren saber ahora mismo.

¿Qué hay de Grimmjow?

Nada. Eso hay con él. Dos semanas y media desde el diagnóstico de cáncer de pulmón de mamá (y eso que todavía _falta_ parte del diagnóstico), dos semanas y media en las que me he aislado del mundo para poder compadecerme de mí mismo.

¿Es saludable? No, no lo es. ¿Me importa? Bastante poco. El tema es que todo esto es una avalancha de mierda, y mientras menos personas se vean afectadas por ello, mejor me voy a sentir. Grimmjow tiene sus propios problemas (un jefe abusivo y discriminador es el más notorio de ellos), una vida ocupada y muchísimas preocupaciones. ¿Quién soy yo para ir y ponerle más peso en los hombros? Absolutamente nadie, esa es la respuesta.

Ahora bien, no es como si él no hubiese intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. Me pregunto por qué es que no se ha aparecido por mi casa, exigiendo respuestas de por qué lo dejé a él y a los demás fuera de mi vida de manera tan abrupta. Incontables llamadas perdidas, mensajes leídos pero no contestados, correos electrónicos, mensajes de voz. Según él, Nell se siente completamente decepcionada de mí por haber ignorado completamente su existencia durante este tiempo.

Duele saber que alguien como ella se siente de esa forma hacia mí, pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Ahora mismo no me siento listo como para mantener relaciones interpersonales; no estoy _bien_ como para ser capaz de cuidar de una amistad y de tratar correctamente a las demás personas. ¿Tan malo es que quiera cuidar de ellos?

El problema es que sé que ellos no lo ven así. Lo ven como si los hubiese traicionado, como si de un día para otro hubiese decidido que no son lo suficientemente buenos como para estar en mi vida.

Por eso, cuando la llamada habitual de Grimmjow se deja oír desde mi celular sobre el escritorio, me giro sobre el costado de la cama para observar la pantalla iluminarse. El penetrante sonido de la vibración sobre la madera llena el espacio vacío, la melodía de _Emperor’s New Clothes_ en violín dejándose oír y provocándome una desagradable opresión en el pecho.

No tiene idea de cuánto he extrañado las conversaciones raras, las bromas y su constante burla hacia el mundo. Ni siquiera sabe cuánto me gustaría poder contarle lo que está sucediendo, pero así como no quiero que Rukia y Renji me miren con pena, tampoco quiero que él me mire de esa forma. No quiero ser reducido al chico con la madre enferma de cáncer, no quiero que mi existencia sea borrada por completo para ser reemplazada por la desgracia de turno.

—Contesta el puto teléfono—escupo hacia la oscuridad, sin importarme que mi voz suene ronca y seca de tanto ensayar para la clase de mañana.

Estiro la mano y envuelvo los dedos alrededor del aparato, deslizando el pulgar por la pantalla para contestar la llamada. Mi corazón se deja caer (metafóricamente) a mi estómago mientras me llevo el celular a la oreja.

—Grimmjow.

— _¡Oh, pero qué milagro! ¡Pecadores, levántense y canten aleluya! ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?_ —escupe. Su voz pasa de inmediato desde la burla más cruel al enojo más ácido, y tengo la necesidad de encogerme en posición fetal sobre el colchón—. _Dos semanas y media, Kurosaki. ¿Hice algo de lo que no me enteré?_

—No—suspiro, componiendo una mueca ante el dolor de mi garganta. Aprovechando que estoy solo, decidí abusar de mi pobre voz, y ahora creo que mañana estaré completamente afónico—. No has hecho nada.

— _¿Puedes explicarme, por qué, entonces, ignoras mis llamadas?_

—Es complicado—mascullo, pasándome la mano libre por la cara. Sé perfectamente que me merezco esto; su enojo, su desprecio y, seguramente, el que no quiera volver a verme. No lo culpo. Después de todo, fui yo el que decidió aislarse de todo y de todos, concentrándome solamente en cuidar de mamá y de ayudar a mantener unida a la familia.

— _Ay, lo siento, ¿tu vida es tan compleja que no puedes contestarnos el teléfono? Dios santo, ¿qué complicaciones podría tener yo que pudieran hacerme olvidar a mis amigos? No lo sé, quizás un jefe que podría hacer mierda mi vida si…_

—Mi madre tiene cáncer—lo interrumpo de manera abrupta, arrepintiéndome en el acto de decírselo de esta forma. Una cosa así debe decirse en persona, no por teléfono, no debido al dolor que causan sus palabras.

La línea se queda en silencio por unos larguísimos momentos, al punto en el que llego a pensar que quizás se alejó del auricular. Frunciendo el ceño, me siento en la cama y me apoyo contra el respaldo, esperando casi impaciente a que vuelva a hablar. Puedo oír su respiración a través de la línea, mezclándose con la estática que cruje desagradablemente, así que sé que sigue ahí.

Mastico mi labio inferior, cruzándome de piernas a lo indio y tamborileando con mis dedos sobre mi rodilla derecha. Intento distraerme de la desagradable opresión y del vacío en el estómago al mirar hacia la ventana, siguiendo con la mirada las luces de un auto que se pierden en la distancia.

Mi cuarto huele a polvo y a encierro. Un olor que relaciono con la tristeza, un aroma que me hace sentir incluso peor.

— _¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?_ —inquiere por fin. Su voz suena fría, casi letal, y temo que piense que le miento. Quizás ha llegado a aborrecerme lo suficiente como para pensar que podría mentir acerca de algo así.

—Dos semanas y media—respondo, con un hilo de voz. Se siente como si hubiese pasado décadas sin hablar, como si el mundo hubiese sido llenado por un vacío infinito.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola suavemente contra el muro. Me escuecen los ojos; no debería haberle dicho nada. Ahora no hay nada que me impida contarle todos mis miedos, el pánico que me amenaza en la noche cada vez que cierro los ojos y me imagino el féretro descendiendo a las profundidades de la tierra. La sensación de impotencia que me embarga al saber que no hay _nada_ que pueda hacer para aliviar el dolor de mamá.

— _Es el tiempo en el que no has contestado a mis llamadas_ —susurra, tan bajo que tengo que aguzar el oído para poder oírlo—. _¿Estás en casa?_

Se me tensa la espalda como la cuerda de un violín.

— ¿Qué?

— _Que si estás en casa._

—Sí, lo estoy, pero...

— _Nos vemos allá_.

Oh, no. No. No, yo no quería esto. No quiero que se aparezca por acá y vea el estado en el que estoy. No quiero que note las ojeras en mi cara, los tres kilos y medio que he bajado en estas últimas semanas, no quiero que note mis uñas comidas hasta la raíz y la ropa arrugada. No quiero que vea que no soy el mismo Ichigo que conoció en el concierto, no quiero que vea lo demacrado y patético que luzco.

Intento llamarlo de vuelta para exigirle que no venga. Que se mantenga lejos de mí, que ni sueñe con dejarse ver por acá. Está demás decir que no contesta a ninguna de mis llamadas ni a ninguno de mis mensajes, y por unos momentos, me imagino que así debió de sentirse cuando yo le di el mismo tratamiento. El frenesí desesperante de no saber qué va a hacer, la idea de que no quiere oírme, que me está ignorando.

Ahora entiendo por qué sonaba tan molesto.

Con las manos temblando y la boca seca, me apresuro a cambiarme a una ropa algo más _decente_. Salir a recibir a alguien como Grimmjow en pantalones de buzo raídos y una camiseta completamente manchada con pintura (vestigio de cuando nos mudamos y tuvimos que redecorar el apartamento) es una falta de respeto a mi propia autoestima, así que me quito la camiseta por la cabeza y me deshago de los pantalones de camino al clóset.

Estoy buscando los zapatos cuando oigo a alguien tocar el timbre con saña. Es como si el pobre botón lo hubiese ofendido terriblemente, como si enterrara el dedo índice en el aparato y disfrutara del lastimero sonido que viene de él.

Frunciendo el ceño, me hago con las zapatillas y me deslizo fuera de mi cuarto, moviéndome a través de los pasillos oscuros sin necesitar prender la luz. Conozco este departamento de memoria, y no es como si el estado en el que está me suba mucho el ánimo. La casa suele estar ordenada e impecable gracias a mamá, pero ahora que está enferma y que no podemos ponerle mucha atención al orden, el polvo ha comenzado a acumularse poco a poco en las superficies.

Quito la cadena de la puerta y estiro la mano hacia la manija. Cuando tiro de ella y veo quién está fuera, me pregunto cuántas luces rojas, discos pare, pasos peatonales y policías exigiéndole que se detuviera ignoró olímpicamente.

Está parado allí, con el dedo aún puesto en el botón del timbre, presionándolo como si yo no hubiese abierto la puerta en lo absoluto. Incluso cuando clava sus ojos azules en mí, febriles de ira, y reconoce mi existencia, no deja de presionar el botón. El sonido viaja a través de la casa, agudo y enervante, como un quejido lastimero e infinito.

—Estoy aquí—mascullo, alzando las cejas hacia él. Como siempre, odio tener que echarme hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Deja ese pobre timbre en paz.

Finalmente, deja caer la mano a un costado de su cuerpo. Se inclina hace delante, apretando los dientes de esa forma que logra que su quijada se marque contra su piel, entornando su mirada cruelmente en mí.

—Lo noté—sisea en voz baja. El sonido suena como si a una serpiente se le hubiese concedido voz, y no puedo evitar el estremecimiento de pánico que me baja por la espalda—. Ponte los zapatos. Vamos a salir a hablar tú y yo.

—Grimmjow, no puedo—me quejo, sintiéndome como un niño—. Si mis padres llegan y yo…

—Ichigo—me detiene en un gruñido—. Cállate, o juro que voy a _golpearte_. Merecido te lo tienes por imbécil, pero por ahora, voy a evitar el daño físico.

Abro la boca para replicar, pero él alza un dedo y me detiene en el acto.

—Cierra el pico. Vas a ponerte los zapatos, vamos a sentarnos en el parque, y vamos a hablar como los amigos que somos. Porque parece que últimamente, has olvidado que para eso son los amigos.

 

 

Mi pregunta de cómo diablos apareció tan rápido luego de cortar la llamada queda contestada cuando veo la brillante moto Duccati aparcada en el estacionamiento correspondiente a mi casa.

No me sorprende. Es decir, Grimmjow tiene el tipo de motorista, con la espalda ancha y esa aura peligrosa que cuelga a su alrededor. Sin mencionar, claro, que es jodidamente famoso en todo el mundo, y el hecho que esté usando su clásico gorro de lana enfundado hasta las orejas es prueba de ello.

Camino junto a él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ignorando completamente el silencio incómodo que nos envuelve. Intento no mirarlo, porque cada vez que le echo una mirada de reojo, me encuentro con sus ojos fieros y enojados clavados en mí. Sus labios están apretados en una fina línea pálida de furia, y casi puedo _sentir_ la cólera desprendiéndose de él en oleadas que me sofocan.

Con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero café, Grimmjow da largas zancadas que podrían dejar a Rukia atrás en menos de un minuto. La imagen mental de Rukia corriendo para alcanzarlo logra que una sonrisa tironee de las esquinas de mis labios, sintiendo la nostalgia llenarme por completo.

Cuando por fin llegamos al parque, a unas cuantas cuadras de mi complejo de apartamentos, Grimmjow saca un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo enciende sin mirarme. Le da una profunda calada, delante de mí, sin siquiera importarle mi situación. ¿Qué tan cabrón tienes que ser como para fumar delante de alguien cuya madre se muere de cáncer al pulmón?

—Grimmjow—siseo, apretando los puños, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se deja caer en una de las bancas del parque. Se cruza de piernas, echándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo, clavándome sin piedad sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo—. ¿Estás…?

— ¿Fumando delante de ti?—completa, sin quitarse la dosis de cáncer de los labios. Lo está haciendo a propósito. El problema es que no sé por qué—. Sí.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estás comportándote como un bastardo malnacido?—escupo, debatiéndome entre dar un paso hacia él y _golpearlo_ , o darme la media vuelta y largarme. Sin embargo, no hago ninguna de las dos cosas, por lo que me quedo parado allí, lívido de ira.

—Sí. ¿Te das cuenta de que fuiste un cabrón este último tiempo?

Abro la boca para refutar, pero ya hemos aclarado qué tan mal amigo he sido en estos últimos días. Así que en vez de mandarlo a la mierda, dejo salir un suspiro exhausto.

—Sí.

Sonríe de medio lado, un hoyuelo hundiéndose en el costado derecho de la boca, sus ojos brillando en una burla contenida. Se quita el cigarrillo de los labios y lo deja caer al suelo, plantándole la suela del zapato encima con tanta fuerza que creo que es innecesario.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado que ambos somos unos cabrones, ven y siéntate. Cuéntame todo.

Lo miro por unos segundos, intentando memorizar los detalles de su rostro. Parece cansado, pero aún así, se puede notar la picardía en su mirada, ese afán de travesura casi infantil que lleva consigo a todos lados. Grimmjow es un estudio de claroscuros, todo él una contradicción, y me pregunto a mí mismo cuándo terminaré por entenderlo.

Me dejo caer a su lado en la banca, poniendo mi cerebro en piloto automático. Lo dejo salir todo: el diagnóstico de mi madre, el miedo que tengo a que se vaya, lo inútil que me siento, cómo no quiero que Rukia y Renji sientan pena por mí. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada y la desesperación de saber que el dolor esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina podría destruirme por completo.

Él me escucha silenciosamente, asintiendo y mirándome fijamente. Pone su atención completa en mí, en cómo me expreso y registra todas y cada una de mis palabras en su cabeza. Sus ojos azules me ponen nervioso, pero sigo hablando, porque ahora no hay razón para detenerme.

Media hora más tarde, con la garganta ronca de tanto hablar y con las manos casi congeladas por el frío, termino por fin con mi historia. Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota, como siempre que hago cuando le cuento mis penurias a alguien, y le dirijo una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que me diga algo.

Se queda en silencio por unos minutos, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un costado, como lo haría un gato curioso, y sonreír.

—Eres un idiota.

—Oh, vaya, gracias, eso es muy agradable. Recuérdame nunca más contarte mis…

—Tus amigos son tus amigos por una razón, Ichigo. No los menosprecies de esa forma. Guardarles el secreto no va a ser saludable, y ciertamente, no los vas a hacer sentir “protegidos” al hacerlo—repone, alzando las manos y haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire—. Sigue siendo tu decisión, y créeme que de cierta forma entiendo que no quieras decírselos. Es un tema complicado y tal vez es algo que quieres sufrir en privado. Pero _jamás_ pienses que van a mirarte con pena, o transformarte en una especie de mártir. Si lo hacen, no son tus amigos.

_Bueno, mierda. Tiene un punto_.

—Además—continúa, apoyándose contra el respaldo y descansando los codos a cada lado—, no puedes esperar a poder cargar con todo esto tú solo. Hay cosas que simplemente necesitas compartir, peso que necesitas repartir. Vas a terminar muriéndote aplastado por todas tus preocupaciones, y nadie quiere morir de una forma tan poco glamorosa, ¿no es así, Kurosaki?

Me dedica una sonrisa satisfecha, y yo me pregunto qué fue lo que hice bien en este mundo para poder tenerlo en mi vida. Su intromisión en mis días fue tan abrupta, como Moisés abriendo las aguas, haciéndose un lugar en mi vida a costa de esfuerzo y dedicación. Valiéndose de su sonrisa matadora y de sus bromas estúpidas, del humor negro que parece tan natural en él que casi no te molesta.

Cientos de veces, me pregunté qué se podría esconder tras alguien con su fama. Me esperaba a un tipo vacío, a alguien incapaz de mirar más allá de su propia vida, incapaz de sentir empatía por los demás. Alguien tan lleno de sí mismo que sería completamente inútil como apoyo para alguien más.

Y no obstante, aquí está él, mirándome con los mismos ojos que han visto multitudes reunidas a su alrededor, sonriéndome con la misma boca que ha cantado melodías que han atraído a las masas como moscas a la miel. Y aún cuando es una de las personas más complejas que conozco, cuando todo él es una contradicción con piernas, me encuentro ante alguien sencillo que simplemente dice las cosas como son, que valora la amistad por encima de sí mismo.

Porque, ¿qué persona sería capaz de poner la carrera de sus amigos sobre su propia libertad? Grimmjow ha sacrificado su vida amorosa, su libertad a amar a quien quiera, por seguir haciendo música con sus amigos. Y ellos han hecho lo mismo por él.

— ¿Y bien?—inquiere, luego de unos largos minutos de silencio—. ¿No tienes nada qué decir?

Tengo mucho qué decir; el problema es que no sé _cómo_. Agradecerle está en la parte superior de la lista, pero por alguna razón, me encuentro incapaz de usar las palabras. ¿Qué tan difícil es decir «gracias» después de algo como esto? No debería ser demasiado; se ha mostrado tal como es ante mí, y yo me quedo callado, con la conexión entre el cerebro y la boca completamente destrozada.

A lo lejos, oigo una sirena chillar en la noche. Puedo sentir el frío trepando por mi piel y filtrándose a través de mi ropa, el crujido de la grava bajo sus pies y el latido de mi propio corazón. Oigo su respiración calmada y veo el brillo de sus pestañas al parpadear, atrapando la luz de la farola que nos ilumina en un círculo dorado, y dejándola ir nuevamente.

Huele a humedad. Se acerca un aguacero.

—Te amo.


	12. Como cuando no puedes cerrar la boca.

Por supuesto que me arrepiento de haber abierto la boca en el mismo momento en el que termino de decirlo. El problema con ello es que solamente al decírselo me he dado cuenta de que es _cierto_. Se resuelven todas mis dudas, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Eso es: estoy enamorado de él. ¿Qué tan estúpido es esto? Tenía que ser él. Mundialmente famoso, deseado por todo el mundo, talentoso, millonario. A su lado, no soy nada. Soy un simple chico con un alter ego para poder superar su pánico escénico. Patético.

Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí, la incredulidad brillando con la fuerza de un faro en sus pupilas. Ahora que lo pienso, se ve bastante tierno cuando no sabe qué decir. Es algo que sale de lo normal; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no suele quedarse sin palabras. No habla por los codos, pero sí tiene una respuesta sarcástica en la punta de la lengua... para casi todo.

—Lo lamento—me disculpo, notando que un aura incómoda comienza a rodearnos. Me siento como un idiota cuando pasan dos minutos y él no ha dicho nada. Quizás no siente nada por mí, tal vez se cansó de que me negara a salir con él más que como amigos, por todo el tema de mi asexualidad y todo eso. Es muy probable que solamente me vea como un camarada o algo así; merecido me lo tengo—. Simplemente olvida que lo dije, ¿bien?

Me aclaro la garganta, frotando las palmas de mis manos contra mis vaqueros. Me sudan las manos y me late el corazón al cien, golpeando contra mis costillas de una manera muy desagradable. ¿El estómago revuelto suele acompañar a las declaraciones de amor fallidas?

Me levanto de la banca y doy un par de pasos lejos de ella, solamente para evitar verle la cara. Esto es ridículo, es estúpido. Siento como si mi pánico escénico estuviera ahorcándome, sus pesadas y grandes manos aferradas a mi tráquea e impidiéndome respirar. Sería simplemente _perfecto_ que algo así me afectara en este ámbito. Y sin embargo, ahí está la sensación de que el mundo me aplasta y de que todos se ríen de mí.

Ah, debería ir a un sicólogo.

—Yo...—comienzo, poniendo los brazos en jarra y dándole la espalda a Grimmjow. Mucho mejor; por lo menos, si no lo miro, no tengo la necesidad de pararme al medio de la calle a esperar que un camión me pase por encima—. Creo que voy a irme a casa. Estoy muriéndome de hambre y quiero comer pizza. ¿Quieres pizza? Puedo invitarte...

—Kurosaki.

—Una palabra extraña, pizza. No sé. Para un japonés como yo es rara. Algunas personas la pronuncian como si la primera zeta fuera una te. ¿No es eso raro...?

— ¡Ichigo!

Me detengo, notando que había estado balbuceando cosas sin sentido. A veces hago eso, ¿saben? Hablo cualquier estupidez para llenar el vacío de conversación, sobre todo cuando alguien ha dicho algo que se supone que no debería. Como yo, que acabo de decirle a Grimmjow que lo amo sin fijarme realmente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Aprieto los labios en una fina línea, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y girándome a verlo. Se ha levantado, los ojos clavados en mí, el rostro inexpresivo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber si le ha molestado si no me muestra ningún signo de _nada_? Lo miro a los ojos, intentando discernir qué hay más allá de lo que estoy viendo, tratando de entender la falta de expresión en su cara.

¿Qué tal si no es que le haya molestado, sino que le di exactamente lo que quería? Quizás estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, quizás esto era lo que quería conseguir. A mí, enamorándome como un tonto de él, al punto de quererlo en mi vida y confiarle cosas que solamente podría haberle confiado a Renji o a Rukia. Y que, para colmo, no les he dicho aún.  
Estoy comenzando a sentirme como un tarado. Abro la boca para decir algo, descubriendo que el vínculo entre mi boca y mi cerebro ha sido completamente demolido, la frustración llenando mi torrente sanguíneo. Quiero gritar, salir corriendo, golpearlo y maldecir, todo a la vez, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Grimmjow camina hacia mí; de un par de zancadas invade todo mi espacio personal. Algunos meses atrás lo habría empujado lejos de mí; habría hecho todo lo posible para alejarme del abrumador calor que se desprende de su cuerpo, cargado del olor que se concentra en el hueco de su garganta. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, algo molesto por la diferencia de altura, intentando verlo a la cara.

Quiero ver sus ojos cuando me diga que esto era lo que buscaba. Quiero ver su expresión, para recordar cómo se siente ser un idiota y dejar que alguien que tiene todas las de ganar le quite algo a quien tiene todas las de perder... como yo.

—Hablas un montón cuando te pones nervioso—murmura, sonriendo suavemente. Es raro ver una expresión así en su rostro, sus facciones fuertes y afiladas tan relajadas que pareciera que le han quitado diez años de encima. El color de sus ojos se desvanece bajo la poca iluminación, pareciendo plata derretida—. ¿Es en serio?

— ¿El qué?

—El que me amas, claro. ¿Crees que preguntaba por la pronunciación de "pizza"?—ríe, sonando como un niño.

—Esa es una pregunta tonta—murmuro, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no lo es. Porque he intentado pensar en ti solamente como un amigo desde que me dijiste que no te interesaba de esa forma, pero no he podido. Y ahora vienes y de la nada me dices que me amas. ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva a algo así, Kurosaki? No es fácil ir por ahí enamorado de alguien que no te da bola.

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

Parpadeo confuso hacia él, tratando de procesar sus palabras en mi cabeza. Por alguna razón que desconozco, mi mente no parece querer comportarse normalmente, y ha terminado por ser inútil al punto del ridículo.

— ¿Tú...?

—Jesucristo, Kurosaki—bufa Grimmjow, rodando los ojos con exasperación—. Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti. Estás enamorado de mí. Ahora, ¿qué hago yo con esa información? Ni la más remota idea.

Inhalo bruscamente. Suena... extraño que lo diga de esa forma. Él, que es mundialmente famoso, tan talentoso que asusta, tan guapo que intimida, está enamorado de mí. Un tipo cualquiera, un tipo muerto de miedo, incapaz de superar el pánico escénico incluso aunque puede hacer algo para cambiar su estado actual.

—Yo tampoco—contesto al final, luego de comprobar que mi voz no se va a quebrar de manera ridícula.

— ¿Sigue en pie la invitación a comer pizza?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Nunca hubo invitación a comer pizza.

— _Casi._

Dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Siento mis pulmones quemar mientras el aire deja mi cuerpo, la cabeza dándome vueltas y el corazón martilleándome desaforado en el pecho. Creo que me tiemblan las manos... ¿por qué habrían de temblarme las manos? Bueno, hay un millón de razones (estrés, impotencia, ansiedad, nerviosismo... ustedes agreguen a la lista. Seguro es eso y _más_ ), pero por mi vida que no puedo encontrar una lo suficientemente válida.

Me gustaría decir algo. Poder explicarle cómo me hace sentir, y de paso explicarle que incluso estando enamorado de él, no siento atracción sexual alguna. Quizás _realmente_ hay algo mal conmigo; tal vez Grimmjow va a terminar perdiendo su tiempo esperando a que decida dar ese paso.

—Grimmjow...—comienzo, sintiendo que mi voz se desinfla al final de su nombre. En mi cabeza, las palabras se forman como si una mano invisible las escribiera, pero por alguna razón (miedo tal vez) no puedo empujarlas fuera de mi boca.

— ¿Ajá?—masculla, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Me recuerda ligeramente a un felino observando a una presa que podría resultar interesante. Sigue estando tan cerca que puedo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos y los agujeros vacíos de los piercings en su oreja.

—Con respecto a...—me aclaro la garganta, luchando contra mi propio cerebro para poder hablar. ¿Han oído del lag? Por supuesto que lo han hecho, ustedes ociosos de internet. Pues al parecer, el lag acaba de atacar mis neuronas. _Hay una falla en la Matrix_. No, bueno, esto no es un _déjà vu_ , pero creo que me explico—. Al sexo. Yo...

—Orangey—me detiene, dejando salir una exhalación llena de frustración. Lentamente, como si estuviera listo para que yo me retirara, alza las manos de sus costados y las deposita con delicadeza sobre mis hombros. El calor que irradia de sus palmas se esparce por mi piel en oleadas que relajan los nudos en mi espalda—. Lo entiendo. No espero nada a cambio de ti. Nada más que tu compañía, tu confianza y tu cariño. Así que no te preocupes por el sexo y eso, ¿estamos claros?

Algo bueno debo haber hecho, ya sea en esta vida o la anterior, para tenerlo a él.

Oh. Verdad. Mi madre se muere de cáncer. Por lo que esto puede ser nada más que la agradable transmisión de los comerciales en el asqueroso show de televisión que es mi vida.  
¿Saben qué? Olviden lo que dije.  


 

 

Las cuentas en casa son casi imposibles de pagar.

Verán, el cáncer es una enfermedad muy cara. Las máquinas que ayudan a mamá a respirar no se compran solas, ni crecen en la tierra. Los tubos de oxígeno que la mantienen con vida durante el día, cuando no usa el respirador mecánico, tampoco los regalan en el Ejército de la Salvación. Los medicamentos tampoco aparecen por arte de magia y las largas noches en el hospital no las paga ni siquiera el que papá sea cirujano de la _misma_ clínica. Las gemelas están recibiendo tratamiento sicológico debido a la depresión que sufren (Yuzu volviéndose tan sensible que llora por cualquier cosa, y Karin casi sin hablar por _horas_ ), la comida, la ropa, el alquiler, las cuentas básicas y mi universidad. Todo eso consume una montonera de dinero que ni una Master Card sería capaz de cubrir.

Mientras mamá está en la unidad de oncología del hospital, yo espero fuera, contemplando cómo mi vida se ha ido a la mierda en tan poco tiempo. Hace tres meses que mamá fue diagnosticada con cáncer terminal de pulmón; ni la quimio ni la radioterapia han funcionado. Claro, es terminal, pero los doctores nunca pierden la esperanza. Ellos ven a los pacientes como ratas de laboratorio que pueden servir para curar a alguien más. Medicamento en etapa de prueba tras medicamento experimental, tratamientos y operaciones.

Dejo salir una maldición entre dientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del dolor sordo que se extiende por mi nuca cuando mi cráneo golpea contra el concreto de las paredes. La sala de espera está vacía; soy el único al que no le permiten estar con su familiar mientras recibe la quimio. Primero, porque mamá no quiere, y segundo, porque obligó a papá a que me prohibieran la entrada. No sé si amarla por ello o aborrecerla con toda mi alma por lo mismo. Podría odiarla por estarse muriendo, por dejarnos solos a papá, las gemelas y a mí, o por el hecho de que no me permita ayudarla en lo que _realmente_ valdría la pena.

Quiero dejar Julliard.

Y es que, ¿qué importa mi inútil carrera de músico, cuando ni siquiera los ingresos que Shirosaki produce son capaces de cubrir todos los gastos de la casa? Incluso aunque Urahara aumentó mis presentaciones a tres por semana, que me subió el sueldo y que incluso ha implementado un sistema de propinas ahora que soy famoso en Nueva York... incluso así, soy incapaz de hacer algo importante por mamá, por la familia.

¿De qué sirve ser el hermano mayor si no puedo proteger de las preocupaciones a Karin y Yuzu?

Daría lo que fuera por volver atrás. Por volver a esa época fácil en la que mamá no estaba enferma, en la que papá no se pasaba los días en el hospital haciendo horas extra por la falta de dinero, en la que las gemelas eran felices y mi única preocupación era estudiar.

—Disculpa.

Alzo la mirada de las baldosas, mis ojos ascendiendo por el pantalón negro de tela de algún médico. Quizás quieren echarme la bronca por estar tirado contra uno de los muros en vez de usar las duras e incómodas sillas de plástico, o quizás simplemente parezco medio muerto. Cualquiera que sea la razón de que quiera sacarme de mi miseria, seguramente no lo vale.

Cuando paso de sus clavículas y me fijo en el cabello rosa, mi estómago se hunde por completo. No tengo que mirarlo a los ojos para saber quién es, aunque lo hago de todas formas.

Ojos naranjos como una puesta de sol, como mi propio cabello, me devuelven la mirada tras unos elegantes lentes de montura ovalada. Tiene el cabello atado en una coleta baja, pero se le ha salido un mechón en la patilla, que se enrosca justo sobre la clavícula, a unos centímetros de la placa que reza su nombre.

«Dr. Granz, Szyael Aporro».

Mi boca se seca, al igual que mi garganta. Se me hiela la sangre; ¿cuántas son las posibilidades de encontrarme con Szyael en el hospital? Y peor aún; ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrármelo y que decida _hablarme_? Jamás ha visto a Ichigo: él solamente conoce a Shirosaki. No es lógico que decida dirigirme la palabra, no cuando no tenemos nada en común. No al menos nada que él conozca.

— ¿Si?—mascullo, intentando por todos los medios no mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de salir corriendo y no volver, pero es como si estuviera encadenado a la mujer a unas habitaciones de distancia, recibiendo un tratamiento que la mata de todas formas.

— ¿Te conozco?—pregunta, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí. Siempre me ha gustado la forma en la que Szyael luce cuando hace eso; como un gato enojado, listo para mandarte un zarpazo. Listo para destrozar tu cara de un solo guantazo.

—Lo dudo mucho—contesto, luciendo lo más inocente que puedo—. No hablo mucho con los médicos de por aquí.

—No—niega él. Noto el rictus de tensión en su mano cuando se aferra a la tabla con los documentos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mis modales japoneses me obligan a levantarme, sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de mis raídos vaqueros. Finalmente, estamos casi a la misma altura, Szyael unos pocos centímetros más bajo que yo—. Estoy seguro de haberte visto en alguna parte.

—Amigo, _de veras_ —siseo, entornando mis ojos en él y dedicándole mi ceño fruncido de marca registrada—. No te he visto nunca. Debo tener una cara común, así que...

Dejo la frase en el aire, como quitándole importancia al tema. Claro está, no tengo una cara común, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta cuánta gente tiene el cabello naranja en este país. O en cualquier parte del mundo, básicamente. Es una mala excusa, pero es todo lo que t...

—Shirosaki.

Se me congela la sangre en las venas.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—exhalo, estremeciéndome de puro pánico.

—Eres tú—murmura, como si fuera un secreto que podría costarle la vida. Bueno, quizás no cueste la suya, pero podría costar la _mía_ —. Shiro.

Alzo las cejas, tratando de emplear esa técnica de actuación que Komamura siempre anda recordándoles a sus alumnos. Ya saben, esa de buscar una memoria que nos haga sentir la emoción que buscamos en ese momento, reproducirla, hundirse en ella, y expresar lo que nos provoca.

Intento hacerlo ahora. Encontrar algún recuerdo que me haya hecho sentir atónito en su momento, fundirme con él y expresar lo anonadado que estoy. Pero al parecer no lo logro a cabalidad, porque la penetrante mirada de Szyael sigue fija en mí, clavada en mis ojos, como si estuviera bajo la lente de un microscopio.

— ¿Me estás confundiendo con ese chico que canta por los bares del centro?—inquiero, soltando una falsa risita de incredulidad—. ¿No es ese tal Shi... lo que sea, albino?

—Estoy seguro que eres tú.

—Deberías cambiar los anteojos, colega. Estoy completamente seguro de que...

—El ceño fruncido—me interrumpe, apretando los labios en una fina línea pálida. Me quedo sin palabras de inmediato, imitándolo y cerrando la boca, mis manos envolviéndose en puños tan apretados que creo que me he enterrado las uñas en las palmas de las manos—. La única persona a la que he visto poner un ceño fruncido como ese es a Shirosaki. Y él me dijo una vez que ése no era su nombre real. Es un alter ego.

—Se te fue la olla—mascullo, falto de aliento. Una desagradable opresión me aplasta el corazón contra las costillas, como si intentara quebrar los huesos y rasgar el músculo para arrancármelo del pecho. El aire quema en mis pulmones y al pasar a través de mi tráquea, que parece cerrarse como si alguien la estuviera aplastando. Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser un ataque de pánico.

—No, no estoy loco—sisea Szyael, dando una larga zancada hacia mí. De pronto está tan cerca que tengo la necesidad de dar un paso atrás, antes de recordar que a mi espalda está la pared—. La misma altura, complexión y estructura ósea. ¿Crees que soy idiota, Shirosaki?

¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo que en realidad no soy Shirosaki, que fue simplemente un error, o admito que Shiro sí es mi alter ego? Los segundos se desgranan y tengo que tomar una decisión, una decisión que podría costarme el anonimato y mi incipiente (pero exitosa, si se me permite presumir) carrera.

—Mi nombre no es Shirosaki—exhalo, sintiendo el típico temblor en el estómago causado por el miedo—. Soy Ichigo.

—Pero tú...

—Sí—cierro los ojos, como si con ello pudiera bloquear la realidad de lo que estoy a punto de hacer—. Soy yo.

El tiempo que se desarrolla entre mis palabras y las suyas se me hace eterno. Es un lapso tan largo que casi siento que envejezco inevitablemente, que el mundo llega a su final y que el universo se extiende hasta rasgarse por la mitad. Abro los ojos, esperando no ver nada a mi alrededor, peor ahí está Szyael, mirándome casi confuso, sus ojos fijos en mí como si quisiera ver a través de mi piel.

—Eres tan...—comienza él, tartamudeando. Esto es raro; jamás había visto a Szyael tartamudear—... _joven_.

Bueno, de todas las cosas que pensé que podía decir... _esa_ no estaba siquiera en la lista.

—Tengo casi veinte años, ¿sí?—dejo salir, casi enfurruñado. Demándenme, pero los comentarios acerca de lo joven que me veo me hacen sentir como un crío.

—Shiro—se carcajea Szyael—. Tengo treinta años. Para mí eres muy joven.

_¿Treinta años? ¿Qué mierda le pasa al mundo?_

—Es una broma—dejo salir, alzando las cejas con incredulidad. Si este tipo tiene treinta años, yo soy heterosexual.

—En serio. Nací el ochenta y seis.

Bien, mierda. Sigo sin ser heterosexual, así que... ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

—Pero basta de charla inútil—continúa, entornando los ojos en mí. Extiende una pálida mano para apuntar a las incómodas sillas de plástico, invitándome a sentarme con él. Por unos momentos, la duda crece en mi pecho como una burbuja venenosa, presionando mis pulmones e impidiéndome respirar. Quizás ahora es cuando viene el chantaje y la amenaza—. Dime qué haces aquí.

Se gira y camina hacia las sillas negras, dejándose caer elegantemente sobre una de ellas. Por unos momentos, dudo si unirme a él o no; la perspectiva de que suelte la bomba (la metafórica bomba, claro está, esa donde me chantajea para hacer lo que sea que quiera a cambio de silencio) me aterra hasta el ridículo, pero también sé que Szyael no haría algo así. No sé en qué me baso para decir tal cosa, pero la verdad es que dudo que sea de esa clase de personas.

¿Debería confiar en mis instintos más profundos y negarme? ¿O debería unirme a él y darle el beneficio de la duda, confiando en lo que _creo_ que podría estar a punto de hacer?

Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia las sillas. Pasando a su lado y dirigiéndole una escueta mirada de reojo, me pregunto a mí mismo qué será lo que quiere decirme. Las posibilidades me asustan, pero intento mantener mi rostro lo más inexpresivo posible mientras me acomodo sobre el asiento, confirmando una vez más lo incómodas que son las sillas en las salas de espera.

Estamos, nuevamente, a la misma altura. Es como volver a estar en mi camarín, él sentado a un lado de la puerta, y yo sentado frente al tocador. Excepto que ahora... ahora no hay una distancia de metro y medio entre nosotros, no hay máscaras sobre mi cara y él tiene una bata de médico que intimida como la mierda.

— ¿Entonces?—pregunta finalmente, dejando la tabla con los expedientes sobre su regazo. Por alguna desconocida razón, busco frenéticamente el nombre del paciente, como si pudiera encontrar escrito el de mi madre y una alentadora frase acerca de su recuperación.

Estúpido, ¿no?

— ¿Entonces qué?—inquiero de vuelta, alzando la mirada de los expedientes y clavándola en su rostro. Me cruzo de brazos, inmediatamente a la defensiva y sin saber por qué. ¿Espero que me agreda? Quizás. Sería lo más lógico, tomando en cuenta que sabe mi secreto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Esconderme de la Primera Orden. Buscar las Reliquias de la Muerte. Buscar el rayo perdido de Zeus. Intentando encontrar una cura milagrosa para el pánico escénico. Intentando encontrar algún trozo de la cabeza de Francis. ¿Qué se yo?_

—Mi madre—contesto, dejando salir un suspiro. Aprieto los puños de la forma más disimulada posible, descubriendo lo profundos que fueron los cortes de las uñas en las palmas.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Cáncer de pulmón.

Parpadea hacia mí, alzando las cejas. Sus lentes se deslizan por el puente de su nariz, tan cerca de la respingada punta que tengo el impulso de estirar la mano para evitar que caigan al suelo. Sin embargo, alza la mano y los empuja de vuelta a su lugar, sobre el tabique. A través de los cristales impecablemente limpios, su mirada parece quemar allí donde se posa. Szyael debe ser esa clase de personas a las que no le puedes mentir incluso aunque lo intentaras, porque solamente su mirada es capaz de ver todos tus secretos.

—Tu madre no será Masaki Kurosaki, ¿verdad, Shiro?—pregunta inseguro.

—Pero bueno—exhalo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Te he dicho que mi nombre es Ichigo, no Shirosaki.

—Contéstame.

—Sí, colega, mi madre se muere de cáncer al pulmón. ¿Contento? No es algo de lo que me guste hablar mucho, ya ves, la idea de quedarte huérfano de madre no le gusta a nadie. Además, seamos sinceros, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente caro el cáncer? Más el de pulmón. Es uno de los más comunes en la tierra y aún así, la gracia te sale un ojo de la cara y la mitad del otro. Pues déjame decirte...

—Ichigo—me interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

—Oh—susurro, aclarándome la garganta. Desvío mis ojos de los suyos, intentando que no vea el sonrojo que se me ha subido a las mejillas, pero por supuesto que no tengo éxito. Ya no tengo el maquillaje sobre la piel que evita que cualquier exceso de sangre en los capilares se note; ahora mismo, no llevo la armadura de Shiro sobre mí. Soy solamente Ichigo—. Lo siento. Tiendo a hablar estupideces cuando estoy nervioso.

—Lo noté—ríe suavemente, entrelazando los dedos sobre la tabla equilibrada sobre sus rodillas. Deja salir un suspiro antes de inhalar profundamente y volver a ponerse serio, sus ojos penetrantes como los de un gato perforando metafóricos agujeros en mi cráneo cuando los alza de sus perfectamente redondeadas uñas—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Lo del cáncer de tu madre, quiero decir.

—De maravilla—escupo, el sarcasmo tan ácido en mis palabras que incluso yo mismo me sorprendo—. Lo lamento. Yo... no sé. Mira, no es algo que me guste comentar, ¿sí? ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Como... no sé, ¿la presentación de hoy en la noche?

Vuelve a romperse su máscara de seriedad cuando la sorpresa llena sus facciones, sus cejas alzándose hasta casi tocar la línea de su cabello.

—Espera un segundo. La señora Kurosaki llegó aquí hace tres meses... tres meses en los que te has estado presentando, sin falta, en Sereitei. ¿Cómo...?

—Es una gran ayuda financiera—lo corto, apretando los dientes—. Shirosaki deja un montón de dinero, dinero que necesitamos para vivir.

—Ichigo—susurra, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente—. ¿Qué clase de vida has estado llevando últimamente?

—Una de mierda, Szyael.


	13. ¿Me atraparás cuando caiga?

Renji y Rukia no estuvieron muy contentos cuando, después de tres meses, les conté por fin todo lo que había estado guardándome acerca del cáncer de mi madre. Decir que tengo media cara morada es poco, porque luego de que Renji perdiera los estribos conmigo, Rukia siguió su ejemplo y me golpeó. Aquí entre nos, por supuesto que me lo merezco, pero eso no tengo por qué decírselos a la cara.

El primer viernes de Octubre es el primer día frío del mes, el cielo encapotado amenazando con dejar caer un terrible diluvio capaz de ahogarnos a todos. Y mientras mamá recibe su tratamiento en el hospital, papá la acompaña por esta y las gemelas se quedan en casa de unas amigas para una pijamada («necesitan toda la distracción que puedan conseguir» dijo papá), me quedo completamente solo en el apartamento, por primera vez desde que mamá tuvo su primera crisis.

Estoy muy tentado a llamar a la Piña, pero sé que aún no termina de masticar su enojo conmigo. Lo entiendo, claro, pero eso no quita que me sienta como un idiota por no confiar en él y en Rukia. De haber estado en sus lugares, seguramente habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

No hay nada que pueda hacer; nada más que esperar a que decidan que no soy el Ébola y que pueden perdonarme.

Traslado mi fiesta de autocompasión desde mi cuarto hacia el living, acurrucándome en el cómodo sofá con una manta sobre los hombros y un abundante tazón de espeso y dulce chocolate caliente. Mientras navego a través de los programas de Netflix, me debato interiormente entre ver una película de terror gore (como para reírme del sufrimiento de alguien más) o ver alguna tragedia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como _El Código Enigma_ o _Caballo de Guerra_ (para disfrutar del dolor). Bien podría hacer un maratón para pasar las penas, ya saben, uno en el que me ría de los demás y sufra o también podría ponerme al día con Daradevil. ¿Quién sabe?

El atronador tono de llamada de mi celular se eleva por el departamento, proveniente desde mi cuarto. Me giro a echarle una ojeada por sobre el hombro a la puerta abierta, dirigiéndole tanto odio a la pobre madera que creo que podría pudrirse en el acto. Tengo que pararme a contestar, claro, porque podría ser papá con noticias del estado de salud de mamá, pero _ahora mismo_ preferiría una bala a través del cerebro que levantarme de aquí.

Suspirando con frustración, dejo la taza sobre la mesita de centro y me quito la cobija de encima. Le pongo pausa al tercer capítulo de la primera temporada de Daradevil (dije que iba a ponerme al día, _no_ que estaba muy avanzado en la historia), calzándome las pantuflas nuevamente y arrastrando los pies hacia mi cuarto.

Recojo el celular de la cama y deslizo el ícono para contestar por la pantalla, sin siquiera fijarme en el número de contacto.

—Diga.

— _Dime, ¿te sentirías ofendido si llevara sushi para comer?_

Parpadeo confuso hacia la pared contraria de mi habitación, tratando de discernir si lo que estoy oyendo está pasando realmente o yo simplemente he perdido la razón.

— _¿Orangey?_

— ¿Sushi?—repito, incrédulo—. ¿Por qué habrías de traer _sushi_?

— _Oh, estoy cerca de tu casa. Tuve algo de tiempo libre, así que les pedí a los muchachos que me cubrieran con Aizen para poder venir a verte. Insisto, ¿te sentirías ofendido si llevara sushi?_

—No—suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Solamente... que no escatimen en salsa de soya.

— _Kurosaki_ —murmura Grimmjow, emulando mi tono. Casi puedo verlo imitándome y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. _¿Quién crees que soy?_

Quince minutos después, Grimmjow está tocando a la puerta de mi casa. Pauso por segunda vez el episodio de Daradevil, deslizándome fuera del sofá y abriendo la puerta para encontrármelo parado en toda su gloria en el umbral. Sonrisa de medio lado, ojos brillantes, cabello cubierto por su típico gorro de lana negro al que llama «el disfraz», abrigo largo color verde bosque, vaqueros negros y botas de motociclista negras.

Un par de bolsas de plástico cuelgan de sus manos, llenas hasta los topes con cosas que no puedo identificar.

—Aye, Kurosaki.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él.

— ¿Qué tanto compraste?—pregunto, inclinándome hacia adelante para poder ver mejor. Hace un par de meses atrás, seguramente me habría preocupado de mis pantalones de buzo completamente desastrosos y la camiseta ancha y tan usada que su color es irreconocible. También me habría sentido muy consciente de las pantuflas y del cabello alborotado, pero ahora, por alguna razón... no puedo ni pensar en ello. En vez de eso, solamente puedo pensar en cuánto me ruge el estómago al pensar en la comida que pudo haber traído.

—Sushi, por supuesto. Y dulces. Y puede que también haya comprado una almohada extra para tu cama, porque siempre vas por ahí quejándote de que no tienes suficientes, cuando tienes como cuatro—se encoje de hombros, el movimiento acompañado con el crujido de las bolsas plásticas—. Ahora, ¿puedo entrar?

Me hago a un lado para dejarlo pasar, algo que se ha hecho muy común en estos últimos meses. Desde que le conté acerca del cáncer de mi madre y de que estoy enamorado de él (algo que sigue pareciéndome irreal, pero que es también innegable), Grimmjow se aparece por aquí cada vez que puede. A veces solo o a veces acompañado de alguno de sus compañeros de banda, que no tienen ni idea de la situación. No sé por qué vienen, pero lo hacen. Quizás simplemente les caigo bien. Quién sabe.

—Apaga eso—bufa, rodando los ojos hacia la televisión. Nunca ha sido muy fanático de "la caja tonta" (como la llama él), sobre todo porque mucha de la mierda en su vida se debe a ella. Así que, como no quiero tener problemas ni discutir por estupideces, suelto un suspiro antes de estirarme por el respaldo del sofá y asir el control remoto, apagando el televisor—. ¿Tienes palillos?

Me giro a mirarlo mientras reparte las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, desempacando los contenedores de plástico transparente que contienen los rolls. Saca un par de latas de Coca Cola y una gran cantidad de cajas que supongo tendrán pasteles.

Le dirijo una mirada a través de mis párpados entrecerrados, tratando de ver si bromea o no.

— ¿Estás preguntándole a un japonés si tiene palillos en casa?—inquiero al final, notando que no ha caído en la cuenta de lo estúpida que es su pregunta.

—Oh—exhala, quedándose quieto por unos momentos—. Bueno, ahí está la prueba de lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser.

Se ríe por lo bajo, casi con malevolencia, para volver a poner manos a la obra y seguir desenvolviendo más y más comida que seguramente seremos incapaces de consumir nosotros dos solos. Lo observo por unos momentos, preguntándome cómo es que en ocho meses, un famoso cantante idolatrado por miles de personas ha llegado a sentirse tan cómodo en mi casa que es capaz de organizar una comida él solo, y seguramente... comérsela solo también.

—Oi, Kurosaki—llama, dirigiéndome una mirada por sobre el hombro—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve a buscar los vasos y los palillos!

La situación parece tan normal. Tan... cotidiana, por decirlo de alguna forma, que soy incapaz de registrar realmente lo que sucede hasta que no dejo los dos vasos y los dos pares de palillos frente a él. Cuando sus ojos se levantan de la mesa y me dedica una sonrisa, le suelto lo que he venido pensando desde que noté que las cuentas en casa apenas se pueden pagar:

—Voy a dejar la universidad para trabajar—informo, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. La idea de vomitar esa información acaba de surgir, y es más fuerte de lo que cabría de esperar. Lo cierto es que lo he pensado muchísimo últimamente, pero no esperaba decírselo así como así.

Sus manos se quedan estáticas sobre uno de los contenedores transparentes, a mitad de camino de abrirlo para extraer el potecito con la salsa de soya y la salsa teriyaki. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea pálida, mirándome incrédulo por unos momentos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—termina por preguntar, dejando caer las manos a los costados. Me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loco, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si tendrá razón—. Ichigo, no puedes dejar Julliard. Tienes un talento que miles de personas matarían por tener... no puedes simplemente...

—Grimmjow, no lo entiendes—murmuro, pasándome una mano por el pelo. La ligera grasa del casco se me impregna en las yemas de los dedos, recordándome que necesito mi ducha diaria—. Mi madre está muy enferma y su tratamiento no es barato. _Necesitamos_ el dinero y siento que estoy malgastándolo. Yo...

—No—me detiene, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a mí. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que estamos frente a frente, a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro. Tengo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero por primera vez, ese detalle no me molesta—. No. Ichigo, si necesitas ayuda financiera, yo puedo...

— ¿Qué?—lo interrumpo, alzando las cejas con incredulidad. Si está ofreciéndome lo que creo que está ofreciéndome, entonces vamos a tener un par de problemas aquí y ahora—. ¿Te estás ofreciendo a ser mi _sugar daddy_?

Se detiene, estupefacto. Puedo ver la herida en sus ojos y me siento arrepentido de inmediato, pero soy incapaz de abrir la boca y disculparme con él. Realmente se merece una disculpa, lo sé perfectamente, pero simplemente no puedo decirlo.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?—inquiere, dando un ligero paso atrás. La distancia que se genera entre él y yo se asemeja mucho a la que hay de aquí a mi tierra natal y la siento de inmediato en la médula de los huesos. Es como si alguien intentara arrancarme el corazón del pecho, destrozando los músculos que lo protegen—. Vaya. De haberlo sabido...

—Grimmjow—suspiro, cerrando los ojos, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad de mi cerebro las palabras que quiero decir—. Grimmjow, no me estás entendiendo. No puedo aceptar tu ayuda financiera. Y lamento si eso último sonó así de mal... pretendía que fuera sarcasmo.

—Necesitas aprender a distinguir los momentos en los que el sarcasmo es correcto, Kurosaki—sisea—. Porque créeme que jamás te pediría que fueras por allí acostándote conmigo solamente por la estabilidad económica.

Asiento con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos por fin y encontrándomelo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos, fieros y fríos, clavados en los míos. Se ve imponente, todo su metro ochenta y seis alzado frente a mí, hombros rectos y espalda tensa como la cuerda de un arco listo para saltar. De verdad parece una pantera, al acecho, esperando el momento exacto para clavarme los colmillos en el cuello y desgarrar por completo mi yugular.

—De igual manera—continúo con suavidad—. No puedo aceptarlo. No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si lo hiciera.

— ¿Puedes decirme por qué no...?

El timbre del teléfono de la casa lo interrumpe en el momento justo. No sé cómo habría explicado el no sentirme cómodo con su ayuda financiera, cuando lo cierto es que no tengo ningún argumento para ello.

Le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, apenas detectando por la periferia de mi visión el fastidio que llena sus facciones. Tratando de esconder lo mejor que puedo mi alivio, me lanzo hacia el teléfono, descolgándolo al cuarto timbrazo, poniéndolo contra mi oreja e inhalando profundamente.

—Residencia Kurosaki.

— _Dios santo, Ichigo_ —bufa la voz de papá. Puedo verlo rodar los ojos como si estuviera justo frente a mí—. _Pareces vendedor de pólizas de seguro..._

—Papá—exhalo, negando con la cabeza. Este hombre me exaspera—. ¿Pasó algo?

Con solamente preguntar, mi estómago se retuerce y se me seca la boca. Por un momento, por un sagrado, bendito e irrepetible momento, olvidé por completo la avalancha de mierda que se me está viniendo encima, a cámara lenta, desde hace tres meses.

— _No. Solamente llamaba para avisarte que tu madre y yo estamos yéndonos a casa en este mismo momento. Al parecer tu celular se quedó sin batería, por eso llamo a casa._

No, mi celular no se quedó sin batería. Lo apagué porque quería estar un rato tranquilo con Grimmjow. Ahora me siento culpable por ello.

—Oh. Uhm... ok—mascullo, masticando la parte interna de mi mejilla. El cúprico sabor de la sangre satura mis papilas gustativas, la ansiedad latente que siempre se arrastra por mi cuerpo riéndose del pánico que siento a cada momento del día. Mientras le dedico una furtiva mirada a Grimmjow, descubro que está mirándome fijamente, sus ojos azules entornados en mí y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro—. Grimmjow vino a pasar un rato conmigo. ¿Algún problema con eso?

— _No, para nada_ —se carcajea papá, con un tono de voz que da a entender que sabe algo que yo no—. _El único problema será mantener esto en secreto, porque Yuzu nos asesinaría a todos si supiera que su ídolo estuvo en casa y nadie la invitó._

Dejo salir una risita, que se siente como un profundo trago de aire luego de estarse sofocando. Durante estos últimos meses, he tenido tan pocos instantes de alegría, que la idea de algo pareciéndome gracioso es simplemente demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Nos vemos, cabra vieja.

— _¡Respeta a...!_

Antes de que termine de gritar, separo el teléfono inalámbrico de mi oído y presiono el botón para finalizar la llamada. Le dedico una larga mirada al aparato, el fantasma de una sonrisa plasmado en mis labios, antes de suspirar y poner el artefacto de vuelta en su lugar.

—Es raro verte sonreír últimamente—comenta Grimmjow, de la nada. Su voz suena rasposa y ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en muchísimo tiempo, y me pregunto por qué está evitando mirarme a la cara ahora cuando, usualmente, me observa directamente todo el tiempo—. Ichigo, ¿estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda financiera? Somos amigos, puedo...

—Punto uno—lo interrumpo, alzando el dedo índice. Mi estómago se retuerce de anticipación al pensar en mis siguientes palabras, pero intento mantenerme estoico—: no somos _sólo amigos_. Somos algo así como novios sin el factor manoseo en la ecuación. Y segundo... no, Grimm, no necesito ayuda financiera. De verdad, no me sentiría cómodo con algo así.

Él se queda quieto por unos momentos, que parecen francamente interminables, antes de suspirar, cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Sus hombros se hunden y los dedos curvados alrededor del respaldo de la silla se relajan, como si hubiese perdido una batalla.

—Vamos a comer.

  
  
  
Cáncer de pulmón de células pequeñas, conocido también como «carcinoma microcrítico de pulmón». El tipo de cáncer más destructivo y el más difícil de erradicar. Tener este maldito cáncer es como tener directamente sobre la mesa una sentencia de muerte; se considera completamente terminal. ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido mi madre a tres meses y medio de luchar contra una enfermedad autoinmune que la ahogaba a cada segundo?

Los doctores no tienen ni idea.

¿Cómo es que sigo viviendo mi vida como si nada?

Simple. No lo estoy haciendo.

Finjo estar bien, claro. Finjo que soy fuerte y que sobrellevo la inminente pérdida de la persona que más amo en el mundo con humor, enfocándome en mi música, en mis amigos (que por fin lograron perdonarme por mentirles), en Grimmjow y en los muchachos. Presentándome tres veces a la semana en Sereitei, personificado como Shirosaki, intentando sobrevivir un día a la vez.

Aquí hay algo que no todo el mundo te dice: no importa cuánto ames lo que haces, no importa cuánto te digan los medios populares lo que ayuda dedicarte a lo que te apasiona... no hace ninguna diferencia. Claro, te distrae por un rato, pero, ¿qué hay de los momentos a solas, sobre todo en la noche, cuando comienzas a pensar? Pensar es lo peor. Trae consigo todo el dolor que reprimes durante el día y lo transforma en una hábil araña, tirando de las fibras necesarias para apresarte más y más en su tela. Estoy esperando el momento en el que me clave los quelíceros y termine de matarme.

Afino la guitarra con cuidado, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme lo mejor que puedo en la frecuencia de las notas. Lograr que coincidan con el recuerdo que tengo en mi cabeza es cosa de instinto después de tantos años de hacerlo una y otra vez. Así que cuando termino de preparar el instrumento, espero pacientemente la llamada de Urahara para presentarme.

¿Recuerdan cómo me quejaba acerca de que no teníamos suficiente dinero para cubrir los gastos hospitalarios de mamá? ¿Y que aún así me negué a la ayuda financiera de Grimmjow? Lo gracioso de esa situación es que, sorprendentemente, las propinas comenzaron a subir de un día para otro, por lo que mis ingresos se inflaron como la espuma en la cerveza. Resultó ser que incluso aunque negué el dinero extra que Grimm podía entregarme... a él se le ocurrió hablar de mí en una rueda de prensa que _The Espadas_ dio a una popular revista. Un periodista le preguntó si acaso conocía a (y cito) «ese chico albino con pinta de punk que toca covers en Sereitei». A lo que Grimmjow contestó (y vuelvo a citar) que «nadie podría no conocerlo, es decir, el tipo es un genio». Y ¡bam! Popularidad en ascenso.

Puedo respirar algo más tranquilo. Mi ayuda en casa ahora es muchísimo más significativa, ayudando a mi ya destruido autoestima. Ahora que lo analizo más a fondo, ese día en el que el profesor Kuchiki decidió ofrecerme a mí para este empleo, cambió completamente mi vida.

Veinte minutos antes de presentarme, y mientras yo dormito en un puf puesto en el camarín para mi sola comodidad, tres certeros golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan. Antes de que pueda contestar, Urahara se desliza dentro del cuarto, con su abanico puesto frente a la cara y el aura de idiotez que siempre lo rodea.

— ¡I-chi-go~!—canturrea, acercándose a mí. Parpadeo rápidamente para quitarme el sueño de encima, entornando los ojos en él. Urahara es uno de los hombres más inteligentes con los que me he encontrado en mi vida, lo que hace su actitud un poco... ¿inconsistente?—. Tenemos que hablar.

_Oh dios. Si me despide estoy frito._

—Dime.

Lo bueno de llevar la máscara de Shiro al baile (metafóricamente hablando), es que puedo fingir la seguridad que no estoy sintiendo. E incluso mejor que eso, es el hecho de saber que por mucho que sea mentira, nadie más va a notarlo, porque todo mundo cree que Shirosaki es muy seguro y coquetón.

¿Me estoy quejando? Diablos _no_.

—Asumo que conoces a Sousuke Aizen, ¿cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza luchando por inclinarme hacia delante sobre el puf. Mientras Urahara me clava una seria mirada (algo que casi nunca pasa), mis tripas se retuercen en un nudo que me quita el resuello.

—Supongo. Mánager de _The Espadas_ , ¿me equivoco?—inquiero, encogiéndome de hombros. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando logro enderezarme en mi lugar de descanso.

—Y dueño de Las Noches—asiente Kisuke, bajando el abanico y cruzándose de brazos. Es raro verle toda la cara, pero intento no demostrar que el hecho de que se esté comportando como un hombre adulto me está poniendo los pelos de punta—. Estuvo por aquí hace un par de semanas, preguntando si acaso podía verte.

No me sorprende. Claro que no. Aizen ya me dijo a la cara que me quería en su séquito del mal. Por supuesto, eso se lo dijo a Ichigo, no a Shirosaki, pero si mi teoría de que él sabe perfectamente que ambos son la misma persona, sería exactamente el mismo resultado.

— ¿Dijo para qué?—pregunto, fingiendo una curiosidad que no siento. Los ojos de Urahara me siguen cuidadosamente, evaluando mi respuesta y mi lenguaje corporal.

Parece satisfecho, porque deja salir un suspiro y compone una mueca de desaprobación que es difícil ver en él.

—Dijo algo acerca de tu “innegable talento musical” y de una “inminente carrera”—me explica, casi burlón, mientras hace el gesto de las comillas en el aire. Parece más enojado que yo con todo esto—. Como si tú no tuvieras ya una carrera que se ve _muy_ prometedora.

—Supongo que está acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quiere—sugiero, encogiéndome de hombros. Algo en mi estómago se retuerce, enviándome el amargo sabor de la bilis a la garganta en un santiamén—. ¿Dijo algo más?

—Nada—me informa—. O quizás quería decir algo más, pero lo eché de aquí a patadas.

Una sonrisita traviesa le cruza el rostro, y por un momento, se ve muchos años más joven de lo que en realidad es. Esconde su malevolencia tras su abanico, volviendo a su expresión de idiota, antes de despedirse de mí con un gesto de la mano y abandonar mi camerino.

Unos momentos más tarde, mientras me dirijo al escenario, me pregunto a mí mismo qué tan preocupado estoy acerca de Aizen enterándose de quién soy realmente. ¿Influye el hecho de que mamá esté enferma? ¿Tiene algo que ver la sobre exposición a la que mis hermanas y mi papá se van a ver expuestos?

Aprieto la mano alrededor de la púa al darme cuenta de eso último. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando por mí, para mí y desde mí. Pero si mi vida privada se ve comprometida, por supuesto que mi familia se va a ver inmiscuida también.

Estamos donde mismo. Si Aizen sabe quién soy, estoy perdido.

Cuando por fin estoy en sobre el escenario, el sonido de las voces clamando por mí, los aplausos y las respiraciones contenidas, relajan todos mis músculos. Por lo menos, aquí ninguno de ellos sabe quién soy realmente, nadie sabe quién se esconde tras Shirosaki y su coqueta forma de ser.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!—saludo, inclinándome hacia delante sobre el micrófono y pegando los labios a la redecilla metálica—. Bienvenidos a una nueva noche de espectáculo en Sereitei. Como ya deben saber, mi nombre es Shirosaki, y esta noche, _yo_ voy a ser el espectáculo.

Oigo los vítores y las risas. Con el tiempo que he pasado aquí, Kisuke ha terminado por adaptar el salón a las presentaciones constantes, ampliando el local y adquiriendo nuevo espacio. No es por presumir, pero atraigo a muchísima gente y ellos pagan buen dinero para disfrutar de algo para beber o comer mientras me presento. Sin mencionar las propinas que dejan, de las cuales me llevo el cincuenta porciento.

— ¿Están listos?

Si me contestan « _¡sí, capitán, estamos listos!_ » juro que voy a gritar. Sin embargo, oigo los aplausos, y sé que esa es mi entrada.

Comienzo a tocar, rogando por perderme en la música, como siempre lo hago. Quizás escogí esta canción pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría escapar de mi vida ahora mismo, de lo deseoso que estoy de dejar todo esto atrás.

Así que pienso en Grimmjow, porque es ahora mismo la única persona capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que sucede.

— ** _What can I say? I fucked this up again. What can I do? I took it out on you… I run around and make a mess of everything. I made a big mistake, and now I’m wondering… would ya, bail me out if I need it? Help me down, will you catch me when I fall…_**

¿Lo haría? ¿Podría Grimmjow ayudarme cuando realmente lo necesito? ¿Sería capaz de atraparme cuando me caiga? Porque va a suceder. Tarde o temprano, cuando mamá se vaya, me voy a desmoronar. Y la única persona que puede lograr evitar que me destroce con el impacto va a ser él.

— ** _Another night I’m out here wasted, another night you’ve gotta take my call, would ya, bail me out? Bail me out, bail me out, say are you gonna take my call?_**

El cambio de los acordes y del rasgueo sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra me hace volver a la realidad de manera momentánea. Mientras huelo el aroma a cigarrillos y siento el calor de los reflectores sobre mí, paseo mi mirada por las caras congregadas frente a la tarima. Algunos clientes ya son asiduos al local y mis presentaciones, y algunos otros son completamente nuevos. Rostros pálidos iluminados por las luces de colores flotan entre el humo y el vapor de la comida, la canción saliendo de mi boca como si saliera de la de alguien más. Siempre es así; parece que me desdoblara cada vez que actúo.

— ** _Don’t stop, ready or not, it’s such a long way, away from the top and I know that you’ll be there to catch me if I stumble down this road… would ya, bail me out if I need it? Help me down, will you catch me when I fall, another night I’m out here wasted, another night you’ve gotta take my call, would ya, bail me out…?_**

Confío en él. Confío en él lo suficiente como para saber que va a estar ahí cuando las cosas se pongan feas, como para saber que me va a ayudar a salir del pozo en el que inevitablemente he de caer.

Cuando doy los últimos rasgueos a la guitarra, la penetrante mirada de alguien sobre mí hace que se me tense la espalda. Por unos momentos, casi pienso que es Aizen. Pero entonces alzo los ojos del micrófono, y me encuentro con dos ojos azules clavados en mí, observándome furtivamente tras un par de anteojos de sol marca Ray Ban.


	14. La fábula de la mosca y la araña.

—Tienes que esconderme—siseo hacia Kisuke una vez que me bajo del escenario. Me mira sin entender, su confusión sacando lo peor de mí en segundos—. Kisuke, vamos, reacciona…

— ¿De qué hablas?—inquiere, luego de unos angustiosos segundos. Parpadea hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño poco a poco, como si comenzara a preocuparse a medida que nota el frenesí en mis acciones y la seriedad en mi rostro.

—Hay alguien ahí fuera que no puede verme _por ningún motivo_.

No puede verme, no al menos de cerca. Solamente dios sabe cuánto tiempo se demoraría en descubrir quién soy realmente, y cuando lo haga, la tormenta va a arrasar con todo y seguramente me va a dejar hecho un desastre. Mi vida ya es actualmente una mierda como para que su reacción a esta mentira venga y lo empeore. No estoy en condiciones de sobrevivir a otro golpe anímico como el que una cosa así causaría.

Veo en los ojos de Urahara que quiere preguntar; quiere saber quién es la persona de la que intento esconderme. Pero si le digo que es Grimmjow Dmitry Jaegerjaquez, lo más probable es que patee mi trasero por rondar cerca de un ave de rapiña como Aizen. Porque seamos honestos; tener una “relación” con él, es ponerse al alcance de Aizen con gusto, voluntariamente, esperando a que te ignore.

—Entra a tu camarín—dice al final. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, casi derritiéndome en el suelo, apretando con fuerza el mástil de la guitarra y deslizándome hacia la puerta que pone «Shirosaki» en una placa plateada.

Tiro de la manija y entro a la habitación, cerrando con cuidado detrás de mí. Aguzo el oído, intentando discernir qué sonidos vienen desde el pasillo, notando de inmediato la voz de Grimmjow entrando en mi campo auditivo.

Me gustaría que las paredes de este lugar fueran más delgadas, para poder escuchar mejor, pero aunque apenas soy capaz de oír, alcanzo a entender lo suficiente de la conversación.

— ¿Es usted el dueño de Sereitei?—inquiere la calmada voz de Grimmjow. Se me pone la carne de gallina, los vellos enterrándose como agujas en mi piel del puro pánico.

—Urahara Kisuke, a tu servicio. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Estoy buscando a Shirosaki.

Debería haberle dicho que es Grimmjow la persona que no debe verme. ¿Cómo va a saber Kisuke que es él? Si no le dice su nombre será incapaz de reconocerlo. Con los lentes y el gorro tapando sus dos rasgos más notables, es difícil para alguien que no lo conoce en persona reconocerlo a simple vista. Y seguramente, sabiendo a lo que se expone andando por ahí sin Yammi e Ilforte, Grimmjow no va a decirle a Urahara quién es en realidad.

— ¿Puedo saber quién lo busca?

—Mi nombre es Dmitry.

_Hijo de…_

Aprieto los párpados, masajeando mis sienes con movimientos circulares. Estoy perdido. Estoy completa, absoluta y terriblemente perdido. Si Grimmjow pone un pie en este cuarto y yo salgo del personaje de Shiro por un solo segundo, si siquiera mi voz se parece _ligeramente_ a la de siempre, estoy jodido.

—… la placa. Esa puerta de ahí. Que sepas que no es de todos los días que dejemos pasar a cualquiera, ¿eh?

Me pregunto qué le habrá dado Grimmjow a Urahara como para que lo deje pasar así como así. Sé que muchísima gente lo ha intentado, siendo de hecho Szyael el único que lo había logrado. Hasta ahora, por supuesto. Tampoco es como que sepa cómo es que Szyael logró pasar y acercarse a mí, y si soy completamente sincero, no se me había ocurrido cuestionarlo hasta ahora.

Cuatro golpes en la puerta, mi corazón dejándose caer metafóricamente a mi estómago y la sangre congelándose en mis venas. Este es el momento exacto en el que necesito ser _solamente_ Shirosaki. Solamente él, con su exceso de confianza, su coquetería y su personalidad borde que roza lo maniática.

—Adelante—dejo salir, maldiciéndome en mi fuero interno por haber tomado la decisión de no decirle a Kisuke de quién estaba huyendo. ¿Cuál era el punto de pedirle que me escondiera si no iba a decirle el nombre de esa persona? O al menos haberle dado una descripción.

Maldición, soy un imbécil. Un idiota. Si dieran premios por ser irremediablemente _estúpido_ , seguramente perdería por ser _demasiado estúpido._ Ya me entienden. Era un concurso amateur y yo soy profesional.

_¡Maldita sea, Kurosaki, no te desvíes del tema!_

Mientras él abre la puerta, me dedico a dejar la guitarra sobre el tocador, lo más lejos de sus ojos posible. Es _mi_ guitarra, mi Fender electroacústica negra modelo CD60. Si Grimmjow la reconoce, estoy perdido. Quizás puedo hacerle creer que el parecido entre Ichigo y Shirosaki no es nada más que una coincidencia, que esas cosas pasan dentro del banco genético humano. Pero, ¿explicarle que no solamente Shiro tiene mi misma cara, sino que también la misma guitarra que amo y adoro? Eso ya sería _algo_ más difícil.

Es como si sintiera su presencia entrar en mi camarín, como cada vez que estamos cerca. Como si su existencia presionara sobre mi propia piel, como si nos estuviéramos tocando directamente. Se me aprieta el corazón, mi estómago ahuecándose y mi garganta secándose. De haber sabido que el enamorarse se iba a sentir como estar todo el tiempo en una montaña rusa, sin cinturón de seguridad ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera salvar mi vida, seguramente lo habría pensado un poco más.

Pero el desastre ya está hecho, así que ya puestos, pues que continúe la racha.

Incluso aunque estoy de espaldas a él, puedo ver su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. El abrigo de lana largo hasta las pantorrillas, de color verde bosque, y los vaqueros azules. Las Converse clásicas, su gorro y sus gafas negras. Extraño de inmediato su cabello desordenado y llamativo, sus ojos como los de un gato perforando agujeros en mi piel cada que me mira.

Suelto el mástil de la guitarra con cuidado, casi como si acariciara la madera, y me giro hacia él.

—Si Urahara te dejó pasar, eres periodista, quieres ofrecerme un contrato, quieres acostarte conmigo, o quizás vienes aquí a decirme cuánto me admiras. Venga ya, ¿cuál de las anteriores?

Bien, si él fuera cualquier otra persona, si yo no estuviera tratando de mantener mi identidad en secreto, jamás sería tan grosero. Con él ni con nadie. No está en mí. Pero sí está en Shirosaki, la otra parte de mí, la que es primitiva y animal, que siempre escondo.

Alza sus cejas celestes hacia mí.

—Vaya, nadie dijo que eras tan directamente _grosero_.

—Por eso no se debe conocer a los ídolos. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho, grandulón?—me giro hacia él, obligándome a mí mismo a dedicarle la sonrisa de marca registrada de Shirosaki. De medio lado, engreída, tan sarcástica que incluso aunque muchas personas se derriten por ella, creen que es exagerada. Entorno mis ojos en él, sabiendo lo que debe estar viendo, sabiendo lo penetrantes que se ven las pupilas doradas de mi alter ego. Me cruzo de brazos, agradeciendo la camiseta manga larga de color negro, deshilachada a más no poder, que evita que haya maquillaje más allá de mis muñecas.

Me apoyo contra el canto de la mesa del tocador, cruzando las piernas y dedicándole a Grimmjow una mirada tan fija que es maleducada. Puedo ver que hace lo mismo, sentirlo más bien, desde detrás de sus lentes oscuros. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, pero aún así soy capaz de notar que las ha cerrado en puños.

—Así que—continúo, chasqueando la lengua con fingido aburrimiento—. Tu nombre es Dmitry. D… ¿lo dije correctamente? Suena ruso. ¿Eres ruso, grandulón?

—No, no lo has dicho bien—admite, dedicándome su clásica sonrisa de medio lado. No la que me dedicaría de saber que soy Ichigo, sino la que le regala a los extraños, a aquellos que desea intimidar. Cínica, predadora, con demasiados dientes para la sanidad mental de todo el mundo—. Pero tampoco es que importe mucho.

—Oi, amigo ruso—chasqueo hacia él, alzando las cejas. Duele en el alma ser tan borde con él, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. No cuando podría descubrirme en cualquier momento—. Si quieres bromear, este no es el lugar ni el momento indicado. Tengo cosas qué hacer, canciones qué ensayar y horas qué dormir.

—Venga, Whitey—ríe, cerrando por fin la puerta tras de sí y apoyando la espalda contra ella. Se siente como si tuviéramos una batalla de miradas de un extremo de la habitación al otro, él cruzado de brazos contra la puerta, yo cruzado de brazos contra el tocador—. No puede ser que toda tu vida gire en torno a Sereitei, ¿verdad?

—Podría ser, quién sabe—siseo de vuelta. Oh, venga ya, Shirosaki no parece ser muy fanático de Grimmjow, ni Grimmjow de Shirosaki. Y ahora suena como si tuviera trastorno de personalidad disociativa. _Bien por ti, Kurosaki_ —. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay algo que consuma tu vida, Grandulón?

Se quita los lentes de sol, colgándolos en el bolsillo del pecho en su abrigo. Por fin puedo ver su rostro completo, las facciones afiladas, la simetría de su cara. Ese es _mi_ Grimmjow y yo no tengo idea de cómo manejar el impacto (desde la perspectiva de Shirosaki) que causan sus dos ojos azules clavados con fiereza en mí.

—Eres un excelente artista—evade él, sin mostrar realmente aprobación o desaprobación acerca de mis habilidades—. No sería sorpresa si alguno de los magnates de la industria de la música se interesara en ti.

Dejo salir una risita desdeñosa.

—Oh, cariño—susurro, inyectándole tanto sarcasmo a mi voz que me desagrada incluso a mí—. No me interesa ninguno de esos peces gordos. Ya vino alguien preguntando por mí una vez, y la verdad es que la industria no es lo mío. Falsa, llena de _prohibiciones_ de mierda, de control. No, eso no es lo mío.

Entorna sus ojos en mí, y es como si me pusieran en una máquina de rayos equis. Si de pronto soy capaz de ver mi propio corazón latiendo a través de mi piel y músculos transparentes, voy a _gritar_.

—Parece que la conocieras de primera mano—susurra.

—Ah, tío, es obvio—me encojo de hombros—. No quiero que nadie me diga lo que puedo y lo que no puedo escribir. Lo que puedo o no cantar, o lo que puedo o no hacer con mi vida privada.

Estoy siendo cruel. Eso lo sé. De hecho, quizás estoy tratando demasiado con ello, esforzándome mucho en ser lo más cruel que puedo con él. Así, quizás, por mucho interés que sienta en mí como artista, nunca más va a acercarse a mí. Sé, también, que uso mi conocimiento de su vida privada para apretar los botones necesarios, para tocar los nervios requeridos y hacerlo sentirse _pésimo_.

¿Cuándo me metí en esto? Oh, claro, sí. El día en que decidí mantener esto en secreto… ¿para qué? ¿Por qué no decirle a Grimmjow quién soy? Bien, sí, ahora recuerdo. No confiaba en él lo suficiente, y luego los hechos me atraparon y ahora todo es una mierda. Genial. Alguien deme un premio por… oh. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

— ¿Eres así de borde todo el tiempo, Shirosaki?

—Pues sí. ¿Esperabas algo distinto?

—Para ser sincero, sí—admite, quitándose por fin la gorra. Su cabello azul bebé, despeinado por la prenda, se levanta alrededor de su cabeza como si viniera recién saliendo de la cama. Se ve jodidamente adorable y yo tengo que apretar los dientes para evitar la sonrisa que siempre se me escapa cuando lo veo de esta forma—. Estoy un poco acostumbrado al trato preferencial.

Le dedico una amplia sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, cargada de cinismo.

—Así que eres tú, el tío por el que todos se mueren. Debería sentirme halagado de saber que querías conocerme—río, sin alegría.

Grimmjow me dedica una sonrisita ladeada, como si se burlara de mí.

—De hecho, Whitey, vine a advertirte.

—Oh, mierda, ¿soy una amenaza para tu brillante carrera, Jack?

— ¿Jack?—repite, confuso, perdiendo de pronto esa máscara de cinismo. Luce realmente perplejo, algo que pocas veces ves, incluso siendo yo a quien más le muestra su lado menos… estoico, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Jaegerjaquez? ¿Jack? Algo obvio, ¿no crees?

—Jesucristo, eres insoportable…—deja salir finalmente, dirigiéndome la misma mirada que le daría a una babosa especialmente grande y viscosa. Mejor así. O al menos de eso intento convencerme, sobre todo cuando se pasa una mano por el cabello, demostrando lo molesto que está—. Simplemente… escucha, niño listo, Aizen quiere poner sus garras en ti. Y no va a parar hasta que te tenga amarrado en una correa, ¿bien? Simplemente cuídate.

— ¿Y qué ganas tú con evitar que tu mánager me ponga las manos encima, Grandulón? ¿Una carrera más larga?

Grimmjow da un par de pasos hacia mí, cerrando de pronto el espacio entre nosotros. Su aroma invade mi metro cuadrado, pero no me siento protegido por él como otras veces. Todo lo contrario; la amenaza destila de él como oleadas que me asfixian, un aura viscosa que se impregna en mi piel y me impide respirar.

—Estoy salvándote el trasero porque se me dio la gana, Whitey—sisea, muy cerca de mí. Puedo contar las pestañas que coronan sus párpados y notar la línea de su cabello, folículo a folículo—. No soy tan mala persona como para desear que Aizen le ponga las manos encima a alguien más.

 

 

—Ichigo.

Bajo el violín y el arco, girándome sorprendido hacia la cabra vieja. Se ve preocupado, como siempre se ve últimamente para ser sincero, pero esta vez no es la preocupación que se mantiene agazapada tras sus ojos. Esta es la clase de preocupación descarnada, la que no puedes ocultar tras una sonrisa ni tras una broma. Se me ahueca el estómago de puro pánico, mi garganta seca como el hueso mientras comienzo a imaginarme los peores escenarios posibles.

— ¿Papá?—inquiero, con voz temblorosa. Bajo la luz de mi cuarto, papá luce mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad es. Los huesos afilados de sus pómulos son visibles contra su piel acerada, más canas que nunca veteando su cabello y ojeras oscuras bajo los párpados nacarados por la falta de sueño. No solamente mi madre está siendo consumida por el cáncer, sino que papá también—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Mamá está bien?

Deja salir un sonidito estrangulado, como si contuviera una risa sin alegría. Claro que mamá no está “bien”.

—Quiere que vayas a tocar algo para ella—me informa, con voz triste.

Eso duele. Y no tienen idea de cuánto, ni mucho menos por qué duele de esta forma. Mamá solamente me pide que toque para ella si se siente mal o está deprimida. Intenta ocultarlo, claro está, porque es lo que suelen hacer tus padres, pero no soy idiota. Puedo ver a través de la sonrisa dulce que me dedica.

Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. Toda esta situación es demasiado para mí, y aún no sé cómo lidiar con ella. Además, el hecho de intentar esconder el pánico constante y la depresión que comienza a colgar sobre mi cabeza está empezando a mermar no solamente mi estado anímico, sino que también mi salud física. Después de todo, mente sana y cuerpo sano, ¿no es verdad? Pues ahora mismo, mi cuerpo está de todo menos sano. Y qué decir de mi mente.

—Dile que voy para allá—termino por decir, entornando mi mirada en la superficie color caramelo del violín.

Papá asiente con la cabeza antes de retirarse de mi cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Oigo alejarse sus pasos por el pasillo, y suelto una risita amarga al notar que la hilarante cantidad de energía que parecía siempre acompañarlo se ha desvanecido. Isshin Kurosaki ya no es el mismo hombre que conocí durante mis veinte años de vida; es un fantasma de sí mismo.

Me pregunto si yo me estaré convirtiendo en un fantasma de mí mismo también.

Reuniendo el arco y el violín en la misma mano, y echándome la cera al bolsillo de la sudadera, dejo mi habitación arrastrando los pies. Me preparo sicológicamente para fingir la sonrisa en mi rostro, inhalando profundamente a medida que mi caminata me acerca a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de mis padres.

O lo que solía ser el dormitorio de mis padres, pero que ahora no es nada más que una habitación de hospital.

La cama de dos plazas ahora solamente la ocupa ella; papá dice estar muy preocupado de interferir con su sueño si duerme en el mismo colchón. En vez de eso, un improvisado saco de dormir yace pulcramente doblado a los pies de la cama, de la que mamá ya casi no se levanta más que para ir al baño.

Una máquina que la ayuda a respirar yace apoyada junto a su mesita de noche, una mascarilla de oxígeno conectada a una manguera colgada de un gancho al alcance directo de su mano. Es la máquina que la ayuda a dormir; sin ella se asfixiaría y moriría al dormirse.

A su lado, sin embargo, hay un tubo de oxígeno portable, de dos litros, conectado a ella a través de una cánula en su nariz. La oigo respirar suavemente, un silbido enervante, como si tuviera la garganta bloqueada por flemas. Su pecho sisea ligeramente, como las veces que Grimmjow fuma demasiado y le cuesta respirar.

—Hola, mamá—la saludo, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Papá, desde su lado de la cama, acostado con mucha precaución, me dirige una mirada de agradecimiento que no me pasa desapercibida.

— ¡Ichigo!—saluda de vuelta, su voz ligeramente ronca. Su cuello hinchado parece complicarle la salida normal de la voz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta ya no es «¿cómo estás?», sino «¿cómo te sientes?». Las cosas han cambiado un montón últimamente, tan rápido que casi no tuve tiempo de registrarlo.

 _Casi_.

—Bien, Ichigo—me dedica una sonrisa dulce, llena de la alegría clásica de mamá. Sin embargo, los huesos de sus pómulos amenazan con cortar su piel pálida, con manchones rojos por la reciente fiebre. La superficie lisa de su cabeza, ya rapada debido a la pérdida de cabello por la quimioterapia, brilla suavemente bajo la luz dorada de la lámpara colocada sobre su mesita de noche. Tiene un libro sobre las rodillas, algo con un título profundamente nihilista, como si quisiera mostrarse sarcástica ante su inminente muerte—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien—miento, descaradamente, ignorando olímpicamente la sensación obstructora que se deja sentir en mi garganta—. ¿Qué quieres oír?

Alzo el violín, acomodándolo entre mi hombro y mentón, preparando el arco con cuidado. Oigo el sonidito de placer que se le escapa de la garganta cuando oye el distintivo sonido de la crin sobre las cuerdas, como una niña que acaba de encontrarse una galleta en el bote pensando que no habría nada al abrirlo.

— ¿Qué te parece tocar _El Lago de los Cisnes_ para mí? Ya sabes la parte que me gusta—dice, alegremente, inclinándose hacia delante como si estuviera diciéndome un secreto. Suelta una risita infantil, tan llena de vida y alegría que nadie que la escuchara podría creer la situación en la que está.

Involuntariamente, suelto una carcajada. La primera en muchos días, la primera sincera que me he oído dejar salir en bastante tiempo. Qué ironía.

— ¿La obertura veinte? ¿ _La Danza de los Cisnes_?—pregunto, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

— ¡Esa!—asiente, extasiada, echándose hacia atrás contra la gran cantidad de almohadas que sostienen su espalda, su cuello y cabeza.

Le dedico una última mirada, tratando de que no note la preocupación y el dolor que me provocan el verla así. A veces me pregunto si en algún momento mi vida se destruyó por completo, el destino dejándome caer en una existencia ajena donde todo está roto y fuera de lugar. Donde la persona que más amo en el mundo se encuentra al borde de la muerte, tambaleándose peligrosamente al filo de su propia existencia, esperando que una entidad más poderosa, mayor y oculta, decida si es digna de seguir respirando o no.

Deslizo el arco contra las cuerdas, la vibración del sonido viajando por mi quijada, mi clavícula y mis brazos. Las cuerdas punzan contra las yemas de mis dedos, de esa forma placentera en la que lo hacen los instrumentos de cuerda, mientras las notas caen desde el violín como una cascada. Cierro los ojos por unos momentos, aislándome del mundo, del miedo y de la tristeza, refugiándome en la partitura que aparece tras mis párpados cerrados. Cada nota, cada cambio, cada acorde como una oleada de placentera tranquilidad llenando mi sistema y calmando los latidos enfebrecidos de mi corazón.

Cuando la pieza termina, el arco deslizándose suavemente mientras la nota tiembla hasta desaparecer, abro los ojos y los clavo en mamá. Sus ojos brillan de orgullo, demasiado grandes en su cara delgada y pálida, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tironeando de las esquinas de sus labios. Tiene las manos juntas, sus dedos delicadamente entrelazados sobre el libro en su regazo.

Bajo el arco y el violín, dejando salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Isshin—dice de pronto, girándose a ver a papá—. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos a Ichigo y a mí unos momentos?

Papá se gira a verla, como si lo hubiesen sacado de una ensoñación de manera violenta. Parpadea un par de veces, confuso, antes de registrar las palabras de mamá en su cabeza.

Compone una mueca de ligera desaprobación, dejando salir a la vez un suspiro de resignación. Sabe que cuando a mamá se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay forma de sacarlo de ahí. Así que simplemente se levanta, inclinándose ligeramente para poder besar su frente, rodeando la cama y pasando junto a mí.

Antes de salir, pone su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho, mirándome largamente con sus ojos oscuros. Sonríe suavemente, esa clase de sonrisa triste que rompe tu corazón en mil pedazos, y sale de la habitación. Cierra la puerta detrás de su espalda, el pestillo asegurándose con un cliqueo que parece quebrar el silencio de la habitación en dos.

—Ven a sentarte aquí conmigo, Ichigo—dice ella, extendiendo su mano derecha y palmeando delicadamente el lugar que hasta hace unos segundos ocupaba la cabra vieja. Aprieto los dientes, no queriendo incomodarla a ella, pero la sonrisa calmada y cariñosa que me está dedicando no es una a la que fácilmente le puedas decir que no.

Dejo el violín y el arco sobre la mesita de noche del lado de papá, sentándome con precaución sobre la colcha color crema. Me acerca a ella, como si buscara acurrucarme, notando atónito lo pequeña que luce. Está muchísimo más delgada de lo que es saludable, y estoy seguro como el infierno que puede contarse las costillas si se mira al espejo. La camiseta manga larga de color rosa pálido que anteriormente le quedaba perfectamente le cae suelta por todos los lugares posibles.

Se desliza lentamente más cerca de mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, atrayendo con cuidado el tubo para que la cánula no le tire. Deja salir un suspiro de comodidad, el silbido sonando de nuevo en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué estás tan triste, Ichigo?—inquiere suavemente.

Como si no lo supiera.

—Yo…

—No me mientas, hijo—me detiene de inmediato. Estira su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los mío, con suavidad, con tanto cuidado que parece que fuera yo el que podría romperse al tacto—. Es lo único que te pido.

Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

—Es una pregunta muy obvia, mamá—susurro, con la voz quebrada. Sueno como un niño profundamente triste.

—Quiero oírte decirlo.

Ah, mierda. ¿Por qué? ¿Para sentirse peor o hacerme sentir peor a mí? Es como alguna clase de masoquismo extremo; como si quisiera sentirse mal por mí. ¿No se siente lo suficientemente deprimida sabiendo que cada día que despierta podría ser su último?

—Estoy preocupado por ti—digo de igual manera, porque va a seguir presionando hasta obtener la respuesta, porque va a continuar preguntando y coaccionándome a que hable. Es imposible negarse a ella, y eso lo sé de primera mano—. Eso es todo.

—Oh, Ichi—susurra, suspirando con tristeza. Le da un tierno apretón a mi mano, como si fuera yo el que necesita el apoyo moral y no ella—. La vida tiene un curso natural. Todo lo que nace tiene que morir; las grandes civilizaciones, los genios, los emperadores. Incluso las personas normales, cuyo impacto no se extiende más allá que su propia familia y amigos.

—Lo sé—admito, con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero me parece cruel la forma en la que tú…

Se me acaban las palabras. No hay nada más que pueda decirle, y mamá parece entenderlo. Se acurruca contra mí, y me estremezco ante el frío de su piel. Es como si poco a poco se desvaneciera, como si dentro de poco en vez de verla tuviera que imaginármela.

—El cáncer es cruel, sí—coincide, sonando neutral. Me da la sensación de que habla de alguien más y no de sí misma, como si estuviera resignada el final que le aguarda—. Lamentablemente, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra él.

—Los tratamientos a veces funcionan—replico, casi desesperado. Cierro los ojos, incapaz de seguir mirando mi propia realidad.

—A veces. A veces no—replica, dulcemente—. Y si funcionan, tendré una nueva oportunidad de ver crecer a Yuzu y a Karin. Podré ver cómo te conviertes en un famoso cantante y compositor.

No quiero oír la siguiente parte. _No quiero oírlo…_

—Y si no, habré vivido unos muy felices años al lado de tu padre, las gemelas y tú. La vida es preciosa porque es corta, porque es efímera. ¿Recuerdas cuando te leía _El Principito_?

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de volver a abrir la boca y empujar las palabras fuera de ella.

—El Principito amaba a su rosa, y las rosas son efímeras. No son eternas. La vida es igual; un tesoro, porque en algún momento se termina. Y hay que saber valorarla mientras se la tiene.

¿De qué me sirve toda esta mierda filosófica si de todas formas voy a perderla? Pura palabrería vacía.

—Así que no te sientas triste por mí, Ichi—continúa, adormecida—. Soy feliz. Termine como termine, fui feliz, y así es como quiero que me recuerdes.

 

 

—Te ves como la mierda.

No es una burla. Lo dice en serio, y no puedo evitar la mueca de desagrado que me tuerce las facciones al oír la suave voz de Rukia junto a mí.

—Lo sé. No dormí bien—admito, frotándome la frente con el dorso de la mano. Por más que lo intento, no puedo ponerle atención a la partitura de violín que tengo ante mis ojos. El lenguaje musical parece levantarse sobre la página y mezclarse con los pentagramas, haciendo imposible para mí comprender las notas.

—Deberías tomarte unos días para descansar, Ichigo—murmura Renji, preocupado, mientras alza la mirada de la bandeja de su almuerzo.

La cafetería de la universidad está relativamente vacía, un par de chicas reunidas en un coro alrededor de una mesa al fondo de la estancia, todas ellas vestidas con mallas de ballet. Rukia es una de ellas, pero no suele unírseles para comer; se la pasa con nosotros, sobre todo ahora que mi cara parece la de un funeral eterno.

—No puedo dejar la universidad—replico, clavando mis ojos en la llave de sol al inicio del primer compás de la sinfonía que Byakuya nos dio para aprender—. Mi mamá…

—No me refiero a que dejes la universidad—me detiene la Piña, suspirando y dejando el tenedor a un lado de su plato—. Me refiero a que descanses. Luces destruido.

—Dime algo que no sepa—mascullo, rindiéndome por fin. No puedo leerla, no puedo entenderla. Mis ojos pican, se sienten hinchados. Quizás por la noche en vela, pensando en lo que mamá dijo antes de dormirse tan profundamente que por unos momentos casi temí haberla perdido—. La verdad es que me siento como si me hubiesen apaleado.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y duermes una siesta? No sirves de nada si no puedes ponerle atención a una partitura.

Las palabras de Rukia suenan crudas e hirientes, pero su tono de voz aterciopelado, suave como la seda, casi parece un arrullo. Sé que tiene razón y que debería dormir un poco, pero si vuelvo a casa, volveré a la atmósfera deprimente y asfixiante del departamento. Cualquier cosa me haría mejor ahora (un poco de arsénico, quizás una jeringuilla con aire directo a la vena) que volver a ese lugar. Ya no es mi hogar; no cuando la tristeza parece haberse apoderado de cada rincón.

Es una pena, claro. Sé que no deberíamos sentirnos así, por el bien de mamá y su salud emocional, pero es inevitable. Los días se desgranan, como una cuenta regresiva lista para terminarse en cualquier momento.

¿Quién puede sentirse tranquilo sabiendo el final tan terrible que nos acecha?

—No quiero ir a casa—admito, cerrando suavemente el cuaderno de partituras. El olor de la comida de la cafetería satura mi nariz, ahogándome.

—Podrías llamar a Grimmjow—propone Rukia, ligeramente a regañadientes. Sigo sin entender por qué la ojeriza hacia él; por más que le pregunto, se niega a darme una respuesta más que vaga. Es como si no supiera realmente por qué parece tenerle rechazo.

—Podría—asiento, estremeciéndome ante la posibilidad de encontrarme con Aizen si voy a su departamento.

—Ichi, ¿hay algo más que te esté preocupando?—pregunta Renji, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí. Sus ojos castaños taladran los míos, buscando detectar cualquier mentira que se me ocurra decirle.

Mastico por un momento la idea de decirle acerca de Aizen. Sé que van a molestarse conmigo (de nuevo) por haber mantenido ese secreto oculto. Sobre todo sabiendo que ambos conocen la verdadera identidad de Shirosaki; pero a lo largo de este tiempo, no he tenido ni las ganas ni el momento para poder pensar en su propuesta.

—Conocen a Sousuke Aizen.

No es una pregunta, claro está. Ambos lo conocen. Renji, sobre todo, con su fanatismo por _The Espadas._

—Claro—dicen, al unísono.

—Él… él está interesado en mí. En mí como Ichigo, y en mí como Shirosaki—digo, rápidamente, enredándome con las palabras, tropezándome a cada sílaba. La sorpresa en sus ojos, y luego el ligero dolor que se deja ver en ellos al caer en la cuenta de la mentira por omisión, terminan por hacerme sentir incluso peor—. El día que vino a Julliard y pidió hablar conmigo, fue para ofrecerme un contrato.

—Eso lo sabíamos—sisea Rukia, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no sabíamos que también quiere a Shiro… espera un momento.

 _Ahí está. Acaba de notar mi predicamento_.

— ¿Crees que sabe acerca de la verdadera identidad de Shirosaki?—inquiere, en un susurro gritado, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa para acortar la distancia que tiene que recorrer su voz. Sus ojos se iluminan con miedo—. ¿Crees que sabe…?

—No lo sé—niego con la cabeza, tomando por fin el tenedor y revolviendo la pasta con salsa boloñesa en mi plato. No se ve apetitosa para nada, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción—. No tengo idea de si sabe o no. Creo que de haberlo sabido, ya habría usado su mejor arma para poder obtener lo que quiere.

—O—sugiere Renji, apuntándome con su tenedor— lo que quiere es que te hagas un poco más famoso para dejar caer la bomba. Te haces muy popular, videos tuyos llenando YouTube, páginas acerca de ti saturando Facebook, _Trendic Topic_ en Twitter cada vez que te presentas. Y cuando ya la gente te aclame cada vez que apareces por Sereitei, comprarte con chantajes.

—Es un muy buen razonamiento—admite Rukia, asombrada, mientras alza las cejas.

—Hey, no es como si no fuera inteligente… ¿acabas de decirme idiota?

—Si la bota te queda, Piña…

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Renji tiene razón. ¿Qué si está esperando a que los fanáticos clamen por un disco de música original? ¿Música pura de Shirosaki? Ese sería el mejor momento para Aizen. Un artista consolidado, con miles de seguidores, que compren de inmediato el disco en cuanto salga a la vente. El dinero lloviéndole por todas partes; él sentado sobre su trono, y yo atado a su correa.

No había pensado en eso. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido contemplar la idea de que Aizen está solamente esperando a que madure un poco. Y en estas circunstancias, con Shiro siendo uno de los principales ingresos de dinero en la casa, no puedo simplemente terminar el contrato con Urahara. Nos quedaríamos sin dinero en un solo mes, imposibilitados de costear el cáncer de mamá, mi universidad y las necesidades de las gemelas.

— ¿Ichigo?

— ¿Eh?—suelto, alzando los ojos y parpadeando ante la sequedad en mis globos oculares. Perdido en mi propia cabeza, ni siquiera había notado que la Piña estaba hablándome—. Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

— ¿Qué pasa si eso es lo que Aizen espera?—inquiere, poniendo el dedo en la llaga, como de costumbre—. ¿Qué harás?

Mastico mi labio inferior, empujando la pasta hacia una esquina de mi plato. La pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿qué hago si eso es lo que está esperando?

—No lo sé. Pero ahora necesito de Shiro para costear el tratamiento de mamá.

— ¿Incluso aunque eso signifique perder toda la privacidad?—susurra la enana, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí. Parece dudar por unos momentos de si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo, pero la convicción en mi rostro parece convencerla—. Dios santo, Ichi, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido. Piensa bien las cosas; esto no es un simple juego.

Como si eso no lo supiera ya. Como si no fuera capaz de recordar las heridas de Szyael, como si no pudiera recordar la voz predadora y sobreprotectora de Grimmjow cuando se lo comenté por teléfono. Como si no recordara las caras de desprecio de _The Espadas_ cuando Aizen se apareció en el departamento de Ulquiorra.

—Lo sé—bufo, rodando los ojos.

—No hagas nada apresurado sin consultarlo primero con nosotros. ¿Me lo prometes?—murmura ella, suavemente, su voz sonando casi como una caricia.

—Claro—miento, sintiéndome culpable de inmediato.

Sé que si Aizen presiona los botones correctos, voy a ser incapaz de decirle que no. Ha estado esperando todo este tiempo para poder atraparme, como una araña en su tela, observando con hambre como la pequeña mosca se muere en su trampa.

Y por si no quedaba claro, _yo_ soy la mosca.


	15. La espada de Damocles.

—Tenemos que hablar.

_Bueno, mierda._

Grimmjow alza la mirada de su plato de nachos con queso, a medio camino de llevarse uno particularmente grande y lleno de la salsa a la boca. Clava sus ojos azules en papá y luego en mí, notando la atmósfera ligeramente tensa que llena el ambiente. Oigo a mamá toser en su cuarto, el sonido de una serie romántica muy antigua llegando amortiguado a través de las paredes.

—Dispara—contesto, robándole el nacho de la mano a Grimm. Me dirige una mirada ofendida, casi boquiabierto cuando me echo todo el trozo de masa a la boca, masticando rápidamente y tragando apresurado. Le dirijo una sonrisita de triunfo, mientras frunce el ceño hacia mí.

—En privado.

Ah, eso _sí_ que es cortés. Cortés que te cagas. Amigo, eso ni siquiera debería ser legal. Sé que los padres deben tener cierta rivalidad con los novios o las novias de sus hijos, pero esto ya es demasiado. Sé que Grimmjow parece estar a punto de matar a todo el mundo _todo el tiempo_ , pero tampoco es un sicópata. Lo sé, lo comprobé.

—Húh—deja salir él, ligeramente incómodo—. Si quiere puedo…

—No. Te lo devolveré en un santiamén.

Parece preocupado, pero por primera vez en _meses_ , no del mal tipo. No sé si me entienden; sé que no hay una clase realmente buena de preocupación, pero es como si estuviera ansioso por darme una noticia que podría alivianar mis problemas por unos segundos.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia Grimmjow, levantándome del sofá y acompañando a papá a la cocina. A pesar de que el resto de la casa no está tan ordenada como solía estar, la cocina sigue impecable, en gran medida por la dedicación de Yuzu y su obsesión por mantener el lugar favorito de mamá en buenas condiciones para cuando “vuelva”. Dudo que sirva para algo, pero, hey, no puedes decirle eso a una chica de quince años, ¿no es verdad?

Se apoya contra la encimera, de brazos cruzados, suspirando largamente. Le clavo una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándome qué mierda se le está pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza. Con este hombre es muy difícil saberlo. Después de todo, sigue siendo un niño, por ahí, en alguna parte entremedio de todo ese aspecto demacrado y cansado.

— ¿Pasa algo con mamá?—inquiero finalmente. Es la misma pregunta, siempre, una y otra vez. El único tema que últimamente parecemos tener en común.

—Hay un nuevo medicamento que quieren probar en ella—revela por fin, como si le doliera la sola idea de pensarlo.

Mi corazón se deja caer a mi estómago en caída libre de la pura impresión. Me hormiguea la punta de los dedos, una ligera luz de esperanza brillando al final del túnel en muchísimo tiempo.

— ¿Qué ha dicho ella?—pregunto, con voz temblorosa.

—Está dispuesta a tratar.

— ¿Pero?

Siempre hay un pero. Nada puede ser tan bueno.

—Son más de quince mil dólares lo que necesitamos para poder traer el medicamento. Lo fabricaron en Chechenia.

— ¿ _Chechenia_?—repito, incrédulo, teniendo una pequeña regresión al momento en el que vi Deadpool—. ¿No vas allí a que te _dé_ cáncer?

— _Ichigo_ …

—Lo siento. Lo lamento—alzo las manos, en gesto de rendición—. ¿Tenemos ese dinero?

—Claro. También tenemos la _Mona Lisa_ original escondida en alguna parte del departamento y una tonelada de cocaína en las paredes—bufa, rodando los ojos.

— _Papá_ …

—Demonios—deja salir, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Lo siento. Es… estoy algo tenso. Todos lo estamos.

Asiento con la cabeza, quedándome en silencio para no soltarle otra respuesta sarcástica que no aportaría en nada a la conversación.

— ¿Entonces?—pregunto por fin, una vez seguro de que no voy a decirle algo que me valga el sentirme peor—. ¿Necesitas que trabaje?

— ¿Qué?—suelta, como si la sola idea le pareciera ridícula—. Demonios, no. Maldita sea, Ichigo, ¿crees que te pediría algo así? Ya haces suficiente presentándote en Sereitei. Te debo mucho como para pedirte que hagas algo más.

De todas formas, nunca se siente como si hiciera suficiente. Eso él debe saberlo perfectamente.

— ¿Qué haremos?—inquiero.

—Voy a tener que pasar más tiempo en el hospital que de costumbre. Tendremos que recortar algunos gastos, ya sabes. Hasta conseguir el dinero para el tratamiento de Masaki.

Eso suena lógico, pero la idea sigue sin gustarme. Si papá pasa más tiempo en el hospital, técnicamente viviría allí. Las gemelas y yo no lo veríamos casi nunca, y mamá seguramente necesitaría que alguien la cuide.

—El problema es que no habrá nadie que cuide de Masaki—continúa, compungido.

De improviso, la imagen de Aizen aparece ante mis ojos. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando me ofreció el contrato? « _Presentaciones alrededor del globo, fama, fortuna…_ ». Ahora mismo, la idea de la fortuna no suena mal. Incluso aunque sé que voy a venderle mi alma al diablo si acepto su contrato, no solamente mantendría mi vida privada en… bueno, en privado. También estaría salvando la vida de mi madre.

Es apostar todo a una sola mano de cartas, pero, ¿tengo otra opción? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

La idea de perder a mamá es peor que la de pasarme el resto de la vida atado a un hombre que controlará cada aspecto de mi existencia. Vale la pena perder toda mi libertad, si con ello mamá puede ver crecer a las gemelas. Al hacerlo, estaría comprando tiempo, estaría comprando la posibilidad de una recuperación.

—No hay problema, papá. Haré lo que me pidas.

—No voy a pedirte nada, Ichigo. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que no voy a estar en casa y que vamos a tener que contratar a alguien para que cuide de tu madre durante las horas que nadie esté en casa—suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello, ya despeinado.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de internarla?—termino por preguntar, arrepintiéndome en el momento en el que las palabras salen de mi boca.

Claro que siempre está esa opción; cuelga sobre nosotros como una estalactita lista para dejarse caer. Una amenaza constante, algo que late bajo la superficie y que amenaza con devorarnos a todos. La opción de internar a mamá en el hospital abarataría los costos de tenerla con nosotros y seguramente nos haría el trabajo más fácil a todos, pero ni papá, ni las gemelas, ni yo, estamos dispuestos a pagar el precio emocional que eso traería consigo.

Aunque ahora mismo, ¿será lo correcto poner su estabilidad emocional ante su salud física? Es una ecuación con variantes tan complejas que no puedes despejar la incógnita sin perder en una u otra parte. No hay nada más que quiera en este mundo que ver a mamá sanándose, pero también quiero verla feliz. ¿Soy capaz de ver cómo su salud mental se desmejora poco a poco en beneficio de la cura de su cáncer?

—Sería la opción más barata y más simple—concede papá, a regañadientes, en un silbido que se asemeja mucho al de una serpiente. Veo cómo entrecierra los ojos hacia mí, furibundo de solamente saber que he traído el tema a colación. Debe ser difícil para él, tanto como para nosotros; por una parte, se debate con mantener a mamá con un buen ánimo, feliz, como se ha mostrado estos meses en casa. Por la otra, lucha contra su contraparte médica, que le grita constantemente que su estancia en casa solamente hace que su cáncer avance con mayor rapidez. ¿A quién escuchar?

— ¿Lo has hablado con ella?—murmuro, lentamente, saboreando cada amarga palabra sobre mi lengua.

—No—escupe, horrorizado—. ¿Crees que se negaría, sabiendo…?

— ¿Que es lo mejor para todos?—completo, sintiéndome como un cabrón—. Quizás es lo mejor por una razón. Además, Szyael me dijo…

— ¿Szyael?—repite, confuso, perdiendo momentáneamente la dureza en su mirada—. ¿El _doctor_ Szyael Aporro?

—El mismo—concedo, tragando la saliva pastosa que se ha reunido en la base de mi garganta. Nadie en mi familia, ni entre mis amigos, ni siquiera Grimmjow, sabe que lo conozco y que de hecho somos amigos. Estoy guardando un montón de secretos, reuniéndolos bajo la alfombra, y en cualquier momento, alguien va a descubrirlos. Es como la espada de Damocles, esperando a caer y cortarme el cuello por mi propia causa—. Él dijo que en el hospital se está implementando un programa de terapia para pacientes con cáncer, _además_ de las sesiones estipuladas dentro del tratamiento. Es algo experimental, pero si mamá está dispuesta a tratar el nuevo medicamento, ¿por qué no plantearle que intente también esa terapia?

Mi argumento parece dejarlo sin palabras. ¿A quién escuchar? A la razón. Las probabilidades están a nuestro favor, _todo_ está preparado para tomar la opción más lógica.

Y eso incluye el que yo acepte el contrato que me ofrece Aizen. Vender mi alma al diablo para comprar tiempo y salud para mamá, papá y las gemelas.

Estoy dispuesto a dar eso y más. Son tiempos difíciles, tiempos en los que hay que tomar decisiones dolorosas en pro de un bien mayor. Como médico, papá lo sabe; ya debe de haber calculado todas las posibilidades en su cabeza, pero se ha negado en redondo a aceptar la verdad de los hechos.

Mamá se muere más rápido aquí, con nosotros, acortando sus posibilidades de salvar su vida. Un poco más de sacrificio podría salvarla.

—Lo platicaré con ella—se resigna finalmente, dejando salir un suspiro exhausto—. Vuelve con Grimmjow, vayan a tomar algo. Sal de la casa, Ichigo, te ves tan destruido como yo.

Dejo salir una risita cansada.

—Creí que habíamos pasado la fase de las ofensas infantiles—me burlo, sin demasiado ánimo.

Le doy un par de palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro, pasando de él y dirigiéndome a la salida de la cocina. Estoy a mitad de camino de salir de la habitación, cuando la voz de papá me detiene, muy pequeña y muy triste:

— ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto, Ichigo?

Le dirijo una mirada por sobre el hombro, preguntándome lo mismo.

—Tengo veinte, papá—me río, solamente porque no tengo otra respuesta.

 

 

—Así que eso era lo que quería decirte Isshin—resume Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pantalla del videojuego. La cinemática de inicio de un juego de terror llamado _Until Dawn_ está en pausa, a mitad de camino de una caída desde un risco, envuelta entre la nieve pálida y brillante; se alcanza a ver un bosque denso y tenebroso en el televisor.

El calor que se desprende del cuerpo de Grimmjow es reconfortante. Mis brazos están alrededor de sus hombros, su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, encajada en el hueco de mi cuello, su espalda contra mi abdomen y el hueco entre mis piernas. Está recostado casi cuan largo es sobre mí, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas allí al límite de la alfombra, las manos sobre su abdomen sosteniendo el control de la consola.

Somos una maraña de miembros, ropa y mantas, hechos un desastre en el medio de su sala de estar. La pantalla del televisor es la única fuente de luz en su departamento, un enorme y costoso aparato que parece algo sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción.

Oigo el suave zumbido de la nevera y el tenue goteo de una llave de agua en alguna parte. Puedo oír su calmada respiración, sentir cómo su pecho se infla y desinfla al compás de la entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Contra mi antebrazo derecho, soy capaz de percibir el latido relajado de su yugular y su carótida, palpitando al ritmo estable y seguro de su corazón.

Tengo la tentación de poner mi mano abierta sobre el costado izquierdo de su pecho, solamente para sentirlo latir bajo mi palma.

—Creo que tienes razón, si quieres mi opinión—continúa, luego de unos momentos en silencio. Deja el mando del videojuego a un costado, acurrucándose un poco con la manta, girándose ligeramente para poder mirarme. Pongo mis labios contra su frente, de modo que no puedo mirarlo a los ojos—. Masaki estará mucho mejor en un hospital. Y ustedes podrían dedicarse un poco más a sus quehaceres normales. Sin mencionar que habría doctores que la atiendan las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Eso es lo que digo yo—mascullo contra la piel de su frente. Al inhalar y exhalar, su cabello me hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz—. Pero todo depende de ella.

Se queda en silencio, casi soltando un ronroneo de placer cuando mis labios cepillan contra su frente. Se me escapa una risita, porque es fácil ver la razón por la que lo comparan con un gigantesco gato. Podrá parecer letal, capaz de matarte solamente con sus manos, pero es de hecho una persona bastante dócil una vez que llegas a conocerlo y que él te acepta.

Al menos lo es conmigo.

—Necesitas quince mil dólares, ¿no?

—Grimmjow, _no_. Ya hemos hablado de esto. No me siento cómodo contigo dándome dinero para el tratamiento de mamá. No se siente _correcto_.

—Lo siento—se disculpa, con suavidad—. Es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Apenas comes, solamente te preocupas de estudiar, de mí, de tu familia y tus amigos. No estás pensando en ti…

—No puedo pensar en mí—mascullo, horrorizado de la sola posibilidad—. Eso sería egoísta en esta situación.

—No, Ichi, no sería egoísta—me contradice, enderezándose. Siento de inmediato la falta de su peso contra mi cuerpo y del calor que irradia, como una gigantesca botella de agua caliente. Me clava una mirada severa, con el cuerpo medio girado hacia mí, inclinándose hacia delante para evitar que yo desvíe los ojos—. Sería cuidar de ti mismo. Tu familia, tus amigos, _todos_ te queremos ver bien. ¿Cómo se sentiría tu madre si se enterara que te enfermaste a causa de _su_ enfermedad?

Bueno, que me den. No tengo respuesta para eso. De ninguna forma.

Lo observo largamente, intentando memorizar los detalles de su rostro. Sus ojos felinos, sus labios delgados, su nariz recta y afilada, sus pómulos altos, la línea difuminada de su cabello desordenado y la piel ligeramente bronceada un par de tonos más oscura que la mía. Todo él. La línea de su quijada, los músculos que guían hacia su cuello y de ahí a sus clavículas afiladas, amenazando con cortar la piel para abrirse paso al exterior.

Siento un retortijón en el estómago que me quita el resuello. Un sonrojo feroz se me sube a la cara, y siento cómo calienta su camino desde mi pecho hasta mi cuero cabelludo. Contengo una exclamación ahogada, sorprendido por la fuerza de la sensación, sorprendido de la _necesidad_ de rozar mis labios contra los suyos.

Abro la boca para decir algo, para llenar el silencio, pero el anhelo por su contacto me quita las palabras. Esto _no_ debería estarme pasando. La sola idea de besarme con alguien hace que las náuseas se alcen en mi garganta; es el primer paso para la atracción sexual, para las _relaciones sexuales_. Nada que me parezca atractivo, y sin embargo, el pensar que él me toque logra hacer que la sangre me corra desenfrenada por las venas.

¿ _Qué_ mierda es esto?

— ¿Ichi?

—Húm—exhalo, confuso, mi visión borrosa como si alguien hubiese inyectado un chorro de sangre muy caliente directo a mi cerebro—. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

— ¿Te sientes bien?—inquiere, alarmado ahora.

— ¡Sí!—contesto, demasiado rápido y con un tono demasiado agudo como para sonar natural—. Es decir… sí. Sí, solo… yo… necesito orinar. Sí.

—Mierda, Kurosaki—suspira, rodando los ojos—. Ya sabes dónde está. Sírvete.

Le dedico una sonrisita temblorosa mientras me desenvuelvo de la manta y escapo de su vista. Conozco de memoria ya estos pasillos, cada recoveco y cada esquina como si fuera mi propia casa. Encontrar el baño en la oscuridad, sin embargo, es una proeza que _dudo_ que sea fácil de lograr cuando no tienes ni idea de qué es lo que pasa con tu cabeza.

Cuando cierro la puerta del cuarto de baño tras de mí, echo el cerrojo, acciono el interruptor  y apoyo la espalda contra la madera. La luz suave de las ampolletas de ahorro de energía baña el espacio, decorado en tonos grises y blancos. La cortina de la ducha está corrida, revelando el espacio con azulejos de color amarillo suave, esponjas, geles de baño y champús llenando la pequeña estantería colgada a un lado de las llaves de paso.

Me lazo hacia el lavabo, apoyando las manos en el borde frío de porcelana. Desde el espejo, mis ojos me devuelven la mirada, brillantes y febriles. Un furioso rubor me cubre las mejillas y la cara en general, contrastando desagradablemente con mi cabello de un color ya bastante llamativo, que parece resaltar como un faro entre los pálidos colores del cuarto.

Doy el agua fría y uso el hueco de mis manos para reunir un poco, lanzándomelo a la cara para buscar un poco de claridad. Siento el líquido frío correr por mi cabello, mi frente, mis pómulos, gotear por mi mentón, entibiándose a medida que pasa tiempo en contacto por mi piel.

Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, como si esperara un resultado diferente. Como si alguien más fuera a reemplazarme, a ocupar mi lugar y contestar a las preguntas que se arremolinan en mi cabeza: ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma _tan_ extraña? Como calor reuniéndose en mi estómago, la falta de aire impidiéndome pensar.

Esto va más allá de lo que siento por Grimmjow; en el plano sentimental me refiero. Esto es físico. Es… es piel, es contacto, es _corporal_. Es lo que se supone que no va conmigo, es lo que los asexuales no sienten. Todos estos años de sentirme como un bicho raro, para después llegar a cierta clase de paz conmigo mismo, ¿desaparecen así nada más, con la llegada de alguien?

Dejo salir un gruñido de molestia antes de secarme la cara con una toalla colgada de una barra horizontal. Huele al perfume de Grimmjow, una esencia fresca como a tierra húmeda y menta. Todo el lugar huele a él.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala de estar, Grimmjow ha vuelto a poner el juego. Actualmente, revisa los controles y las instrucciones, moviéndose de allá para acá y hablando consigo mismo. Es como la vez que se le ocurrió jugar _Slenderman_ en mi celular y maldijo a toda la raza humana cuando, antes de alcanzar la última nota, Slendy se le apareció de la nada, haciéndolo dar un bote en su sitio.

— ¿Qué tal hasta ahora?—pregunto, sintiéndome satisfecho conmigo mismo cuando mi voz no tiembla patéticamente. La verdad es que me tiemblan las rodillas y las manos, las palmas sudadas y el estómago ahuecado, como si mis tripas se hubiesen ido de paseo a las Bahamas. Que logre hablar con normalidad es un logro, sobre todo porque no estoy _nada_ seguro de lo que pasa con mi cuerpo.

—Los gráficos son una pasada. La nieve _brilla_ , Ichi—suspira, extasiado, moviendo las palancas del control y apretando un par de botones—. ¡Coge el maldito tótem, rubia de bote!

Me devuelvo a mi lugar, detrás de él, apoyado contra el pesado sofá. Sin siquiera mirar, Grimm vuelve a su posición, acomodándose en mi abdomen, dejando salir un ronroneo de confort cuando nuestras temperaturas corporales vuelven a ponerse en sintonía. Lo juro por dios, este tipo es todo un gato.

Sonrío como un niño cuando vuelvo a echarnos la manta encima. Lo observo jugar por lo que calculo será una hora, antes de que termine la primera parte y decida que ya es suficiente. Apaga el juego y el televisor, moviéndose lo menos posible de mi regazo, dejando salir una maldición cuando tiene que sacar el brazo desde debajo de su refugio para poder alejar la palanca de sí.

— ¿No estás cansado?—masculla, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

— ¿De qué?—inquiero, confuso. Sí, me hormiguea la pierna derecha, seguramente acalambrada por su peso, y mi espalda comienza a doler por la posición, pero estoy demasiado cómodo como para moverme.

—De la posición en la que estás. ¿Qué dices si vamos a dormir?—sugiere, mirando al reloj en su pared—. Son las dos de la mañana.

Dejo salir un gemido.

—Mañana apenas podré estar despierto durante las clases—suelto, desesperado de solamente pensar en ello.

—Sáltate las clases mañana—masculla. Puedo oír la sonrisa malévola en su tono de voz, y mientras más lo pienso, más atractiva resulta la posibilidad de quedarme en casa todo el día—. Pasa el día conmigo.

¿Qué día es mañana? Mañana es viernes. Preciado, maravilloso, hermoso viernes. Bien podría saltarme las clases aunque sea una vez, ¿no?

Después de todo, debo disfrutar todo lo que pueda de mi vida tal como es. Cuando firme el contrato con Aizen, seguramente perderé todo esto. Y lo que es peor; perderé a Grimmjow. Así que, ¿qué importa un día más o menos de asistir a la universidad, a cambio de estar con él una noche completa?

—Vamos a dormir, Pantera—termino por suspirar, besando su coronilla.

—Vas a tener que usar mi ropa.

—Oh, por dios, ¿qué clase de enfermedad tendrán?—dejo salir en una exclamación ahogada. El fingido horror de mi voz lo hace soltar una carcajada, el movimiento de su cuerpo traspasándose al mío y vibrando a través de mis huesos.

— ¿Trajiste cepillo de dientes?

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Grimmjow Dmitry?

La carcajada muere en su boca, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Lo siento tensarse como un muelle listo para saltar contra mí, y dos segundos más tarde, está sentado y mirándome a los ojos con ferocidad. Algo que no reconozco brilla en su mirada, agazapado tras sus irises; parece más que cautela, más que cuidado. Parece… desconfianza.

— ¿Pasa algo?—inquiero, confuso.

—Repite mi segundo nombre—exige, su voz un gruñido peligroso que retumba en su pecho.

Estoy a punto de decirle que está loco, que podría mandar a llamar a un loquero ahora mismo, cuando noto lo que está buscando. Y cuando caigo en la cuenta, dejo salir una maldición en mi fuero interno.

_«—Dmitry. D… ¿lo dije correctamente? Suena ruso. ¿Eres ruso, grandulón?_

_—No, no lo has dicho bien. Pero no es que importe demasiado_ ».

— ¿Qué?—exhalo, fingiendo la confusión en mi voz. Intento apegarme a la emoción lo más posible, haciendo uso de las clases del profesor Komamura acerca de expresar las emociones. Para ser cantante, tienes que ser intérprete. Y para interpretar, necesitas los sentimientos que te da lo que interpretas. O sea, necesito _actuar_ —. Grimm, ¿qué sucede?

— _Repítelo_.

—Dmitry—repito, pronunciando cuidadosamente, copiando el recuerdo del sonido de su propia voz en mi cabeza. Recuerdo el día que me enseñó a pronunciarlo; una hora y media de intento tras intento fallido, hasta que por fin lo pronuncié correctamente—. ¿Grimm?

—Nada. Por un momento…—masculla, parpadeando confundido. Sé lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza; pronuncié mal su segundo nombre el día en que conoció a Shirosaki solamente para molestarlo, para hacerlo sentir mayor rechazo hacia mi alter ego. De esa forma, asumí, no querría volver a acercarse a mí… a él… _como_ _sea_. Pero ahora, entre el tono juguetón, olvidé completamente que lo había hecho; ese es el problema de mentir a esta escala. Nunca estás seguro—. Por un momento me recordaste a alguien. Eso es todo.

Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, más relajado ahora que he logrado encubrir mi engaño.

— ¿Ah, sí?—inquiero, parpadeando con inocencia—. ¿Y quién es ese alguien?

—Nah, un tío que me cae peor que una patada al hígado—termina por decir, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Debo sentirme ofendido, celoso, molesto…?

—Ninguna de las anteriores. Venga, Orangey, vamos a dormir.

Se levanta, con esos movimientos extrañamente elegantes para alguien de su tamaño, girándose y tendiéndome una mano para poder izarme también. Gustoso la recibo, volviendo sobre mis pies en un santiamén, sacudiéndome los vaqueros del inexistente polvo en su alfombra.

Me dedica una sonrisa ladeada antes de girarse y dirigirse al baño, seguramente para lavarse los dientes antes de dormir. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista, cerrando la puerta tras de su espalda, dejándome momentáneamente a solas con mis pensamientos.

Esto está mal. Debería decirle quién soy, quién es Shirosaki, pero ya no puedo. Debería habérselo dicho antes, cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando no había nada en juego. Sin embargo, ¿qué bien habría hecho eso? Grimmjow habría sabido que soy Shirosaki, y aún así, mamá habría seguido enfermándose de cáncer. La gran variable que ha derrumbado todos mis planes.

Ahora que voy a firmar el contrato con Aizen, ¿es justo que él sepa quién soy en realidad? ¿No hará esto que sea todo más fácil? Después de todo, una vez bajo el control total del dueño de Las Noches, seguramente nos veremos muchísimo las caras. Será mejor para ambos.

Así que… lo dicho. Voy a disfrutar cualquier segundo que tenga con él, porque seguramente, Aizen va a quitarme esto. Es lo más lógico; si quiere que yo sea un producto al cual sexualizar, no puedo ir por ahí pregonando mi “asexualidad” (¿sigo siendo asexual si siento estas mariposas en el estómago cuando estoy con Grimmjow? Porque está comprobado que eso es deseo) y _encima_ mi relación con otro de sus productos.

Sería un desastre de marketing.

Me consuela el saber que, al menos, voy a poder pagar el tratamiento de mamá. Supongo que eso vale todos los sacrificios del mundo.

 _Supongo_.


	16. «Y así caerá la espada».

—Hey, Grimm—mascullo en la oscuridad, sin poder dormir.

Él deja salir un sonidito afirmativo, señal de que tampoco puede dormir. De alguna forma, a pesar de estar vestido con su ropa (que me queda al menos dos tallas más grande) y de estar metido en su cama, no me siento incómodo para nada. Es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir a su casa, en plan pijamada, y aunque al principio extrañé el techo de mi propio cuarto, ahora me siento tan cómodo que es ridículo.

Es extraño que me sienta así de bienvenido, sobre todo cuando hace un par de meses la idea de dormir con alguien más en la misma cama me habría puesto los pelos de punta.

—Dime—me insta, luego de un rato en el que no he dicho nada.

— ¿Quieres oír algo que estuve componiendo?—inquiero.

Esto es algo sumamente cruel, tanto para él como para mí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi último regalo para él, lo último que puedo darle antes de perderlo para siempre. Es algo romántico, supongo, que haga esto antes de que desaparezca definitivamente de mi vida.

— ¿Estás componiendo?—inquiere, sorprendido. Se gira sobre el costado a mirarme, sus ojos brillando tenuemente bajo la luz de la farola que se filtra a través de las cortinas de su habitación.

—Es la primera vez que lo intento—admito, sonrojándome en la oscuridad. Lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos antes de desviar la vista, incapaz de soportar el peso de su mirada—. Al menos con letra y música. Solamente logré componer en violín.

— _Muéstrame_ —demanda, sentándose en la cama como si su espalda tuviera resortes—. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Piano, guitarra, bajo…?

Dejo salir una risita entrecortada mientras lo imito, sentándome en la cama y dirigiéndole una mirada a su espalda. Bajo la luz azulada de la farola, los músculos de su cuerpo forman un estudio de sombras e iluminación tan interesante que podría mirarlo por el resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo, mi apreciación dura poco. Balancea las piernas por el costado del colchón, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche, su iluminación dorada derramándose sobre el cubrecama de tonos negros, grises y azules. El desastre de su lado de la cama parece una torta helada de vainilla derritiéndose hacia el suelo, las dos almohadas tan lejos la una de la otra que cualquiera creería que esto es un ring.

—Guitarra—le digo, una vez que se ha levantado completamente.

Asiente con la cabeza mientras desaparece por la puerta de su cuarto, de camino a la sala donde guarda sus instrumentos. Me quedo solo por unos segundos en su habitación, amplia y cómoda, con un televisor, un sofá a los pies de la cama de dos plazas, un par de mesitas de noche y una peluda y suave alfombra de pelo que va de pared de pared, de un agradable color crema que combina con las paredes blancas.

Hay un disco de oro colgado en la cabecera de la cama, testigo del récord de ventas que obtuvo con su último álbum, _Pantera_ , y otros dos de platino por _Gamuza_ y _Murciélago._ En una estantería a un costado de la puerta color caoba, un Billboard Music Award por _Santa Teresa_ , al lado del Emmy por _Tiburón_. Hay varios premios más, algunos más prominentes que otros, repartidos por todas las repisas. Seguramente lo hace sentirse mejor acerca de los límites que Aizen le impone.

Cuando vuelve con una Gibson electroacústica azul con el diseño de una pantera blanca pintada en la caja acústica, siento que mi corazón se deja caer a mi estómago. Es una obra de arte, las curvas sinuosas, la madera lustrosa, tantos trastes como una guitarra eléctrica apilándose ordenado uno tras otro. Es un diseño único, de eso estoy seguro. Nunca he visto este modelo en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

— ¿Te gusta?—suspira, dirigiéndole una mirada de adoración—. La mandé a hacer con las ganancias del primer disco.

—Es hermosa—digo yo a mi vez, en el mismo tono de éxtasis que el de él—. Pero… ¿estás seguro?

—Sírvete. Confío en ti.

 _Ouch_.

— ¿Está en la afinación estándar?—inquiero, estirando las manos para que me entregue el instrumento. Cuando lo hace, lo recibo como si fuera nitroglicerina; cualquier movimiento brusco podría causar una hecatombe. Claro que eso es metafórico, porque realmente no es nitroglicerina, pero es tan valiosa que me siento obligado a tratarla con el mismo cuidado.

—Sí, en Mi. ¿Necesitas capotraste o algo?

—Nah, aquí me las arreglo. Siéntate y escucha. Aún le faltan algunos arreglos y parte de la letra, así que…

—Ichigo, _toca_ —me ordena, dejándose caer en la cama y cruzando las piernas a lo indio. Me clava una mirada penetrante, tan concentrado en mí que comienzo a sentirme incómodo de inmediato.

Me regaño en mi fuero interno. Este es Grimmjow. El mismo que me ha visto en ropa interior, el mismo que me ha visto cantar y tocar guitarra, el mismo que me ha visto despertando en las mañanas. El mismo Grimmjow con el que veo Netflix y con el que voy a jugar al _laser tag_. El mismo que me confía su posesión más preciada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Venga, Orangey, yo también tengo algo qué mostrarte. Apura el paso.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, rodando los ojos cuando compone una sonrisa burlona que me hace querer golpearlo. Vaya bastardo pagado de sí mismo.

Inhalo profundo, comenzando a tocar. Los cambios de la introducción aún me resultan ligeramente confusos, y por un momento, me pregunto de dónde los obtuve.

Al final, sin embargo, comienzo a cantar como siempre lo hago. No obstante, esta vez algo es distinto; no estoy solo en este espacio privado, en esta burbuja en la que me encierro cada vez que toco algún instrumento y canto. Esta vez, tengo muy presente a Grimmjow en la periferia de mi espacio personal, gravitando allí al límite, como si estuviera inseguro de si entrar o no.

Abro los ojos y lo miro directamente a la cara cuando la letra comienza a fluir:

— ** _You’re the light, you’re the night, you’re the color of my blood. You’re the cure, you’re the pain, you’re the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much. You’re the fear, I don’t care, cause I’ve never been so high. Follow me, to the dark, let me take you past our satellite, you can see the world you’ve brought to life, to life_** …

Cuando nota que la canción va de hecho dirigida a él, sus ojos se abren de par en par, la sorpresa brillando de manera cegadora en su mirada. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer se ha quedado mudo; le dedico una sonrisa al comenzar la siguiente parte de la letra que tengo escrita para él.

— ** _So love me like you do, lala love me like you do, love me like you do, lala love me like you do, touch me like you do, tata touch me like you do, oh… what are you waitin’ for? Fadin’ in, fadin’ out, on the edge of Paradise, every inch, of your skin, is a Holy Grail I’ve gotta find, only you can set my heart on fire, on fire…_**

Grimmjow deja salir un sonidito ahogado, de alguna forma algo que va entre una tos para disimular y un ruidito de placer. La verdad, no estoy seguro cuál de los dos es más dominante en su expresión, pero me hace sonreír más ampliamente a medida que me desplazo en la partitura hacia la última estrofa que tengo escrita con melodía:

— ** _I’ll let you set the pace, cause I’m not thinkin’ straight, my head is spinnin’ round I can’t see clear no more… what are you waitin’ for?_**

Un último rasgueo a las cuerdas y lo que tengo escrito para él termina. La nota se mantiene en el aire, clara y transparente como el agua de una fuente antes de desvanecerse completamente, dejando tras de sí un silencio aplastante.

Por un momento, temo que mi regalo no sea de su agrado. Trago saliva, mirándolo inquisitivamente, de alguna forma esperando que me diga que la canción apesta y que debería olvidarme de mi carrera de cantante y compositor.

Los minutos se mueven hacia delante como moles, cada segundo más incómodo, seco y asfixiante que el anterior. Muevo los dedos nerviosamente sobre el mástil de la guitarra, conteniendo la urgencia de llenar el silencio con algún punteo improvisado.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, Grimmjow por fin habla:

—Es…—comienza, con un hilo de voz. Ahí está, no le gustó. Maldita sea, ¿cómo se me ocurre hacer tal estupidez…?—. Es hermosa, Ichigo.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Qué?

_Bueno, eso fue elocuente. Un diez para ti por intentar, Kurosaki._

—Dije que es hermosa. Nadie había hecho…

Al parecer intenta explicarse, pero se enreda con las palabras como si no pudiera formar una frase coherente con facilidad. Me siento ligeramente sorprendido de atestiguar algo como esto; comúnmente, Grimmjow es un maestro con las frases. Nunca se queda sin palabras, siempre tiene algo qué decir. Y, claro está, siempre sabe _cómo_ decirlo. Ahora, no obstante, parece luchar por poner su cabeza en orden, una amplia sonrisa medio boba tratando de tirar de las esquinas de su boca.

—Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí—completa por fin, dejando salir un suspiro de derrota. Alza sus ojos de la guitarra y los clava en mí, un peculiar brillo de emoción titilando suavemente en el azul de sus irises—. Gracias.

—Uno creería que todo el mundo te compone canciones—bromeo, más que nada para aligerar el ambiente. También, claro, porque no sé muy bien qué decir por el alcance emocional que ha tenido en él la canción. Lo cierto es que comprendo que sea algo importante (por algo lo hice), pero, tontamente, asumí que quizás no iba a importarle tanto como a mí.

—No, lo cierto es que no—ríe, suavemente, casi con resignación—. Nadie me había amado jamás lo suficiente como para hacer algo así.

 _Que me den_.

Me aclaro la garganta, notando de nuevo esa sensación tirante en mi estómago, como si alguien hubiese asegurado un gancho en mi ombligo y tirara hacia abajo. Se me sube el sonrojo a la cara, la necesidad de tocarlo corriendo sus dedos por mis nervios, recordándome que no se supone que me sienta así, susurrándome al oído que quizás _todo_ lo que pensaba acerca de mí mismo estaba incorrecto.

— ¿No tenías tú también algo qué mostrarme?—logro soltar al final, encontrando por fin la salida al silencio casi letal que estaba llenando mi cerebro. No hay nada que me desagrade más que el silencio en mi cabeza; me da espacio para pensar aún más en las cosas que me confunden.

—Sí, claro—asiente él, sonriendo de medio lado. Un brillo pícaro se deja ver en sus pupilas, como un gato con los ojos clavados en un pájaro en la distancia. Me tiende la mano para que le entregue la guitarra, y una vez que lo hago, corre sus dedos con habilidad por las cuerdas, haciendo un par de posturas básicas—. Ahora, Kurosaki, abróchate el cinturón, porque estás a punto de quedarte boquiabierto.

—Amigo, no estamos en un _auto_.

— ¡Dios, es una metáfora!

—Lo sé. Estaba jugando contigo—me burlo, soltando una risita.

—Bien—exhala, poniendo los ojos en blanco en ademán juguetón—. Ahora, esta canción es un adelanto exclusivo, solamente para tus oídos.

Dejo salir una exclamación de sorpresa, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Tendré que apagar la grabadora?—inquiero, con voz aguda.

—Que gracioso—ríe él—. Pero en serio. Esta canción la escribí hace un par de meses, antes de que comenzaras a salir conmigo. Y si te lo preguntas, sí, la escribí pensando en ti. Soy bastante poco original ahora mismo, pero dame algo de crédito. Soy famoso en los cinco continentes.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Se llama _Collar Full_. Aquí va.

Le dedico una mirada de asentimiento, como para decirle que estoy listo. Me tiembla el estómago de pura ansiedad, del puro deseo de oír qué es lo que escribió pensando en mí. ¿Es así como se sintió él? Porque es indescriptible.

Rasguea las cuerdas un par de veces, con calma, los acordes fluyendo de ella con facilidad y perfección. Sus dedos se mueven por el instrumento sin la necesidad de poner sus ojos sobre ellos, las notas tan claras y puras que casi espero verlas escritas en el aire.

— ** _We’ve waited so damn long, we’re sick and tired; I won’t leave any doubt or stone unturned. I’ve got a collar full of chemistry from your company, so maybe tonight I’ll be the libertine…_**

La intensidad sube poco a poco, a medida que su voz se arrastra delicadamente por las notas hasta alcanzar el coro. Tarde me doy cuenta de que me he inclinado hacia delante, más cerca de su espacio personal; mis ojos queman ligeramente, y no me siento sorprendido de encontrar humedad reuniéndose en las esquinas al parpadear para alejar la sensación.

— ** _Oh, show me your love, your love, gimme more but it’s not enough. Show me your love, your love, before the world catches up. Cause there’s always time for second guessing I don’t wanna know, if you’re gonna be the death of me that’s how I wanna go…_**

Sonríe casi son superioridad, quizás al notar el efecto que la letra está teniendo en mí. Y es que sería imposible, tendría que tener un corazón completamente inútil, para no sentirme estúpidamente feliz.

— ** _You’ve got it all worked out, so little time, memories that I’d black out, if you were mine. You’ve got a target full of reasons why you’re here tonight, so baby tonight just be the d…_**

Me inclino hacia delante y cepillo mis labios contra los suyos, llevado por un impulso que soy incapaz de refrenar. Deja salir un ahogado sonidito de sorpresa que reverbera a través de mi propia piel y mi propio cráneo, quitándome el aliento de inmediato.

Siento mi estómago temblar, dando vuelcos que me dejan sin respiración y sin pensamientos coherentes. Su mano derecha se aleja de las cuerdas y se cierra tras mi nuca, pegándome a él, haciendo el contacto más profundo, tirando suavemente de mi cabello.

Una oleada de placer zumba hacia abajo por mi espina dorsal, electrificando todo a su paso. Dejo salir un gemido, avergonzándome de inmediato por un sonido como ese, pero sin tiempo a registrarlo cuando su lengua delinea suavemente el contorno de mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para ingresar.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar la respuesta. Mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo, separando mis labios, mi propia lengua encontrándose con la de él. Una batalla campal se desata entonces, enviando escalofríos y sensaciones electrizantes por todo mi sistema, poniéndome la piel de gallina y haciendo que la sangre me hierva en las venas mientras la adrenalina tironea por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando Grimmjow desliza con la presión suficiente sus dientes afilados por mi labio inferior, mi estómago da una sacudida que lanza mi pulso a niveles impensados. Mis manos se aprietan sobre las sábanas, aferrando la tela en puños que me ayudan a canalizar un poco la completa pérdida de control que me invade.

Y entonces todo se acaba. Demasiado rápido, demasiado abruptamente, mis pulmones apremiando por oxígeno con tanta fuerza que no pueden ser ignorados ni por un segundo más. La presión sanguínea me late en las orejas, como si un martillo golpeara directamente sobre una barra de metal al compás de mis latidos.

Jadeo en busca del aire necesario para aclarar mis pensamientos. Puedo oler el aliento de Grimmjow golpeando contra mi rostro, tan acelerado como el mío, sus ojos buscando algo en mi expresión que soy incapaz de descifrar. Lo miro de vuelta, asustado de mis propias acciones, luchando por respirar normalmente y por apaciguar la tormenta que se desata en mi pecho.

—Ichigo—masculla Grimmjow, alzando las cejas en expresión estupefacta—. ¿Qué…?

—No tengo ni idea—jadeo, tan confuso como él.

—Creí que dijiste que no querías que te besara—continúa, como si yo no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto. Su voz suena tan jadeante como la mía, la falta de aire haciéndola sonar ligeramente más aguda de lo que en realidad es.

—No sé—dejo salir, en un susurro tembloroso y ahogado—. Simplemente… ¡diablos!

—Hey—suelta él, tragando saliva. El estupor de la sorpresa se ha retirado, dejando tras de sí una montaña de dudas que amenaza con aplastarnos a _ambos_ —. Hey. Está bien. No tienes por qué sentirte mortificado. No me molesta, de verdad.

—Lo sé, Grimm—contesto, alejándome ligeramente de él. Reconozco de inmediato la necesidad de él, y para poder pensar con claridad, necesito estar a una distancia razonable de Grimmjow. Ahora mismo necesito mi cabeza lo más despejada posible, al menos por unos momentos, para poder descubrir qué es lo que pasa—. Es que nunca… nunca había _querido_ besar a nadie…

—Eso me hace afortunado—musita él, más para sí mismo que para mí. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, antes de mirarme con tranquilidad y dedicarme una sonrisa que suaviza sus facciones. Deja la guitarra a un lado de la cama, con cuidado, para luego asir mis manos entre las suyas—. Está bien. No te preocupes. La sexualidad no está atada a una roca, ¿sabes? Relájate. No te lo tomes _tan_ en serio y date tiempo de descubrir lo que pasa.

Asiento con la cabeza, teniendo una leve sospecha de lo que sucede, pero sin atreverme a creerlo.

 

 

—Como siempre, han sido un público maravilloso. ¡Muchas gracias, Sereitei! ¡Nos vemos la semana siguiente, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar!

El público se despide de mí con vítores, gritos y aplausos. Con una sonrisa tan amplia que mis mejillas duelen al instante, bajo del escenario y me introduzco al laberinto de pasillos y puertas que componen la trastienda del bar restaurante, sin siquiera fijarme realmente a dónde voy. Luego de todos estos meses de presentarme aquí y utilizar estas instalaciones, mis pies podrían llegar hasta al recoveco más inverosímil del lugar.

Cuando por fin llego a mi camarín, cierro la puerta tras de mí y dejo salir un suspiro satisfecho. Se siente jodidamente bien poder estar tranquilo por unos momentos; entre todo lo que me ha estado sucediendo en este último año, he sido completamente incapaz de tener unos momentos de calma. Apenas noté que cumplí los veinte hace cuatro meses atrás, tan preocupado de la universidad y mis demás obligaciones que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de celebrarlo.

Me quito el maquillaje con cuidado, buscando cada mancha pálida qué borrar de mi piel. Guardo los lentes de contacto en su caja, acomodándolos como siempre sobre el tocador, dejando salir un suspiro de comodidad cuando por fin la ligera pátina obstructora deja de molestar a mi vista. Parpadeo para aclarar mi visión, sonriendo satisfecho cuando mi casi yo me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo.

De camino a la ducha, dejo un reguero de ropa tras de mí. Cuando me meto bajo el chorro de agua caliente y esparzo un poco de champú por mi cabello, la tintura blanca cae por mi piel en pequeñas cascadas que se arremolinan antes de desaparecer por el desagüe.

Una vez bañado y sin rastro alguno de Shirosaki sobre mí, me visto con la misma ropa con la que llegué y salgo de Sereitei con el bolso colgado al hombro derecho. Me despido de Kisuke y mis dos maquillistas con la mano, saliendo por la puerta trasera del local que da a un angosto callejón sinuoso, escondido hábilmente al lado de una calle principal.

Un par de minutos de caminata después, bien enfundado en un abrigo, guantes y una bufanda, emerjo a una de las calles principales de Nueva York, inhalando profundo el aroma a humanidad que se arremolina a mi alrededor. Las luces de la calle se mezclan con las de los escaparates, los letreros de neón y los faroles de los autos en una vorágine de color que lograría saturar cualquier mente de inmediato.

Camino calle abajo hasta alcanzar una esquina. Es sábado en la noche, así que coger un taxi aquí será un infierno en la tierra. Supongo que podría tomar un Uber, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de…

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

La sangre se me estanca en las venas, el miedo cristalizando hielo a través de todo mi cuerpo. A pesar del frío que me rodea, el ambiente no tiene _nada_ que ver con la gélida sensación de estar sumergido completamente en las aguas tormentosas y oscuras del mar Ártico.

Me giro lentamente hacia la cuneta de la calle a mi izquierda, la que intersecta en perpendicular con la que tengo delante. Allí, parado al borde de la acera, apoyado contra un lujoso auto cuya marca me es imposible de adivinar, está Sousuke Aizen. Flanqueado por un tipo con la piel de color ébano, rastas en el pelo oscuro y gafas de sol negras, parece un sicario listo para sacar una pistola con silenciador desde el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de su traje blanco.

Apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto hay otro tipo, este igual de alto, delgado e imponente que los otros dos. Tiene el cabello de un extraño gris violáceo, cortado de una desordenada manera alrededor de su cabeza. Una sonrisa astuta le va de oreja a oreja, tan amplia que sus ojos se ven casi completamente cerrados. Sin embargo, a través de sus párpados entrecerrados, puedo notar un iris del celeste más frío que he visto en mi vida.

—Aizen—contesto, aclarándome la garganta y girándome hacia él. Aprieto la correa desgastada de mi bolso deportivo en mi mano derecha, solamente para canalizar algo del pánico que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—inquiere, sonriéndome con amabilidad. El gesto hace que se me ponga de punta el pelo ralo del cogote—. Un día sábado en la noche no podrás encontrar un taxi.

Cada célula en mi cuerpo me grita que corra, que lo deje atrás y que me escape de su vista. Sin embargo, necesito algo de este hombre, un algo que solamente él puede entregarme. Y aún aunque sé que es la única persona en este universo que puede entregarme exactamente lo que requiero, mi instinto más básico me dice que huya, que me salve.

Qué paradoja de mierda.

—Claro. Gracias—digo al final, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

Me deslizo hacia él por la acera tachonada de escarcha brillante. A medida que mis pies me guían hacia el lujoso BMW con vidrios tintados, mi pulso comienza a alcanzar un ritmo que me mantiene completamente alerta, la adrenalina aclarando mi visión a tal punto que casi creo que puedo ver las moléculas flotando en mi entorno.

El tipo de lentes oscuros me abre la puerta contra la que se apoya, dándome espacio para que entre sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Le clavo una mirada inquisitiva, la curiosidad de por qué está usando gafas de sol en plena noche y, más ilógico aún, en pleno invierno, ganándome por unos momentos.

—Kaname nació sin el sentido de la vista—me aclara la voz divertida de Sousuke, que tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón blanco. Siento el calor encenderse en mi rostro, mis ojos desviándose de inmediato de Kaname, tratando de ocultar mi indiscreción—. No te preocupes, Ichigo. Es normal preguntarse por qué alguien usaría gafas de sol en esta época.

—Lo siento—mascullo, antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que hago.

—No es nada—contesta Kaname, secamente.

—Entra al auto, Ichigo. Te llevaremos a casa.

Aunque lo disfraza como una petición amable, sé que es una orden. Mi espalda se tensa como la cuerda de un violín a punto de cortarse, mis piernas rogando por salir huyendo. No obstante, me obligo a entrar al cálido interior del BMW, apenas notando en la periferia de mi visión los lujosos forros de piel beige que cubren los asientos.

Aizen entra justo detrás de mí, deslizándose en el asiento a mi lado con gracilidad. Le da las gracias a Kaname, y luego de que este le dedique una reverencia, cierra la puerta con un cortante sonido.

En el silencio incómodo que llena el espacio, soy capaz de oír la puerta del copiloto cerrándose tras Kaname y la del piloto cerrándose tras el tipo con sonrisa de zorro. Los ojos color avellana de Aizen se clavan en mí, una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad cruzando su rostro.

— ¿A dónde?

Le doy mi dirección con voz temblorosa, y él se la repite al conductor con un tono alegre. El conductor, cuyo nombre parece ser Ichimaru, asiente con la cabeza hacia el retrovisor, de modo que nosotros podamos verlo, antes de girar la llave en el contacto.

El auto vuelve a la vida con un rugido que se transforma paulatinamente en un ronroneo monótono, la suave inercia del vehículo en movimiento pegando mi espalda al respaldo del cómodo asiento.

Un silencio incómodo llena la cabina del auto. Siento como si me oprimieran el pecho, cada segundo más largo que el anterior, mientras Aizen sonríe como si fuera el día de su cumpleaños, como si no pudiera sentir la electrificada atmósfera que nos rodea. El ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, la tensión amenazando con cortar la realidad como un elástico que no soporta estirarse más.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Ichigo?

No me gusta la forma en la que dice mi nombre, como si supiera algo acerca de mí. Por supuesto que sé de inmediato lo que es, pero eso no quita que me sienta incómodo cuando le inyecta tanta condescendencia a la palabra.

—Cansado por la universidad—contesto, sonando menos tajante de lo que en verdad quería—. Gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Y las presentaciones en Sereitei? ¿Bien?

Le clavo una mirada fría, ignorando el vacío que se ha abierto en mi estómago al comprobar que, todo este tiempo, ha sabido que soy Shirosaki. Las dudas se contestan en cuanto veo la sonrisa aparentemente amable, pero que ahora noto que está llena de superioridad. Renji tenía razón; ¿de qué le servía un chico cualquiera que toca covers en un bar cualquiera de Nueva York? De nada. Pero, ¿de qué le sirve un famoso cantante de covers que tiene muchísima fama en la ciudad, que es un fenómeno en internet y que ya ha sido contactado por varios representantes y disqueras? De mucho.

—Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo—siseo, solamente para hacerme daño a mí mismo.

—Por supuesto, Ichigo. ¿Creíste que era tan estúpido como mis empleados? Me ofendes.

Aprieto los dientes, intentando contener el estremecimiento de ira que me baja por la espalda cuando trata de estúpidos a mis amigos. Que haya logrado engañarlos no significa que son estúpidos. Simplemente significa que no sospecharon de mí, nada más.

—Ya ves. Simplemente estaba esperando…

—A que fuera más famoso. ¿Cree que soy tan estúpido como espera?—lo interrumpo, inyectándole tanto veneno a mi voz como me es posible.

Esa frase me vale una mirada sorprendida, sus cejas subiendo tan alto en su frente que se forman profundas arrugas de desdén en su piel. Me pregunto si acaso estoy yendo demasiado lejos, tomando en cuenta que necesito esto, pero me siento orgulloso de haber hecho que su máscara de fría calma se rompa. Por lo menos una vez.

—Claro que no—ríe finalmente, haciendo un ademán con su mano como si con ello pudiera alejar la idea de sí—. Eres un chico inteligente. Inteligente y muy talentoso. Razón por la cual _sé_ que tienes una idea muy bien formada acerca de hacia dónde va esta conversación.

—Quiere que firme con usted.

— ¡Exacto!—exhala, complacido—. Pero no lo digas como si fuera en mi propio beneficio. No soporto ver el potencial desperdiciado. Y tú… imagina pasar el resto de tu vida intentando surgir en la industria, sin lograrlo nunca. ¿No sería eso una pena?

Suena a una pregunta retórica, así que mantengo mi boca cerrada. Le dedico un ceño fruncido que incluso a mí me parece exagerado, esperando a que continúe.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Cuáles son sus términos?—chirrío hacia él, odiando el sonido de mi propia voz al decirlo, odiando la sensación de derrota que quema mi piel y me revuelve las tripas.

—Ah, directo al grano. Me gusta la gente directa—asiente Aizen, recostándose contra el respaldo del asiento. Cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, apoyando el tobillo en el muslo, deshaciéndose con un lánguido movimiento de una pelusa imaginaria en su caro pantalón del traje—. Verás, Ichigo, a cambio de todo lo que puedo darte, tendrás que hacer un par de sacrificios. Tu imagen será mía, tu música será mía. Tu vida privada tendrá que mantenerse tal y como está: _privada_. Serás quien yo decida, porque créeme, tengo buen ojo para los negocios. Tienes que ser un producto que pueda vender…

Producto. Tengo que ser un _producto_ que pueda vender. Como si fuera un objeto, como si quisiera que todo rastro de pensamiento fuera borrado de mi cabeza. Aprieto los dientes, mis mandíbulas entumeciéndose bajo la fuerza ejercida. El auto comienza a sofocarme, a robarme el aire.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Así que, por supuesto, el tema de tu orientación sexual debe quedar en secreto. Entre tus más cercanos y tú, ¿me sigues?

—Sí—siseo, desviando la mirada. El sabor amargo de la bilis me llena la boca.

—También tendrás que terminar esta “relación”—prosigue, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos y con un tono desdeñoso— que tienes con Grimmjow.

Se me atasca la respiración en la garganta.

— ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?—se burla Aizen, clavándome una dura mirada—. Por _favor_ …

Por un momento, por un segundo, creí que estábamos a salvo de él. Que Grimmjow podía ser feliz por un tiempo, lejos del brazo opresor de Aizen. Pero resultó ser que todo ese tiempo él lo supo, y simplemente dejó que hiciera lo que quería.

Me pregunto si supo desde el principio que, de una u otra forma, iba a ceder a su “propuesta”.

—Pobre chico. Es una pena pero… tendrás que hacerlo. Y tendrás que asegurarte que deje de quererte, porque nadie quiere un corazón roto por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Rómpele el corazón, Ichigo. Hazlo sufrir lo suficiente como para que entienda que es el final.

Dejo salir una exclamación ahogada, un dolor punzante llenándome el pecho de sólo pensar en hacerle daño a Grimmjow. Ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo, pero al parecer, Aizen ya ha pasado de eso. Sigue hablando, como si no acabara de exigirme que haga una de las cosas en el mundo que no me siento capaz de hacer.

—Cantarás, escribirás y tocarás la música que yo apruebe para ti—continúa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Parece que estuviera hablando solo, un monólogo interminable, como si no se cansara de su propia voz—. Pero, claro, tendrás cierta li…

— ¿Lo que _usted_ escoja?—resumo, un silbido dejándose oír en la base de mi garganta—. ¿Lo que pegue en la radio? ¿A eso se refiere?

—Llegamos, jefe—anuncia Ichimaru, rompiendo de cierta forma la aplastante tensión que se ha generado en el ambiente.

—Gracias, Gin.

— ¡Conteste!

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, comportándose como si pudiera saborear el triunfo, Aizen asiente con la cabeza.

—Exacto. Lo que pegue en la radio. Lo que yo decida. Serás mío para moldearte como sea que se me ocurra.

—Váyase a la mierda—escupo, empujando la puerta del auto para escapar. No importa cuánto quiera sanar a mamá, hay límites que no me siento capaz de cruzar. Y estoy seguro de que ella me odiaría si supiera que su tratamiento fue pagado con la única libertad que tendría al final del día.

Me bajo del BMW, dando trompicones al alejarme del lujoso auto negro. Con los ojos fijos en mi edificio de departamentos, atravieso los jardines y el estacionamiento, aferrando entre mis dedos la correa de mi bolso deportivo.

Que le diga al mundo quién soy. No me interesa. Si lo hace, por lo menos podré tener contratos con otras personas, con disqueras quizás más importantes. No…

—Ichigo—llama él, en voz alta. Me detengo sobre mis pies, congelado por alguna razón, sin atreverme a mirarlo—. ¿Mencioné que si no aceptas, fácilmente puedo destruir la carrera de Grimmjow? Y, claro, la de Nelliel, Nnoitra, Harribel y Ulquiorra. A una sola llamada de distancia. Si lo hago ahora mismo, a esta hora mañana ellos no serían nada.

Por fin junto el valor suficiente para lanzarle una mirada por sobre el hombro, a través del rabillo del ojo. Con expresión triunfante, yace con los dos brazos cruzados sobre el techo del auto, el mentón clavado sobre su antebrazo y los ojos entrecerrados. La sonrisa en su cara me hace querer vomitar las tripas.

—No se atrevería—digo, temblorosamente, sin atreverme a creerlo—. El dinero que perdería…

— ¿Crees que es por el dinero?—se carcajea él, negando con la cabeza. Me recuerda mucho a un gato que ha atrapado a un ratón entre sus garras. Y no en una buena manera—. No seas estúpido, chico. No los necesito… a ninguno de ellos. Ni a ti. Es por el simple placer de tomar algo de la nada y transformarlo en algo que todos quieran. Tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar este país tres veces, ¿crees que me interesan un par de chicos con una batería de cacharros? Eres ridículamente ingenuo, Ichigo.

¿Qué más estoy dispuesto a transar? ¿Mi libertad, mi música, mi propia cara? Sí. Todo eso.

Pero no que Grimmjow y los demás tengan que sufrir por mí.

—Bien—dejo salir—. Acepto. Con una condición.

Me giro hacia él, clavándole una mirada seria. Alza las cejas, en expresión inquisitiva, mirándome con sumo interés. Está demás decir que la forma en la que me está viendo se asemeja mucho a la forma en la que un científico loco miraría al experimento que tiene sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Necesito quince mil dólares lo antes posible. Firmaré mañana mismo si así lo quiere, pero necesito ese dinero.

Me sonríe casi amablemente.

—Lo tendrás mañana en cuanto firmes el contrato en mi oficina. En efectivo. ¿Te parece a las diez de la mañana? Puedo invitarte a desayunar.

Me trago la sarta de insultos antes de contestar.

—Claro. A las diez, mañana en su oficina.


	17. Parafraseando a la Pantera.

La oficina de Aizen está ubicada en la Gran Manzana, a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio de la bolsa de Nueva York. El edificio es una delgada torre de diez pisos, construido en estilizado metal negro y casi completamente recubierto con vidrio súper transparente; parece una enorme mole a punto de devorarme cuando atravieso las puertas de entrada.

El edificio, claro está, es completamente suyo. Sin embargo, él solamente necesita un par de pisos, así que tiene los demás arrendados a oficinas de administración o dios sabe qué otra cosa. Aizen, para mi interés, se ubica en el piso diez de la torre, en el más cómodo, amplio y seguramente mejor decorado. Puedo sentir su pomposidad incluso mientras me dirijo al mesón de recepción y el guardia tras él me hace la tarjeta para que pueda ingresar por los torniquetes.

Mientras me desplazo a través del vestíbulo alfombrado y decorado de manera sobria y elegante, mi estómago comienza a apretarse. A medida que avanzo hacia los tres ascensores, pensando desde ya cuál de ellos me llevará directo al final de la línea, comienzo a sentir que me falta el aire; es el momento que estuve evitando por meses. El momento que pude haber evitado si ese día no hubiese aceptado ir con Renji al concierto.

Cuando todo está mal y el ventilador comienza a tirar de vuelta la mierda que acabas de lanzarle, intentas racionalizar el momento en el que todo se fue al traste. Puedo verlo perfectamente ante mis ojos mientras aprieto el botón de llamada al elevador; puedo ver a Renji rogándome en medio de la cocina de mi departamento, diciéndome cuánto le gustaría ir conmigo a ver a sus ídolos. Puedo volver a sentir el fastidio divertido que me provocó el ver su cara de súplica, soy capaz de revivir la felicidad que le iluminó las facciones al decirle que sí.

De haber sabido que todo esto iba a suceder, ¿habría dicho que sí?

Aquí hay una pista: diablos _sí_. A pesar de lo asustado que me siento con la perspectiva de alguien como Sousuke Aizen controlando cada aspecto de mi vida, no cambiaría el conocer a Grimmjow y a los demás solamente por la tranquilidad de no tener nada qué ver con el magnate. Las vivencias que me han regalado no se comparan a nada.

Por eso, cuando me doy cuenta de que los perderé para siempre, se me atasca la respiración en la garganta.

Cuando el ascensor se abre delante de mí, doy un paso dentro y me giro hacia el panel. Entierro el dedo pulgar en el botón rectangular que reza «10», entornando mis ojos en mi reflejo. Las paredes de metal pulido deforman ligeramente mi rostro y mi cuerpo

Unos segundos más tarde, la campanilla de aviso timbra sobre mi cabeza y las puertas se deslizan sobre el mecanismo con un zumbido metálico. Salgo del elevador y le doy una mirada a mi amplio entorno, apretando la correa de mi desvencijada mochila para canalizar algo el inminente ataque de pánico.

La habitación en la que me encuentro es amplia y está ricamente decorada en colores marrones, azules y verdes. El piso de baldosas café rojizo está tan brillante que literalmente puedo ver mi reflejo en él mientras busco con la mirada algún mesón de informaciones o algo así.

La pared del fondo, la que da a la calle, es completamente de cristal, acentuando la amplitud del espacio y dando la sensación de estar dentro de una sala de cine. Se pueden ver los demás edificios, el claro reflejo del exterior en los demás cristales que hacen brillar al mundo bajo la luz mortecina del sol de invierno. Finales de octubre y principios de noviembre siempre se ven así, la ciudad cubierta por una niebla clara y brillante, mezclada con el vapor de las alcantarillas y el aliento condensado de los transeúntes.

Las paredes, pintadas de un suave azul lavanda, están decoradas con fotografías de Aizen con distintas personalidades del espectáculo, discos de platino y de oro, diplomas de universidades y una que otra portada famosa de _The Espadas_.

Los muebles, pintados en distintas tonalidades de verde, se reparten de forma que el lugar parece cómodo y acogedor, aunque el aura fría que se desprende de la atmósfera me hiela la médula de los huesos. Es como si quisieran disfrazar lo que sucede aquí; todo el chantaje, el acoso y la discriminación escondiéndose tras cada ventana y cada puerta.

Directamente a la derecha, al fondo de la habitación, hay una elegante puerta pintada de negro, justo al lado de un mesón de informaciones, muy similar al del primer piso. Sin embargo, tras la mole de madera y mármol verde, no se sienta un guardia con aspecto cansado, sino una elegante muchacha con el cabello negro violáceo atado en una coleta alta tras la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones están fijos en la pantalla que tiene delante, dibujada en sus pupilas como rectángulos brillantes de pura luz blanca.

Oigo el crujido del teclado como una cacofonía puesta en un bucle infinito, tecla tras tecla sin parar en ningún momento. Incluso cuando me acerco a ella, justo cuando el reloj da las nueve con cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, aún puedo oír el tipeo veloz de sus dedos.

—Buenos días—saludo, luego de aclararme la garganta. Por el rabillo del ojo, noto la placa dorada que pone «Hinamori Momo, secretaria ejecutiva», sintiéndome ligeramente aliviado de por lo menos saber el nombre de mi interlocutora—. Estoy aquí para ver a Sousuke Aizen.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa amable, deteniendo su tipeo por unos segundos, clavándome una mirada sin embargo escrutadora.

— ¿Tiene cita?—inquiere. Su voz es suave y melodiosa, casi dulce.

—Sí—afirmo con la cabeza, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos para ocultar que comienzan a temblarme—. Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

Momo chasquea la lengua en ademán pensativo, alargando la mano derecha hacia el ratón y moviéndolo sobre la mesa. Me acerco al mesón y apoyo los brazos en él, cruzándolos sobre el frío mármol verde, esperando pacientemente mientras teclea un par de palabras.

—El señor Aizen lo está esperando—dice finalmente, volviéndose a mirarme y sonriéndome—. Déjeme avisarle que está aquí.

Asiento con la cabeza a falta de la capacidad de hablar. Ahora sí; es el momento en que lo entrego todo. Todo para poder salvar a las personas que quiero; a mi madre, a Grimmjow. Debería sentirme bien conmigo mismo por ser tan altruista, pero lo cierto es que estoy completamente aterrado.

La chica manipula un teléfono y le avisa a Aizen que estoy fuera de su oficina. La voz aterciopelada y desagradablemente amable del hombre de la hora sale por el intercomunicador, dándome el consentimiento para que pase, flotando por la atmósfera como hielo pulverizado. Se me ponen los pelos de punta, el vello ralo del cogote enterrándose en mi carne como agujas.

—Pase—me dice la muchacha, soltando el botón en el teléfono y dedicándome esa sonrisa dulzona que comienza a darme desconfianza. Nunca confíes en alguien que es demasiado amable, eso es un consejo. Sobre todo si ese alguien es la secretaria de un hombre que te tiene de una correa.

Le agradezco con un asentimiento de la cabeza y me deslizo por la puerta sin tocar, la calidez de la otra habitación golpeándome como una bofetada, el aroma sustancioso de comida y café asaltando mi nariz de golpe.

La oficina de Aizen es del doble del tamaño que la habitación tras mi espalda y pintada completamente de blanco. Solamente los muebles sobresalen de la palidez de la combinación de los colores; las estanterías llenas de libros, el escritorio, la silla de cuero reclinable tras él, y la mesa redonda acompañada de dos sillas puestas frente a frente. A un lado de ella, hay un hombre parado con un carrito con tapa, vestido completamente de frac, muy tieso en su lugar.

Sentado tras el escritorio, con algunos papeles en las manos, yace él, mirando atentamente los caracteres escritos en las hojas. Un mechón de cabello castaño le cae sobre la frente, sus ojos marrones moviéndose rápidamente a través de las letras.

Alza la mirada y me dedica una sonrisa, esa que siempre me provoca escalofríos. Se quita los anteojos con un fluido movimiento, dejando los papeles delicadamente sobre la despejada superficie de madera caoba, levantándose con elegancia y caminando hacia mí.

Me tiende una mano para que se la estreche, pero no estoy aquí para llenar cortesías. Quiero que sepa desde ya que no estoy de acuerdo con él, que la única razón por la que hago todo esto es porque necesito el dinero y porque no voy a dejar que todo el trabajo de los muchachos se vaya a pique por el egoísmo de este tipo. Así que miro desdeñosamente hacia la mano tendida, alzando las cejas con fingida incredulidad.

Nota de inmediato, en mi postura y mi expresión, que este desayuno no va a ser divertido para ninguno de los dos.

Retira su mano, enfundándola en el bolsillo de su caro pantalón negro, clavándome una fría mirada de autocomplacencia. Sé que no hay forma de ganar esta batalla, que estaba perdida desde el momento en el que supo quién era Shirosaki, pero por lo menos sabrá que no voy a hundirme sin luchar.

—Toma asiento, Ichigo—dice por fin, una sonrisita burlona tironeando de la esquina derecha de sus labios. Apunta a la mesa con una floritura de su mano, como si yo fuera incapaz de notar por mí mismo que la maldita cosa está allí—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Podría negarme. Podría mandarlo a la mierda y exigirle que me entregue el contrato para poder firmarlo y largarme de aquí. Sin embargo, aunque tengo la acuciante necesidad de rodar los ojos y de bufar, contengo el impulso y doy una profunda inhalación. Tengo que _pensar_ o todo esto puede salir incluso peor.

—Solamente quiero un café, gracias—digo, mirando al hombre parado a un costado del carrito.

El sujeto pone manos a la obra de inmediato, quitando la tapa y comenzando a manipular utensilios, cubiertos, platos y tazas. Desvío mi atención de los tintineos y el sonido de los platos, siguiendo a Aizen con la mirada.

Se desliza grácilmente sobre la blanca y esponjosa alfombra de pelo que cubre unos cuatro metros cuadrados, justo bajo su escritorio y su silla. Con soltura, mostrándome todo el tiempo que es el dueño del lugar y que juega de local, se dedica a rebuscar entre los documentos hasta encontrar un fajo de papeles, cuya visión lo hace soltar un sonidito satisfecho. Alza su mirada de ellos y me mira directamente, sonriendo como si mi firma ya estuviese plasmada en lo que estoy seguro que es mi contrato.

—Aquí está—dice, complacido—. Nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

Siento mi espalda tensarse por partes, como si fuera un rompecabezas. Los omóplatos, la espalda baja, la columna, estirando sus dedos por sobre mis costillas. Un frío glacial me baja por la espina dorsal, ahuecando mi estómago y provocándome la sensación de que el mundo se ha quedado suspendido a medio caerse de un risco.

Esos papeles son como un par de grilletes hechos a mi medida. Su único objetivo en este mundo es atarme a las decisiones y deseos de Aizen, sin que yo pueda hacer nada contra ello.

Creo que quiero vomitar.

—Ven, Ichigo. Discutamos los puntos del contrato con un café y algo de comer. ¿Te parece?

 

 

— ¿Sabes algo de esto?

Alzo la mirada de mi plato de ramen, mirando a papá de manera inquisitiva. Tiene en la mano un papel que fácilmente se puede ver que es un estado de cuenta, donde la suma ha aumentado de manera exponencial. Casi me atraganto con el bocado, cuidando de dejar el tazón sobre la mesita de centro mientras me sacuden las toses.

—Eso es…—comienzo, con lágrimas en los ojos—… mucho dinero.

—No, no es solamente “mucho dinero”—prosigue, con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo el papelito delante de mis narices—. Es el dinero justo para pagar el tratamiento de tu madre. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Le dirijo a papá una mirada fija, intentando fingir inocencia. Me debato por unos instantes entre decirle la verdad o seguir mintiéndole (no es que lleve demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, firmé el contrato con Aizen ayer por la mañana), pero algo me dice que sabe perfectamente que he tenido algo que ver con la repentina aparición de quince mil dólares en la cuenta familiar.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa—admito por in, haciendo sonar los palillos para distraerme de mi propia mentira—. Pero firmé contrato con un representante que puede mediar con disqueras y espectáculos.

La cabra vieja me dirige una mirada sorprendida, sus cejas alzándose tanto en su frente que creo que casi podrían tocar la línea de su cabello. Por primera vez en _meses_ veo sus ojos brillar de alegría, un atisbo del viejo Isshin Kurosaki asomándose tras la máscara de pesar y cansancio que parece traer consigo desde que se enteró de la enfermedad de mamá.

— ¿Es en serio, Ichigo?—chilla, pareciéndose mucho al idiota que se lanzaba sobre mí para despertarme. Una cuchillada de dolorosa nostalgia me deja sin aliento—. ¡Hijo mío, eso es maravilloso!

La perorata que sigue a mi revelación me recuerda un poco a los antiguos días, cuando todo estaba bien y la mayor preocupación que teníamos era la de ir a la escuela y sacar buenas notas, solamente por ver el orgullo de nuestros padres. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado tanto, que me parece que estoy viviendo en un universo paralelo.

Papá promete guardar el secreto hasta que mamá comience su tratamiento, cosa que pasará en una semana. Mientras tanto, me dedico a meditar la mejor forma de decirles a Renji y a Rukia que no tuve otra opción más que la de ceder al chantaje de Aizen.

Esa misma noche, mientras oigo a mi padre roncar desde su habitación, el suave pitido de la máquina que mamá usa para respirar y el zumbido de la nevera en la cocina, jugueteo con mi celular, navegando por internet y perdiendo mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido. Intento reunir toda la información que tengo hasta ahora para poder armar un plan que me permita salir de la situación causando el menor daño posible.

Primero que nada, Aizen me tiene en una correa. Mi música, mi imagen, mi vida privada, Shirosaki, _todo_ le pertenece. Excepto mi familia; ellos quedaron libres de polvo y paja en el contrato. Por lo menos, en ese sentido, puedo estar tranquilo.

No obstante, Aizen me exige terminar toda relación con Grimmjow, mantener en completo secreto mi orientación sexual. Seguramente me venderá de la misma manera que lo hace con _The Espadas_ : sexualizando mi imagen para hacerme deseable entre el “público objetivo”, como él lo llamó.

¿Cómo salgo de esta? Si me atrevo a decir algo, no solamente mi carrera se iría al demonio. La de Grimm, la de Bel, Nell, Ulquiorra y Nnoitra también. ¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar todo lo que tienen ahora atrás para poder librarse de Aizen?

Otro punto a considerar, es el hecho de que tengo completa prohibición de acercarme a la banda, al menos mientras sea Ichigo. Como Shirosaki, estaré siempre vigilado por un guardaespaldas, alguien de la total confianza de Aizen. Si coincidimos de alguna manera (cosa que seguramente el bastardo no va a permitirnos), no podré evadirme para poder darles la información, sin mencionar que _ninguno_ de ellos sabe acerca de la verdadera identidad de Shirosaki.

Bien, lo admito, la mitad de todo este embrollo es culpa mía. De mi desconfianza, de ser incapaz de confiar en Grimmjow en primer lugar. De haberle dicho quién soy, seguramente habría tenido alguna otra opción en una situación como esta. Pero es demasiado tarde y voy a tener que comerme los resultados de mi estupidez yo solo. Ahora mismo, lo que importa es protegerlos a ellos; ya tengo el dinero que mamá necesitaba para el tratamiento, para traer la droga desde Chechenia. Por lo menos, ese lado de la ecuación ya está equilibrado.

Aún me queda algo qué cerrar con respecto al contrato: terminar mi relación con Grimmjow. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de lograr que se aleje de mí? Aizen dijo que le rompiera el corazón, que me asegurara que todo sentimiento hacia mí fue erradicado.

¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? El sólo pensarlo hace que me den náuseas.

El primer día de universidad después de firmar el contrato con Aizen pasa maravillosamente sin incidentes. Clases tranquilas, descansos llenos de paz, ambientes pacíficos. Sin embargo, no dejo que la aparente calma del presente me confunda: es la paz antes de la tormenta. Todo esto está esperando a romperse a la mitad y dejarme a mí cayendo al vacío.

Les pido a Rukia y a Renji que se reúnan conmigo en el auditorio en cuanto terminen las clases. A pesar de ser compañeros en casi todas las clases, Renji tiene la mala costumbre de atrasarse con sus tareas y siempre termina entregándolas a último minuto. Rukia, por su parte, tiene que extremar los ensayos para la presentación de _La Bella Durmiente_ que viene en un par de meses más como una muestra de parte de la compañía de Julliard al público.

Así que ya ven; mientras yo termino una hora y media antes de la hora normal, decido que quizás sería una buena idea irme al auditorio a practicar un rato con el violín. A pesar de la buena relación (aunque algo fría) que tengo con el profesor Kuchiki, él realmente no acepta ningún tipo de fallo en cualquier uso de instrumento. La guitarra, el piano, la batería, el bajo… ninguno de ellos me da problemas. Diablos, incluso puedo tocar el ukelele. ¿Pero los instrumentos de cuerda frotada? Algo así como ni némesis.

Por lo menos, la vibración en mis huesos mientras la crin se desliza contra las cuerdas me ayuda a despejar la cabeza un poco. Es un acto casi automático el de tocar las partituras, fluyendo como si mis dedos tuvieran vida propia. Parado en medio del escenario, a unos cuantos metros del piano de cola, con los ojos cerrados y apenas detectando el pequeño crujido de las tablas bajo mis zapatos a medida que me muevo sobre la tarima.

Una pieza lleva a la otra, desde Tchaikovski, Mozart, Strauss, a Debussy.  Entonces me encuentro a mí mismo reproduciendo la partitura de _Emperor’s New Clothes_ , sin siquiera fijarme, sin siquiera darme cuenta de qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Me detengo de improviso, sorprendido del ardor tras mis ojos que me da una pista de que quizás podría comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Llorar _no_ está dentro de mis formas de canalizar las emociones. Me hace sentir como si hubiese perdido el control de todo, lo que es ridículo, porque _realmente_ he perdido el control sobre mi vida.

— ¿Ichigo?—llama la voz de Rukia.

Parpadeo sorprendido hacia las butacas alineadas frente al escenario, entrecerrando los ojos para poder mirar a través de las luces que iluminan constantemente las tablas pero que te impiden ver hacia el público.

—Oi, enana, ¿dónde diablos estás?—pregunto, poniendo mi mano ante mis ojos para hacer de pantalla contra la desagradable luz. Por fin logro ver las siluetas de Renji y de Rukia, sentados en la última fila del auditorio—. Vengan acá. Necesito contarles algo.

No alcanzo a ver sus expresiones mientras se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen hacia el escenario. A medida que se acercan, mi corazón comienza a golpear frenéticamente le interior de mis costillas, el estómago llenándoseme de la hueca sensación del pánico. Seguramente Renji va a golpearme, lo que, sinceramente, me merezco completamente. Rukia tal vez lo imite, o se dedique a decirme lo estúpido que soy.

Cualquiera que sea la opción que escojan, van a tener razón.

Por fin, ambos salen del rango en el que apenas puedo verlos gracias a los focos, entrando en mi campo de visión. Renji ayuda a Rukia a subirse a la tarima, siguiéndola unos momentos más tarde sin esfuerzo. Se reúnen conmigo al centro del escenario, mientras bajo inconscientemente mi violín y mi arco.

—Bueno—comienza Rukia, cruzándose de brazos. El polerón, dos tallas más grande que ella, le llega hasta medio muslo y la hace parecer más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. ¿Evita eso que se vea como alguien capaz de matarte? Nope—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Pareces preocupado. ¿Quién tiene cáncer ahora?

Supongo que me merezco eso.

— ¡Rukia!—se escandaliza Renji, dirigiéndole una mirada aterrada con sus ojos marrones. Ella le devuelve la mirada, impertérrita, la frialdad en sus facciones tan cortante que estoy esperando comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento.

Tras unos segundos de mantener los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, ella deja salir un suspiro de derrota. Me dirige una ojeada suspicaz, pero puedo ver que sus facciones se han suavizado un poco, que ya no parece tan gélida hacia mí.

—Está bien. _Bien_. Lo siento.

—No hay problema—bromeo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. No tiene por qué saber que sus palabras me hieren. Después de todo, y como ya hemos aclarado bastantes veces, la actitud que está mostrándome es completamente culpa mía.

— ¿Entonces?—inquiere Renji, parpadeando con curiosidad hacia mí. A pesar de que trata de parecer que nada sucede, puedo ver la cautela moviéndose sigilosa tras sus ojos, como si esperara que de pronto le soltara otra bomba (metafóricamente hablando, claro está) que he estado escondiendo por semanas. Quizás meses—. ¿Qué es?

—Primero que nada—comienzo, aclarándome la garganta con incomodidad. La mirada fija de Rukia está poniéndome de los nervios, y por primera vez en mi vida, comienzo a sentir la desagradable sensación del pánico burbujeando en mi pecho bajo los ojos de mis amigos—, tienen que prometerme que no van a enojarse conmigo. Lo que les voy a contar pasó recién el fin de semana, y ni yo he tenido tiempo de digerirlo completamente. ¿Estamos claros?

Mis palabras parecen llevarse algo de la preocupación fría que llena sus rostros. El pánico comienza a llenar sus ojos mientras cambian su lenguaje corporal casi imperceptiblemente, aunque yo soy capaz de notarlo: ya no están en posición defensiva, ya no están listos para atacarme a la primera de cambio.

Eso, al menos, me hace sentir más tranquilo. Sigo pensando que quizás van a intentar asesinarme, pero por lo menos puedo respirar sin sentir que una pelota se ha atascado en medio de mi garganta e intenta ahogarme.

Renji y Rukia se miran, preocupados. Se giran hacia mí, acercándose un poco, casi en actitud de confesión, como si de pronto hubiese alguien que pudiera oírnos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?—consulta Renji, frunciendo el ceño bajo el pañuelo que cubre su frente. Los tatuajes negros sobre sus cejas se hacen fácilmente visibles cuando su entrecejo se arruga de esa forma.

— ¿Me lo prometen?—los presiono, intentando no apretar demasiado el arco en mi mano derecha.

—Sí—dicen al unísono.

Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, haciéndoles una seña para que me sigan hacia el piano. Sobre la superficie de la caja descansan mi desvencijada mochila y el estuche de vinil de mi violín, abierto y con la pecastilla abierta sobre el terciopelo.

Me tomo mi tiempo para soltar las crines del arco y guardarlo en la posición correcta, ajustando el cierre para que no se caiga de la tapa. Cierro la resina y la dejo en el compartimento correspondiente, antes de deslizar por la brillante superficie del instrumento un paño para quitar la pecastilla en polvo que se desprende del arco y que se aferra a las cuerdas.

Una vez cerrado el estuche, mis manos se mueven nerviosamente hacia la mochila. El cierre cruje de manera fantasmal en el amplio espacio del auditorio; puedo escuchar las respiraciones frenéticas y expectantes de mis amigos mientras rebusco entre los papeles —partituras, cuadernos, fotografías de instrumentos, letras de canciones impresas y escritas a mano— hasta encontrar un fajo en especial. El sólo hecho de poner mi mano sobre él hace que me baje un escalofrío desagradable por la espalda, un frío gélido corriéndome los dedos por las terminales nerviosas de todo el cuerpo.

Inhalo profundo y extraigo el contrato con Aizen desde la mochila, tendiéndoselo a Renji y a Rukia. Ella lo recibe con una mirada curiosa fija en mi rostro, antes de bajar sus ojos a las líneas impresas en las hojas. Renji se le une, sus ojos marrones y suspicaces deslizándose por los caracteres negros.

A medida que bajan por el documento y pasan a la siguiente hoja, sus cejas suben y suben, hasta que casi parecen una caricatura en la que las cejas se les escapan de la frente. Me muerdo el labio inferior, preparándome mentalmente para una cachetada o un puñetazo, pensando en que sería una buena idea si evitara que me golpearan en la nariz. Nadie quiere una nariz rota, ¿no es así?

Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, Renji y Rukia alzan la mirada del contrato. Parecen estupefactos y ciertamente decepcionados, así que cuando la enana abre la boca para decir algo que seguramente será hiriente, la detengo en el acto:

—Era mi única opción—barullo, sonrojándome por mi propia estupidez. Mientras mi cara hierve, pienso que sería un muy buen momento para salir huyendo. ¿Qué tan rápido puedo llegar a la puerta antes de que me alcancen?

—Ichigo—exhala Rukia, sonando exhausta—. ¿Por qué firmaste contrato con _él_? Creí que ibas a consultarlo con nosotros. Te habríamos atado a un ancla y te habríamos arrojado al mar antes de dejar que hicieras esto. ¿Qué estabas _pensando_?

— ¿Estabas siquiera pensando?—masculla Renji, alzando las cejas.

—Claro que estaba pensando—dejo salir, algo sorprendido de que aún no se estén lanzando sobre mí para golpearme. _Aún_ —. Es… maldita sea. Escuchen, estaba amenazando con decirle a todo el mundo quién soy. Estaba…

—Tarde o temprano se iba a saber, Ichigo—me interrumpe Rukia, dejando caer las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo en ademán de cansancio. Me dirige una mirada llena de decepción—. ¿Creíste que ibas a poder mantener tu mentira por siempre?

—No es solamente eso—continúo—. Necesitaba quince mil dólares para el tratamiento de mamá…

—Podría habérselos pedido a Byakuya—bufa de nuevo. Renji le dirige una mirada de advertencia, como si pensara que está cruzando algún límite.

—… y estaba amenazando con destruir la carrera de Grimmjow y la de _The Espadas_ si no accedía al contrato con él.

Eso parece decantar con más lentitud en su cabeza de lo que me gustaría. Renji, sin embargo, lo capta primero, su boca colgando abierta mientras sus hombros se cuadran como un perro de caza que ha marcado a su presa.

— ¿Entonces él sabe que tú y…?

—Lo supo todo el tiempo. Todo. Acerca de Shirosaki, acerca de Grimmjow. _Siempre_ lo ha sabido.

—Ichigo, eso es chantaje—susurra Rukia por fin, mirándome con pánico en sus enormes ojos violeta.

—Sé perfectamente lo que es—contesto, sin poder evitar pensar en Grimmjow al decirlo.


	18. El fin de la vía.

Mamá comienza el tratamiento en cuanto las drogas arriban al hospital desde Chechenia. Los exámenes preliminares, realizados para comprobar si seguía en condiciones de consumir la medicina, muestran una ralentización del avance de los tumores por sus pulmones. La quimioterapia ha estado surtiendo cierta clase de efecto: Szyael dijo hace algunos días atrás que si el avance del cáncer seguía progresando como lo hacía hace un tiempo atrás, la metástasis no iba a tardar en aparecer.

Sin embargo, la enfermedad parece confinada a su sistema respiratorio. Según el equipo médico, está en perfectas condiciones para iniciar con el tratamiento.

 _Experimento_ , no puedo evitar pensar al oír las noticias por teléfono.

Cuando papá corta la comunicación, hago rodar el teléfono por mis manos en ademán nervioso. De la derecha a la izquierda, balanceándolo entre el pulgar y el índice, pensando en el último paso por dar.

Grimmjow.

Con un gruñido de frustración, lanzo el teléfono contra el colchón. Desde mi posición al lado de la puerta de mi cuarto, el celular dibuja un amplio arco en el aire y rebota un par de veces sobre la colcha, la pantalla encendida dibujando un haz de luz difuminada en el techo de mi habitación.

Apoyo la espalda contra la madera de la puerta y me deslizo hasta el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho y apoyando la frente contra ellas. Intento no dejar salir el grito de desesperación que se atasca en mi garganta, sobre todo porque puedo oír a mis hermanas hablando en la habitación contigua.

El aislamiento de mi posición me permite escuchar atentamente los sonidos que flotan a mi alrededor. Puedo oír a Yuzu y a Karin poniéndose de acuerdo con el itinerario del uso del baño, porque Yuzu es la que se demora más en ducharse durante las mañanas. La música que traspasa la pared, aunque amortiguada, fácilmente deja saber que es Yuzu la que tiene la decisión sobre el parlante compartido.

Romperle el corazón a Grimmjow. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera romperle el corazón a alguien que amas… a propósito? Suena como algo salido de los pensamientos más ridículos y más crueles que alguien haya podido tener. Sin embargo, aunque suene sádico, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Si así lo salvo de Aizen, es mi única opción.

No sé cuánto tiempo me la paso acurrucado contra la puerta, simplemente escuchando a Yuzu y Karin hablar tranquilamente en su habitación. No le pongo atención a la conversación, pero me tranquiliza oír su intercambio. Ellas, por lo menos, tienen una vida normal, sin tener que preocuparse de hacer cosas que no quieren por su propia estupidez.

Unos momentos más tarde, oigo un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Mi espalda se tensa, enderezándose de inmediato, poniendo el oído lo más cerca de la madera posible.

—Onii-chan, ¿estás despierto?—inquiere la dulce voz de Yuzu, llegándome amortiguada a través de la madera de la puerta.

—Sí, Yuzu—contesto, levantándome lo más rápido que puedo. Inhalo profundo, preparándome para poner mi mejor sonrisa falsa—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—La cena está lista—me informa. Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Voy en un segundo.

Luego de asegurarme de que no luzco como alguna clase de desperdicio encontrado bajo la llanta de un camión, inhalo profundo y salgo de mi cuarto. El aroma cálido de la comida llega a mis fosas nasales y mi estómago gruñe, haciéndome saber que estoy casi famélico. No me había dado cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía hasta ahora, señal de que últimamente no he estado comiendo bien.

Seamos sinceros, ¿quién puede comer con normalidad cuando se tienen tantas preocupaciones dando vuelta por ahí?

Me apresuro por el pasillo, ingresando al comedor y dedicándoles a Yuzu y Karin la primera sonrisa genuina en meses. No solamente porque mis hermanas parecen más felices de lo que las he visto en mucho tiempo, sino porque incluso la casa parece haber cambiado. El polvo ha sido retirado de cada superficie, el piso perfumado recientemente, brillante como mamá siempre suele dejarlo. La ropa ha sido recogida de los sillones, los cojines arrebullados y la mesa de centro despejada.

La mesa está puesta para tres, aunque con ese aire familiar de las comidas de reunión. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, vamos a comer los tres juntos, sin preocuparnos de la inminente llamada de papá diciendo que mamá ya no está con nosotros.

Nos sentamos a la mesa una vez que Yuzu ha servido el maravilloso estofado que ha preparado. Últimamente, es ella la que se ha estado preocupando de alimentarnos, y lo hace maravillosamente. Heredó todas las dotes culinarias de mamá y algunas más que ha ido aprendido en base a ensayo y error, sacando recetas de internet y practicando lo más que puede.

—Ichi-nii—comienza Karin, a la mitad de su segundo plato de estofado—. Te ves cansado. ¿Estás bien?

Parpadeo hacia ella, algo sorprendido de la pregunta. Karin es observadora, pero suele mantener sus deducciones para sí misma. No es que me moleste que se preocupe por mí, pero con todo lo del cáncer, lo de Shiro y lo de Aizen, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

—Algo cansado por la universidad—medio miento, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Ya sabes cómo son los finales de semestre.

—Onii-chan—llama Yuzu, sentada al lado de Karin. Estando en el lado opuesto de la mesa, siento casi como si pudiera entrevistarme. O peor: interrogarme. Me sacudo de ese pensamiento estúpido, dándome un metafórico golpe en mi fuero interno y girando mis ojos hacia ella—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Grimmjow?

Un brillo de emoción alumbra sus ojos castaños, recordándome momentáneamente que Yuzu es la más feliz con todo esto. Su hermano mayor, su ídolo (como ella misma me ha dicho), está saliendo con otro de sus ídolos, alguien a quien admira. Creo que para cualquier hermano, eso sería el mayor orgullo de todos.

Sin embargo, la pregunta trae la culpabilidad de tener que mentirle.

—Bien—contesto, fingiendo la sonrisa—. Todo va genial.

—Admito que ese tipo no me gustaba mucho—comenta Karin, jugueteando con la cuchara en su mano derecha—. Pero parece hacerte feliz. Y fangirl aquí está vuelta loca con la idea de ser la cuñada de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

— ¡Karin!—gime Yuzu, sonrojándose cuando ella suelta una carcajada—. ¡Eso fue grosero!

—No, fue gracioso—la corrijo, riéndome también—. Vamos, Yuzu, seguramente escribes fanfiction sobre nosotros. OTP y cosas así, ¿me equivoco?

Un par de carcajadas más de parte de Karin y de mí, y Yuzu se une a nuestras risas sin poder evitarlo. La cena se desarrolla en el mismo ambiente, bromas fáciles llenando el espacio y la tranquilidad de ver a las gemelas volver a ser las mismas llenándome a mí. Al menos, el firmar el contrato con Aizen ha traído de vuelta algo de la felicidad que solíamos tener antes del cáncer de mamá, dándome la fuerza para terminar con lo que falta.

Después de la comida, decido llamar a Grimmjow para terminar lo antes posible con el problema. Me hiere oír el cariño en su voz, pero me obligo a mí mismo a calmarme: esto es por él. ¿Me advirtieron un montón de veces que me alejara de Aizen? Sí. ¿Hice caso? Nope. Y ahora tengo que herirlo por culpa de mi propia estupidez.

Igual, no habría podido hacer nada. Con el contrato de Grimmjow impidiéndole revelar su verdadera orientación sexual, es difícil simplemente ir y mantener la relación. Sin mencionar que su conocimiento de Shirosaki no habría cambiado nada; de hecho, lo habría hecho todo peor. De saber quién soy y las razones de por qué termino con él, se mantendría esperando a que las cosas cambiaran. De esta forma, al menos, puede seguir con su vida.

Ahora, ¿podré yo seguir con la mía luego de cortar de raíz una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado jamás? Buenísima pregunta. Quédense en el mismo canal para averiguarlo.

Una hora más tarde, Grimmjow y yo nos reunimos en la plazoleta cerca de casa, esa donde le confesé mis sentimientos. Supongo que es el mejor lugar para acabar con esto, ¿no? Justo en donde comenzó.

Al igual que aquella vez, la luz dorada de la farola se derrama en un círculo sobre la banca  de madera, pintada de verde metálico. La pintura está ligeramente desconchada alrededor de los remaches y en las curvas de las patas que la anclan al suelo, como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de renovar la capa protectora luego de construirla.

La gravilla cruje bajo mis pies mientras camino hacia Grimmjow. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para ocultar que me están temblando, intento verme lo más compuesto que puedo. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a un gato blanco observarme desde la cima de una resbaladilla, moviendo la cola de manera sinuosa, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que voy a hacer, juzgándome por ello como si ya hubiese sucedido.

Empujo el pensamiento hasta lo más oscuro de mi mente y giro mis ojos hacia él, que está sentado muy tenso, mirándome con atención. Hay pocas cosas que puedo ocultarle; siempre me lee con facilidad. Claro está, esta vez no es la excepción, y nota de inmediato que no estoy bien.

Me acerco a él con el mismo miedo que un condenado a muerte se acerca a la silla eléctrica. Sé que no tengo derecho alguno a comprar este sufrimiento con el de alguien que sabe que se dirige a su muerte, pero la metáfora sigue rondando mi cabeza. Además, se _siente_ como si estuviera muriéndome. Aquí estoy yo, frente a la única persona a quien he dejado derribar mis muros, a punto de romperle el corazón porque un imbécil hijo de puta es incapaz de entender que vivimos en el siglo veintiuno y que la orientación sexual no tiene _nada_ qué ver con el talento de alguien.

—Ichigo—saluda, inseguro, mientras se levanta. Inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirándome de manera inquisitiva, como un gato curioso—. ¿Está todo bien?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, sintiendo cómo mi voluntad flaquea al tenerlo frente a mí. Aprieto los dientes, mis mandíbulas entumeciéndose de inmediato ante el exceso de fuerza aplicada, la sangre zumbándome en los oídos.

« _Rómpele el corazón, Ichigo. Hazlo sufrir lo suficiente como para que entienda que es el final_ ».

—No—contesto, inhalando profundo. Si me imagino a cualquiera de los otros imbéciles que intentaron forzarme a ser “normal”, quizás podría ser cruel. Quizás podría intentar ser Shirosaki, sin miedo a herir a los demás para protegerse a sí mismo, pero por alguna razón, siento que quiero vomitar ante el pensamiento. Desvío mis ojos de él, aclarándome la garganta—. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

La expresión preocupada de su rostro se congela de inmediato, la aprehensión llenando sus facciones. Entorna su mirada en mí, ojos glacialmente fríos, como si me sumergiera de cabeza en una piscina a medio congelar. Algo me dice que tiene una ligera idea de qué es lo que sucede.

—Siempre que alguien dice eso, hay problemas delante—suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Aleja los rebeldes mechones azul bebé de su frente por unos momentos, pero en cuanto quita la mano, estos vuelven a colgar en su lugar de siempre—. ¿Qué es?

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla hasta que las muelas traspasan la piel suave, frágil y húmeda. El sabor a sangre inunda mi lengua, mandándome un escalofrío de asco por la espina dorsal, la sensación picante y salina saturando la parte superior de mi paladar.

Trago con cuidado, pasando la lengua por el sitio injuriado. Se siente como pétalos de rosa bajo el músculo, la sangre fluyendo de los pliegues como un río.

—Quiero terminar contigo—suelto finalmente, alzando la mirada y clavándola en él.

Dejo que mi personalidad se arrincone en mi mente, dejando espacio para mis instintos más básicos, para palabras más crueles. O, como seguramente se imaginarán, intentando ser Shirosaki sin la cobertura, sin el tinte, sin el maquillaje, las lentillas y la ropa. Es como si un segundo juego de dientes rechinara en la parte trasera de mi cráneo, una risita maníaca como un eco en mi mente. Esa es mi voz, es mi risa. Pero no lo es, porque le pertenece a él, al animal, a la bestia predadora que se esconde dentro de mí.

—Vaya—dice Grimmjow, parpadeando sorprendido—. Nunca eres tan directo.

—Nunca había querido nada como esto—siseo, cruzándome de brazos. _Rómpele el corazón_. La voz de Aizen me pone los pelos del cogote de punta, los folículos enterrándose como agujas en mi piel. Nunca le he hecho tal cosa a nadie y jamás en mi vida esperé que fuera tan crucial hacerlo.

Mis palabras parecen tocar un nervio muy sensible. El cambio en sus facciones solamente podría ser descrito como una metamorfosis, pasando de la completa incredulidad a la ira. Reconozco perfectamente a este Grimmjow; es el mismo que se paró delante de Shirosaki, intentando advertirle acerca de cómo Aizen haría todo en su poder para ponerle las manos encima.

Aunque, claro, este no es el tiempo ni el lugar para darle la razón.

Le devuelvo una mirada impasible, apenas alzando las cejas. Temo que reconozca la forma en la que me estoy comportando, y por alguna razón, estoy tentado a forzar la personalidad de Shirosaki más allá. Sonrisas maniáticas, ojos brillando con sensualidad. Voz arrastrada y cínica. Todo eso que yo no soy, y que es marca registrada de mi alter ego.

Me contengo, no obstante, porque sería más doloroso para Grimmjow de lo que ya es. Saber que fui yo quien lo trató de esa forma, que por él estoy terminando nuestra relación… no suena como algo que quisiera que él supiera.

—No te creo—escupe, ojos fieros clavados en mí. Las aletas de su nariz se dilatan cuando inhala profundamente, un gruñido resonando en las profundidades de su pecho, recordándome por milésima vez a un felino.

— ¿Oh?—exhalo, una sonrisita cínica tironeando de las esquinas de mis labios. Eso es. Cien porciento Shirosaki—. Bueno, lamento que mi credibilidad sea tan baja. Algo así como la de Donald Trump…

—Ichigo—sisea, frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que sus cejas podrían tocarse. La necesidad de suavizarlo con la yema de mis dedos es acuciante y me quita el aliento, pero tengo que reprimirla si voy a seguir con esto—. ¿Qué mierda…?

—Ah, vamos, Pantera—bufo, rodando los ojos—. Tú y yo… esto no estaba destinado a durar demasiado. Tu vida es un desastre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a pasar para que tengas que irte de gira? Y una vez que lo hagas, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo vas a pasar fuera de Nueva York.

—Eso no te molestó al principio—chirría a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Claro, y uno no puede cambiar de opinión—respondo—. Además, con todo esto del cáncer de mamá, de la universidad… créeme que lo que menos necesito ahora es una relación. Dan más problemas de los que resuelven, quitan tiempo y consumen energías. Energías que necesito para obtener mi título y salvar la vida de mi madre.

A la mención del cáncer de mamá, sus ojos pierden algo el brillo de furia. Aunque está pálido de ira, algo de racionalidad parece haberse inyectado en su cerebro, algo que es realmente malo para mí. Necesito que esto sea violento y doloroso, como una quemadura. _Tengo_ que hacer que duela, derrumbar todos los puentes que lo puedan traer de vuelta hacia mí.

—No lo dices en serio—susurra, su voz muy pequeña como para ser realmente la suya. Suena como un niño—. Tú…

—La negación no es algo muy saludable—lo interrumpo, inyectándole algo de sarcasmo a mi voz. Mi estómago parece haberse abierto en dos, el ácido goteando sobre mi piel y desgarrando cada parte de mí con tortuosa lentitud. Mi corazón late desenfrenado en mi pecho, caliente e invasivo, llenando mi cráneo con el pitido de la presión sanguínea.

—Dijiste que me amabas—repone finalmente, desviando la mirada y componiendo una sonrisa triste—. Quisiste besarme, me escribiste…

—Ah, Grimmjow, por el amor de…—inhalo profundo, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Echo de menos de inmediato la sensación del tinte lavable, como un recuerdo de que no soy Shirosaki, sino Ichigo—. Escucha. ¿Cuánto crees que cuesta engañar a alguien famoso que está desesperado para que lo amen?

Atónito, Grimmjow da un paso atrás. Da la sensación de que lo hubiese abofeteado, y me afirmo del dolor que se extiende en sus facciones para seguir mintiendo. Una tras otra, cada vez más descarnadas, raspando mi garganta como veneno que burbujea en mi pecho.

—No fue muy difícil hacerte creer que te quería. Estabas desesperado porque alguien se acercara a ti sin usarte. Tanto que ni siquiera notaste que de todos, yo fui el peor; no hay peor engaño que cuando juegan con tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?—río finalmente, odiándome a cada segundo un poco más. A medida que mis palabras se asientan en su cerebro, la bilis me sube a la garganta, quemándome la base del paladar—. Incluso más que si me hubiese acostado con alguien más. El único objetivo que tenía era destruirte, y ya que lo he hecho, me siento satisfecho. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Le dedico una sonrisa inocente, luchando contra las náuseas y el mareo que me invaden. Creo que he hecho un trabajo bastante impecable en eso de romperle el corazón. Y de paso, claro está, romper el mío, porque la sola idea de hacer que se sienta de esta forma logra que quiera arrancarme la piel en tiras.

—Vaya—repite, luego de un rato. Lo miro largamente, como si con eso pudiera pedirle perdón. Qué estúpido suena, pero no hay nada que quiera más ahora mismo que rogarle que olvide todo lo que he dicho—. Bien jugado, Kurosaki. Eres un hijo de perra.

—Gracias. Iba armando este plan sobre la marcha.

—Vete a la mierda.

Grimmjow me dedica una última mirada, llena de odio, antes de girarse y largarse en sentido contrario del complejo departamental. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que su figura se convierte en un punto tan pequeño que se funde con la noche, un sentimiento de contundencia cayéndome sobre los hombros como un bloque de plomo.

_Está hecho._

Me quedo en la plazoleta por un par de minutos, parado en el mismo sitio y mirando al punto exacto donde dejé de ver su espalda. Mis ojos arden por la sequedad de no haber parpadeado, y cuando lo hago, noto el líquido caliente cayéndome por las mejillas.

—Dios. Es ridículo—escupo, frotándome la cara con la manga derecha. Me deshago de las lágrimas con un movimiento brusco, agradeciendo la ardiente sensación que se extiende allí donde ha rozado la manga de mi abrigo. Mi cara duele más de lo normal debido al frío que condensa el ambiente a mi alrededor, pero lo agradezco desde lo más hondo de mi ser. El dolor físico es mil veces preferible al emocional—. Contrólate, Kurosaki.

Me meto las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de tragar alrededor del nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. Puedo sentir el dolor comenzar a acercarse a mí, paso a paso, tortuosamente lento. Es como ver las olas del mar acercarse desde el horizonte, sabiendo que van a aplastarte en cuanto las descuides.

Aprieto los dientes, inhalando profundo. Si no lloré con el diagnóstico de mamá, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

 _Prioridades,_ me digo a mí mismo _, ordena tus prioridades._

Pero no puedo. Cuando por fin el dolor se inyecta a mi sistema, me deja sin respiración. Me tiemblan las rodillas bajo el peso del cuerpo, y hago lo único que me va a salvar de caerme de cara al suelo: dejarme caer en la banca en la que estuvo sentado Grimmjow.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia delante, apoyando el talón de mis manos contra mis ojos. Duele de una buena forma, así que entierro los codos en mis muslos mientras intento controlar el ataque de pánico que corre sus dedos por mi espina dorsal.

Me falta el aire, el frío punza en mi piel. Las palabras que salieron de mi boca toman un sabor amargo en mi lengua, como bilis devolviéndose por mi garganta. Un temblor recorre mi espinazo, provocando una puñalada de dolor que ahueca mi estómago. Es como si yo fuera una calabaza y alguien estuviera preparándome para Halloween.

 _Está hecho_.

Me obligo a mí mismo a ignorarlo todo. La pena, el dolor, el ardor de mis ojos y la sensación de que caigo hacia un vacío interminable.

Quito mis manos de mis ojos y observo a algún punto frente a mí. La cerca de madera que rodea el parque está húmeda, chorreando, y frunzo el ceño hacia ella, confuso por su estado. Al mirar a los columpios, la resbaladilla y el balancín, descubro que están en la misma condición; goteando interminablemente.

Descubro entonces el constante e invasor pitido saturando mi oído, impidiéndome oír nada más allá. El aire raspa al pasar por mi garganta, bocanadas que parecen asfixiarme tanto si las absorbo como si no, un diluvio cayendo sobre mí y empapándome hasta los huesos.

—Tengo frío—mascullo, sonando como un niño.

Me quedó allí otro rato, quizás cinco minutos, quizás una hora. La lluvia no amaina en ningún momento, y para cuando me muevo de nuevo, toda mi ropa está chorreando. El cabello se me pega a la frente, y cuando mis dedos rozan mis mejillas, descubro sorprendido que las lágrimas que había reprimido al principio, han logrado por fin seguir su camino natural.

No quiero estar bajo la lluvia ni un segundo más, pero no puedo moverme. Es el sonido de mi celular el que me saca de mi trance, obligándome a parpadear confuso mientras deslizo mi mano húmeda dentro de mi también húmedo bolsillo del vaquero.

Gracias al cielo mi celular es a prueba de agua o esto sería incómodo.

—Diga—contesto, sin molestarme en ver el ícono del contacto.

— _Ichigo_ —contesta la voz de Szyael—. _Lamento molestarte a esta hora…_

—No sé qué hora es—contesto. Mi voz suena plana y muerta incluso en mis propios oídos.

— _La una de la mañana_ —me informa, algo confuso—. _¿Qué es ese ruido?_

—Está lloviendo.

— _¿Y tú estás fuera?_ —suspira. Casi puedo verlo rodar los ojos en medio de su frustración, y aunque sé que la idea debería hacerme sonreír, no lo hace.

—Me gusta la lluvia—digo, ya no fijándome en las mentiras que digo.

— _Oh, bueno, eso es una… bien_.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Lo que menos quiero ahora mismo es tener que hablar con alguien. Solamente quiero hundirme en mi miseria y compadecerme de mí mismo. Tengo un poco de derecho a eso, ¿no?

— _Oh, sí, lo siento_ —farfulla Szyael al otro lado de la línea. La estática me hace fruncir la nariz con disgusto—. _Me voy del país._

Debería sentirme mal. Una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo, uno de mis mejores amigos, se va del país, quizás a dónde. Y quizás no vuelva a verlo. Pero no puedo obligarme a sentirme triste. No cuando hay cosas que duelen más.

— ¿A dónde?

— _Alberta, Canadá. Me ofrecieron el puesto de director del sector de oncología_.

—Felicidades, Szyael. Espero que todo te salga bien—lo felicito, sin sentirlo realmente. Algo de culpa se reúne en mi pecho, sabiendo que debería estar realmente feliz por él. Supongo que no es el momento indicado.

— _Ichigo, ¿pasa algo?_ —inquiere, luego de un rato en silencio.

—Acabo de romper con Grimmjow—le informo, componiendo una mueca cuando vuelvo a morderme el interior de la mejilla en el mismo lugar—. No es un buen momento.

— _Mierda, lo siento. ¿Quieres que me comunique contigo por Skype mañana?_

—Suena perfecto.

De hecho, no me interesa, pero no puedo ser un bastardo de ese calibre. Nos despedimos, prometiendo mantenernos en contacto, el peso de casi toda la parte final de nuestra conversación recayendo sobre él hasta que la línea muere y yo me quedo solo de nuevo, con el teléfono contra el oído y la ropa empapada.

 _Está hecho_.

Me levanto de la banca y camino a casa con la cabeza gacha. Mis hermanas están acostadas cuando llego y oigo a papá roncar desde su habitación. Echo de menos el pitido de la máquina de oxígeno de mamá, pero me alegra saber que ahora mismo su vida está en mejores manos que las nuestras.

Me doy una ducha caliente, deslizándome silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto con una toalla colgada a la cintura. Oigo el crujido de las gotas de agua en el parqué, pero no les pongo real atención. A la mierda.

Me seco sin cuidado y me meto en mi ropa de dormir. Finalmente, a las dos de la mañana, me meto a la cama con el cabello húmedo, acurrucándome sobre el costado y continuando con la estúpida llantina que parezco ser incapaz de detener.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana del último martes de octubre, aún no puedo dormir. Con los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos y doloridos fijos en el techo, intento atraer el sueño, pero mientras más lo persigo, más inútil se siente el intento. Estoy tan despierto que puedo oír nueva música fluyendo en mi cabeza, partituras armándose frente a mis ojos, mis dedos moviéndose al compás de una nueva melodía sobre el teclado de un piano.

A estas alturas, a varias horas ya del rompimiento con Grimmjow, el dolor ha terminado por dejarme completamente entumecido. Cruzo mi brazo izquierdo sobre mis ojos, presionando mis globos oculares sin preocuparme del dolor que punza tras ellos. Inhalo profundo, sintiendo el retortijón del estómago tironear peligrosamente de mis tripas al oler aún el perfume de Grimmjow en mi piel.

Dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso; a pesar de sentirlo, no puedo obligarme a que me importe. ¿Cuál es el punto, después de todo? Lo hecho, hecho está. De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada. Grimmjow puede ahora seguir con su vida, olvidarse del chico que vio entre el público y enamorarse de alguien más, incluso aunque sea en secreto. Puede seguir viviendo sin saber que su nuevo compañero de trabajo es su ex, ignorante a mi existencia.

Fuera, la lluvia sigue cayendo. Casi puedo sentirla punzar mi piel.

—Está hecho—le murmuro a la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos y rogando por dormirme.


	19. Bienvenido a Montreal.

**_Febrero, 2018. Montreal, Quebec. Canadá._ **

—Oi, Shirosaki.

Le dirijo a Starrk, el dueño de la disquera, una mirada aburrida. Alzo las cejas hacia él, esperando a que hable, porque tengo que presentarme en veinte minutos y lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo es entablar una conversación con mi jefe supremo. El tío que claramente podría mandarme a freír espárragos a la China si decide que no lo estoy mirando bien.

Estoy jodidamente nervioso, claro está, porque es mi primera presentación internacional. No debería sentirme así (el Madison Square Garden ya fue lo suficientemente grande como para que quisiera lanzarme desde el edificio Chrysler), pero supongo que, incluso con la máscara de Shirosaki, jamás voy a ser capaz de superar el pánico escénico.

No es que importe demasiado. Un trago a una botella de vodka y a actuar. Algo así como una cábala.

Starrk es un tipejo alto y muy delgado, de piel ligeramente bronceada y una pequeña barba de chivo de color marrón oscuro, al igual que su cabello, de débiles ondas, cortado a la altura de sus hombros. Sus facciones afiladas están siempre suavizadas por la eterna expresión de sueño, sus ojos de un extraño color gris azulado siempre entrecerrados.

Vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, por un momento me recuerda desagradablemente a Aizen. Aunque hay un universo de diferencia entre ambos, claro.

—Dime—digo al final, notando que no está hablándome. Rasgueo las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica de manera distraída, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando la tercera no suena como a mí me gusta—. ¡Starrk!

—Ah—parpadea confuso hacia mí, clavándome una mirada inquisitiva. Le dedico un gesto para que diga lo que quería decir desde el principio, pero algo me dice que ni siquiera puede recordarlo. Verán, Coyote Starrk tiene esta manía de dormirse con los ojos abiertos en cualquier lado. Por consiguiente, es incapaz de seguir el hilo de una conversación—. Quería decirte algo, pero no recuerdo qué es…

Dejo salir una maldición entre dientes, recurriendo el japonés para que pase desapercibido el insulto.

—Eso es claro, Starrk. No vendrías a hablar conmigo tras bambalinas veinte minutos antes de un show sino. Escúpelo.

Whoa, eso fue _tan_ cortés, Kurosaki.

—Me caes tan bien, Shirosaki—se ríe Starrk, alzando las cejas. Maldita sea. Por mucho que quiero odiar al desgraciado (por ser, como se imaginarán, el constante recuerdo de estar atado a Aizen), no puedo. Es gracioso, siempre tiene sueño, y su hija, Lilynette, a pesar de parecer ser un dolor en el trasero, es bastante amable. Además de subirme el ego, porque parece irremediablemente enamorada de mí. Pobre y dulce niña de verano—. Creo que recordé lo que iba a decirte…

—Escúpelo, tío—lo apresuro, afinando por fin la cuerda faltante y sonriendo satisfecho cuando suena en la frecuencia correcta. Le clavo los ojos a mi jefe, esperando a que hable, apenas sintiendo ya la incomodidad de las lentillas doradas.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo!—anuncia, casi melodramáticamente, a lo que yo le dedico mis ojos en blanco—. Hoy vas a tocar con un par de personitas muy especiales.

— ¿Sí?—inquiero, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Tenía que avisarme veinte minutos antes del espectáculo. Típico de Starrk. Juro por dios, si este colega no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, ya la habría perdido—. ¿Quién?

Me meto la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón de cuero, extrayendo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Suena algo (bastante, diría yo) cínico que sea adicto a la nicotina cuando mi madre aún está en tratamiento para el cáncer, pero hey, nadie dijo que tengo que ser perfecto. El cinismo me queda, sobre todo después de lo que ha sido un año de mierda.

Enciendo el cigarro y guardo el encendedor en el bolsillo del que lo saqué. Punteando algún solo de alguna canción que aprendí hace años atrás, me fumo el tubo de cáncer sin quitármelo de los labios, mis ojos fijos en Starrk.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Oh, wow—dejo salir, rodeando los ojos. La punta encendida del cigarrillo se balancea arriba y abajo cuando hablo sin quitármelo de los labios—. Felicidades, Starrk. Me siento mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, calabacita. No es necesario que me lo digas.

Le dirijo una mirada de advertencia. Este maldito bastardo siempre olvida que no _puede_ hacer bromas respecto a mi real apariencia física en público. Frente a Aizen, a Aaroniero (mi guardaespaldas, que guarda un parecido _escalofriante_ conmigo), Gin, Kaname, Loly o Melony (mis maquillistas) no hay problemas. Ellos saben quién soy en realidad. Pero el resto de las personas aquí no tienen ni idea de que este es un alter ego. Y todos los listados arriba tienen un muy estricto contrato de confidencialidad. Cualquier palabra fuera de lugar, y lo mejor que podrían recibir sería pena de cárcel. Porque Aizen es capaz de matar a cualquiera que se meta con él; en el acto.

Me pregunto por qué no lo hizo con Szyael. Después de todo, él había interferido en lo que sea que hubiese planeado para mí. Se había negado a darle información cuando se enteró que durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo buscándome, Szyael sabía exactamente dónde y cuándo encontrarme.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Te hablarán por la muela cuando los invitados lleguen. Rómpete una pierna, Shiro.

—Podría muy bien romper la tuya.

—Cuánto amor—comenta una nueva voz. Compongo una mueca, porque, de verdad, acabo de encender el cigarrillo. Me van a hacer tirarlo y no quiero.

—Aaroniero—saludo, ignorando sus ojos celestes clavados en el humo que se desprende de mi cigarro, punteando las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad. Debería sentirme incómodo de estar sentado sobre uno de los enormes amplificadores de repuesto que hay tras bambalinas, con el polvo pegándoseme a los pantalones, pero lo cierto es que estoy demasiado nervioso como para preocuparme—. ¿Qué hay?

—Veo cáncer en tu camino, Clorox—comenta, acercándose a mí.

Le echo una ojeada, riéndome por lo bajo. El cáncer ya ha estado mucho tiempo en mi camino, y aunque debería hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, aquí me tienen, fumando y bebiendo. En fin. El chico bueno del rock pop ya no existe. Sobre todo porque a Aizen le gusta la facha de chico malo que acompaña a Shirosaki, así que mientras más mejor.

—De algo hay que morirse, gemelo perdido—contesto, encogiéndome de hombros. Me quito el cigarrillo de los labios, sosteniéndolo por el filtro y enganchándolo en el espacio que queda entre el clavijero de la guitarra y el puente sobre el diapasón. De ese modo, puedo tocar sin que el humo se me meta en los ojos. O peor: respirar el maldito humo por la nariz, lo que, si quieren mi opinión, es una mierda—. ¿Serías un amor y me traerías una cerveza? Me estoy muriendo de sed aquí.

Dejando salir un suspiro cansado, Aaroniero se pasa una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo y de paso provocándome la desagradable sensación de estar parado frente a un espejo que invierte los colores. Cuando digo que este colega parece mi gemelo perdido, no estoy bromeando bajo _ningún_ concepto. La estructura ósea de su rostro, su contextura e incluso la forma en la que su cabello se dispara para todos lados. De veras. Incluso aunque él sea varios tonos más pálido que yo, con el cabello negro violáceo y los ojos celestes, muchas personas simplemente creen que él se quedó con todo el color durante el nacimiento. Lo cual, amigos míos, es gracioso porque el tío tiene como treinta y cinco.

— ¿Cuál quieres?—termina por decir, metiéndose las manos a los vaqueros.

Chasqueo la lengua con aprobación.

—La que más grados de alcohol tenga por litro.

Cuando mi guardia personal se larga hacia mi camarín para traerme la bebida, le clavo la mirada a las cuerdas de la guitarra. Mi mente va a la deriva por unos momentos, permitiéndome la astucia de preguntarme quiénes serán las personitas especiales de las que mi jefe estaba hablando. Tiene que ser alguien de la disquera, me imagino, porque realmente dudo que quieran pagar los derechos de invitar a un artista de otro sello. Es una mierda y hay que pagar derechos de autor, sobre todo si tengo que cantar con él o ella.

En fin. No debería preocuparme tanto.

—Shirosaki—me avisa el jefe de los tramoyas. Lo miro, esperando a que me indique qué es lo que sucede—. Entras en diez. Ve a prepararte.

Asiento con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El nerviosismo burbujea en mi pecho, logrando que me tiemblen los dedos contra el cuello de la guitarra, pero me obligo a calmarme, inhalando profundamente una bocanada de humo y aguantando la respiración unos segundos, antes de dejarlo salir por la nariz.

« _—Esas cosas van a matarte._

_—De algo hay que morirse, Kurosaki._

_—Ya, pero te echan a perder la voz._

_—La idea no suena tan mal_ ».

Parpadeo confuso. ¿Por qué recordarlo ahora? No necesito esta clase de mierda antes de mi primer espectáculo fuera de Estados Unidos. Frunzo el ceño hacia la nada, parpadeando para alejar el recuerdo de mis ojos, de mi mente, de mi _vida_. Ha sido un año entero de luchar contra ese tipo de memorias relámpago, y había comenzado a mejorar en estos últimos dos meses. Pero ahora, de la nada, ¡bam! Se me aparece su imagen.

No quiero recordarlo. Lo sigo amando, pero por mi vida, no _puedo_ permitirme recordarlo. Es como abrirse una herida a propósito. Doloroso, inútil y perjudicial.

Cuando Aaroniero vuelve con una botella de cerveza abierta para mí, mi cigarrillo ya se ha terminado. Me la tiende, con una ligera mirada de desaprobación, chasqueando la lengua cuando le doy un largo trago al líquido frío, que baja por mi garganta burbujeando y calentando todo a su paso.

—Shiro—masculla, cruzándose de brazos. Podrá no verse muy fuerte, pero este tío es capaz de romperle la cara a Yammi. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque una vez lo hizo. Larga historia para otro momento—. Es la tercera del día.

—No puedo esperar a llegar a la décima—contesto, alejando la boquilla de mis labios y relamiéndome—. Relájate. No voy a conducir. Si me desmayo por envenenamiento de alcohol, podría por lo menos olvidarme de todo.

Su ceño fruncido, tan temible como el mío, se relaja. Una expresión de empatía suaviza sus facciones, sus ojos celestes clavados en mí como si intentara decirme con la mirada lo que no puede decir con la boca. Todo el mundo sabe que ni _The Espadas_ ni yo estamos muy voluntariamente aquí. Hay rumores corriendo desde hace mucho tiempo de que Aizen chantajea a sus estrellas. Y lo peor de todo, es que nuestro trabajo como sus “productos” es… negar todo eso.

Una mierda, si quieren mi opinión.

De todas formas, no es tan terrible. De veras. Pude terminar mi año en Julliard y congelar la carrera gracias a la dudosa amistad entre Aizen y Yama-jii. Algo me dice que el viejo director de la universidad prefiere tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo, y lo cierto es que me imagino por qué. Por ahora, me aprovecho de mi suerte.

El problema de haber estado en la universidad y trabajando para grabar un disco y preparar el lanzamiento, fue la cantidad de estrés. Mientras me termino la cerveza y Aaroniero se retira a organizar al resto del grupo de seguridad privada, comienzo a preguntarme si mi debilidad física y mi dependencia al alcohol y el cigarrillo no serán alguna clase de consecuencia de todo el estrés afrontado durante los dos años pasados. El cáncer de mi madre, la universidad, Sereitei, _él_ , y luego toda la persecución sicológica de esperar a que mi actual representante (o dictador personal, como a mí me gusta llamarlo) descubriera mi verdadera identidad… todo eso fue mermando poco a poco mi paciencia y mi tranquilidad. Y durante el año siguiente, trabajar hasta romperme la espalda para poder grabar mi primer disco, las sesiones con el especialista que Aizen contrató para tratar mi pánico escénico (he ahí otra persona que sabe quién soy… he ahí otra persona con un contrato de confidencialidad), los viajes.

Mierda, no es de extrañarse que ahora mismo tenga crisis de pánico y ataques de ansiedad cada que estoy solo. Estoy básicamente consumiendo mi vida como si fuera pólvora.

Dejo salir una risita y saco otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla, agradeciendo el acre sabor del tabaco y el papel quemado en la parte trasera de mi garganta. Creo que ahora le entiendo. Por eso quería que su voz se arruinara.

No hay nada que quiera más ahora mismo que quedarme mudo, ciego, sordo y sin manos. Quizás así Aizen pudiera dejar de ser un dolor constante en mi culo.

— ¡A escena!

Con la guitarra colgada en el hombro y el cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, me dirijo hacia la parte debajo del escenario, donde una plataforma va a subirme una vez que los tramoyas tengan todos los preparativos finales listos. Me dan un par de instrucciones, comprueban que mi muela funcione bien, ajustan los últimos detalles de mi ropa.

La plataforma me sube y las luces del escenario me ciegan por un momento. Oigo los vítores de miles y miles de personas, y por un momento, empujo lo miserable que soy al borde de mi consciencia, sonriendo alrededor del filtro del cigarrillo.

— _Bonne nuit, Montréal!_

El show avanza, las luces cambian, el sudor me pega la camiseta a la espalda y el pelo a la frente y la nuca. Mis dedos se sienten acalambrados y adormecidos debido al constante uso de la guitarra y el piano, mis pies duelen y mi garganta se siente cada vez más dolorida. Sin embargo, cuando ya llevo una hora y media de show, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas no me deja sentirme cansado.

Entonces, la muela en mi oído cruje y la voz del director de piso suena calmada en mi oído: los invitados están tras bambalinas, listos para tocar, y la canción escogida, la que no he tocado aún, es _Love Me Like You Do_.

Estoy a punto de exigirle al jefe de piso que se vaya a la mierda, cuando noto que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estoy sobre el escenario y cualquier rabieta pondría en peligro _su_ carrera. Así que inhalo profundo y ruedo los ojos, esperando a que los invitados suban al escenario a través de varias plataformas ubicadas a lo largo y ancho de la tarima.

Es cuando sube la plataforma por la que arribé yo que mi mundo completo se detiene.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué mierda hace Grimmjow aquí?

 

 

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer, eh?! ¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué mierda lo subiste al escenario?!—chillo hacia Aizen, clavándole los ojos con tanto odio que siento que podría gritar. De hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo. Pero, ¿a quién mierda le importa?

Aquí hay una pista: no a mí.

Desde detrás de su escritorio (porque sí, el hijo de perra se aloja en la suite presidencial del hotel, lo que significa que tiene despacho), Aizen me dedica una mirada divertida. Se inclina hacia delante, clavando el codo en la superficie lisa y clara del mueble, su mejilla descansando elegantemente en el talón de su mano.

—Creí que lo extrañabas.

— ¡Ese no es el puto asunto!—escupo, apretando los puños hasta que mis uñas traspasan la carne de mis palmas. Siento al sangre cubrirme de inmediato el espacio entre las uñas y los dedos, pero no puedo obligarme a que me importe—. Me exigiste que terminara con él como parte del contrato, que cortara todo lazo con él. ¿Y ahora vas y me obligas a cantar una maldita canción con él? ¿Qué estás pensando?

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla, mi dictador personal suelta una carcajada fría y llena de desdeño.

—Fue divertido. Y lo volvería a hacer.

—Ni siquiera entiendo el punto—dejo salir, pasándome una mano por la cara. Como siempre, la extraña sensación de la base de maquillaje fijada sobre mi piel contra mis dedos me sorprende, pero la ignoro mientras trato de encontrar razones de por qué no debería asesinar a mi jefe aquí y ahora.

—El punto es—suspira, rodando los ojos— hacerte recordar que puedo hacer lo que se me plazca contigo y tú no tienes vela en el entierro. Ahora sí, ¿entendiste?

Alzo las cejas hacia Aizen, incrédulo. Cuando noto que tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y que parece aún más satisfecho consigo mismo, entiendo que esto fue ridículo. Va a hacerlo una y otra vez si con ello consigue divertirse y de paso, ganar algo de dinero.

Le dedico una mirada cansada antes de bufar y mandarlo a la mierda en japonés. Me giro sobre mis talones y salgo de la suite, caminando por el pasillo hacia el elevador que me llevará hasta el piso veinte, donde una tina caliente, comida y un vaso de whisky me esperan.

El problema es que cuando llamo al elevador y las puertas de este se abren, me pillo frente a frente con Nelliel, que conversa animadamente con Grimmjow.

Me quedo estático en mi sitio, mi corazón dejándose caer a mi estómago y pasando el objetivo para terminar por mis rodillas. Siento náuseas de solamente estar parado aquí, de estar en el mismo metro cuadrado y respirar exactamente el mismo aire. Es ridículo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Los ojos grises de Nell se clavan en mí, y una mirada cautelosa brilla en ellos mientras me analiza de pies a cabeza. Después de terminar de cantar la canción, que estoy seguro despertó todas las sospechas posibles en Grimmjow, me quité la guitarra del hombro, bajé del escenario y me metí de cabeza al auto que me esperaba para traerme al hotel, exigiéndole al conductor que pisara el acelerador o iba a patearlo hasta no poder más.

Y heme aquí. Saliendo de la suite de Aizen luego de entender que esta es la forma en la que hace las cosas, que estoy a su completa merced.

En el año que ha pasado desde aquella asquerosa noche de finales de octubre, Grimmjow se ha dejado crecer el cabello. Al menos _parte_ de él, porque decidió raparse al cero el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. El industrial en su oreja luce mucho más ahora, su cabello echado hacia un costado de una manera desastrosa que me hace querer volverlo a su lugar con mis propios dedos.

Alza las cejas hacia mí, una sonrisa predadora ampliándose poco a poco en sus labios. Me muestra los dientes, muy pagado de sí mismo, y tras imitarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa igual de maniática, me giro hacia la menuda Nell, que se ha cruzado de brazos.

Con su cabello atado en una coleta y vestida con simples vaqueros y una camiseta verde, parece la adorable versión de una jodida supermodelo. Pero eso no importa, porque es Nelliel, y no tiene idea de cuánto la he extrañado.

No es como si pudiera decírselo, de todas formas, pero por lo menos pudo pensarlo.

—Pero bueno—saludo, alzando las cejas hacia ella. ¿Creerá que estoy coqueteando con ella? Quizás. Y si lo cree, seguramente Nnoitra estará desgarrándome el cuello a mordidas en menos de lo que canta un gallo—. Tú debes ser Nelliel. ¿Me equivoco?

—No—contesta ella, sonriendo por fin—. Es un placer conocerte. Todo el mundo habló mucho de ti.

—Es lo que pasa cuando eres yo—me río suavemente—. Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero el jefazo me tenía bajo “estricta” vigilancia.

Nell deja salir una risita.

—Y nosotros estábamos de gira. Una pena, ¿verdad?—suspira, sonriéndome. Dios, cuánto la echo de menos—. Esta debe ser la manera más extraña de conocer a tu compañero de trabajo, ¿eh, Grimm?

Me resisto a mirarlo, pero termino perdiendo ante la risita ronca y peligrosa que resuena en su pecho. Le clavo una mirada fija, un truco que aprendí de él, mientras alzo las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Ese será tu caso. Yo ya lo conocía—le informa, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal—. Hola ahí, Whitey.

— ¡Chico ruso!—chirrío, riéndome por lo bajo—. Hola ahí. ¿Peleaste con la máquina para cortar el pelo, grandulón?

—Oh, wow, eres muy gracioso, Whitey. Déjame aplaudirte—bufa, rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo de todas formas.

—Lo sé. Mírame, soy un encanto.

—Por cierto—suelta Grimmjow de pronto, mirándome con los ojos entornados—. ¿Dónde obtuviste esa canción?

Sé perfectamente de qué canción me habla; tendría que ser un imbécil para no saberlo. Está hablando de la que cantamos juntos, la canción que Aizen me obligó a grabar cuando la encontró entre mis composiciones. Cuando leyó le pequeña leyenda bajo el desastre de notas y palabras que decía «para Grimmjow», no le importó nada más. Quiso hacerme sufrir entonces y lo sigue haciendo ahora.

Me pregunto por qué me odiará tanto.

—Aizen se la compró a un tío por ahí, no sé—miento, encogiéndome de hombros. Como sabía que iba a preguntar, el jefazo me ordenó que le dijera a Grimmjow que la había conseguido de alguien por ahí. Por supuesto, eso es cruel y algo que solamente él haría, porque Grimmjow sabe perfectamente quién es el autor de la canción—. Pregúntale a él.

Tengo que correr. Patitas para qué las quiero. Oh, elevador, tú que todo lo sabes y lo que no seguramente lo inventas, ¿puedes explicarme por qué me meto en mierdas como esta? Aunque, claro, si Aizen no hubiese decidido ser un dolor en mi trasero más grave que en otras ocasiones, ahora mismo estaría en mi suite, tomando un innecesariamente largo baño, bebiéndome un fino whisky y fumando hasta que mis pulmones no pudieran funcionar.

—Lo haré—afirma, pasando de mí.

Me despido de Nell mientras me meto al elevador, enterrando mi dedo índice en el número veinte. Seis pisos más tarde, el pasillo en el que me alojo aparece cuando la puerta del ascensor se desliza sobre el mecanismo, la alfombra roja con motivos dorados de flores sintiéndose suave y peluda bajo las suelas de mis botas.

Me meto las manos a los bolsillos, sacando mi cajetilla y poniéndome un cigarrillo entre los labios. Le dedico una mirada ladeada al letrero que pone «no fumar», mostrándole el dedo medio de mi mano derecha mientras lo enciendo sin vergüenza alguna.

Mi habitación, la setecientos dieciséis, está al fondo del pasillo, así que me apresuro por el corredor, jugueteando con la tarjeta para abrir la puerta entre los dedos.

Una vez dentro de mi cuarto, me dedico a observarlo detenidamente. Es la primera vez en el día que ingreso a esta habitación, y, como es de esperarse, me siento completamente intimidado por la innecesaria cantidad de espacio y lo elegante de la decoración.

Una alfombra azul cubre de pared a pared, suave, peluda y reconfortante, de un tono que me relaja inmediatamente. Las paredes están pintadas de un suave color lavanda, el techo del mismo color de las paredes poblado de ampolletas empotradas en la construcción. En un rincón, a un lado de la puerta, una de las rejillas de calefacción deja salir gradualmente una agradable brisa tibia que se arremolina por el cuarto, calentando suavemente el lugar.

La cama de dos plazas ocupa la pared directamente al frente de la puerta, el edredón color crema y las sábanas blancas perfectamente alineadas al colchón, como si alguien las hubiese medido con escuadra. Las almohadas se ven confortables y mullidas, varias de ellas (como exigencia para mi habitación) acomodadas de forma que se vieran como un nido. Ah, sí, muchas almohadas. Nadie puede decir que los problemas a la columna que voy a tener cuando esté viejo y acabado son culpa de mi mala postura.

A cada lado de la cama hay un par de mesitas de noche con lámparas de aspecto antiguo. La única luz que ilumina el cuarto proviene desde la ventana, que va del techo al suelo y casi de pared a pared. Las cortinas corridas dejan que la luz azulada de la ciudad ingrese a raudales, recordándome de inmediato lo cansado que estoy.

Directamente a mi derecha, está la puerta del baño. Una rápida mirada dentro de él y dejo salir un suspiro satisfecho: una tina en la que fácilmente caben tres personas, varias duchas para masaje e infinidad de botellas con sales de baño alegran mi vista de inmediato. En una repisa descansan mullidas toallas azules con el logo del hotel.

Asintiendo complacido, le echo una mirada a mi equipaje, acomodado cerca de la cama. Otra rápida mirada cerca de la ventana me avisa del mini bar, que seguramente será caro como si fuera salmón de primera calidad lo único que hay ahí. Por otra parte, significa alcohol, y ahora mismo es lo que más quiero.

Hago mi camino hacia la ventana, empujando las dos hojas abiertas y dejando que el frío aire de Montreal aguijonee mi piel. El balcón es amplio, cómodo y un lugar en el que podrías sentarte a leer sin ser molestado por _horas_.

La nieve acumulada de la última caída parece cuajada, y desde la calle Notre Dame, puedo ver a lo lejos el Bassin de la Praine, una afluente que se une al lago Saint Lawrence, y de ahí más abajo con el Lac Saint Louis. El cuerpo de agua se ve iluminado por las luces de la ciudad, así como todas las demás superficies que parecen brillar como si tuvieran diamantes incrustados en ellas.

Puedo ver los árboles envueltos en luces de colores y las calles limpias a lo lejos. El ruido de una gran ciudad como Montreal, sorprendentemente, no se parece ni al de Nueva York ni al de Tokio. ¿Será verdad ese mito que dice que los canadienses son incapaces de molestar a nadie? Espero que sí.

Le doy una profunda calada al cigarrillo, devolviéndome sobre mis pasos para abrir de un tirón la puerta del mini bar. De inmediato, una botella individual de Jack Daniels llama mi atención, y con una sonrisa malévola, la extraigo de su lugar, volviendo al balcón y al frío punzante.

El aire huele a hielo y a esa despejada sensación que queda en el cielo después de que llueve. Giro la tapa de rosca de mi botella de whisky con un ademán lánguido, observándola rebotar en el suelo cuando se suelta del hilo y yo no hago nada por recogerla.

Le doy un trago al líquido, agradeciendo la dolorosa sensación caliente que se desliza abajo por mi garganta. Compongo una mueca, dándole una calada al cigarrillo, agradecido del ligero hormigueo que el alcohol me provoca.

— _Bienvenue à Montréal, abruti_ —mascullo por lo bajo, sintiéndome miserable.


	20. Recuerda tu lugar.

Después de un confortable baño y el resto de la botella de whisky, me siento completamente listo para sumirme en la exquisita sensación de desaparecer que se tiene al dormir. Pero como la vida me odia y por lo general lo entiendo, los minutos pasan y el sueño no parece dejarme abordar su tren.

Me quedo tendido de espaldas, mirando al techo de manera ausente por lo que calculo son dos horas. Al mirar hacia el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, descubro que de hecho no han sido dos horas, sino solamente una. Por consiguiente, las letras verdes que brillan en la aplastante oscuridad del cuarto dan las doce y media de la noche. Maravilloso.

Me tapo hasta la cabeza, dejando salir un gruñido de frustración. Tengo sueño. Estoy molido. Mañana me levanto a las seis para trabajar en ensayos para la siguiente presentación, que resulta ser en Toronto, y mi entrenador personal, que también resulta es Aaroniero, no tiene piedad en lo que se refiere a generar musculatura y resistencia. Creo que desde que comencé a tener mis sesiones de entrenamiento con él, subí tres kilos solamente de fibra y músculo.

Cuando el calor bajo la colcha comienza a sofocarme, me destapo hasta los pies. A la mierda si me resfrío. Quizás así puedo descansar. Me siento destruido y completamente desolado; no he visto a mi familia en tres semanas, solamente comunicándome con ellos por texto. Ahora mismo, la diferencia de horarios no debe ser mucha, aunque uno nunca puede estar seguro. Lo único que quiero es oír la voz de mamá, las gemelas o mierda, incluso la cabra vieja con su interminable parloteo.

Pero heme aquí, frustrado por un sueño que no llega, y porque, maldita sea, ¿qué tanto me cuesta recordar que este maldito lugar tiene _piscina temperada_?

Dejo salir otro sonido frustrado, porque me siento como un idiota, porque estoy cansado como la mierda y porque, sí, la idea de estar en el mismo país que Grimmjow Dmitry Jaegerjaquez me molesta. No es que no hubiésemos estado en el mismo país antes, pero ahí es donde vivimos. En la misma ciudad. Fuera de Estados Unidos, esperé no topármelo nunca más a no ser que volviera a Nueva York.

Pero no. A Aizen le gusta ser un dolor en mi culo, así que no. Tenía que ir y joderme la existencia, porque claramente no tengo suficiente mierda viniendo hacia mí desde el ventilador.

Me arrastro fuera de la cama y me inclino hacia delante, arrastrando la maleta hacia mí sin cuidado alguno. Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, gruñendo debido al esfuerzo de asir la manija del equipaje y subirlo al colchón, abriéndolo en cuánto la tela rugosa de la maleta toca las sábanas.

Remuevo un poco de ropa aquí y un poco de ropa allá. Sé que empaqué el traje de baño. Es decir, amigo, si me dicen que me voy a la maldita Canadá y que el hotel tiene piscina temperada, tendría que ser un imbécil para no empacar un traje de baño. ¿Quién creen que soy, alguna clase de tonto sin remedio…? Olviden esa pregunta. La respuesta es sí, y no volveremos a hablar de esto nunca más.

Me quito el pijama y me deslizo dentro del pantalón del traje de baño. Me gusta la forma en la que el blanco y el negro combinan con el tono tostado de mi piel, que he logrado mantener dios sabrá por qué, si la única estación a la que he estado expuesto últimamente ha sido el invierno. Viajando de aquí para allá, casi todas las ciudades están en época invernal. Quién lo diría.

Me hago con un par de sandalias de esas de goma, un par de toallas del hotel y un albornoz. Puede que me sienta bastante orgulloso de la forma en la que me veo últimamente (inserte nota mental para agradecerle a Aaroniero por las extenuantes horas de entrenamiento aquí), pero tampoco quiero que todo el mundo le eche una ojeada a mi cuerpo. Tengo algo de vergüenza aún, muchas gracias.

A último momento, tomo mi guitarra, me la echo al hombro como siempre, y salgo con precaución de mi habitación, dejando descansar la tarjeta de la puerta en uno de los bolsillos del albornoz.

Así que cuidando de que nadie me mire por mucho tiempo, hago mi camino hacia el ascensor y me meto en él, odiando de inmediato la canción de elevador que tintinea en el fondo mientras entierro mi dedo índice en el círculo rojo que lleva al primer piso.

Cuando la campanilla timbra y las puertas del ascensor se abren, contento salgo del espacio cerrado. La calidez del pasillo que lleva a la piscina me envuelve mientras hago mi camino distraídamente hacia el fondo, donde el gran domo blanco protege las instalaciones durante el invierno. Cuando por fin llego al lugar, las volutas de vapor que se levantan de la superficie calmada del agua ondulan en el aire, retorciéndose perezosamente bajo las luces de los fluorescentes colgando de las sorprendentemente resistentes vigas del domo.

Inhalo profundo la esencia del cloro y el agua, dejando que la sensación de entrar en el cálido ambiente me relaje los músculos. Echo una ojeada a mi entorno, comprobando mi soledad, antes de dirigirme a una de las sillas de playa puestas en fila a lo largo de una pared, justo sobre pastelones de color salmón. Dejo la toalla y la guitarra sobre una de ellas, cuidadosamente colocando el instrumento contra el delgado colchón.

Me quito el albornoz y lo dejo sobre la toalla, dejando salir un suspiro satisfecho al estirar mis músculos.

Por fin algo de relajo que no tenga que ver con matarme poco a poco de cáncer o cirrosis.

Mirando la piscina de derecha a izquierda, me siento complacido de comprobar que es de tamaño olímpico. Además, han quitado las boyas que dividen los carriles, de modo que ahora puedo nadar para donde se me pegue la gana sin tener que toparme con los límites de cada pista. Así que, con una sonrisa, doy un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de la masa de agua, y me devuelvo corriendo, saltando dentro de la piscina sin preocupación alguna.

El agua tibia lame mi piel mientras traspaso su superficie, los sonidos del resto del mundo adormecidos mientras me hundo hasta el fondo y me quedo suspendido por unos momentos, antes de estirarme y nadar hacia la superficie.

Es el primer momento de tranquilidad que tengo en bastante tiempo, y no puedo siquiera expresar lo mucho que me agrada la sensación de ser capaz de simplemente flotar aquí, con los ojos fijos en el techo del domo, con el agua lamiendo suavemente mi piel.

Por supuesto, tengo que pagar con creces el momento de paz que la piscina me brindó. Los días siguientes se disuelven en prácticas para el siguiente concierto en Toronto, entrenamientos con Aaroniero, llamadas de mis padres y mis hermanas y el constante trabajo para llenar la solicitud de diez canciones, completamente inéditas, para comenzar a grabar a inicios del siguiente año.

Aizen está poniéndome los pelos de punta con eso. Apenas puedo centrarme en escribir algo, mucho menos en componer como la gente. No sin acceder a las memorias dolorosas de _él_ , y no quiero convertirme en alguna clase de Adele masculino que va por ahí llorando la pérdida de su amado. Prefiero dejarle ese trabajo a Taylor Swift, muchas gracias, soy un hombre y tengo que comportarme como uno.

— ¡Vamos, Ichigo!—chasquea Aaroniero, dedicándome una mirada encolerizada—. ¡Golpea el maldito saco!

—Jesucristo, Aaroniero, no me _grites_ —gruño hacia él, alzando la guardia y descargando una patada con toda la fuerza de mis caderas en el cuero del saco de arena. La fuerza de mi golpe lo toma sorprendido, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia el costado mientras mi pierna vuelve a su lugar—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, maldita sea.

—Pues no se nota—ríe por lo bajo, rodando los ojos—. ¿Tienes resaca?

Nunca voy a admitirlo, pero sí, tengo resaca. Pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo. No es información de primera necesidad. _Basta_ de hablar de mi resaca, por el amor a todo lo que es santo.

—Que te den, Aaroniero—bufo, lanzándole un gancho derecho al saco.

—Whoa, alto ahí, calabacita—se carcajea—. Estás de mal humor hoy. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado?

— ¿Voldemort?—inquiero, perplejo.

—Claro, Kurosaki. Voldemort—dice él, negando con la cabeza en medio de su exasperación—. No estoy para nada hablando de tu compañero de trabajo, ya sabes, ¿alto, como de metro ochenta, cabello celeste…?

—Cierra el pico—le advierto, frunciendo el ceño—. No. No tiene nada qué ver con _él_. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar con la parte del entrenamiento en la que golpeamos la mierda fuera del otro? Realmente lo necesito.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

No es necesario decir que al que dejaron hecho un estropajo fue a mí. _Claro_ que no.

A eso de las siete y media de la tarde, la limusina recoge mi equipaje, y Aaroniero y yo nos retiramos de Montreal. Nada apesta más que pasar solamente un día y medio en un hotel, pero es mi trabajo, y me pagan bien por él. Sin mencionar que, claro, mi jefe me tiene en una correa bastante corta. En plan de que si me suelto de la correa, mi vida, mi carrera y, lo más importante de todo, la carrera de Grimmjow se va a la mierda.

Toronto, la capital de la provincia de Ontario y capital de Canadá, es una ciudad tan llena de vida como Nueva York o mi natal Tokio, incluso aunque yo haya vivido casi toda mi vida en un pequeño pueblo como Karakura. Lo cierto es que las ciudades grandes me dan un subidón de adrenalina increíble; nunca terminas de conocerlas. Siempre hay algo nuevo, calles que aún no has explorado y tiendas por visitar.

Lamentablemente, estoy en un viaje de trabajo. Te veré en el infierno, libertad.

Mientras me echo hacia atrás contra el cálido asiento de cuero, mi teléfono deja salir la alerta de llamada en FaceTime. Dejo salir un sonidito de sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño ante la intrusión, pero inclinándome hacia delante para extraer el aparato del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones de igual forma.

Ahora mismo, personificado como Shirosaki (como cada vez que pongo un pie fuera del hotel donde me alojo), seguramente mi familia entenderá el mensaje y evitará usar mi nombre real. El conductor no es alguien de confianza (lo que significa que no es contratado por Aizen), así que se ponen un montón de cosas en peligro.

Sigo pensando que Aizen lo hace solamente para molestarme. O, mejor dicho, joderme la vida.

Mientras Aaroniero me lanza una mirada de reojo, casi cautelosa, deslizo mi dedo sobre el ícono para contestar a la llamada. Le dedico un asentimiento con la cabeza, asegurándole que no hay problema alguno, justo en el momento en el que las caras de mis hermanas aparecen en la pantalla del celular.

— _¡Onii-chan!_ —saluda Yuzu, su voz trinando suavemente desde los parlantes del iPhone.

— _¡Ichi-nii!_ —dice Karin a la vez, una sonrisa de orgullo extendiéndose por su rostro.

Les dedico una sonrisa a ambas, dejándome caer de nuevo contra el respaldo del asiento de cuero. Puedo ver en sus ojos la sorpresa de verme completamente caracterizado, pero no es como si no me hubiesen visto así antes. Creo que sigue siendo un shock bastante grande el encontrarse con ojos dorados en el lugar de los marrones de siempre.

—Pero bueno, miren qué guapas están—me carcajeo suavemente, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos ahora.

Ambas se sonrojan, Yuzu escondiéndose tras su cabello y Karin farfullando algo acerca de cómo ella no es guapa.

—Bien, cálmense, _calma_ —las tranquilizo, riéndome—. ¿Qué tal les ha ido?

— _¡Muy bien, Onii-chan!_ —canturrea Yuzu, sonriéndome tan ampliamente que un dolor punzante me llena el pecho. Jesucristo, no tienen ni idea de cuánto las extraño. Cuánto desearía ahora mismo estar en casa, cocinando algo de comida americana, de esa que te llena las venas de colesterol y grasa, solamente para poder pasar una noche de películas—. _Obtuve un diez en matemáticas hoy. Además, me uní al club de cocina_.

— ¿Oh?—parpadeo sorprendido, sonriendo inconscientemente—. Eso suena genial. ¿Qué tal tú, Karin?

La mayor de las gemelas, y la que más se parece a mí en personalidad, me dedica una sonrisita engreída. Solamente ahora noto el brazo que tiene puesto posesivamente sobre los hombros de Yuzu, evitando así que vea lo que hay tras sus espaldas. Me pregunto si estarán escondiéndome algo.

— _Les pateamos el trasero al equipo rival hoy_ —me dice, muy pagada de sí misma, sus ojos negros brillando con orgullo—. _El director de la escuela dice que si sigo así, podría recibir una beca deportiva para la universidad_.

—Esa es mi chica—la felicito, un nudo asentándose en mi garganta e impidiéndome respirar normalmente. Lo disimulo, no obstante, porque tengo que ser fuerte por el bien de mi familia—. Pero estás muy joven para pensar en la universidad…

— _Duh_ —bufa ella, rodando los ojos con exasperación—. _Ichi-nii, tenemos diecisiete años. Nos graduamos dentro de poco, ¿lo olvidas?_

 _Mierda_. Claro que lo había olvidado. He estado lejos tanto tiempo y tan seguido, que apenas recuerdo que las gemelas están cercanas a cumplir la mayoría de edad. La universidad, el trabajo, las becas y los programas especiales ya no son algo que puedan aplazar. Sin embargo, aunque las mire y vea a dos adolescentes en camino a convertirse en adultas, no puedo evitar ver a las niñas que corrían tras de mí en el jardín, allá en Japón, intentando recuperar sus muñecas.

—Lo lamento—me disculpo, avergonzado de mí mismo. He estado tan sumergido en mi propia miseria últimamente, que he olvidado por completo que la gente que me importa también tiene sus propios deseos y sueños. Eso _no_ está bien, amigos míos—. Prometo que voy a recompensarlas cuando vuelva, ¿sí?

Ambas dejan salir una carcajada, la de Karin más rasposa y grave que la aguda y tintineante de Yuzu. Ahí está de nuevo la punzada de dolor que me parte el corazón en dos por estarme perdiendo este tiempo tan importante.

— _No te preocupes, Ichi-nii_ —me tranquiliza Karin, sonriendo sinceramente, borrando todo rastro de egolatría de sus facciones—. _Entendemos por qué lo estás haciendo_.

Bueno, _parte_ de ello. Decir que cuando mis padres se enteraron de que no, de que no había accedido a firmar el contrato con Aizen solamente porque él fuera el mánager de _The Espadas_ o pudiera llevarme al estrellato, sino que había sido para obtener los quince mil dólares para el tratamiento de mamá, es bastante poco. Creo que papá incluso acarició muy de cerca la idea de echarme a patadas de la casa hasta que solucionara mi monumental metida de pata, pero mamá lo convenció de lo contrario.

Claro está, ellos no tienen ni idea que el dinero fue una sola de las razones por las que firmé. Hasta donde mi familia sabe, Grimmjow y yo rompimos por “problemas de pareja”. No tienen ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para protegerlo de mis propios errores.

—Gracias, chicas—suspiro.

— _Oi, Ichi-nii, te tenemos una sorpresa_ —suelta Karin de pronto. Sus ojos brillan malévolamente, y creo que mis nervios se ponen de punta con solo verla poner la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba pequeña y estaba lista para hacer alguna travesura de la que seguramente me iban a culpar a mí—. _¿Quieres saber?_

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con fotos embarazosas?—inquiero, cautelosamente.

Pero antes de que pueda decir nada más, la cámara se va a negro, y dejo de ver los rostros de mis hermanas. Parpadeo confuso por unos segundos, sabiendo que siguen allí por el sonido de sus risitas. Cuando por fin la imagen regresa, ya no me encuentro con la cara de las gemelas, sino con la de mamá.

Se me atasca una respiración ahogada en la garganta, mis ojos ardiendo de inmediato. Tengo que controlarme, porque seguramente voy a arruinar el maquillaje y estropear todo si llego a llorar ahora mismo.

Su cabello ha crecido un poco, débil y quebradizo. Sin embargo, se levanta alrededor de su cabeza en una maraña desordenada, muy parecida a la mía, sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de alegría mientras me mira con una sonrisa. La cánula que la ayuda a respirar está ausente y la bata de hospital ha sido reemplazada por sus ropas normales.

¿Ha sido dada de alta?

—Mamá—mascullo, aclarándome la garganta.

— _Shirosaki_ —suspira ella, echándose hacia atrás contra las almohadas de su cama. Debe estar en su chequeo diario—. _¿Cómo estás?_

—De camino a Toronto, mamá—contesto, sonriéndole débilmente. Se me acumula la sensación de querer llorar, porque se ve más saludable de lo que la he visto en un año entero. Es como si la droga estuviese surtiendo un efecto milagroso en ella, incluso aunque la quimio y la radioterapia la debilitan—. Y muy contento de verte.

— _Me alegra saberlo_ —ríe suavemente, el sonido como un cascabel repiqueteando dulcemente—. _Te he echado mucho de menos últimamente. ¿Cuándo crees que puedas volver a casa?_

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla hasta que mis muelas perforan la carne suave y frágil, el salino sabor de la sangre cubriéndome las papilas gustativas y ahogándome de inmediato.

—No lo sé, mamá. Lo siento.

Desde su asiento, Aaroniero me dedica una mirada de lástima que paso completamente por alto.

 

 

— ** _Welcome to the end of eras, ice has melted back to life, done my time and served my sentence, dress me up and watch me die. If it feels good, taste good, it must be mine. Dynasty decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight…_**

No. Para.

Aprieto los dientes, inhalando profundo mientras me echo hacia atrás en el sofá, obligando a mis dedos a dejar de presionar las cuerdas de la guitarra. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en _él_? Si sigo de esta forma, recordando cosas y dejándome sentir algo que no me corresponde, salir al escenario y cantar con él y Nelliel va a ser más difícil de lo que ya es.

Y sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Sus recuerdos están allí, al alcance de mi mano, rozando cada centímetro de mi memoria con la suavidad de una pluma. Son agradables, como una tarde de verano, el tiempo que nos la pasamos juntos viendo películas, comiendo, cantando y contándonos nuestras respectivas vidas.

—Mierda—escupo, apretándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice—. Deja de…

— ¿Nervioso, Ichigo?

Me giro hacia la puerta, sin sorprenderme de encontrar a Aizen frente a mí. Dejo salir un gruñido, sin disimular lo desagradable que encuentro su presencia, rodando los ojos y volviendo a fijarme en mi guitarra.

—Oi, ¿nadie te enseñó a tocar la puta puerta, Aizen?—siseo, tratando de sonar lo más grosero que puedo. Sin embargo, aunque seguramente me habría valido una mirada de desagrado de cualquier otra persona, el rostro del bastardo se mantiene tan impasible como siempre, la sonrisa tranquila que me causa escalofríos amplia sobre sus labios. Sus ojos entrecerrados ligeramente hacia mí me dan la sensación de ir desnudo—. Tío, qué grima das…

—Ah, no seas maleducado, chico—dice por fin, entrando elegantemente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Observo atentamente la cerradura encajar el picaporte, siendo extremadamente consciente del espacio cerrado que nos rodea. No me gusta estar en espacios confinados con este hombre; intento que todas nuestras reuniones se lleven a cabo con la puerta abierta o en espacios lo suficientemente grandes que me permitan zigzaguear y huir en caso de cualquier _contratiempo_. No me gusta la forma en la que me mira—. ¿Preparado?

—Nací preparado—bufo, rodando los ojos y volviendo a mi guitarra. Intento canalizar el nerviosismo que este hombre me provoca, como pánico electrificando mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi estómago revuelto en retortijones que me dicen que es muy posible que vomite la hamburguesa con queso que me zampé de camino para acá. Pero no puedo lograr concentrarme en las cuerdas correctas; no mientras me mire como si fuera un pedazo de carne recién asado y listo para ser devorado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Tengo que vigilar que mi posesión más preciada esté bien, ¿no crees?—se ríe por lo bajo, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Su cercanía me hace querer vomitar, así que aferro entre los dedos de mi mano izquierda el cuello de la guitarra y me levanto de mi lugar como si tuviera resortes en la espalda. Me giro hacia él, trastabillando al dar un par de pasos atrás, frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que se me entumecen los músculos de la frente.

—No soy tu posesión, Aizen—escupo entre mis dientes apretados—. Y aléjate de mí.

—Incluso tu cara es mía—ríe por lo bajo, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá con tanta comodidad que de pronto siento que estoy invadiendo su espacio personal, que no estoy en mi propio vestidor. Extiende sus brazos por el respaldo, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, e inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras me mira fijamente. Un escalofrío de asco me baja por el espinazo—. Tu música, lo que dices, lo que piensas. Es todo mío. ¿No te convierte eso en un objeto?

Mascullo un par de maldiciones en japonés cuando noto que de hecho tiene un punto. Al firmar el contrato (un contrato sin fecha de vencimiento), con el simple hecho de escribir mi nombre y mis iniciales en la línea punteada, dejé de ser yo. Ichigo Kurosaki ocupa el lugar que ocupaba antes Shirosaki: la persona a la que debo esconder, cuidar de que nadie vea ni un solo atisbo de él. Mi alter ego.

¿Quién diría que el albino, el cruel, maniático, casi sexual Shirosaki iba a terminar siendo mi cara de manera definitiva?

—Vete a la mierda. Tengo una actuación y tu cara me va a hacer vomitar. Nadie quiere que se dañen mis cuerdas vocales, ¿verdad, _Aizen-san_?

No lo veo venir. Me pasa completamente desapercibida la velocidad con la que se mueve, y para cuando mi cerebro registra lo que está pasando, me encuentro a mí mismo con la espalda pegada a la pared y una de sus manos alrededor de mi garganta.

El aroma de su colonia, pringoso y ácido, hace que la bilis se alce tras mi garganta como una inyección. La adrenalina me bombea en la sangre a la par de los latidos de mi corazón, reverberando tras mi oreja y en la punta de mis dedos.

—Espero que no se te olvide quién soy—sisea. Su aliento huele a café, y aunque por lo general es una esencia que me agrada, ahora mismo me provoca una arcada—. Sabes perfectamente lo que está en juego aquí, ¿verdad?

Las yemas de sus dedos se entierran sobre las dos venas principales de mi cuello, y cuando la presión aumenta, siento cinco medias lunas mordiendo mi piel. Dejo salir una exclamación ahogada, echando de menos el oxígeno tan rápido que me da miedo, tratando de alzar las manos pero descubriendo que han quedado inertes a los costados de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Lo sabes?—sondea, presionando su palma contra mi nuez de Adán.

—Mierda, sí—escupo con voz ronca. Un gorgoteo tras mi paladar cruje en mis oídos cuando me atraganto con saliva—. Déjame ir…

Me suelta, alzando las manos como si proclamara su inocencia. La sonrisa tranquila que tironea de las esquinas de sus labios me provoca un escalofrío, que baja por mi espalda de la misma forma que un cubo de hielo.

Me apoyo contra la pared, sobando mi cuello con cuidado. Si hubiese apretado solamente un momento más, habría arruinado la presentación de hoy. Eso deja saber cuánto le importa el dinero o mi propia situación; solamente quiere divertirse, usarme como un juguete promocional y deshacerse de mí cuando ya no quede más que ganar.

Mientras se despide de mí y da un portazo tras su espalda, me pregunto cuánto tardará en aburrirse de _The Espadas_ , y dónde me dejará eso a mí. ¿No estoy aquí para evitar que destruya sus carreras? Si lo hace de todas formas, ¿de qué vale todo esto?

Paladeo la sangre sobre mi lengua, y con una mueca de disgusto, separo las mandíbulas. Con la mano derecha, tanteo la parte interna de mi mejilla izquierda, descubriendo frustrado el rojo disuelto en saliva que se impregna en la yema de mis dedos cubiertos con maquillaje blanco.

—Hijo de puta.


	21. Aprende a confiar en mí.

Toronto podría fácilmente convertirse en una de mis ciudades favoritas. A pesar de la vida que exuda, hay una tranquilidad en ella que no serías capaz de encontrar en Nueva York. Supongo que es porque este país es Canadá, y en Canadá todo es paz, amor y flores para todo el mundo.

Dejo salir una risita alrededor de mi cigarrillo, rasgueando las cuerdas al ritmo de alguna canción de mi disco. Poco a poco, a medida que mis dedos se pasean por los trastes y las cuerdas, termino tocando _Something’s Gotta Give_ , sonriendo como un estúpido porque, realmente, ¿cuándo me irá a salir bien algo en la vida?

— ** _I woke up in a stranger’s bed, with pins and needles in my head, and the clock ticking off the wall, oh yeah, oh yeah. I don’t even know myself, I wish I could be someone else, but I don’t have a clue at all, oh… yeah…_**

El sonido de la uñeta contra las cuerdas de la guitarra y la vibración del sonido en la caja acústica me relajan. Con un suspiro satisfecho que escapa por mi nariz acompañado de dos volutas de humo que se alzan desde mis fosas nasales, me arrebujo más en la manta que me cubre del frío mientras estoy sentado en una de las bancas del patio central del hotel.

Es tarde ya; el gran reloj digital sobre el arco de entrada al lobby marca la una de la mañana en grandes números rojos que contrastan con el fondo negro azabache. Le doy otra calada a mi dosis de cáncer, cantando por lo bajo y tocando guitarra con cuidado de no golpear mis dedos contra la madera.

A pesar de que tengo frío, no puedo obligarme a ir a la habitación. Me siento como encerrado, cosa que no sentí en Montreal en ningún momento. ¿Será que aquí no hay piscina temperada? Ni siquiera un jacuzzi podría hacer el trabajo ahora.

Le echo una ojeada al patio central, maravillado por las estalactitas de hielo que descienden desde la fuente de agua semi congelada puesta al medio del patio enlozado. El césped, verde esmeralda (tanto que me lleva a pensar que debe ser artificial) combina de una manera sublime con el salmón desvaído de los pastelones que rodean en círculos concéntricos a la fuente. Bancas de metal estilizado y doblado en formas imposibles rodean también el enlozado bajo el techo de pérgolas de madera decorada con finas líneas de pintura dorada.

—Es un gran lugar para sentirse miserable—bromeo para mí mismo, alargando la mano hacia el costado y trayendo hacia mí la botella de tequila—. ¿No lo crees así, mi querida amiga?

Me quito el cigarrillo de la boca y me empino de golpe un par de tragos del fuerte licor amarillento. A medida que baja por mi garganta, sin tocar mi lengua, el fuego del alcohol quema mi tráquea y hace que un estremecimiento no del todo desagradable me baje por la espalda. Algo me zumba en la cabeza, agradablemente liviana mientras el tequila se asienta en mi estómago, caliente como lava.

Suspiro complacido. Puede que no sea sano y que solamente esté apresurando la hora de decir adiós, pero, mierda, que _bien_ se siente el tequila en medio de un día frío.

Cambio de canción, tocando algún tema de rock clásico de esos que se supone los jóvenes de veintiún años de estos días no deberíamos conocer. De todas formas, mientras punteo las cuerdas casi ausentemente, mis manos deciden cambiar nuevamente de estación, para terminar tocando _Love Me Like You Do_.

Me detengo por unos segundos, con un hipido atorado en la garganta.

Que ridiculez. Es una canción. No es nada _más_ que una canción, un tema de mi primer disco, _Zangetsu_. No se supone que sienta ninguna conexión emocional con ninguna de esas canciones: no me pertenecen, no son mías, incluso aunque yo las haya escrito y haya vertido mi alma en ellas. No me corresponde sentirme apegado a ninguna de las palabras ni las notas que las conforman.

Así que sigo tocando, murmurando para mí mismo la letra y dándole caladas al cigarrillo cada que tengo que tomar aire para continuar la siguiente parte de la letra.

— ** _You’re the light, you’re the night, you’re the color of my blood. You’re the cure, you’re the pain, you’re the only thing I wanna touch, never knew that it could mean so much… so much…_** —me detengo cuando un sollozo me raspa la tráquea, obligándome a detener también el rasgueo de mi guitarra. Toso, atorado con saliva y aire, tratando de obligarme a reprimir la oleada de sentimientos que me abruma.

Me echo hacia atrás, quitándome el cigarrillo consumido de la boca y lanzándolo sin apagar dentro del cubo de basura a mi derecha. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, extraigo otro de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo, disfrutando del amargo y acre sabor del tabaco quemado sobre mi lengua.

Vuelvo a tocar mi guitarra, obligándome a ignorar mis propias canciones, buscando en mi repertorio algo que no me rompa el corazón por pensar en él.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Mis dedos se detienen sobre las cuerdas, mi espalda tensándose en el sentido del escalofrío que recorre mi espina dorsal desde mi nuca hasta mi coxis. El clima que me rodea se hiela aún más, la temperatura dejándose caer aún más debajo de los cero grados. Inconscientemente, me aferro más a la manta esponjosa que me robé de los armarios del hotel.

Inhalo profundo, sabiendo que no tengo escapatoria. Me giro a mirarlo sobre el hombro, pensando en que sería una buena idea hundirme de cabeza en la fuente delante de mí, pero alejando el pensamiento de inmediato. Puede que sea un imbécil, pero no soy un cobarde. Al menos eso creo.

Los dedos de mi mano izquierda se tensan como un muelle a punto de saltar sobre el diapasón de la guitarra, las cuerdas metálicas haciéndome daño de inmediato en la piel que no está acostumbrada al contacto con ellas. La banca de metal, aunque fría en un principio y tan cómoda ahora, vuelve a parecerme un cubo de hielo al contacto con la tela de mis vaqueros. Casi puedo sentir que le crecen colosales espinas que traspasan mi piel y se entierran en mis muslos.

Grimmjow está parado a unos cuantos metros de mí, los ojos fieros clavados en mi rostro. Inhalo profundo, girándome sobre la banca para poder estirar los pies sobre ella, poniendo la guitarra sobre mi regazo y echándome hacia atrás contra la suavidad del edredón apoyado en el apoyabrazos de mi asiento. Me arrebujo un poco más en mi manta, cubriendo mis piernas estiradas como si no estuviera pasando por una crisis nerviosa grave. Por lo menos, ahora puedo verlo perfectamente, y lo cierto es que el cambio de ángulo _no_ logra quitarle la expresión de odio de la cara.

Con los ojos azules brillando con una ira que encuentro casi refrescante (tomando en cuenta que nuestra última interacción fue bastante fría), las mandíbulas apretadas con tanta fuerza que siento el calambre trepar por mi propia quijada y las manos apretadas en puños que fácilmente podrían romperme la cara, Grimmjow se acerca en actitud predadora, deslizándose con la letal elegancia de una pantera. Como siempre, me recuerda a un gato, aunque esta vez no es el cálido sentimiento de protección de antaño. Esto se parece mucho a esa vez en la que me enfrenté a él personificado como Shirosaki, todo él bordes afilados y deseo asesino… solo que peor. Muchísimo peor.

Sobre todo porque esta vez, su odio y su furia están dirigidos hacia _mí_.

—Jaegerjaquez—exhalo, dejando que mi cuerpo se relaje. Si dejo que mi temperamento gane esta batalla, no voy a poder manejar esta situación como se debe. Y eso significa… pues no tengo idea de qué significa, porque realmente no sé cómo explicarle el porqué de estar en Toronto, en el mismo hotel que él, sin tener que revelarle quién soy. Lo que, tomando en cuenta que hace un año y un poco más que no nos vemos (o que él no me ve… porque, claro, nos hemos visto ya dos veces en menos de dos semanas), sería casi una mala broma.

—Responde la puta pregunta—escupe, dando un par de zancadas hacia mí. En cuanto deja el pasto verde esmeralda que rodea la pérgola en la que me encuentro y pisa la madera, oigo la punta de su zapato izquierdo golpear el suelo rítmicamente—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Kurosaki?

Le dirijo una mirada neutra, intentando pensar en cómo salir de esto.

¿Hay siquiera una manera de salir de esta?

— ¿No se nota?—río por lo bajo, alzando la botella medio vacía de tequila y moviéndola de un lado a otro. El líquido se revuelve dentro del vidrio, golpeando contra las paredes de su contenedor con un hueco sonido enervante—. Intento emborracharme. No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, eso es seguro.

Oigo el gruñido que me dedica, y es la primera vez que lo escucho hacer un sonido así. Suena como vidrio roto rasguñando contra el pavimento, como uñas deslizándose contra un pizarrón. En otras palabras, suena como un ruido que emitiría un animal antes de destrozarte la garganta.

Con esos dientes, seguramente es capaz de arrancarme la carne de la espina sin ningún problema.

Sus manos se envuelven en puños, y momentáneamente, me pregunto si tendré que defenderme de un ataque físico. No me gustaría usar lo que aprendí en karate y el entrenamiento con Aaroniero con él. No porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero hacerle daño.

Más del que ya le he hecho, eso es.

—Kurosaki—sisea, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí. Aprieta las mandíbulas, el tendón de su mandíbula resaltando contra su piel. Está más pálido que hace un año atrás y me pregunto si estará comiendo bien—. Contesta.

—Aye—gruño hacia él, devolviéndole un ceño fruncido igual de terrible—. No eres mi padre para que intentes controlarme. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Piérdete.

Con un silbido de furia, Grimmjow se agacha sobre el respaldo de la banca, estirando su mano derecha tan rápido que no alcanzo a registrarlo hasta que sus dedos están en mi camiseta, tirando de mí y obligándome a alzarme sobre mis rodillas, las divisiones del metal de la banca haciéndome daño en las rótulas.

Dejo salir un sonidito ahogado de dolor cuando la ceniza de mi cigarrillo se cae y me quema el dorso de la mano izquierda.

—Dame una sola razón, bastardo—dice él, su voz rasposa y destilando veneno. Compongo una mueca de dolor cuando su puño se ciñe un poco más en el cuello de mi camiseta, la tela quemándome la nuca—. Una sola razón por la que no debería partirte en dos…

Alzo las manos en señal de rendición, quitándome el cigarrillo de la boca luego de darle una profunda calada. Alejándolo de su cara y girando mi cara hacia la derecha, dejo salir el humo, cuidando que no le llegue en el rostro.

—No la tengo—asumo, sonriendo sin alegría y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Adelante. Tienes mi permiso. Golpéame hasta que se te olvide que te mentí. Después de todo ya obtuve lo que quería, ¿no?

Por un momento realmente creo que va a golpearme. Me lo merezco, así que no hago ademán de protegerme aunque mis instintos gritan que lo haga. Le debo algo de descargo, ¿no? Le hice daño, y para él, no hay forma sentimental en la que pueda dañarme a mí. Seguramente piensa que el dolor físico es lo único que puede infringirme.

—Mierda—masculla, soltándome de improviso.

De inmediato me arrastro lejos de él, sobándome la nuca y frunciendo los labios en una mueca de dolor. Eso va a dejar una marca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere de nuevo, mirándome de manera letal. Sus ojos como dagas parecen perforar agujeros en mi cráneo, y espero comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento.

—Te lo dije. Intentando emborracharme.

—Déjate de mierdas.

Me encojo de hombros, dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Viaje de trabajo—contesto, felicitándome agriamente en mi fuero interno por ser capaz de mentirle a la cara con la mismísima verdad. A cada palabra, una voluta de humo sale de mis labios, enroscándose en el aire, mezclado con mi aliento condensado.

—Estás fumando—apunta hacia mi cigarrillo con el mentón, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro—. ¿Se murió tu madre y ya no te importa?

Dejo salir una carcajada amarga, levantándome de mi lugar en la banca y recogiendo sin cuidado el edredón. Me lo echo sobre el hombro, introduciendo el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda en el collarín de la botella de tequila y sosteniéndola con los otros cuatro.

— _Au contraire, mon ami_ —contesto, con una floritura de mi mano desocupada—. El tratamiento está funcionando y solamente están esperando a que la droga elimine más tumores para realizar un trasplante de pulmón. Pero gracias por preocuparte de mi salud, Jack, pocas personas lo hacen hoy en día.

Algo de lo que he dicho parece dejarlo estático, sus ojos entornándose en mi rostro mientras analizo mis palabras. Aunque, tomando en cuenta nuestra situación, seguramente podría cantar el himno nacional de Estados Unidos y él creería que es ofensivo.

—Tú…—exhala, su voz un susurro tembloroso que se quiebra al final.

— ¿Yo?—inquiero, parpadeando confuso.

—Eres un hijo de perra, ¿lo sabes?

—Oi, grandulón—escupo, frunciendo el ceño—. Cuidado con lo que dices de mi ma…

— ¡Me mentiste por dos años!—grita por fin, rodeando la banca y parándose dentro de mi espacio personal tan rápido que me desconcierta—. ¡Dos años, Ichigo!

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, ignorando el calor que se arrastra por mis venas ante su cercanía. Ahora _no_ es el momento de cuestionarme mi sexualidad hace ya tanto tiempo asumida.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Grimmjow—contesto, componiendo una mueca al decir su nombre por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Se siente como una oleada de calor placentero, como una ducha tibia luego de estar bajo la lluvia. Dulce sobre mi lengua y amargo a la vez, como el buen chocolate.

—Has sido tú todo este tiempo—susurra, el dolor destilando en sus palabras como sangre de una herida abierta—. Shirosaki.

Debería sentirme sorprendido, pero en vez de eso, me siento _decepcionado_. ¿Por qué se tardó tanto en descubrirme? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de verlo antes? Quizás así podría…

 _No. No es su culpa_.

—Me halagas—contesto, dando un imperceptible paso atrás—. Ese chico es muy talentoso. Le vendí la canción, ¿sabes? Esa que supuestamente te…

—Para—masculla, cerrando los ojos—. No más.

—La verdad duele, ¿no?

—No estás diciendo ninguna clase de verdad, Ichigo—escupe, abriendo los párpados y revelándome esos ojos azules que me provocan un estremecimiento no del todo desagradable. Si pudiera solamente alzar la mano y trazar el ángulo de su pómulo… _¡enfócate, Kurosaki!_ —. No vendiste nada. Firmaste el contrato con Aizen, ¿verdad? De allí obtuviste los quince mil dólares para el tratamiento de Masaki.

Le dedico una larga mirada, intentando ver más allá de este Grimmjow y encontrar al mío. Al chico que sonreía de oreja a oreja conmigo, que se acurrucaba contra mi cuerpo como un gran gato friolento. Al que me escribió una canción, al que me confió su Gibson de modelo único solamente porque la necesitaba.

Pero no lo encuentro. Ante mí está este hombre con un lado de su cabeza rapado, con más aros en la oreja izquierda y con filigranas de tinta subiendo por su clavícula, visible a través de la camiseta negra de manga larga con el cuello cortado. Con el odio reemplazando al amor en su mirada, todo ello dirigido a mí.

—Te costó tiempo descubrirlo, ¿eh?—digo débilmente, resignándome a no poder seguir mintiéndole. Sé que en alguna parte de este patio, el constante ojo vigilante de Aaroniero está clavado en mí. Sé que arriesgo su carrera al confesárselo, pero por mucho daño que pueda hacer, es imposible que siga intentando hacerle creer que es un estúpido. Grimmjow no lo es; es de hecho una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco.

—Así que por eso lo hiciste—se pasa una mano por el cabello, una risa sin alegría quebrantando sus palabras—. Para acercarte a Aizen. Para obtener un contrato…

—Sí, Grimmjow—suspiro, rodando los ojos. Estoy cansado y el tequila está haciendo efecto. Quiero dormir y olvidarme de esto—. Por eso lo hice. Por dinero y fama. ¿Estás contento?

— ¡No!—exclama, alargando las manos y aferrándolas a mi camiseta. Me sacude de adelante para atrás, quitándome el aire y obligándome a soltar tanto mi cigarrillo como la botella de tequila. Oigo el sonido del vidrio haciéndose añicos contra el duro suelo bajo el pasto artificial, el edredón deslizándose por mi espalda y arrebujándose sobre la fría superficie verde esmeralda—. No…

—Está bien—lo tranquilizo, cerrando suavemente mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas—. Soy un bastardo. Lo hice todo para dañarte. No te preocupes, Grimm…

—Cállate—chasquea, sus ojos febriles—. Estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué sigues mintiendo? ¿Qué sacas de esto? ¡Sé que esa noche estabas…!

— ¿Estaba qué?—lo insto, mi tono plano y carente de emociones—. ¿Qué crees que hacía, Grimmjow? ¿Fingir el no haberte amado?

—Sí—asiente, tan rápido que su seguridad derrumba parte de mis muros—. Esa noche fingiste. Has fingido por un año entero. Puede que no lo haya visto antes, que te haya creído cuando dijiste que solamente buscabas herirme… pero puedo verlo ahora.

— ¿Oh?—me carcajeo sin alegría—. ¿En qué?

—En la forma en que me miras. Me miras de la misma forma que la noche en la que me cantaste esa canción.

—A la mierda—escupo, dejando que todas mis emociones se suelten y derrumben lo que queda de mis defensas.

Estoy harto. Harto del dolor de tener que protegerlo de un sicótico cualquiera, harto de seguir dañándolo a él porque soy demasiado cobarde para luchar por lo que siento. Estoy hasta la coronilla de intentar reprimir todo a cada momento.

Imitándolo, cierro mi puño en el cuello de su camiseta, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Mis labios chocan contra los suyos, con hambre, con deseo, con mortificación. Deja salir un sonidito sorprendido, igual que la primera vez que lo besé, su cuerpo tensándose completamente por unos momentos antes de relajarse paulatinamente, mientras su boca se mueve al son de la mía y sus manos dejan mi camiseta para acunar mis mejillas. Sus pulgares se deslizan por mis pómulos, y un estremecimiento recorre todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Su lengua delinea mi labio inferior, y aunque algo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza se pregunta si acaso Grimmjow es estúpido o masoquista, le doy paso de buen grado, deslizando mi propia lengua pro sobre la de él y regodeándome del sonidito ahogado que se atasca en su garganta.

Lo separo de mí, jadeando, frunciendo el ceño y preparándome para mis siguientes palabras:

—Aizen me chantajeó—digo por fin, un jadeo interrumpiéndome. Intento recuperar el aliento mientras lo mantengo a la distancia de mi brazo, mi mano nunca dejando su camiseta—. Dijo que si no firmaba con él, iba a destruir tu carrera. Dejó implícito que seguramente era capaz de matarte, como casi lo hizo con Szyael. Por eso firmé. Parte de su contrato decía que tenía que asegurarme de que te olvidaras de mí.

— ¿Qué…?

Alzo un dedo para detenerlo antes de que me arrepienta.

—Supo todo el tiempo de nuestra relación. Se quedó callado solamente para esperar a que Shirosaki se hiciera más famoso en Nueva York. No le servía un chico que cantaba covers sin que nadie lo conociera, así que esperó a que me hiciera de una carrera. Necesitaba el dinero para la operación de mi madre, y para cuando dejó caer la bomba, decidí aceptar. Estaba dispuesto a destruir tu carrera y la de los demás, algo por lo que tú sacrificaste tu libertad y tu propia orientación sexual. Así que supuse que si te amaba, debía estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste por tus amigos.

Lo suelto por fin, inhalando profundamente y pasándome ambas manos por el cabello.

—No quería hacerlo—mascullo, avergonzado del nudo en la garganta que me impide respirar cómodamente—. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Te amaba. Te _amo_. Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir si con eso logro protegerte a ti y lo que tanto has trabajado por conseguir.

Parpadea hacia mí, la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos con tanta fuerza que tengo un resplandor del antiguo Grimmjow. Una sonrisita triste tironea de las esquinas de mis labios, el dolor apretándome el corazón y quitándome el aire.

—No se lo digas a nadie, ¿está bien?—le ruego, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Le dedico una fugaz mirada antes de girarme y caminar hacia mi cuarto, dejándolo allí, solo, en medio del frío.

Debería quedarme a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Sé que debo, pero no me atrevo. Acabo de decirle todo lo que siento, pero no sé si puede volver a confiar en mí. Le he mentido tanto durante _tanto_ tiempo que es imposible que aún conserve algo de la confianza que solía tener en mí.

Lo perdí para siempre. Pero está bien. No merece a alguien que lo dañe como yo lo hago. Soy como un cactus. Mientras más se acerque, mientras más se apegue, más daño voy a hacerle.

 _Está bien_ , me digo, apretando los dientes mientras hago mi camino hacia mi habitación, _merece a alguien que lo ame y no le mienta. Está bien…_

La puerta de mi cuarto aparece casi de improviso, y con un sonidito de sorpresa, alcanzo la tarjeta de la puerta en mi bolsillo trasero. La deslizo por el lector, esperando la luz verde de la chapa antes de abrirla y deslizarme dentro.

Me quito de inmediato la camiseta por la cabeza, dejándola caer sobre el parqué color marrón rojizo. Deshago la hebilla de mi cinturón, empujando el botón de mi pantalón contra el ojal y bajando la bragueta.

Lo único que quiero es ahogarme en el jacuzzi.

Pero la vida me odia (como si eso no estuviera claro ya, oh pero qué risa), y justo cuando estoy lanzando mis zapatillas al otro lado de la habitación, oigo a alguien tocar la puerta.

—No he pedido servicio a la habitación—ladro hacia la madera blanca, frunciéndole el ceño como si me hubiese ofendido terriblemente.

Pero lo único que recibo de respuesta es otro set de fuertes golpes contra ella, como si la persona al otro lado estuviera desesperada por verme. Me pregunto si será Aaroniero, listo para reducirme y patearme el trasero.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo a todas las deidades que conozco, hago mi camino hacia la puerta sin siquiera preocuparme de mi facha. Si alguien me jode a esta hora de la noche que se aguante la bragueta abierta y mi falta de camiseta. Espero que le gusten los bóxers Calvin Klein porque eso es exactamente lo que va a ver cuando mande a la mierda al molesto ser.

—Escucha, colega, me importa una mierda…—comienzo, tirando del picaporte para encarar a quién sea que esté al otro lado del umbral.

Pero me detengo cuando me encuentro con Grimmjow, sosteniendo mi guitarra en su mano derecha y con el ceño fruncido.

—Olvidaste eso—gruñe, empujando el instrumento contra mi pecho.

—Oh—dejo salir, sintiendo que mi enojo se desinfla como un globo al que han pinchado con una aguja—. Gracias.

—Y también olvidaste esto.

— ¿Qué…?

No me da tiempo decir o hacer nada más. De una larga zancada se inmiscuye en mi habitación, empujándome contra la pared a mi izquierda, sacando la guitarra del camino y dejándola apoyada en la misma pared, presionándose contra mí y plantando su boca contra la mía.

Dejo salir un sonidito ahogado, mi cuerpo inmediatamente derritiéndose bajo sus manos aferradas a mis muñecas. Las presiona sobre mi cabeza, una contra la otra, impidiéndome tocarlo y manteniendo mi posición con sus caderas, su torso presionando el mío. Siento la musculatura de su tronco ondular contra el mío y un gemido deja mis labios, avergonzándome al instante.

Respondo al beso con las mismas ansias con las que él me está besando, porque he extrañado su sabor como ni se imaginan. La sensación suave como la seda, húmeda y caliente como el infierno que deja su boca en mi cuerpo, el calor ligeramente áspero y calloso de sus dedos contra mis muñecas.

Rompe el contacto tan de improviso como comenzó, jadeando, mirándome de la misma forma que estuve buscando al encontrármelo allá atrás. Es la misma forma en la que solía mirarme cuando estábamos juntos, cuando lo besé por primera vez. Cuando le dije que lo amaba.

—Eres un imbécil—sisea, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí y ajustando más la presa contra mis muñecas.

—Un imbécil al que acabas de besar como si no hubiese mañana—apunto, sonriéndole. Alzo las cejas hacia él, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar. Hace mucho tiempo que me resigné a perderlo, a que seguramente me odiaba por lo que le hice. Ahora, no obstante, algo parecido a la felicidad me llena de mariposas el estómago—. Pero Grimmjow…

—Cállate. Si dices una sola palabra más, voy a darte el golpe que te mereces.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Deja salir una risa falta de aliento, y la vibración del sonido retumba contra mí, enviando corrientes eléctricas por mis nervios como si fuera una madeja de cables expuestos. Me estremezco, sobre todo cuando deja ir mis muñecas y acomoda sus manos en mis mejillas, mirándome directamente a los ojos como si quisiera abrir mi cabeza y ver qué es lo que hay dentro de ella.

—Aún no te he perdonado completamente por lo que me hiciste—masculla, muy cerca de mí. Su aliento choca contra mis labios, húmedos de saliva, y siento la acuciante necesidad de besarlo nuevamente—. Pero entiendo el por qué. Aunque si me hubieses hecho caso y te hubieses alejado de Aizen cuando te _advertí_ que era peligroso…

—Habría tenido que alejarme también de ti—lo interrumpo, rodando los ojos—.  ¿Querías eso?

—No, pero…

—Grimm—lo corto, imitándolo y acunando sus mejillas con mis manos. Su cara sigue helada por el clima frío de afuera, pero un sonrojo caliente quema en sus mejillas—. Repasé una y otra vez las cosas. Intenté encontrar huecos en la lógica, en el contrato, en todo. Tuve un año entero para hacerlo, pero nunca logré nada. Ni Rukia ni Renji lo hicieron. No había forma en la que pudiera mantenerte a salvo sino era accediendo a sus chantajes.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás podrías habérmelo dicho?

—No me dio tiempo.

—Quizás los muchachos y yo _queríamos_ que nuestras carreras acabaran.

Me quedo sin palabras por unos momentos, parpadeando hacia él en medio de mi confusión, igual que un ciervo ante las luces de un camión a punto de golpearlo. Lo cierto es que esa posibilidad _jamás_ pasó por mi cabeza, sobre todo sabiendo todo lo que había sacrificado para llegar a donde está.

—Eso no…

—Es porque no confiaste en mí—suspira, inclinándose ligeramente y juntando su frente contra la mía. Cierra los ojos, de modo que sus pestañas celestas rozan contra el arco de sus pómulos—. Si me lo hubieses dicho, si te hubieses comunicado conmigo, podríamos haberlo resuelto juntos.

Cierro los ojos también, disfrutando de este momento. Un momento precioso, algo que seguramente me será arrebatado por Aizen, que sin dudas sabe a esta hora lo que está sucediendo. Puede que Aaroniero y yo nos llevemos la mar de bien, pero no creo que traicione a su jefe para dejar que me salga con la mía.

—Oye—mascullo, sonrojándome de solo saber lo que estoy a punto de decir.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Sexo de reconciliación?

Abre los ojos de improviso, sorprendido, dedicándome una mirada anonadada mientras se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás para intentar saber si estoy bromeando. El problema es, amigos míos, que _no_ estoy bromeando.

—Creí que eras _asexual_ —gime, rodando los ojos—. Me mandaste a freír monos al África un montón de veces por lo mismo…

—Hay algo llamado demisexualidad, querido amigo—contesto, riéndome por lo bajo. Dejo mi mano derecha descender desde su mejilla hacia su torso, buscando el límite de la camiseta con frenesí. Cuando por fin encuentro la costura y mis dedos se introducen en la tela cálida, Grimmjow deja salir un gemido de sorpresa—. Un demisexual tiene que generar lazos estables para sentir atracción sexual.

Deja salir una risita, negando con la cabeza.

—Ni tengo preservativos ni tengo lubricante. Tendrás que esperar a otra ocasión para estrenar tu recientemente descubierta sexualidad.

—Oh, mierda.


	22. Advertencia.

Lo primero que noto cuando abro los ojos es la resaca.

 _Amigo_ el tequila sabe bien cuando entra, pero sus efectos no son tan buenos como el emborracharse con el licor. Me duele la cabeza, mis ojos se sienten hinchados y mi boca seca. Gracias al cielo que no me pasé de copas (no más de lo normal de todas formas… porque sí. Casi siempre me acuesto borracho), porque lo que menos quiero ahora mismo es levantarme a echar la pota al baño. No señor. Ni hoy ni nunca.

Me giro sobre el costado, haciéndole el quite al mortecino rayo de luz invernal que se filtra por mis cortinas mal cerradas. El aroma del detergente del hotel es agradable, fresco y reconfortante, así que entierro mi nariz en la almohada para inhalar el efluvio que parece calmar un poco mi dolor de cabeza.

—Ichigo—masculla alguien a mi lado. Solamente entonces noto el brazo que me tiene aprisionado por la cintura—. Deja de moverte. No he podido dormir en tres días y es la primera vez que duermo ocho horas de corrido…

Espera.

¿Soy la cuchara pequeña?

Espera otro poco.

¡¿Ocho horas?!

— ¡Mierda!—siseo, despertándome por completo de una sola vez, desasiéndome del agarre de hierro de Grimmjow y deslizándome fuera de la cama tan rápido que mi dolorida cabeza punza en protesta. La ignoro olímpicamente, buscando frenético mi ropa.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyen en mi mente con fuerza, saturando mis sentidos con las sensaciones vividas hace solamente unas horas. Parpadeo confuso hacia la alfombra, frunciendo el ceño ante mi desconcentración. En cualquier momento, Aaroniero va a patear esa puerta y me va a arrastrar fuera de…

No termino ni siquiera de analizar esa línea de pensamiento cuando la puerta se abre de sopetón, Grimmjow dando un salto sobre el colchón y sentándose sobre él como si tuviera resortes en la espalda. Me giro hacia la puerta, el pánico inyectándose en mi sistema tan rápido que casi vomito la resaca de una sola vez.

Los ojos celestes de Aaroniero no detienen su inspección al encontrarse conmigo en ropa interior. Observa calmadamente a Grimmjow en la cama de dos plazas, con el cabello revuelto por el sueño y las sábanas enredadas en las piernas.

—Oi, Ichigo—dice por fin, acercándose y haciéndole una seña a alguien para que entre. Me encuentro con Loly, que trae el carrito con mi desayuno. Le dedico una sonrisa cansada de disculpas, pero ella solamente se encoge de hombros y se retira, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Estás treinta minutos tarde para el entrenamiento. No me interesa si te duele el culo, _tienes_ que ejercitarte. Y no, no me refiero a follar como conejo. Así que ponte pantalones, una camiseta, y nos vemos en el gimnasio.

Grimmjow le dedica una mirada sorprendida a mi entrenador personal/guardaespaldas (de hecho, Aaroniero es más como un asistente personal que lo hace todo por mí. Eso y mandarme a la colchoneta cada vez que le quito un solo ojo de encima), mirándome furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo, como si preguntara qué diablos sucede.

—Aaroniero—exhalo, pasándome una mano por el desordenado y enredado cabello. Necesito un corte de pelo. Urgente—. ¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar a mi cuarto como prostituta con deuda?

—Esa es buena. _Muy_ buena. Pero no te va a salvar de la paliza—ríe él, cruzándose de brazos. La camiseta negra se tensa alrededor de sus poderosos brazos, recuerdo constante de que a pesar de lo delgado que luce, Aaroniero es de hecho capaz de patear el culo de alguien dos veces su tamaño—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cómete el maldito desayuno! No me interesa que tengas resaca.

Ruedo los ojos, componiendo una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza de su voz, tan temprano en la mañana. Bueno, temprano así como “temprano” no. Son las nueve de la mañana, y se supone que tenía que estar en mi entrenamiento a las ocho y media. Como no hay espectáculos programados para esta semana, tengo algo más de libertad. Pero de todas formas, Aaroniero está gritando demasiado para mi gusto… o el de mi cruda, si somos más precisos.

—Ehm… ¿Ichigo?—masculla Grimmjow desde su posición, confundido de la forma familiar con la que trato a este pedazo de idiota que también resulta ser el único ser humano con el que me llevo bien en el equipo que Aizen creó para controlarme.

—Buenos días—saluda Aaroniero, sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose a la cama con una larga zancada—. Jamás te había visto de cerca. Es decir, la calabacita tiene una fotografía tuya en su billetera, que por cierto yo _jamás_ he robado, pero cara a cara… ¿eres otra cosa, eh?

—Aaroniero—suspiro, encontrando por fin mis pantalones arrugados a un par de pasos de mi lado de la cama—. Estás asustándolo. No le gusta la gente extraña.

— ¿Qué es, un gato gigante o algo?

—Algo así.

— ¿Ichigo?—repite Grimmjow, esta vez sonando algo más seguro. Aprendí durante el tiempo que salimos que su cerebro no funciona bien hasta unos diez minutos después de despertar. En ese lapso de tiempo entre que comienza a pensar como un ser humano normal, podría decirte que dos más dos es igual a pez.

—Mierda, Grimmjow, lo siento—me disculpo, frustrado—. Aaroniero Arrurueri. Mi guardaespaldas y básicamente la persona responsable de que respire. Aaroniero, asumo que lo conoces.

Claro que lo conoce. Se ha pasado un año entero recordándome mi fallida relación con él. Además, no es como si fuera posible vivir en el planeta Tierra y no conocer a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

—Oh, lo conozco, sí—asiente él, sonriendo con tanta malicia que tengo la acuciante necesidad de sacarlo de mi cuarto—. Un placer, Grimmjow.

— ¿Este tío te lo puso encima Aizen para mantenerte vigilado?—inquiere el aludido, casi con flojera, inclinando la cabeza y dirigiéndome una mirada indescifrable por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Como Yammi e Ilforte?

Asiento con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros mientras me paso la camiseta por la cabeza. Me visto en tan poco tiempo que me sorprendo a mí mismo, y para cuando Grimmjow le dedica a Aaroniero una letal ojeada, yo ya estoy en pantalones de chándal, una camiseta holgada y raída y zapatillas de deporte.

—Escucha, colega—exhala Grimm, sonriendo casi dulcemente. Un temblor de pánico me baja por la espina dorsal al verlo usar _esa_ expresión—. Orangey aquí presente ya tiene suficientes problemas como para agregarle a uno de los lameculos de Aizen. Así que te voy a pedir expresamente que cierres la boca si no quieres tener una idea de por qué me llaman Pantera.

Cualquier picardía que haya habido en su rostro desaparece mientras los ojos de Aaroniero le dirigen a Grimmjow una glacial mirada de desprecio. Oh, bueno, creo que Grimm se ha encontrado con la horma de su zapato.

—Te das cuenta de tu posición, ¿verdad, Jaegerjaquez?—inquiere, lentamente—. Una palabra mía y tu vida se va a la mierda.

—Hazme el favor—se carcajea Grimmjow, rodando los ojos.

—Muy bien, niños, eso es suficiente—interrumpo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Aaroniero. _Cierto_. Él no me ha visto completamente desquiciado sobre un tatami. Simplemente digamos que incluso él se daría cuenta que su apariencia no oculta ni la mitad de bien lo que oculta la mía. Y con eso, me refiero a ser capaz de partirlo en dos si estoy lo suficientemente molesto y hay suficiente adrenalina en mi sangre—. Grimmjow, estás siendo descortés. Ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana y gracias a ti _ya_ necesito un trago. Aaroniero, por el amor de _dios_ , ¿puedes esperarme en el gimnasio hasta que baje?

Bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Aaroniero me dedica un dedo apuntado a su muñeca sin reloj, como diciéndome que me apresure. Con un movimiento lánguido de mi muñeca, lo insto para que salga de la maldita pieza y nos deje a Grimmjow y a mí solos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Grimm fruncir el ceño. Entorna la mirada en el mini bar, a los pies de la cama (es una rara combinación de mesa con mini bar, de esa clase de muebles que solamente encuentras en los hoteles), y antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, se desliza fuera de las sábanas de seda y da un par de largas zancadas, rodeando la cama y agachándose frente al mini bar.

Lo abre de un tirón, apretando los labios en una fina línea pálida, llena de enojo.

—Ichigo—comienza, sin mirarme.

— ¿Hm?

Intento no mirarlo mientras hago mi camino hacia el carrito con la comida, destapándolo y sintiendo cómo la boca se me hace agua con el aroma de las tostadas con mantequilla y café recién hecho. El jugo de naranja se ve brillante y fresco, así como la pequeña barra de chocolate amargo que Aizen encargó dejaran en mi plato en _cada_ hotel en el que me he quedado. Eso, por lo menos, puedo agradecérselo.

— ¿Eres alcohólico?

Me atraganto con el trago de jugo de naranja, obligándome a tragar porque, maldita sea, el zumo está buenísimo. Tosiendo ligeramente, me giro hacia Grimmjow, alzando las cejas cuando lo veo sostener las botellas vacías de Jack Daniels y la botella vacía de Bacardi. Claro, esas versión petaca que te terminas en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero de todas formas.

—No lo creo—me encojo de hombros, terminándome el jugo y zampándome las cuatro tostadas apenas deteniéndome a saborearlas. Necesito terminarme el desayuno y lavarme los dientes para poder ir a entrenar antes de que Aaroniero me patee más el trasero de lo normal.

— ¿Bebes solo?

— ¿Hay de otra?—contesto apenas, tragando el bolo alimenticio con dificultad. Un trago a mi café negro sin azúcar ayuda a que el pan centeno pase por mi garganta y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Bebes todos los días? ¿Varias veces al día?—inquiere, levantándose y cerrando la portezuela del mini bar. Me dirige una seria mirada, como si estuviera en alguna clase de test que va a dictar si debo o no entrar a un siquiátrico o algo.

—Sí. Y sí. ¿Cuál es el punto? No suelo emborracharme. Soy un miembro productivo de la sociedad.

—Ichigo, hay alcohólicos perfectamente funcionales que dirigen empresas. Tienen familias, carreras exitosas y no se emborrachan, pero _son_ alcohólicos.

_No necesito esta mierda ahora mismo._

—Y también soy un maldito adicto a la nicotina—exhalo, frustrado, corriendo mis dedos por mi cabello—. No importa, Grimmjow. Mientras más rápido me deshaga de lo que sea que me hace talentoso, más rápido _él_ me va a dejar tranquilo.

— ¿Eso es todo?—se ríe, incrédulo—. ¿Lo haces porque quieres deshacerte de Aizen, pero no terminar tu contrato?

—Escucha—suspiro, conteniendo la ira que se inyecta en mi sistema. Él no sabe, no tiene cómo saber, la mierda de año que he estado viviendo. Durante _meses_ tuve que ver a mi madre sufrir mientras su cuerpo asimilaba la nueva droga, no he visto a mi familia en semanas y estoy siendo vigilado todo el tiempo. No es como si yo _quisiera_ que las cosas fueran así en este mismo momento—. No quiero tener esta conversación cuando acabo de despertarme, tengo resaca y no he terminado mi café. De veras que no quiero pelear contigo. No _ahora_ , al menos. Así que, ¿podemos guardar las charlas de adicciones poco saludables para, digamos, las siete y media?

— ¿Estás pidiéndome una cita?—dice, luego de un rato en silencio.

—Soy un chico muy malo, dilo, tienes todo el derecho. A las siete y media, en los reservados traseros del bar comedor. Tú, yo, comida gourmet y…

—Refrescos. No vas a beber una sola gota de alcohol.

—Bien. Joder, ¿quién eres, mi novio?—me río, zampándome el trozo de chocolate amargo y luego el resto del café medio frío.

—Solía serlo.

Le dirijo una mirada de advertencia antes de dejar la taza sobre el platillo y dirigirme al baño para lavarme los dientes.

 

 

Déjenme decirles una cosa. Cuando Aaroniero dice que va a patear mi trasero, y que «me va a hacer morder la lona» (no de una manera sexual, saquen sus mentes de la alcantarilla), uno se espera que yo ponga el esfuerzo suficiente como para evitar que eso suceda. El problema es que con una resaca gracias al tequila y con la cabeza en otras cosas, me cuesta un montón concentrarme, y me cuesta más aún obligar a mis reflejos a coordinarse de manera correcta.

Así que cuando el tercer leg lock de Aaroniero me tiene ahogándome con mi propia respiración y mi palma golpea la colchoneta tres veces, él me deja ir y yo toso, esforzándome por recuperar el aliento.

Se arrastra lejos de mí, dejándome tendido sobre mi espalda y con los brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando el techo del gimnasio como si fuera la única salvación de mi condena. Lo oigo carcajearse a mi costa más tiempo del que considero necesario, pero no me puedo obligar a siquiera hacer el intento de enderezar mi postura. Un hormigueo desagradable se extiende por mi espalda, allí donde tuve que estar estirado demasiado tiempo bajo una de sus llaves.

—Estás más distraído que de costumbre—comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Tiene que ver con Grimmjow?

—Acordamos un año atrás que ese nombre no se menciona en mi presencia—chasqueo desde mi posición.

—Oh—exhala, cortando su risa—. Creí que después de haberte acostado con él, las rencillas del pasado habían quedado olvidadas…

—No me acosté con él, Aaroniero—suspiro, enterrándome el talón de las manos en los ojos y disfrutando del punzante dolor tras mis globos oculares—. Simplemente dormimos en la misma cama.

No hago ademán alguno para moverme de mi lugar, intentando controlar mi respiración. Los jadeos queman la entrada y salida de aire en mi garganta, mi corazón latiendo como loco dentro de mi pecho debido al cansancio y la agitación. Debería dejar de fumar y beber. _Debería_.

—Bueno, la cosa es—comienza él, riéndose por lo bajo— que vas a tener que pensar muy bien la forma en la que Aizen no te atrape con las manos en la masa. Nadie quiere la vida de Grimmjow en peligro, ¿no es así?

Esta vez, solamente el impulso de sus palabras me obliga a levantarme. Sin esfuerzo alguno, me siento con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas contra la colchoneta, mirándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?—mascullo, incrédulo.

—Toda la vigilancia que Aizen tenía puesta en ti antes de contratarme ha sido erradicada, porque el muy idiota confía en mí—deja salir una carcajada carente de alegría, cruzando las piernas a lo indio y apoyando los antebrazos en sus muslos. De pronto, Aaroniero parece diez años más viejo, aparentando así los treinta y cinco que tiene realmente y no los veinte que creerías que tiene todo el tiempo—. Y como yo no voy a chivarme…

— ¿Por qué?—la desconfianza cosquillea en mi estómago, como una cara sin ojos pero con una amplia sonrisa proyectándose en mi cabeza. No tengo razón para confiar en él, ¿verdad? Técnicamente no tengo razones para confiar en _nadie_ con respecto a esto.

—Puede que Aizen te haya quitado tu libertad, Ichigo, pero cuando dejas de ser Shirosaki, puedes hacer cosas. Salir por ahí, visitar a tu familia, tomarte un café en el centro—murmura, desviando sus ojos celestes de mí. Cruza los dedos sobre el hueco entre sus piernas, apretando las yemas contra los dorsos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos pierden todo el color, luciendo blancos como el hueso—. Pero a mí me quitó más que eso. Me quitó mi vida, mi futuro, mi _nombre_ …

Parece perderse en sus pensamientos por unos momentos, como si estuviera muy lejos de aquí. Un sitio en el que yo no puedo alcanzarlo aunque lo intente; los recuerdos parecen dolorosos, y lo cierto es que me encantaría poder ayudarlo. Aaroniero se ha convertido, con el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, en la única compañía ajena que disfruto. Echar de menos a Renji y a Rukia, cuya vida ha seguido sin problemas luego de terminar la universidad, solamente ha servido para mermar un poco más mi estado anímico. Extrañar a mi familia es otro punto que ha terminado por hacerme desear no despertar en las mañanas. Durante este año que he pasado bajo su estricta vigilancia y compañía, he llegado a apreciarlo más que como la persona responsable de mi vida, sino como un amigo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme por venganza?—inquiero finalmente, aclarándome la garganta al interrumpir un momento que parece tan íntimo para él.

—Voy a ayudarte porque es lo correcto—suspira, aclarándose la garganta. Parpadea hasta aclarar su visión, y sus ojos se clavan en mí, seguros y feroces—. Y sí, también porque quiero ver a Sousuke Aizen caer desde lo más alto.

Un par de horas más tarde, luego del entrenamiento y algo de ensayo relajado con mi baterista, me encuentro flotando despreocupadamente en el jacuzzi, con los ojos fijos en los azulejos verdes del cielo del baño. Las burbujas masajean mi espalda, un zumbido constante que parece amortiguar el mundo a mi alrededor.

Retazos de la conversación con Aaroniero vuelven a mi mente en medio de este relajante rato a solas. Me pregunto si debo confiar en él, si debería ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y dar este paso al vacío. Es verdad que hemos estado yendo por el mundo por un año entero, que se ha callado varias de mis indiscreciones (como salirme de mi dieta escaqueándome con chocolate caliente desde la cocina de un hotel en Alaska), pero tampoco sé si puedo confiarle algo tan importante como la seguridad de Grimmjow.

Dejo salir un sonidito de molestia. La desconfianza en las personas que me rodean es _exactamente_ la razón por la que acabé en esta situación. ¿Es que soy incapaz de aprender?

Salgo del jacuzzi, chorreando agua por todos lados al deslizarme por el suelo de baldosas blancas, sin siquiera preocuparme de envolverme en una toalla. Oigo las gotas golpear contra el cubre piso mientras empujo la puerta del baño para ingresar a mi cuarto, pasándome una mano por la cabeza para empujar mi cabello hacia atrás.

No tengo otra opción. Tengo que comenzar a confiar en ellos (en Grimmjow, en Aaroniero) para poder intentar encontrar una salida. Porque si no lo hago pronto, seguramente voy a intoxicarme con alcohol.

Compongo una mueca mientras alcanzo una de las camisetas sucias que están tiradas por el suelo de mi habitación y me seco apenas con ella. El algodón recoge gran parte del agua que corre como ríos por mi piel, pero sin secarme completamente. Ignorando que mi cuerpo sigue húmedo, me meto a la fuerza en un par de bóxers y una camiseta limpia de color blanco, que se transparenta de inmediato con el agua adherida a mi piel.

Resfriado, ven a mí.

Estoy a punto de dejarme caer en la cama, encender el televisor y conectarme a Netflix cuando la puerta de mi habitación es golpeada con una fuerza que considero completamente innecesaria. Aunque, claro, la persona tras la madera podría haber pensado que quizás estaba en el baño, o algo así. En todo caso, no es mi problema. No mientras el letrero de «no molestar» cuelgue de la manija de mi puerta.

Dejando salir un suspiro de placer, me arrebujo entre el nido de almohadas, sin importarme el cabello húmedo que aún gotea sobre mi camiseta blanca. Cruzo las piernas, apuntando el control hacia la televisión y encendiendo el aparato junto con Netflix.

De inmediato, continúo justo donde dejé _Breaking Bad_. Y aunque no hay nada que quiera más que terminarme la última temporada de la serie, la vida (como hemos aclarado) me odia, y otro set de fuertes golpes contra la puerta de mi cuarto me obligan a ponerle pausa al episodio.

—Oi, amigo—ladro hacia la madera, frunciéndole el ceño a la nada—. Está puesto el letrero de «no molestar». Así que toma tu pedúnculo y _lárgate_.

—Orangey—ladra una voz ligeramente nasal. El alto volumen me permite captar de inmediato las palabras del hombre fuera de mi habitación, y reconozco su voz de inmediato. Ahora, ¿qué hace Nnoitra Gilga aquí?—. Si no abres esta puerta, voy a tirarla. Tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar todo el hotel. _Abre_.

Con un gruñido exhausto, me deslizo fuera del cómodo colchón, arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta. Una vez que tiro de ella y me encuentro con los dos metros quince de baterista, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara. Nnoitra no ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí, y aunque la expresión de cabreo en su cara no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, ya la había visto antes. Aunque, claro está, nunca dirigida a mí.

—Aye, Sparrow—saludo, sonriendo sin felicidad mientras me cruzo de brazos—. ¿Se te perdió el Perla?

No me responde. Simplemente alarga uno de sus largos y pálidos brazos, su enorme mano derecha cerrándose en el cuello de mi camiseta y empujándome contra la pared. Me levanta un par de centímetros del suelo, sin que yo pueda siquiera reaccionar, y para cuando soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que está pasando, solamente soy capaz de rasguñar sin resultado alguno su muñeca.

— ¿Qué juego de mierda estás jugando?—escupe, su cara muy cerca de la mía.

—Es difícil contestarte—jadeo, luchando por respirar— cuando aplastas mi maldita _tráquea_ …

Con un gruñido, Nnoitra da un paso atrás y suelta mi camiseta. Me deslizo por la pared, mis glúteos golpeando dolorosamente contra el suelo al ser incapaz de reaccionar para poder ponerme sobre mis pies. Sobo con cuidado mi nuca, dolorida por la corta pero potente fricción de la camiseta, frunciendo el ceño y componiendo una mueca de molestia.

—Contesta—dice, cruzándose de brazos de esa forma que lo hace parecer una puta mantis religiosa.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, colega—contesto por fin, dejando salir un gruñido de esfuerzo al apoyarme en la pared y levantarme penosamente. El golpe en mi espalda me dejó sin aliento, así que la cabeza me da vueltas como loca.

—Con Grimmjow—repone, dedicándome una fiera mirada de su ojo violeta. La verdad, Nnoitra da un miedo terrible estando enojado. Lo había visto antes, pero jamás dirigido hacia mí—. ¿Qué esperas lograr?

—Nada—digo, tosiendo ligeramente. Nnoitra tiene demasiada fuerza como para verse así de enclenque—. No intento nada, no quiero lograr nada. ¿Por qué no dejas que se cuide solo? No tiene cinco años…

—No, no los tiene. Puede que tenga veintiséis años, Orangey—contesta lentamente—, pero sigue siendo ingenuo. Y ya le rompiste el corazón una vez. ¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en ti así de fácil?

—Lo lamento, no sabía que la relación era con toda la banda y no solamente con Grimmjow. Supongo que no leí la letra pequeña del contrato—escupo, frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto, eso me vale un puñetazo directamente en el pómulo. Me late la mejilla derecha de inmediato cuando los nudillos de Nnoitra conectan con mi cara, el impulso del golpe haciéndome trastabillar hacia un costado y dar con mis huesos en el suelo sin ceremonia alguna.

Dejo salir un sonido de dolor, palpándome la zona injuriada con cuidado. Abro y cierro la boca, parpadeando confuso para poder aclarar mi cabeza, que da vueltas en un torbellino de colores y sensaciones que me marean. La unión de mis mandíbulas duele al moverlas, dándome a entender que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba.

—Ten cuidado, Ichigo—murmura Nnoitra, sobándose distraídamente la mano con la que acaba de golpearme—. A estas alturas, nadie confía en ti. Ni siquiera él, por mucho que esté intentándolo.

Me limpio el hilo de sangre que se escurre desde la comisura de mis labios, el dolor punzante del corte al interior de mi mejilla latiendo desagradablemente a la par de mi pulso. El sabor salino y ferroso me cubre la lengua, picando al final de mi paladar.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Nnoitra—murmuro, clavando mi mirada en el rojo carmesí contrastando con mi piel. Estoy tan pálido que es gracioso—. Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Crees que no me siento culpable por lo que hice?

—No tengo idea, chico—responde, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándome una fiera mirada de su ojo morado—. Solamente te advierto que nadie va a quedarse de brazos cruzados si le haces daño de nuevo.

Compongo una mueca de dolor al pasarme la lengua sobre la herida. Dios, esto me va a impedir ensayar como la gente.

—Cuento con ello—mascullo, antes de que Nnoitra se de vuelta sobre sus talones y deje mi habitación.


	23. ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Los ojos de seis personas se clavan en mí, mientras le doy una dudosa calada a mi cigarrillo. Nervioso como siento, la verdad es que la nicotina es la única forma que encuentro para poder calmarme. Claro, porque mientras Grimmjow me dedica esa mirada escrutadora, no puedo simplemente traicionarlo y correr a buscar alguna bebida el bar del hotel. Sería bastante deshonesto, y ya le he mentido a Grimm suficientes veces como para una vida.

Harribel me dedica una fría mirada de sus ojos turquesa, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras se echa hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá. La suite de Nnoitra, ubicada en el piso siete (como todas las de _The Espadas_ ) es, tal como la mía, innecesariamente amplia, con ambiente dividido. Una pequeña sala divide el cuarto donde duerme y el enorme televisor, que podría fácilmente pasar por la mitad de una pantalla de cine si uno anda de humor para medirla. Mullidos sofás de cuero café rojizo se ubican frente a la pantalla, que cuelga de un atril en la pared.

Una alfombra blanca contrasta con el suelo de baldosas rojas, mientras que los dos sofás y la mesa de centro que dividen el ambiente están colocados sobre una elegante alfombra gris. Su cama, al fondo, muy cerca de la puerta del baño, está puesta sobre una alfombra negra, una mesita de luz a cada lado. Un elegante baño alcanzar a ver a través de la puerta entreabierta, la luz aún encendida como si la crisis energética mundial no fuera importante.

Actualmente, estamos sentados en los sofás de la división de ambiente. Puestos uno frente a otro, los cinco integrantes de _The Espadas_ están sentados en el sofá directamente frente a mí, dándole la espalda al televisor. Por otro lado, Aaroniero y yo estamos sentados en el sofá sobrante.

Sin embargo, siento que estoy solo, bajo la escrutadora mirada de demasiadas personas para mi gusto.

—Bueno, bueno—mascullo, intentando aligerar el ambiente—. Parece que tienen algo qué decir, así que escúpanlo.

Le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo, agradeciendo la rasposa sensación en mi garganta. Si tan sólo fuera mentolado…

—Nnoitra te golpeó—suelta Nelliel, mirándome fijamente. La seriedad en sus facciones hace que tenga la acuciante necesidad de dejar la suite del hotel. Ella nunca mira así. Es antinatural. Ella es la alegría hecha carne y no puedo soportar que se comporte como alguien que no es.

—Sí, pero supongo que me lo merecía.

Los cinco integrantes de la banda asienten con la cabeza al unísono, y a mi lado, oigo a Aaroniero soltar una risita oscura.

—Ahora, Kurosaki—comienza Ulquiorra, su voz vacía perforando mis oídos como si fuera un aplastante silencio. No había visto este lado de la banda y realmente vendería mi alma para poder olvidarlo. Claro, mi alma ya se la vendí a Aizen, así que estamos jodidos—. Esto es una intervención.

—No me digas, Sherlock—bufo, dejando salir una voluta de humo mientras ruedo los ojos.

—Oi, Orangey—ladra Nnoitra hacia mí. Está sentado en el brazo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido temiblemente. Trago saliva, intentando mantener mi expresión sarcástica—. Ahórrate los sarcasmos. No necesitamos esa mierda ahora, no después de tu monumental metida de pata. Tu estupidez es la única razón por la que estás aquí, y ahora estamos intentando salvar tu trasero. Así que muérdete la lengua e intenta ahogarte con tu propia sangre por un rato, ¿sí?

Estoy a punto de contestar, pero la segura mano de Aaroniero en mi hombro me detiene. Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo, alzando las cejas hacia él, pero simplemente me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mirándome con sus ojos celestes cargados de seguridad.

Aprieto los dientes e intento controlarme. Inhalo un par de veces, dándole finalmente una calada a mi cigarrillo para poder relajarme con mayor facilidad. Por la periferia de mi visión, noto los ojos azules de Grimmjow clavados en Aaroniero, mirándolo como si acabara de ofenderlo terriblemente.

Le quito importancia mientras vuelvo a mirar los vacíos ojos verdes de Ulquiorra, que vuelve  a hablar como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna:

—No sabemos por qué estás aquí, en Toronto, con nosotros. No sabemos cómo es que te alojas en una suite tan lujosa, sabiendo que tu madre padece cáncer y en estos momentos tu situación económica debe ser una porquería. Es sospechoso, Kurosaki Ichigo. Muy sospechoso.

—Cifer—ladra Grimmjow hacia él. Es casi un gruñido animal, y un estremecimiento de pánico me baja por la espina dorsal. Noto de inmediato la falta del calor de la mano de Aaroniero en mi hombro—. Es suficiente.

—No, Grimm, no lo es—contesta Nell, sonando tan enojada que no la reconozco—. Esa persona sentada frete a ti te hizo un daño tremendo. Nunca, en todos los años que te he conocido, te había visto tan miserable. Grimmjow, te veías _miserable_.

—Vaya, gracias, Nelliel. Tu esposa es un encanto, ¿eh, Gilga?

—Mira, Pantera, si no…

—Disculpen—río suavemente, alzando las cejas ante la muestra de familiaridad entre ellos. La única que no ha dicho nada es Tier, que sigue viéndome como si fuera la peor escoria de la tierra. Bueno, Harribel, cariño, no estás equivocada—. ¡Disculpen!—exclamo, atrayendo por fin la atención de todos.

—No tienes derecho de…

—Estoy en Toronto porque tengo que dar conciertos aquí. Grimmjow, ¿no se los has dicho?—interrumpo a Nnoitra a mitad de la oración, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Grimm me devuelve una mirada sorprendida, sus cejas tan alto en su frente que temo que vayan a tocar la línea de su cabello.

Abre la boca para decir algo e interrumpir el incómodo silencio que parece haberse apoderado de la habitación, y mientras a mi lado siento a Aaroniero tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, entiendo que decirles la verdad va a hacerlos comprender por qué hice lo que hice. No me interesa su perdón; no vivo de ese tipo de cosas. Pero sí me interesa que entiendan por qué.

Ya no me importa. Sabiendo que a Grimmjow no le interesa conservar su carrera, sabiendo que Aaroniero va a entregarme su ayuda, me tengo que obligar a mí mismo a confiar en los demás. Así que tengo que soltar la sopa ahora mismo, porque necesitaré de todos ellos si queremos librarnos de Aizen.

— ¿Decirnos qué?—escupe Harribel, por fin, sus ojos turquesa fríos y como dagas fijos en mí.

—Yo soy Shirosaki—dejo salir, sonriendo ante la estupefacción en sus rostros y la palmada en la frente que se da Aaroniero.

—Pero tú… tú sufres de pánico escénico, Orangey—puntualiza Nnoitra, su voz suave debido a la sorpresa.

Dejo salir una risita cantarina, dedicándoles una sonrisa de medio lado que solamente podría usar bajo la piel de mi alter ego. Últimamente mi vida ha cambiado tanto que ya no sé qué partes de ella le pertenecen a él y qué partes me pertenecen a mí. Es todo una mescolanza extraña, pero me alegro de poder usar la confianza que Shiro se tiene a sí mismo en mi vida diaria.

El reconocimiento brilla como un faro en los rostros de los cuatro integrantes de la banda que no sabían quién soy realmente. Nelliel parpadea confusa, abriendo la boca para decir algo y cerrándola de inmediato sin que ningún sonido haya salido de sus labios. Nnoitra, por otro lado, está completamente boquiabierto, mientras Bel me mira como si acabara de decirle que parí una panda de cerdos voladores hace un rato atrás.

¿Y Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra me dedica unas cejas alzadas levemente, su expresión estoica de siempre casi en su lugar.

—Contrato de confidencialidad a la mierda—refunfuña Aaroniero, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, Aaroniero, no seas aguafiestas—bufo, rodando los ojos hacia él—. No es como si no estuviéramos pensando en deshacernos de mi dictador personal, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tú lo sabías, Grimm?—inquiere Harribel, girándose hacia él. Aún luce estupefacta, y cierto sentido de triunfo se acomoda en mi estómago.

—Me lo dijo anoche—contesta él, tras dejar salir un suspiro exhausto—. No fue muy amable.

Alzo las cejas hacia Grimmjow, más que nada con incredulidad.

—Si llamas poco amable a tener mi lengua en tu _garganta_ , entonces sí, supongo que no fui muy amable.

Puedo sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí, mirándome con tanta sorpresa que me da la sensación de estar levitando en mi lugar. ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma, como si no pudieran reconocerme? Como si yo fuera un completo extraño sentado frente a ellos.

Cuando caigo en la cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que están viendo, se me seca la boca. _Soy_ un completo extraño para ellos. Los cinco conocieron al Ichigo tímido pero cabeza dura, no a este Ichigo sarcástico, incapaz de dibujar una línea entre lo que es una broma y lo que es ofensivo. A este Ichigo que pasa con resaca seis días de la semana y que fuma en cadena sin preocuparse de nada. Al que vive rodando los ojos porque todo le parece tedioso.

No soy el mismo que ellos conocieron, y me pregunto internamente si Grimmjow podrá seguir queriéndome cuando note el bastardo en el que me he convertido. Quizás se canse de mí tan rápido que no me voy a dar ni cuenta.

A mi lado, Aaroniero me dirige una mirada preocupada que pasa desapercibida para la banda.

Sin embargo, me aclaro la garganta y continúo con mi idea, tratando por todos los medios de ignorar la forma en la que me están mirando. Ahora que me fijo bien, parece que estuvieran viendo a un animal exótico tras el vidrio de un zoológico.

Asqueroso.

—La cosa es—prosigo, cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— que si le rompí el corazón a Grimmjow fue para salvar la carrera de todos. De _The Espadas_ como banda. No tuve otra opción. Ya saben cómo es su jefecito; dejó completamente explícito que su carrera no era la única cosa que estaba en peligro si decidía no firmar el contrato. Además, necesitaba quince mil dólares para el tratamiento de mi madre.

Oigo la risita incrédula que sale de los labios de Nnoitra y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos en exasperación. Giro mis ojos hacia él, mentalmente agradeciéndole el ser tan predecible, mirándolo tan impasiblemente como mi carácter explosivo me lo permite. Gilga solamente está cuidando de su mejor amigo: no está haciendo nada que yo no haría por Rukia o por  Renji. Está velando por el bienestar de Grimmjow, pero incluso aunque entiendo la manera en la que su cerebro está trabajando ahora mismo, no puedo evitar la ola de fastidio que me llena el pecho.

— ¿Esperas que olvidemos lo que le hiciste a Grimmjow solamente porque nos dices que estabas cuidando de él y de _nosotros_?—inquiere, inyectándole tanto veneno a su voz que tengo el impulso de aplaudir lentamente para mostrarle mi admiración. Sin embargo, me abstengo de ello y simplemente alzo las cejas. Me siento como un niño pedante, pero algo de eso también me provoca una sensación de superioridad. ¿Tiene lógica? Nope. Para nada—. ¿Quieres que ignoremos lo pésimo que ha estado este último año porque tú…?

—Mira, Nnoitra—digo por fin, cansado de él, de la situación, de Aizen, de _todo_ —. Me importa una real mierda si deciden perdonarme o no. No son ustedes los que tienen que hacerlo, es el tío sentado allí el único que puede decidir si me quiere de vuelta en su vida o no.

Apunto hacia Grimmjow con mi mentón, notando sorprendido el ligero sonrojo que se esparce por el ángulo de sus pómulos y el tabique de su nariz.

Ignoro el retortijón en el estómago y la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío para continuar con mi discurso antes de que alguno de ellos decida que es una buena idea interrumpirme:

—Aunque lamento la pérdida de su amistad, lo cierto es que puedo vivir con eso—me encojo de hombros, porque aunque duele decirlo, es la verdad. Lo cierto es que incluso aunque extrañe los buenos momentos que solía pasar con ellos, si deciden que no pueden ver más allá de lo que hice, no me da la sensación de no poder seguir viviendo. Con Grimmjow, no obstante, la idea es distinta. Ahora que sabe por qué, ahora que sabe todas las razones por las que le hice aquello tan atroz, estoy desesperado porque decida perdonarme—. ¿Con la pérdida de Grimmjow? Ni un minuto más.

Oigo gruñir a Nnoitra bajo en su garganta, y creo que está listo para levantarse y golpearme. No lo culpo; acabo de decirle en su cara que me importa una mierda si decide que soy una buena persona o no. Después de todo, ya tengo absolutamente claro que no me merezco el perdón de ninguno de ellos y mucho menos el de Grimmjow. Pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear lo último.

Pero Nnoitra nunca llega a golpearme, incluso aunque siento la tensión irradiando de Aaroniero a mi lado. Noto entonces la pequeña mano de Nell puesta sobre su rodilla, en ademán tranquilizador, y la sonrisa amable que le dedica a su marido. Sus ojos grises se giran hacia mí, clavándome una fría mirada que punza igual que un escalpelo sobre mi piel.

—Nadie aquí confía en ti, Ichigo—suspira ella, casi con cansancio—. Incluso aunque Grimm quiera aparentar lo contrario, tampoco cree mucho en tu palabra. Aún así, estamos aquí porque nos pidió que te ayudáramos a salir de esto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo?

Por primera vez desde que inició la conversación, oigo a Aaroniero abrir la boca:

—He estado pensado en que una demanda colectiva sería una buena idea para deshacernos de Aizen—explica, aclarándose la garganta. Por el rabillo del ojo, noto la incomodidad que tensa sus hombros al dirigirse a completos desconocidos—. Tenemos como prueba suficiente los contratos de todos los que trabajan para él, sin mencionar que muchas personas de por aquí estarían dispuestas a arriesgar su vida para deshacerse de Sousuke. Incluyéndome.

— ¿Y tú eres?—inquiere Ulquiorra, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos vacíos.

—Aaroniero Arrurueri—se presenta el aludido, rodando los ojos—. Soy básicamente el encargado de que la calabacita respire.

—Y el que me trae las cervezas—bromeo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

— _Ichigo_ …—deja salir, exasperado—. Como decía. Su equipo de trabajo está lleno de personas a las que ha amenazado, chantajeado u obligado a firmar contratos con él. Desde artistas, como todos ustedes, hasta guardaespaldas y maquillistas. Pocas personas están aquí por su propia voluntad; me atrevo a decir que solamente Ichimaru y Kaname lo hacen.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Yammi e Ilforte están en nuestra situación también?—deja salir Grimmjow en una carcajada incrédula—. Eso es difícil de creer. Luppi, Apache, Edrad… ¿todos ellos?

—Todos—asiente Aaroniero.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que decidan tener el valor de hacer algo como eso?—pregunta Tier en un bufido cansado. Puedo ver en su mirada lo tentada que está ante la idea de deshacerse de Aizen, de olvidar para siempre la presión emocional, sicológica y física a la que nos somete, pero también soy capaz de ver el pánico que revolotea tras sus irises como una polilla atrapada dentro de un frasco—. Hemos estado con él por años. Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a desafiarlo.

—Claro que no—contesto, rodando los ojos—. Porque en todos los años en los que han estado con él, Kurosaki Ichigo nunca estuvo considerado dentro de la ecuación.

 

 

 

Grimmjow me mira incómodo desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras revuelve la pasta con salsa de champiñones en su plato. Realmente no está comiendo, al contrario que yo, que estoy devorando mi trozo de salmón a la plancha con puré de patatas. Le echo una ojeada curiosa a la persona sentada al otro lado de la mesa, mientras empuja su comida a una esquina del plato, como si buscara algo qué decir.

— ¿Pasa algo?—inquiero por fin, solamente constatando lo obvio. Es completamente visible que le pasa algo.

Alargo la mano hacia mi copa de agua, echándole una mirada de odio al líquido antes de empinarme la mitad del contenido. Echo de menos el ardor del alcohol en mi garganta y el calor de su camino a mi estómago. Echo de menos la sensación de que mi abdomen estalla en llamas al contacto.

—Has cambiado mucho en este año.

Mis dedos se tensan alrededor del pie de la copa, mi mano deteniéndose a mitad de camino de volverla a dejar en su sitio. De pronto, la comida frente a mí ya no me parece tan apetecible, incluso aunque su aroma salado y cálido me hace agua la boca. Siento el estómago revuelto; no podría comer incluso aunque lo intentara.

—Bueno—exhalo, luego de aclararme la garganta. Dejo la copa en su lugar y vuelvo a tomar el tenedor, imitándolo y empujando el puré de un lado a otro sin querer comerlo realmente—. La gente cambia. Es normal.

—Lo sé—dice, asintiendo con la cabeza y desviando la mirada. Deja salir un suspiro casi de cansancio, obligándome a parpadear sorprendido. Si se siente cansado luego de diez minutos de estar cenando conmigo, entonces lo mejor será que tome sus cosas y se largue. Puede que lo ame, puede que lo necesite, pero tengo mis prioridades ordenadas. Y ahora mismo, el que importa soy yo. No puedo darme el lujo de seguir sufriendo por esto, porque está destruyéndome—. Es solo que…

Pierde el hilo de la frase, como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen dispersado de manera irremediable. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea llena de incomodidad, apoyando el codo en la mesa y su mejilla en el talón de la mano, como si la nueva posición lo ayudara a pensar mejor.

Espero pacientemente a que diga algo, demasiado asustado de las pasibilidades como para poder hacer alguna otra cosa.

—Ichigo—comienza, luego de un rato. Le vuelvo a dar un trago a mi copa, ignorando el ferviente deseo de que sea vodka y no agua lo que estoy bebiendo—. ¿Sigues amándome?

Me atraganto con el líquido, tosiendo ruidosamente. Gracias al cielo estamos en la parte trasera del comedor del hotel, lugares reservados solamente para quienes quieren privacidad. Incluso la luz aquí es más tenue, como si la energía estuviera principalmente dirigida a las mesas más expuestas.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—digo por fin, cuando mi exabrupto se calma y puedo respirar con normalidad. Parpadeo rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos, ignorando la sensación de resequedad en mi garganta, justo tras mi paladar.

—Solamente contéstame.

Inhalo profundo, deseando poner los ojos en blanco. Parece que nuestras personalidades se hubiesen invertido de alguna ridícula forma: él pasó de ser el ser humano más confiado que había conocido jamás, a este chico inseguro que necesita que le asegure constantemente cuánto lo amo. Sin embargo, aquí me encuentro yo, ignorando los sentimientos de la gran mayoría de la gente, refugiándome en sarcasmos, frases irónicas, alcohol, cigarrillos y conductas autodestructivas.

—Con todo lo que soy y lo que tengo—digo por fin, intentando recordar cómo fue que se lo dije la primera vez. Se siente como si hubiese pasado una vida desde esa noche en la plazoleta cerca de casa, como si hubiésemos muerto, nacido de nuevo y nos hubiésemos encontrado en una vida completamente diferente. Intento recordar al Ichigo que era en ese momento, intento encontrar la sinceridad que brotó de mí cuando lo hice, y me sorprendo a mí mismo topándome con ella con una facilidad ridícula—. Después de todo, sigo teniendo un contrato con Aizen. ¿No te dice eso suficiente?

—No lo sé—masculla por fin, su voz un hilo que amenaza con cortarse a la más mínima variación del sonido—. Es como si no te conociera.

El dolor que desatan sus palabras me deja sin aire. Me quedo estático en mi lugar, con la copa cerca de los labios, mis ojos abriéndose de par en par. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero la cierro sin decir nada para apretar los dientes e intentar contener la risita amarga que lucha por salir de mis labios.

—Bueno—digo, cuando soy capaz de encontrar mi voz—. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Alza la mirada de la mesa y me mira directamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules como el mar Caribe fijos en mí. Se ve tan vulnerable que tengo la acuciante necesidad de levantarme de mi asiento, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, que voy a encontrar una forma de redimirme de todo el daño que le hice. No obstante, me quedo sentado en mi sitio, dejando la copa en su lugar para luego cruzar los dedos sobre mi regazo.

Así por lo menos es incapaz de ver que las manos me tiemblan en un repentino ataque de Parkinson.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que yo tampoco me reconozco—contesto, desviando mi mirada de la suya. Se siente como si me hubiese sentado completamente desnudo ante él, sin nada que me cubra—. Este año ha sido difícil. Antes de ti, no me preocupaba de encontrar a nadie a quien amar. Ahora, lo único que puedo pensar es en cuánto echo de menos tu compañía. O en que se me ocurre una broma y que tú no estás a mi lado para oírla y decirme lo mala que es. No espero que me perdones por lo que hice, y mucho menos espero que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Y es ese mismo conocimiento el que me tiene hecho un guiñapo, supongo.

Por fin, dejo salir la risita sin felicidad que estaba estrangulándome. El sonido, bajo, ronco y tosco, se parece mucho al chirrido que se produce al arrastrar las uñas por un pizarrón.

Compongo una mueca y me detengo, sabiendo que debo parecer un idiota.

—De que pareces un guiñapo, sí—comenta, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Has subido de peso y estás más alto, pero no te ves saludable para nada. Da la sensación de que sobrevivieras a base de alcohol, cafeína y nicotina.

— ¿Has estado espiándome, Grimmjow Dmitry?—logro bromear, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

Deja salir una carcajada, llena de esa alegría que solía iluminar mi día. Me baño en el sentimiento cálido que se desprende del centro de mi pecho, atesorando cada segundo como si fuera el último.

—Ichigo—comienza, luego de su exabrupto—. Te amo. Aún lo hago, aunque sea masoquista el decirlo. Nunca creí por completo lo que me dijiste esa noche, pero de todas formas me hiciste daño. E incluso así, no he podido dejar de amarte tanto como lo hacía antes. Y por esa misma razón, es que necesito pedirte algo.

Parpadeo hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva. Le dedico un asentimiento con la cabeza, esperando a que continúe, ignorando el retortijón en mi estómago.

—Quiero que dejes el cigarrillo y el alcohol—suelta, apresuradamente, como si se tropezara con las palabras—. Quiero estar contigo. De verdad. Sé que no seremos capaces de volver a lo que teníamos antes, pero sé que podemos apuntar a tener algo incluso mejor. Pero no puedo estar contigo, sabiendo que te destruyes todos los días un poco más para poder escapar de la vida que tienes ahora.

Sus palabras tardan lo que se sienten eones en aterrizar en mi cerebro. Cuando mi mente por fin se envuelve alrededor de ellas y logro comprenderlas, me doy cuenta de que ha estado esperando un buen rato a que le conteste.

— ¿Ichi?

—Eres un idiota—suelto, demasiado sorprendido como para decir otra cosa—. ¿Después de…?

—Sí, estúpido—exhala, rodando los ojos—. Después de todo. No querría que ninguna otra persona en el mundo me rompiera el corazón. No importa cuántas veces pase.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, porque, cielos, llorar ahora se llevaría toda mi hombría.

—Lo mismo por acá, grandulón—río suavemente.

La cena termina tranquila, muy diferente a cómo comenzó. El ambiente se relaja y por fin somos capaces de hablar sin tapujos. No dejo de repetirle cuánto lo siento, y él no se cansa de decirme que me ha perdonado hace mucho, que solamente necesita habituarse a este nuevo Ichigo.

Los días siguientes, tenemos mucho cuidado para encontrarnos. Mientras él se escaquea de Yammi e Ilforte, yo me encargo de que Aaroniero sepa exactamente dónde voy a estar, por cuánto tiempo y cuál será el código con el que me avisará si algo va mal.

Nada fue mal. La vida parece haberse apiadado de mí, dándome tres días de completa tranquilidad, viendo series en Netflix con él, ambos en nuestra ropa interior, abrazados en su cama, comiendo comida chatarra.

Me deshice de los tres cartones de cigarrillos que había comprado en un pequeño local en el centro de Toronto. Cerré con clave el mini bar, pidiéndole a Grimmjow que usara una contraseña que yo no fuera capaz de adivinar. Está demás decir que ni siquiera intenté adivinarla.

Ya de vuelta a Nueva York, paso algo de tiempo de calidad con mi familia. Mamá aún necesita la cánula para respirar, pero está casi tan activa como antes de que el cáncer comenzara a destruir sus pulmones. El tanque de oxígeno y el carrito que usa para llevarlo a todos lados se ha vuelto una parte de ella, algo con lo que no puede vivir, y por consiguiente, algo que no puedo evitar odiar. Sin embargo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo, sobre todo cuando noto que su cabello, tan desordenado como el mío, comienza a tomar el brillo y la fuerza que tenía antes de la quimioterapia.

Cuando el pequeño jet lag y el cansancio abandonan mi cuerpo, lo primero que hacemos Aaroniero y yo es tomar su automóvil y conducir a la estación de policía más cercana. El problema de ir allí es que no me esperaba la respuesta del departamento.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Estás aquí, denunciando a un famoso filántropo, magnate de la industria musical, con millones suficientes para comprar Estados Unidos tres veces y la mitad de Europa con solamente chasquear los dedos, tantos empleados a su cargo que podría formar un país pequeño, ¿y todo lo que me traes es una peluca blanca?

Le dedico una mirada exasperada a la mujer frente a mí. De vuelta en Nueva York, en la ciudad que conozco de pies a cabeza, de vuelta entre esta gente que no conoce de la amabilidad hacia el prójimo, debí haber imaginado que el departamento de policía iba a ser completamente inútil. La oficial de policía Soi Fong, con su piel de color caramelo, su corto cabello oscuro y sus grandes ojos negros, continúa mirándome como si estuviese loco, como si acabara de salir de un manicomio.

—Oficial—exhalo, suprimiendo la necesidad de rodar los ojos y fallando miserablemente—. ¿Ha escuchado siquiera algo de lo que he dicho?

Los sonidos de la oficina del departamento de policía neoyorquino zumban sobre mi cabeza como una enorme avispa enojada. Conversaciones, el timbrazo de los teléfonos, fotocopiadoras imprimiendo sin descanso, pasos por aquí y por allá, el sonido de los papeles y de los teclados sonando sin parar. Es como una espiral que me envuelve y hace que mi ansiedad aumente a niveles considerables.

Tengo diez minutos más para volver a explicarle a esta mujer cuál es el problema. Mejor dicho, nueve minutos cincuenta segundos.

—Lamento decir que sin pruebas, no puedo ingresar una denuncia. Está dentro…

—Necesito hablar con su jefe—termino por sisear, guardando la peluca de Shirosaki en mi bolso sin preocupación alguna. Cierro de un tirón la bolsa y me la echo al hombro, levantándome de la silla sin mediar ninguna otra palabra. Si esta mujer no me escucha, alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

Ella me imita, sus ojos oscuros clavados en mí. La amenaza que se desprende de ella podría haber hecho que me encogiera en mi lugar hace un par de años atrás, pero no ahora. Le devuelvo una mirada impasible mientras intenta asesinarme con los ojos, simplemente cruzándome de brazos y dándole a entender que no va a intimidarme con facilidad.

Nuestro concurso de miradas sigue por un rato, solamente interrumpido cuando un carraspeo nos obliga a romper el contacto visual.

Con una mano sobre el escritorio, vuelta hacia mí, y el otro brazo en jarra, yace una alta mujer de voluptuosas curvas y piel color café con leche, tersa y brillante. Su largo cabello violáceo está atado en una coleta tras su cabeza, balanceándose de aquí para allá cada vez que se mueve. Sus ojos, dorados como los de un gato, se clavan en mí como si estuviera evaluándome.

—Escuché que quieres hablar conmigo—dice por fin, una vez ha terminado de analizarme de pies a cabeza con la misma efectividad que un escáner.

Me aclaro la garganta, momentáneamente sorprendido por el aura de poder que emana.

—Sí. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. Tengo una denuncia.

—Escuché más o menos de ella. Soy Yoruichi Shihöin, jefa de policía. Pasa a mi oficina, Ichigo.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que me encuentro en un cuarto pequeño, con muchos papeles apilados, olor a cigarrillo y café rancio y los ojos de Yoruichi clavados en mí. Me siento absolutamente alerta ante la cercanía de la mujer, mientras intento ignorar por todos los medios la suavidad de sus pechos contra mi antebrazo.

— ¿Eres idiota, chico?—sisea rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí—. ¿Quieres morir?

— ¿Qué?—exhalo, parpadeando confuso.

—Aizen ha estado bajo nuestros ojos por _años_. No eres el primero en venir a denunciarlo, y solamente dios sabe lo que ese sicótico podría hacerte si descubre que estás aquí. ¿Tienes idea del peligro en el que te pones a ti mismo haciendo esto? ¿Y del peligro en el que pones toda la operación que estamos llevando a cabo?

Parpadeo confuso, completamente falto de palabras, mirándola directamente a los ojos y apenas poniendo atención a la forma en la que su pecho sube y baja debido a lo agitada que se encuentra su respiración. Su aliento huele a café y su cabello a canela.

—Mira. Sé quién eres. Habría que ser idiota como para no notarlo después de ver esa peluca. Pero necesitas aguantar un poco más y _necesitas_ salir de aquí ahora mismo. Si quieres verlo en un juicio, debes tener todos los testimonios que puedas conseguir. Y el tuyo será importante.

Asiento con la cabeza, aún demasiado abrumado por la rapidez con la que habla.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti—continúa, y veo la decepción y la vergüenza en su rostro cuando lo dice. Algo en mi estómago se retuerce, provocándome una arcada; soy incapaz de saber si es miedo, desesperación o dolor. Ellos no pueden hacer nada contra la bota que me aplasta contra el piso—. Pero mantén un bajo perfil. Evita hacerle enojar. Haz lo que te diga, lo que sea necesario para que se mantenga lejos de ti. Ichigo Kurosaki, es _muy_ importante que me hagas caso, ¿me has comprendido?

La alarma de mi celular rompe la tensión entre nosotros, dejándome saber que los diez minutos que tenía se han terminado.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia Yoruichi, sin saber si sentirme aliviado de que ya estén rastreando a Aizen, o sentirme completamente aterrado por la posibilidad de él enterándose de dónde estoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la policía en acercarse a él para informarle de sus avances en la investigación? ¿Será eso tiempo suficiente para que Aizen decida hacer una movida contra mí o los demás?

Cuando salgo de la estación de policía, me encuentro con Aaroniero parado fuera, a un lado de su automóvil. Está apoyado contra la cabina, jugueteando con su celular, sonriéndole a la pantalla mientras escribe rápidamente con los pulgares.

Es extraño verlo tan relajado, como una persona normal, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta liviana. La primavera le sienta bien, supongo, porque puede presumir de los músculos tonificados de sus brazos y los tatuajes de espirales en sus antebrazos.

Alza sus ojos celestes del aparato y los clava en mí, atento de pronto. Me dedica una mirada inquisitiva, alzando las cejas y guardándose el celular en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

— ¿Y?

—Me dicen que espere.

Aaroniero sonríe como si la Navidad se hubiese adelantado este año.

—Vamos a comer. Yo invito.

 


	24. ¿Por qué te despojas de tu nombre?

Dos meses después de mi fallida denuncia en la policía de Nueva York, el departamento, en conjunto con los federales, irrumpieron en las oficinas de Aizen para llevarlo detenido bajo variados cargos. Se le imputó el asesinato de Miyako Shiba, el intento de asesinato de Szyael Aporro Granz, cargos por chantaje, discriminación y crímenes de odio. Se le imputaron también varios cargos por lavado de dinero, relaciones con la mafia, estafa, apropiación indebida y allanamiento de morada. Vayan ustedes a saber por qué.

Un mes luego de que se lo llevaran detenido, el juez de la Suprema Corte de Justicia tomó el veredicto del jurado («en el juicio del pueblo de Estados Unidos de América en contra de Sousuke Aizen»), que decía que el acusado era encontrado culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, condenándolo así a tres cadenas perpetuas en un presidio de alta seguridad.

Finalmente, Aizen está fuera de nuestras espaldas.

Todos los contratos firmados con él fueron revocados, completamente anulados. Tanto _The Espadas_ como yo quedamos libres de polvo y paja, aunque sin nuestras carreras. Momentáneamente.

Eso no detuvo a Starrk de firmar nuevos contratos con nosotros, claro está. Dado que fue encontrado inocente de los cargos de asociación ilícita que se le impusieron, su disquera siguió adelante, y con ella, también nuestras posibilidades de trabajar libres del acoso y la constante persecución de nuestro anterior jefe.

Luego de que terminase el juicio, en una conferencia de prensa a la que asistieron los cinco miembros de la banda _The Espadas_ y a la que yo me negué en redondo a asistir, todos los secretos que Aizen mantuvo bajo siete llaves salieron a la luz.

El mundo se enteró por fin del matrimonio de Nell y Nnoitra, de la larga relación de Ulquiorra con una chica que conoció en un concierto y cuyo nombre se mantuvo en secreto, de Tier siendo lesbiana y de Grimmjow siendo homosexual.

Por una semana entera, sus rostros estuvieron en primera plana. Alrededor del mundo se sentían los coletazos de la noticia de que dos de los seres más deseados por el sexo opuesto pateaban para el equipo de local.

Y sin embargo, nadie sabía nada de la joya de la corona de Aizen: Shirosaki. Y no es que no me hayan buscado, porque incluso después de que Grimmjow dijera a los cuatro vientos que está en una relación estable, nadie ha parado con las especulaciones de que _tal vez_ Shirosaki es ese misterioso muchacho que se robó el corazón del tan deseado Pantera.

Así que Grimmjow simplemente se ríe, subiéndole el volumen a la televisión de su apartamento, carcajeándose de lo perplejos que se ven los periodistas acerca de sus revelaciones.

—Grimmjow—suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿No era que la televisión te apestaba?

—Claro que lo hace—asiente, acomodándose mejor en mi regazo—. Solamente mira las caras de los periodistas. No podrían estar más perdidos. Siguen buscándote por cielo, mar y tierra, y no están ni cerca de encontrarte.

—Kisuke no ha dejado de llamarme, preguntándome si acaso voy a volver a tocar en Sereitei—le comento, corriendo mis dedos por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. El corto cabello rapado parece terciopelo bajo la luz veraniega que se filtra a través de las ventanas—. Y no para de decirme que los periodistas están haciendo que su negocio se haga cada vez más famoso.

—Tal vez podrías lograr que Starrk firmara algún acuerdo con Urahara—sugiere, cerrando los ojos cuando masajeo su cuero cabelludo. Deja salir un sonidito de placer, girando su cabeza y respirando contra mi estómago—. Así podrías cantar de nuevo en Sereitei y Starrk se aseguraría de tener ganancias también. Además, nosotros también podríamos tocar allí de vez en cuando.

—Urahara tendría que ampliar el bar—me río, estremeciéndome cuando su respiración manda chispazos de cosquillas por mis nervios—. Se llenaría todas las noches. Es muy impráctico.

Deja salir una risita mientras aparta mi camiseta con su nariz, encontrándose por fin con la piel expuesta de mi abdomen.

— ¿Tú hablas de impráctico?—se ríe. Oh dios, cuánto eché de menos su risa—. Estás usando una camiseta excesivamente ajustada.

Bajo mi mirada hacia él, ignorando el televisor sonando a todo volumen por el apartamento. Recostado cuan largo es en el sofá, con su cabeza puesta en mi regazo y girada hacia mí, su nariz parcialmente tapada por mi camiseta de Nirvana, parece una visión sacada de un sueño y cuidadosamente hilada a la realidad. Hace un par de meses estaba desesperado por volver a tenerlo junto a mí, tan hundido bajo mi propia depresión que la idea de estar con él nuevamente parecía un espejismo en medio del desierto.

Él era mi oasis, y yo estaba muriéndome de sed.

Pero era un deseo lejano, como cuando deseas ir al espacio más que nada en este mundo, solamente para encontrarte con un montón de barreras que te lo impiden. No importaba cuánto alargara mis manos hacia él, nunca podía alcanzarlo, como una estrella lejana.

Y tenerlo ahora, aquí, recostado en mis piernas como si el infierno que fue el año pasado jamás hubiese sucedido, es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

—Te amo—murmuro, jugando con su cabello—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se gira a verme, sonriendo casi con flojera. Sus ojos están ligeramente nublados por el sueño, pero parpadea enérgicamente para mantener su atención en mí.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, me inclino hacia delante, presionando suavemente mi boca contra la suya. Deja salir un sonidito de aprobación, su mano derecha deslizándose tras mi cuello y posicionándose en mi nuca. Siento sus dedos enterrarse en el cabello de mi nuca, dando pequeños tirones que me hacen soltar un gemido que me avergüenza de inmediato.

Un gruñido raspa su garganta, y sin saber muy bien cómo, termino sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, la parte interna de mis muslos presionando contra sus caderas. Sus manos hacen un rápido camino por debajo de mi camiseta, encontrándose con la piel expuesta de mi espalda, sus dedos dejando un camino de fuego mientras ascienden por mis omóplatos.

Presiono suavemente mi lengua contra su labio inferior, maravillándome del sabor que explota en mi boca cuando sus labios se abren y me conceden acceso. Sabe a chocolate, testimonio de que estuvo comiéndose la caja de bombones de naranja que me regaló hoy en la tarde.

Gime contra mis labios cuando mis dedos se entierran en su cabello, más largo que hace dos meses atrás, cuando éstos se cierran en las suaves hebras color azul bebé y tiran suavemente de ellas, para poder mantenerlo en su lugar y profundizar aún más el beso.

Me corre fuego por las venas, calentando todo a su paso. Siento que me he convertido en una madeja de nervios expuestos, como cables pelados al contacto con el agua, lanzando chispazos de placer por todo mi sistema mientras me pego más a él, nuestros cuerpos presionados y milimétricamente encajados.

El calor comienza a decantar a mi entrepierna cuando se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, la ferocidad del beso quemando a través de mí como fuego sobre pólvora. Mis sentidos se sobrecargan de él; es lo único que puedo sentir, incluso cuando el contacto se rompe para que pueda deshacerse de mi camiseta.

La brisa fresca que se arremolina en el departamento golpea contra mi piel caliente, mandándome un estremecimiento por la columna vertebral. Los labios de Grimmjow se aprovechan de mi pequeña falta de atención para bajar de mis labios a mi mentón, mordiendo suavemente, siguiendo el camino de los músculos de mi cuello hacia mis clavículas.

Su lengua delinea suavemente mi clavícula derecha, depositando suaves besos en el ángulo de mi hombro. Un mordisco me arranca un gemido inesperado cuando sus dientes raspan la piel; un estremecimiento me recorre de pies a cabeza, mis dedos aferrándose a la tela sobre su pecho como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Eres muy sensible—masculla contra mí, su nariz deslizándose por mi pectoral hacia arriba, de vuelta a mi cuello—. Me gusta eso.

Intento contestar alguna frase sarcástica, pero cuando mordisquea suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, cualquier palabra se disuelve en un montón de sonidos lujuriosos, mis ojos cerrándose por puro instinto mientras intento buscar más contacto.

La respiración de Grimmjow cepilla contra la piel de mi cuello, mandando estremecimientos de placer por mi espalda. Me muerdo el labio inferior, intentando sin éxito refrenar los sonidos que intentan dejar mi boca, sobre todo cuando sus manos recorren con la ligereza de una pluma la piel sobre mi espina dorsal, el calor de su cuerpo impregnándose en el mío. Me estoy sofocando, como si estuviera en medio de una hoguera, y por mi vida que no puedo intentar _querer_ salir de aquí.

Sus labios vuelven a mi boca, besándome de una manera que no había sentido jamás. Hay hambre, hay deseo, hay un montón de cosas que no sabe cómo decir, y mi cuerpo parece haber perdido todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Sus caderas ruedan contra las mías, la fricción quitándome el aire y mandando una ola de placer que hace que los dedos de mis pies se curven sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

La sangre decanta en mi pelvis, una sensación que reconozco apenas por las erecciones de la mañana. Nunca esperé sentir que todo mi cuerpo está en llamas, sobre todo pensando en que es alguien más quien me está haciendo esto. Los pantalones me ahogan y a la vez generan la cantidad suficiente de fricción como para mantenerme al borde, mi espalda arqueándose al no obtener el contacto necesario para poder por fin terminar.

Dios _santo_. Si esta es la sensación que se tiene al querer acostarse con alguien, si esto es lo que se siente cuando se tiene la necesidad del contacto por alguien más, no me sorprende que esté al borde de perder la cordura.

Grimmjow se aleja de mí, sus manos ágiles tirando de su camiseta por sobre su cabeza y lanzándola lejos de sí. La visión de su torso desnudo y de los músculos de su abdomen ondulando mientras se mueve me deja boquiabierto, quitándome el poco aire que aún quedaba en mis pulmones. El contraste entre la tinta negra que se extiende por su cuello y sus clavículas, muestra del tatuaje de una pantera que tiene en la espalda, junto con su piel bronceada es algo que me hace desear saber pintar. Poder capturar algo así, una imagen tan estéticamente bella, sería un regalo de los dioses ahora mismo.

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo de observar, de maravillarme con la piel desnuda que está mostrando ante mí. Su boca está en la mía de nuevo, demandante, posesiva y dominante, empujándome al borde a la vez que sus manos deshacen el botón de mis vaqueros y deslizan la cremallera hacia abajo.

El crujido del zipper me saca momentáneamente de la niebla roja de lujuria que cuelga ante mis ojos. El nerviosismo que había faltado antes se hace presente ahora, decantando en mi estómago, una sensación hueca agolpándose en mi garganta.

Siente la tensión bajo sus dedos, deteniéndose en el acto. Un sonidito ahogado deja mis labios, casi como si me estuviera atorando, y él se echa hacia atrás, mirándome con tanto amor que tengo la necesidad de cubrirme. No siento que merezca la forma en la que me observa, como si fuera lo más sagrado en su mundo.

—No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga—dice, firmemente, dedicándome una sonrisita de medio lado que revela sus intenciones más allá de lo que dice—. Si quieres que me detenga, puedes decírmelo en cualquier…

—No—lo detengo, un sonrojo furioso subiéndome a la cara. El carmín quema en mis mejillas y en las puntas de mis orejas, pero me obligo a hablar más allá de mi bochorno—. Es… nunca había hecho esto de manera voluntaria.

Me dedica una mirada que me hace saber de inmediato que va a preguntarme acerca de lo que quiero decir con “voluntaria”, pero puedo notar también que está demasiado concentrado en el momento como para darle importancia ahora. Así que vuelve a besarme, sus dedos cerrándose en mi cabello, mientras mis propias manos serpentean entre nosotros y deshacen sus pantalones, el crujido del cierre como un coro angelical colgando sobre mí.

¿Cursi, yo? Jamás.

Mi cuerpo completo tiembla, no solamente de placer. Esta situación, este momento, algo que nunca pensé que iba a vivir (no bajo mis propios términos al menos), manda cantidades exorbitantes de adrenalina, que se agolpa en mis venas y se inyecta en todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

Los dedos de Grimmjow se enganchan en la pretina de mis vaqueros, empujándola hacia abajo para dejar a la vista la banda elástica gris de mi ropa interior. Me estremezco de pura anticipación, rogando que se detenga y que continúe a la vez, porque todo esto es demasiado. Sobrecarga mis sentidos y se roba mis pensamientos, mi cabeza nadando en tanto deseo que me es imposible generar ideas coherentes.

Y entonces su mano alcanza dentro de mi ropa interior, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de mi erección. Mi mundo completo parece hacerse trizas ante el contacto extraño, un sonidito que suena muy parecido a una plegaria saliendo de mis labios.

—Mierda, Kurosaki—sisea entre sus dientes apretados. Abro los ojos, sintiéndome abochornado solamente de ser visto de esta forma. Pero en vez de encontrar desagrado en sus facciones, me encuentro con una necesidad que hace espejo de la mía. El conocimiento manda otra inyección de adrenalina a mi cuerpo, como un chorro de sangre muy caliente golpeando directamente sobre mi cerebro—. Para ser asexual, ahora mismo te ves _muy_ sexual.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, olvidando momentáneamente que tiene su mano cerrada alrededor de mi erección y que podría quebrarme con solo ajustar su apriete.

—Soy _demisexual_ , Grimm- aah…

Con una sonrisa traviesa, corta mi frase a la mitad de su nombre al mover su mano de abajo hacia arriba. El calor que se desprende de mi pelvis me deja hecho una madeja de nervios expuestos, los dedos de su mano libre enterrándose en mi cadera, sosteniéndome en mi sitio.

—Amo cuando dices mi nombre—ríe por lo bajo, su mano volviendo a moverse por mi extensión—. Es la primera vez que te escucho gemir así.

—Me estás avergonzando—logro decir, peleando contra la neblina que me nubla los sentidos.

—La vergüenza, _Ichigo_ —dice, cuidadosamente—, es inútil en situaciones como esta. Si me gustas completamente bajo control, ¿puedes imaginarte cuánto vas a gustarme cuando ya no haya nada que puedas controlar?

Dejo salir un gruñido, obligando a mis manos a moverse por fin. Lo toma completamente desprevenido el que mis dedos se introduzcan en sus bóxers y alcancen su miembro, tan duro como el mío, casi palpitante contra la palma de mi mano. Dejo salir un siseo cuando le doy un ligero apretón, un sonrojo apareciendo en su cara de la nada.

—Dame una advertencia la próxima vez—se queja con un gemido en voz baja.

Lo siguiente que sé es que ha apartado mi mano del camino, encerrando ambas erecciones en su mano. El contacto de su piel quema contra la mía, dejándome completamente desarmado, mis manos aferrándose a su camiseta mientras la suya sube y baja en nuestros miembros. El roce de su mano y de su propia erección pone a prueba de inmediato mi nivel de estamina,  un nudo comenzando a ajustarse en mi estómago a una velocidad de vértigo.

—G-Grimm—gimo, enterrando mi frente en su cuello—. Voy a…

—Shh—susurra contra mi oído, el ritmo de su mano acelerando sin darme ninguna clase de aviso—. Déjate ir. Está bien.

Bien. Si antes estaba al límite, el cariño y la preocupación en su voz terminan por empujarme más allá de dicho límite. Con un gemido demasiado agudo para mi gusto, el nudo en mi bajo vientre se corta y me derramo sin vergüenza alguna en su puño, mi liberación latiendo a la par con mi corazón.

Su mano sube y baja lentamente, llevándome a través de mi orgasmo mientras planta suaves besos contra mi quijada. La entrada de aire es trabajosa en mis pulmones, mi pulso latiendo desenfrenado en mis oídos, en mi nuca y en la punta de mis dedos.

Me echo hacia atrás, para poder mirarlo por fin. Una sonrisa de medio lado curva sus labios, hundiendo un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. La necesidad de besar la esquina de su boca me consume, pero aún no ha terminado, y no puedo dejarlo así.

No cuando luce tan jodidamente sexy.

Así que mi mano se cierra alrededor de la suya, instándolo a que continúe. Me dirige una mirada sorprendida, incluso cuando sigue mi orden silenciosa, volviendo a moverse de abajo hacia arriba. El compás es lento, tortuoso, y puedo verlo en su rostro. Sus cejas se fruncen, sus labios se aprietan, su respiración se transforma en un jadeo casi animal. Todo su cuerpo parece a punto de estallar en llamas mientras el ritmo de nuestras manos aumenta rápidamente, sus caderas siguiendo el paso sin dificultad incluso aunque estoy sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Gime mi nombre justo cuando siento que su cuerpo completo se tensa, el semen caliente perlando nuestros puños mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en las sensaciones.

Lo imito y lo llevo a través de su orgasmo, sin darle importancia al desastre entre nosotros. Creo que nunca podré olvidar la expresión en su rostro al terminar, todo él tensión y ojos febriles.

Lo beso suavemente, justo sobre la nuez de Adán, agradeciendo a cualquier dios insertado aquí que se me haya dado una segunda oportunidad con él.

 

 

— ¡i-CHI-GO~!

Saltar de la cama, directamente al piso de tu cuarto, no es la mejor manera de despertar. Mucho menos a las ocho de la mañana de un día sábado, y mucho _menos_ con tu padre entrando a tu habitación como si se olvidara que necesito la privacidad que un adulto de veintiún años merece.

Mientras me sobo con cuidado la costilla derecha, sobre la que acabo de caer, y me levanto penosamente, le dirijo a la cabra vieja una terrible mirada de odio, refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras intento no componer muecas de dolor al moverme.

Papá está parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La bata del hospital está impecablemente planchada, al igual que su camisa y sus pantalones, muestra de que mamá ha vuelto a sus quehaceres.

Mi enojo se evapora completamente al darme cuenta de ello. La alegría que irradia del rostro de mi padre contrasta completamente con la tristeza que solía rodearlo, como un aura oscura y espesa, que no le pegaba para nada. Este Isshin ante mí es el verdadero Isshin: ruidoso, con demasiada energía, y cero respeto por la privacidad de su hijo mayor.

Dejo salir un suspiro, revolviéndome el enredado cabello, y haciendo una nota mental para ir a la peluquería dentro de la semana siguiente.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, cabra vieja?—refunfuño, sin rastro alguno de enojo real en mi frase.

—Hay alguien en la puerta que pide verte.

Parpadeo sorprendido, dedicándole al reloj de mi mesita de noche una incrédula mirada. Sí, son las ocho de la mañana, es día sábado y yo no tengo que volver a trabajar nunca más en mi vida. Con todo el dinero que gané en mi corta carrera musical como Shirosaki, más la división de la fortuna de Aizen entre todas las personas agraviadas por sus crímenes, no tendré necesidad de mover un dedo nunca más para obtener dinero.

Así que dudo que alguien necesite verme a estas horas de la mañana.

— ¿Quién es?—inquiero, refregándome los ojos con el talón de la mano izquierda. El dolor punzante tras mis globos oculares me ayuda a despertar ligeramente, así que intento ponerle atención a los ruidos que vienen de la sala.

—Bueno, técnicamente no está en la puerta. Está en la sala.

—Cabra vieja—chasqueo, rodando los ojos—. Dime quién es.

—Creo que necesitas verlo por ti mismo.

Una vez vestido y aseado, me dirijo a la sala. Puedo oír perfectamente a mamá conversar con un hombre, cuya voz me parece increíblemente familiar pero que no puedo identificar perfectamente. Tampoco es que tenga que esperar mucho para poder reconocer al dueño de la voz; un par de pasos más tarde estoy en el living de mi casa, donde mamá se sienta cómodamente en su sillón con una taza de té en su regazo, la cánula en la nariz y el tubo de oxígeno acomodado contra su pierna izquierda.

Desde el respaldo del sillón en el que está sentado nuestro invitado alcanzo a ver una mata de pelo negro violáceo que reconozco de inmediato.

— ¿Aaroniero?

En cuanto digo su nombre, mi gemelo perdido se da la vuelta y me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La palidez en su piel y la punta de la nariz roja me avisan de inmediato la razón por la que no reconocí su voz a la primera: gripe.

La idea de alguien con gripe estando cerca de mi madre me da una sensación de desazón terrible, pero intento empujarla a la parte más oscura de mi cabeza mientras hago mi camino hacia el sillón donde se sienta mi anterior guardaespaldas. Le doy la mano a modo de saludo, dirigiéndome luego hacia mi madre y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Buenos días, Ichigo—pía ella, su voz tan alegre que dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Buenos días, mamá—contesto, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apretándola contra mi costado. Ha subido un par de kilos en estos últimos meses, muestra de que el tratamiento está surtiendo alguna clase de efecto.

—Eres tan tierno, calabacita—se burla Aaroniero, alzando las cejas y dedicándome una sonrisa burlona.

—Pasa de mí—bufo, rodando los ojos. Mamá suelta una risita antes de darle un trago a su té, acurrucándose contra mí—. ¿Por qué vienes a sacarme de la cama un sábado a las ocho de la mañana?

—Primero que nada, para agradecerte—contesta, luego de aclararse la garganta. Su voz tomada suena ronca y me pregunto si papá ya le habrá recetado algo para el catarro—. Tu testimonio en el juicio contra Aizen ayudó a comprobar el cargo por asesinato.

Algo en esa frase me deja colgando. El único cargo por asesinato que tuvo Aizen fue el de una mujer llamada Miyako Shiba. No veo la conexión entre ella y Aaroniero, mucho menos qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso con mi testimonio en la corte. Lo único que dije fue que en el último tiempo, Aizen había comenzado a acosarme sexualmente. Sí, así de asqueroso como suena.

—No entiendo—confieso, parpadeando confuso.

—Miyako era mi esposa—suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello. No me mira en ningún momento, perdido en sus recuerdos, como si estuviera demasiado lejos como para que la realidad lo alcanzara—. Aizen la asesinó.

Algo helado se deja caer en mi estómago, y así como mi cuerpo completo se tensa como un muelle a punto de saltar, puedo sentir a mi madre enderezarse en su asiento con la sorpresa escrita en sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Ichigo—murmura ella, dándome una palmadita en el muslo—. ¿Quieres té?

Asiento con la cabeza. No quiero té, pero sé que ella quiere salir de aquí. Seguramente quiere darnos privacidad y protegerse a sí misma del aura terriblemente triste que se desprende desde Aaroniero. Dios sabe que yo no quiero oír ni una palabra más de lo que tiene que decir, pero como su amigo, tengo que hacerlo. Se lo ganó por todo el tiempo que estuvo soportándome.

—Estuvo acosándola por varios meses cuando comencé a trabajar para él—continúa, como si la interrupción nunca hubiese sucedido—. Tenía problemas de apuestas, y le debía dinero a gente poderosa. Aizen se movía por el bajo mundo de Nueva York así que se enteró de mis deudas, y decidió hacerme una oferta.

— ¿Por qué se interesó en ti, Aaroniero?—inquiero, sin querer oír la respuesta.

Aizen solamente buscaba gente que pudiera serle útil, personas que pudiera manipular y usar a su antojo. Aaroniero tiene que haber sido un prodigio en algo como para que decidiera llegar tan lejos respecto a él.

—Necesitaba un guardaespaldas que supiera manejar armas y estuviera entrenado en combate. ¿Nunca te dije que pertenecía al ejército?—suelta una risita amarga, negando con la cabeza. Por fin decide mirarme, sus ojos celestes llenos de tanta añoranza que me duele incluso a mí—. Fui dado de baja debido a un incidente con un superior.

Quiero preguntar, pero a la vez no quiero saber. Así que no presiono más allá y lo dejo continuar con su historia, sabiendo que más adelante va a dejar caer una bomba que va a arrasar con todo a su paso.

—En fin. La cosa es que tuve que comenzar a trabajar para Aizen, en contra de los deseos de Miyako, que se negó completamente a tener algo que ver con él. Sin embargo, las deudas en las que estaba metido no solamente amenazaban mi vida, sino que también la de ella, y finalmente cedió. Fue cuando comenzó a integrarse más en mi círculo de compañeros de trabajo cuando Aizen comenzó a acosarla sexualmente.

¿Es eso bilis en mi garganta? Creo que sí.

—Como ella se negó a sus avances, supongo que Aizen se cansó. Hizo que algunos de sus matones irrumpieran en nuestro departamento mientras yo estaba trabajando… y ellos la asesinaron. A sangre fría. Cuando amenacé con abandonarlo, porque, mierda, ¿quién no lo intentaría después de eso…? Como sea. Cuando amenacé con terminar nuestro contrato, dijo que perfectamente podía culparme a mí de todo el asunto.

—Aaroniero, yo…

—Kaien—me corta, inhalando con fuerza. Luce como si alguien lo hubiese apaleado—. Mi nombre es Kaien Shiba.

La sorpresa me deja boquiabierto, la verdad asentándose en mi cerebro con cruel lentitud. Todo este tiempo… ¿estuvo mintiendo acerca de su nombre todo este tiempo?

—Aizen me obligó a despojarme de mi nombre—me explica, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos—. Dijo que quería que comenzara de cero. Sin ataduras, ni siquiera por mi pasado. Así que me obligó a cambiar de nombre, bajo la amenaza de siempre: inculparme del asesinato de mi esposa.

Lo comprendo. Cierro mi boca y aprieto los dientes, sintiendo tanta compasión por él que duele el solo pensarlo. A unos días del final del juicio contra ese bastardo, no esperaba encontrar más trapos sucios escondidos con respecto a él. Pero aquí está Aaroniero (Kaien), contándome la verdad tras su contrato con Aizen.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi testimonio con eso?—mascullo al final, demasiado triste como para alzar la voz un poco más. Estoy seguro de que si hablo más alto, mis palabras van a quebrarse.

—El acoso sexual fue la razón para que la mandara a matar—murmura, desviando nuevamente sus ojos de los míos—. El que lo incluyeras en tu testimonio confirmó el móvil. Por eso lo condenaron por el asesinato de Miyako. Sin ti…

El timbrazo de mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero lo detiene en seco. Sorprendido, como si me hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo malo, le dedico una mirada de disculpas a mi ex guardaespaldas, alcanzando el aparato con dedos temblorosos.

En la pantalla, la foto de Grimmjow y su número de teléfono brillan con fuerza. Frunzo el ceño, algo confuso de que me llame tan temprano, sobre todo sabiendo que suele dormir hasta tarde si tiene la oportunidad.

Deslizo el dedo por el ícono para contestar mientras le hago una seña a Kaien para que me disculpe unos momentos. Él se encoge de hombros, volviendo de inmediato a su expresión traviesa de siempre.

Me pongo el teléfono contra el oído, inhalando profundamente.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Grimm?

— _Ichigo_ —contesta. Suena casi desesperado—. _¿Estás ocupado?_

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto, levantándome de mi lugar en el brazo del sillón. Mi espalda se tensa en anticipación, mi estómago revolviéndose de pura preocupación.

— _Mis padres están en la ciudad._

¿Qué…?

« _Digamos que mis padres son un tabú_ ».

— ¿Grimmjow?

— _Ichigo, necesito que vengas ahora mismo. No puedo… no puedo enfrentarme a ellos_ solo.


	25. Relatos para dormir.

El apartamento de Grimmjow está ubicado en un tercer piso, a un par de cuadras de Central Park. Es un sitio que podría considerarse lujoso, pero es también bastante tranquilo, con una vista excelente hacia el verdor del parque y les calles aledañas. Así que no es de extrañarse que el conductor del taxi me haya mirado de manera extraña cuando le dije el nombre del complejo de departamentos al que me dirigía, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la facha en la que voy.

Puede que sea rico (idea a la que aún no me acostumbro), pero no por eso voy a vestir Gucci y Chanel cuando salga a la calle. Mis vaqueros, una camiseta y una camisa de franela atada alrededor de la cintura son suficientes para mí.

Le dejo una propina del cincuenta porciento mientras me bajo del vehículo y me apresuro a las puertas de cristal que me dan la bienvenida al terminar de subir las escaleras de mármol marrón. El hombre tras el mostrador de recepción me dedica una sonrisa cuando paso como una exhalación frente a él, directo hacia las escaleras a un costado del ascensor.

Subir al tercer piso por las escaleras, hace un par de meses atrás, habría sido la peor decisión de mi vida. Mi estado físico era bueno, pero aún así no era excelente. Ahora, sin embargo, llego tan rápido a la puerta de Grimmjow que me sorprendo, sobre todo al notar que no me falta el aliento y que mis piernas no queman por sobre exigirles.

Inhalo profundo, sin necesitarlo realmente, antes de alzar la mano derecha y enterrar mi dedo índice en el botón del timbre. Oigo la campana repiquetear tenuemente desde mi posición tras la puerta, las voces desconocidas que vienen desde el interior del departamento deteniéndose en seco.

Un par de segundos más tarde, Grimmjow abre la puerta. Me dedica una mirada confusa, como preguntándome por qué simplemente no usé la llave del departamento que me dio hace unas semanas atrás, pero moviéndose de todos modos para dejarme entrar.

La visión que me saluda desde el interior del departamento es la de dos personas completamente intimidantes. Reconozco de inmediato los rasgos en común de estas dos personas, sorprendiéndome momentáneamente por el parecido impresionante entre el hombre y Grimmjow.

Es un par de centímetros más bajo que él, pero con el mismo color de cabello. Sin embargo, el corte que lleva lo hace parecer más formal, como un hombre de negocios, los mechones cuidadosamente peinados con la cantidad justa de gel como para mantenerlos en su sitio. Su color de piel es más pálido, casi como el alabastro, haciendo resaltar aún más el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos, un verde pálido muy parecido al interior de las uvas blancas.

Delgado y vestido con un traje de dos piezas de color gris y una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones deshechos, parece la clase de hombre que podría destruir una empresa, apropiarse de ella, y hacerla la más exitosa del mundo.

Por otro lado, la mujer, casi de la misma altura que el hombre, tiene el corto cabello negro cortado de manera irregular alrededor del rostro, enmarcando suaves facciones que la hacen parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel tostada, muy parecida a mi tono de piel, se ve suave, tersa y perfectamente cuidada bajo la luz del sol que entra a raudales por la ventana a su izquierda. Tras los anteojos de montura ovalada, un par de ojos azules me clavan la mirada, evaluándome desde los pies a la cabeza como si fuera un experimento.

También va vestida de manera formal, con una falda tubo color negro ajustada a los muslos, una blusa beige floreada y un chaleco sin mangas ajustado, del mismo color que su falda. Ni siquiera está usando tacones y se ve jodidamente imponente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las delgadas cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

—Uh, Ichigo—masculla Grimmjow. Se aclara la garganta, notando que su voz fue solamente un hilo tembloroso, para hablar nuevamente—: estos son mis padres. Nikolai y Clarissa Jaegerjaquez. Padre, madre, este es Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí, el sonido de los goznes girando el único ruido que interrumpe el tenso silencio que se instala entre nosotros, crujiendo como electricidad estática sobrecargando el aire. Me meto las manos a los bolsillos, completamente tembloroso, sintiendo que estoy a punto de dar un paso al vacío sin línea de vida alguna que garantice mi seguridad.

No me pasa desapercibida la forma en la que los llama. «Padre y madre». Es algo formal para ser una relación saludable, ¿verdad? O quizás mi idea de una familia saludable y unida incluye tener que golpear a tu padre por lo menos tres veces al día para mantenerlo a raya.

— ¿Y él es?—inquiere el hombre (Nikolai), con voz grave y rasposa. Un pesado acento ruso lo hace sonar como si estuviera absolutamente furioso, y estoy tentado a dar un paso atrás para alejarme de él, incluso aunque se encuentra a metros de mí. La mano de Grimmjow en la curva de mi espalda, no obstante, me obliga a mantenerme en mi lugar.

—Mi novio—contesta Grimmjow, con simplicidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Trago la saliva espesa y seca que se ha reunido en la base de mi garganta. Sé que Grimm puede notar la tensión en mis músculos, y sé que incluso Nikolai y Clarissa pueden ver mis tendones moviéndose nerviosamente bajo mi piel. Pero no puedo evitarlo; la dominancia que se desprende de la pareja está a punto de aplastarme bajo su peso, como si alguien pusiera la suela de su bota justo sobre mi cabeza.

—No tenía idea de que eras homosexual, Grimmjow—exhala finalmente Clarissa, alzando las cejas hacia su hijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Parte de mí está completamente aterrada de que sus padres sean homofóbicos—. Nunca nos lo dijiste.

—Madre—suspira Grimm, pasándose una mano por la cara. Lo oigo mascullar algo en un idioma que no conozco, y por un momento, me pregunto si está maldiciendo en su idioma natal—. Me fui de casa  los quince años. No tuve tiempo de contarles acerca de una orientación sexual que ni siquiera había _asumido_.

Recuerdo vagamente que vivió en Newcastle desde los ocho años hasta los quince. Que nació en Estados Unidos, que vivió en Rusia hasta los ocho y que después se mudó a Inglaterra. Él dijo que se había ido desde Inglaterra a Austin, Texas, pero no creí que se hubiese ido completamente solo. Intento no dejar salir el sonido estrangulado que aprieta mi garganta, pero fallo miserablemente cuando los pálidos ojos verdes de Nikolai se fijan en mí.

— ¿Eres japonés, muchacho?—inquiere Nikolai, lentamente, como si saboreara las palabras de un idioma extranjero sobre su lengua.

—S-sí—tartamudeo, estremeciéndome bajo su mirada penetrante. No me gusta la forma en la que mi estómago se voltea sobre sí mismo como si estuviera a punto de echar la pota—. Nacido y criado en Karakura, Tokio.

—Padre—ladra Grimmjow, dando un imperceptible paso adelante y escudándome con su propio cuerpo—. Ni se te ocurra.

—No he hecho nada—contesta el aludido, frunciendo el ceño como si fuera un niño y alguien le hubiese quitado su juguete predilecto. Imita a su esposa y se cruza de brazos, dirigiéndole a Grimmjow una mirada de desaprobación—. No actúes como si fuera a comérmelo vivo, Grimmjow.

—Oh, no literalmente—gruñe de vuelta, su espalda tensa de tal forma que puedo ver los músculos ondulando bajo su camiseta sin mangas—. ¿Qué hacen aquí, de todos modos? Han pasado doce años desde la última vez que intentaron ponerse en contacto conmigo. ¿Cómo es que ahora aparecen en un país que siempre odiaron?

Clarissa deja salir un suspiro de cansancio, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá. _Nuestro_ sofá, si se me permite agregar. Mientras Nikolai la imita y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, una irracional llama de ira se enciende en el medio de mi pecho, quemando todo a su paso como si me hubiesen inyectado lava en las venas. Aprieto los puños a cada lado del cuerpo, presionando mis mandíbulas la una contra la otra con tal fuerza que un hormigueo de entumecimiento me sube por la cara, latiendo a la par de mi pulso.

¿Por qué parece que Grimmjow se hubiese achicado un par de centímetros? No es el Grimmjow de siempre; parece tenerle un pánico visceral a sus padres. Nunca me ha hablado de ellos: es la primera vez que incluso oigo sus nombres. Dijo una vez que sus padres eran un tabú, y asumí, claro está, que no debía presionar si él no quería decirme. Tal como yo no le conté algunas cosas importantes de mi vida, pensé que lo mejor era dejar que tuviera su propio espacio y decidiera sobre sus memorias él mismo.

Ahora, sin embargo, no puedo evitar la punzada de resentimiento. Quiero saber por qué parece ser un adolescente de quince años y no un hombre hecho y derecho de veintisiete años frente a Nikolai y Clarissa. Quiero saber por qué los dejó cuando tenía solamente quince, cuando aún podía ser considerado como un niño. Por qué viajó de un continente entero, cruzando un océano, solamente para escapar de sus progenitores.

—Siéntate, Ichi.

La voz de Grimm parece llegarme desde muy lejos, como si me encontrara del otro lado de una gigantesca playa. Pestañeo confuso unos momentos, dirigiéndole una mirada en blanco, aunque noto de inmediato que no me está mirando directamente a mí. Sigue mirando a sus padres, que charlan cómodamente, como si este fuera _su_ departamento y nosotros fuéramos los intrusos.

La mano está de vuelta en la curva de mi espalda, guiándome con delicadeza a uno de los sillones frente al sofá. La división de la mesa de centro, que por lo general no se encuentra allí porque Grimmjow y yo solemos tirarnos en ese mismo lugar a jugar videojuegos, parece una pared que nos protege de una enorme ventisca. La frialdad que se derrama desde Clarissa me pone los pelos de punta, como si me hubiese aferrado a un carámbano con la piel desnuda.

Él se deja caer en el otro sillón, echándose hacia atrás y cruzando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, fingiendo una tranquilidad que estoy seguro que no siente. Está completamente alerta, sus músculos listos para saltar en cualquier momento, igual que un arco tenso listo para dejar ir la flecha de un momento a otro.

—Explíquense.

Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida. Sus ojos azules están clavados en sus padres, sin piedad alguna, de la misma forma en la que miraba a Shirosaki cuando creía que era su enemigo. Reconozco la estrategia que está usando; su manera de sondear por respuestas es violenta, irascible, haciendo uso de todas las emociones que pueda encontrar en su contrincante.

Sé perfectamente lo que está haciendo, y tal parece que sus padres lo saben también.

—Grimmjow, por favor—bufa Nikolai, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante—. No uses _eso_ con nosotros. ¿Dónde crees que lo aprendiste, en el jardín de niños?

Me distrae momentáneamente la imagen de un Grimmjow de cuatro años, con las mejillas rollizas y sonrojadas por el frío, el cabello celeste desparramado alrededor de un gorro de lana y los grandes ojos azules llenos de expectación.

Parpadeo para poder poner mi cabeza en orden. Este _no_ es el momento de estarme imaginando a Grimmjow a los cuatro años.

—Puedo echarte perfectamente de mi apartamento, _padre_ —contesta Grimmjow, sin inmutarse—. Es mi nombre el que está en el contrato de compra. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Nikolai está a punto de contestarle algo realmente terrible (por lo que puedo ver en su expresión), pero la delicada mano de su esposa en su rodilla lo detiene. Es algo que las parejas casadas hacen mucho, al parecer; he visto a Nelliel hacer lo mismo con Nnoitra infinidad de veces. Mamá también ha detenido a papá de esa forma, como si con eso pudieran calmar la ira incontenible que los sobrepasa.

—Como me imagino que sabes—comienza ella, dedicándonos a ambos una tensa sonrisa—, la noticia de tus problemas con Aizen Sousuke recorrieron el mundo.

—No me digas, Sherlock—masculla Grimmjow, rodando los ojos.

—Estamos aquí, Grimmjow—continúa, ignorando las palabras de su hijo—, porque queremos enmendar nuestros errores. Por nuestra culpa, terminaste en manos de un hombre que te chantajeó y utilizó por años. Si hubiésemos sido buenos padres, los padres que te merecías, no habrías terminado de esta forma.

Le dirijo a Grimmjow una mirada de soslayo. Veo sus manos tensándose al final de ambos apoyabrazos, sus uñas clavándose en la tela del sillón como si estuviera conteniendo un impulso especialmente fuerte. Mi propia espalda se tensa dolorosamente, los músculos apretándose unos contra otros desde mi nuca hasta el coxis.

—Doce años después—puntualiza Grimm, su voz un sonido rasposo que deja entrever la mezcla de acentos que aprendió en su infancia.

—Grimmjow—exhala Nikolai, viéndose extremadamente cansado de pronto—. ¿Crees que no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

—No tengo cómo saberlo—contesta, ferozmente, apretando los labios en una fina línea pálida de ira—. No han intentado comunicarse conmigo desde que me fui. A veces me pregunto si realmente les importó que tomara mis maletas y me largara de Inglaterra.

Clarissa deja salir un sonido lastimero, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado directamente en la boca del estómago. Le echo una ojeada, sorprendido de oír a alguien que se ve tan estoica producir un ruido como ese, solamente para encontrarme su expresión dolida y sus ojos cristalinos de lágrimas.

Tengo la tentación de decirle a Grimmjow que se detenga; puede que sus padres no hayan sido un gran apoyo para él, pero, ¿conlleva eso herirlos de esta forma? Cada palabra que sale de sus labios parece ser una bofetada directamente en los rostros de Nikolai y su esposa; casi espero ver la sangre comenzar a correr desde la comisura de los labios de alguien.

Sin embargo, me mantengo en silencio. No estoy aquí para decir nada: estoy aquí para ofrecer apoyo moral. Puede que yo me haya negado en redondo a recibir cualquier tipo de apoyo durante el año anterior, pero sé que Grimmjow me necesita, que requiere de mí a su lado para poder decir todo lo que ha tenido atorado por doce años.

—Al principio—comienza Nikolai, suavemente, como si intentara calmar a un niño asustado— estábamos completamente furiosos. Nuestro hijo, quien se supone que heredaría todo lo que habíamos construido por años, había desaparecido, junto con el contenido de mi caja fuerte.

Grimm deja salir un sonidito indefinido desde la base de su garganta, su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando en su cuello cuando traga pesadamente. Puedo ver la culpabilidad moviéndose sigilosa tras sus ojos.

—Cuando pasó el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que no eras tú el culpable. Habíamos sido nosotros. Siempre nosotros. Tu sueño era dedicarte a la música, pero Clarissa y yo insistimos en que tenías que seguir con el negocio familiar. Te maltratamos de formas que éramos incapaces de entender, de formas que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían.

Le echo una ojeada a Clarissa, que ha bajado sus ojos hacia su regazo. Sus largas pestañas oscuras están perladas de lágrimas sin derramar, pequeñas gotas que atrapan la luz y forman nimios arcoíris a su alrededor.

—Nos tardamos doce años en reunir el coraje para venir a pedirte perdón, Grimmjow.

—Mágicamente después de que el tema con Aizen se destapara—sisea él, alzando las cejas. La frialdad en su expresión podría congelar la ciudad completa, incluso en medio de la primavera—. Su coordinación es francamente impresionante.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?—susurra Clarissa, alzando sus ojos azules de sus manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas y clavándolos en Grimm. Por fin, las lágrimas que habían estado acumulándose en sus párpados inferiores se desbordan y hacen su camino por sus mejillas, reuniéndose en su mentón y goteando con un sonoro “tac” en su falda negra—. No sabíamos si querías volver a vernos. Después de todo lo que te hicimos, después de la forma en la que…

—Recuerdo cómo me trataban—interrumpe él, a través de sus dientes apretados. El músculo en su quijada presiona contra su piel bronceada; parece a punto de ceder bajo la presión—. No es necesario hacer un recuento, madre.

—No quiero perderme un segundo más de la vida de mi hijo—prosigue Clarissa, mirándome de soslayo por unos momentos—. No quiero tener que enterarme por la televisión de lo que pasa o no con tu vida, de si estás bien, de si tienes a alguien que cuide de ti. No quiero volver a enterarme por los periódicos acerca de un loco sicótico que estuvo presionándote a ser algo que no eras.

—Y yo no quiero oír una palabra más de esto—escupe Grimmjow por fin, luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio. Oigo el jadeo en el que se ha convertido su respiración, un siseo silbando en la parte trasera de una garganta, sonando igual a una cobra a punto de clavarle los colmillos a su presa.

Se levanta elegantemente, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los desgastados vaqueros, y se dirige a su cuarto, perdiéndose en el pasillo suavemente iluminado por la luz de la sala de música, directamente al fondo del departamento.

La puerta se azota contra el marco cuando la cierra tras su espalda, aislando cualquier sonido que pueda venir desde la sala. El departamento completo está acondicionado para que no se escuchen ruidos de un apartamento a otro o de una habitación a otra, haciéndolo completamente a prueba de sonido.

Dejo salir un suspiro, relajándome por fin. Creía que eran los padres de Grimmjow los que me estaban manteniendo en ese estado de tensión constante, como si estuviera frente a una bomba de tiempo que se balancea peligrosamente en los últimos momentos de su cuenta atrás. Pero no. No eran Clarissa y Nikolai: era el mismísimo Grimmjow. ¿Será que ya estamos tan compenetrados que es capaz de traspasar su estrés hacia mí sin siquiera saberlo?

¿Es eso posible?

—Ichigo, ¿verdad?—masculla Clarissa, atrayendo mi atención.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, intentando alcanzar las partes de Shirosaki que aún quedan escondidas tras mi carácter. Ahora que he dejado de presentarme y que técnicamente estoy retirado de la música, no he necesitado de mi alter ego en bastante tiempo. Dejar de ponerme bajo su piel, sin embargo, ha hecho que más trozos de él se incluyan en mi propia personalidad, perdiendo la línea que nos separaba como una entidad y otra.

—Eso es correcto—contesto, luego de un segundo de silencio en el que me preparo mentalmente para el peor resultado. Recuerden, niños: ser pesimista significa nunca estar decepcionado. Si las cosas van como esperabas, tenías razón. Si resulta que salen bien, estás positivamente sorprendido. El lado amable de ser pesimista, lo que es una enorme paradoja de la que no voy a hablar mucho hoy.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos tú y Grimmjow?—inquiere, genuina curiosidad dejándose oír en su voz.

¿Cuenta el año en el que estuvimos sin hablarnos? Porque no tengo idea.

—Estuvimos juntos un año, más o menos—contesto, decidiendo ser sincero—. Terminamos por otro año completo, y hace un par de meses volvimos a estar juntos.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?—pregunta Nikolai, sus ojos pálidos refulgiendo bajo la dorada luz solar.

—En un concierto.

—Eso suena romántico—ríe la mujer, suavemente, echándose hacia atrás. Se ve más relajada, la frialdad que se desprendía de ella evaporándose como si nunca hubiese existido. Nikolai también parece más tranquilo, y me pregunto a mí mismo si acaso ellos levantan muros ante su hijo para poder enfrentarlo, tal como él lo hace para poder enfrentarse a ellos—. Nunca me esperé que resultara gay. No quiero ofenderte, Ichigo, pero… supongo que nunca lo conocimos lo suficiente. ¿Cierto, Nikolai?

—Fuimos pésimos padres—murmura él, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Clarissa acaricia suavemente su nuca, como para reconfortarlo—. Y fuimos demasiado cobardes para aceptarlo antes. Es entendible que Grimmjow no quiera saber nada de nosotros… es lo que nos merecemos.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a terminar poniéndome en el lugar de Nikolai y Clarissa cuando comenzó esta conversación, seguramente habría llamado al siquiátrico más cercano para internar a ese alguien. El problema es que lo entiendo. Después de romperle el corazón y asegurarme (técnicamente) que no quería nada conmigo, decidí que merecía el trato que él quisiera entregarme, incluso si eso significaba que me odiaba. Después de todo, le había hecho un daño irreparable.

Entiendo el punto de vista de sus padres, porque también estuve en una situación parecida. Pero también entiendo a Grimmjow, con una seguidilla de relaciones interpersonales completamente fracasadas. ¿Cuánto le habrá costado confiar en mí, luego de tener una relación tan de mierda con sus propios progenitores? Solamente pone bajo una luz más negativa lo que le hice.

—Grimmjow tiene un gran corazón—mascullo, más para mí mismo que para ellos. La cabeza de Nikolai se levanta de inmediato al oír mis palabras, igual que si alguien le hubiese puesto la mano sobre una corriente continua—. Lo comprobé por mí mismo. Es posible que nunca los perdone del todo, pero es incapaz de guardar rencor.

— ¿Qué hay de Aizen?—ríe Clarissa, con tanto sarcasmo que hasta a mí me parece profundamente ofensivo.

—Aizen se encuentra en un escalafón completamente distinto a ustedes—contesto, encogiéndome de hombros—. Porque no solamente le hizo un terrible daño a él, sino también a un montón de personas a las que Grimm aprecia mucho. Sacrificó muchas cosas en su vida por ellos, y estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo.

— ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar, entonces?—masculla Nikolai, mirándome directamente a los ojos como si quisiera abrir mi cráneo y ver lo que hay dentro de él.

—Un montón de factores—contesto, evasivamente, sin querer darme demasiada importancia. Aún no sé si lo hizo por mí, o yo fui simplemente la gota que colmó el vaso. Y preferiría no saberlo: no quiero ser responsable de más sufrimiento en su vida. Nunca más.

Clarissa y Nikolai se retiran del departamento no mucho tiempo después del final de nuestra conversación. Me quedo con un sabor agridulce en la boca mientras ellos se retiran, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ellos, dejando tras de sí la sensación de que hay un montón de cosas que aún no se resuelven.

Me encamino hacia la habitación de Grimmjow, tocando la puerta un par de veces, sin conseguir respuesta desde el interior del cuarto. Medito un par de segundos antes de entrar, masticando mi labio inferior. Puede que seamos una pareja, pero aún no siento que pueda simplemente irrumpir en su espacio privado sin que él me lo permita.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de consideración, llego a la conclusión de que no puedo ayudarlo si no abro la puerta e ingreso a la pieza. Quiero confortarlo, mostrarle mi apoyo y ayudarlo a decidir si eso es lo que necesita. Porque no puedo hacer nada más por él.

Giro la perilla y entro a la habitación, encontrándome con Grimmjow cruzado de lado a lado en la cama de dos plazas. Tiene los audífonos enganchados en las orejas, sonando a todo volumen, pero su respiración tranquila y sus relajados párpados cerrados me dejan saber que duerme profundamente. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que logra dormir con la música tan alta; una sonrisa trepa a mi rostro al verlo allí, descalzo, vulnerable como un niño.

Me encamino hacia la cama, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi espalda. Cuidadosamente, me siento en el borde del colchón, a un lado de su cabeza, y paso mis dedos por el cabello de su coronilla, peinándolo hacia atrás.

Deja salir un sonidito parecido a un ronroneo de aprobación, sus ojos revoloteando abiertos con la pesadez del sueño.

— ¿Ichi?—murmura, alzando la mano izquierda y quitándose los cascos de un tirón—. ¿Se fueron?

—Sí—contesto, en voz baja, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con cuidado—. Lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar eso.

—No podrías haber hecho nada—contesta Grimmjow a su vez, girándose de modo que no puedo mirarlo a los ojos—. Mis padres siempre han sido así. Imponen todo: desde su presencia hasta su religión. No entienden que siendo su hijo, soy una entidad libre de ellos, que tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Suenas como un adolescente rebelde, Grimmjow—me río por lo bajo, echándome hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Lo oigo reírse también muy a su pesar. Acto seguido se levanta, para luego arrastrarse por la colcha y acomodarse a mi lado, de modo que puede descansar su cabeza en mi regazo—. ¿Quieres contarme?

Deja salir un suspiro, mirándome largamente. Puedo ver las dudas en sus ojos, la aprehensión. La forma en la que sus dientes se presionan unos contra otros, puedo sentir la tensión en su cuello, acomodado contra mi muslo derecho.

Pero así como la tormenta apareció en sus ojos de la nada, también se desvanece de la misma forma. Sus defensas caen ante mis ojos, mientras él cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar:

—Mis padres son reconocidos abogados. Poseen un buffet muy exitoso que ha defendido políticos y personalidades famosas. El problema es que no tienen ninguna ética para ello: si les pagas, puedes considerarte defendido. Aunque hayas asesinado a un montón de personas, si entregas el dinero suficiente, el matrimonio Jaegerjaquez pondrá toda su firma a tu disposición para sacarte del problema.

Eso suena exactamente como el trabajo de un abogado, pero mantengo mis juicios para mí mismo. Solamente sé una parte de la historia.

—Ellos querían que estudiara leyes y heredara el buffet. Según ellos, siempre fui un niño brillante, alguien de quien podías esperar muchas cosas cuando creciera. La cosa era que nunca me interesó defender criminales o tener escarceos con la ley. Lo único que me interesaba era la música y eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer; pero como te imaginarás, ninguno de los dos aprobaba mi elección de carrera profesional. Comenzaron a decir que los decepcionaba, que estaba desperdiciando mi potencial, que no podía comer de la música.

Inhala profundamente, cruzando su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos. Oigo el nimio quiebre en su voz y por un momento, siento que estoy metiéndome en algo que no me incumbe.

—Eventualmente, las palabras se hicieron más duras. De ser una decepción pasé a ser un bueno para nada, porque mis notas en la escuela bajaron drásticamente. Los profesores siguieron el mismo camino de mis padres y empezaron a restregar por mi cara lo mucho que estaba desperdiciando mi inteligencia. Fue después de que padre dijera que era un inútil que decidí que no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma. Apenas comía, no dormía, y siempre que me cruzaba con uno de ellos, lo único que oía era cuánto se arrepentían de no haberme negado las clases de música. La mirada en sus ojos, Ichi… era lo peor de todo. Creo que habrían mirado a un gusano con menos asco de lo que me miraban a mí.

Se me tensan los músculos de los hombros, mientras mis muelas traspasan la carne frágil del interior de mi mejilla. La sangre me satura las papilas gustativas, aumentando las náuseas que ya estaban enviando la bilis a mi garganta a la mitad de su relato.

—Así que al cumplir los quince, forcé la caja fuerte de mis padres y robé todo el efectivo que pude encajar en mi maleta. Me fui por la noche, cuando todos dormían, sin llevarme nada más que lo esencial. Una muda de ropa, mi pasaporte y mis documentos. Tomé el primer avión a Estados Unidos, que resultó ir a Austin, y me marché para siempre de Newcastle, sin mirar atrás—continúa. Su tono de voz es monótono y carente de emociones, pero puedo ver que desde debajo de su antebrazo, una lágrima solitaria se desliza por su mejilla derecha—. A pesar de estar solo, de no tener a nadie, me sentía mejor de lo que podía recordar.

— ¿Quieres detenerte?—inquiero, acariciando nuevamente su cabello, con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse si oso siquiera tocarlo con demasiada fuerza.

Niega con la cabeza, tragando dificultosamente.

—Al llegar a Estados Unidos preguntaron por mis padres. Les dije que no sabía dónde estaban. De alguna forma que aún no comprendo, Servicios Sociales no los buscó. Simplemente me mandaron a un orfanato en Austin, sin hacer muchas preguntas, sin cuestionar nada de mi incompleta historia. Allí fue donde conocí a los muchachos. Eran todos huérfanos, pero no tardaron en comprender por qué había dejado a mis padres en Inglaterra. Audicioné para Julliard ese mismo año, por internet, en casa de un amigo de la escuela. Me pidieron que asistiera a las audiciones formales, y logre quedar de inmediato con una beca completa.

—Pero hiciste estallar la caldera del edificio de departamento del campus y te echaron—bromeo, con voz temblorosa.

—Era un idiota—se ríe, suavemente—. Era demasiado joven para entender la suerte que tenía, para entender la oportunidad que se me había entregado. Pero estuve allí dos años y medio, y lo que aprendí me sirvió un montón. Los muchachos y yo formamos un grupo y comenzamos a tocar en la calle por algunas monedas, porque la vida de huérfano no es fácil, y a veces no tienes con qué vestirte. Allí fue donde Aizen nos encontró. La perspectiva de dejar el orfelinato, de vivir como reyes… puedes imaginarte cómo sonaba para un montón de chicos que no tenían nada. Así que firmamos sin segundas contemplaciones.

Todas las piezas caen en su lugar. Sus padres realmente son un tabú y ahora comprendo por qué. Ni hicieron nada más que frustrarlo durante su niñez y adolescencia, meterle entre ceja y ceja la idea de lo inútil que era. Se me retuercen las tripas de sólo pensar en un padre haciéndole tal cosa a su hijo.

—Y así es como me convertí en uno de los esclavos mejor pagados de la historia. Un lindo cuento para irse a dormir.

—Grimmjow—suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No te compadezcas de mí—me advierte, repentinamente arisco—. No te atrevas.

—No me compadezco, idiota—contesto en un gruñido—. Es… estoy pensando en cuánto has tenido que vivir y en todo lo que _yo_ te hice pasar. A veces siento que fuiste demasiado gentil conmigo.

—Tengo un corazón de oro.

—Ahora que tú me has dicho esto—mascullo, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se lanza en una frenética carrera contra mis costillas—, creo que es hora de que te cuente el nacimiento y la caída de Shirosaki.


	26. Rapsodia bohemia.

—Shiro nació como mi forma de protegerme del pánico escénico; fue creado para escudarme de él, para _esconderme_ de él. Siendo Shirosaki, podía ser quien yo quisiera, sin el miedo al ridículo o a las represalias. Podía ser libre de mí mismo. Nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Renji el que me haya dado la idea—comienzo, escondiéndome de su mirada. Sentado a lo indio a mi lado, con sus ojos fijos en mí, parece que estuviera bajo un reflector—. Shiro era mi secreto. Muy poca gente sabía de su existencia, de quien estaba tras la máscara.

— ¿Quiénes eran?—inquiere, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Renji, Rukia, mi familia—contesto, contando con los dedos a los individuos—. Urahara, mis maquillistas, Rin-Rin y Ururu, Szyael…

— ¿Szyael? ¿Szyael Aporro Granz?—pregunta, alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

—El mismo.

—Nunca me dijiste que lo conocías—masculla, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—No te dije muchas cosas, Grimm—admito, sintiéndome avergonzado—. Pero ya voy a llegar ahí. En fin, me presentaba un par de veces a la semana en Sereitei, y con ello, ayudaba a pagar los gastos en casa. Como sabrás, el cáncer es una de las enfermedades más caras, sobre todo el tipo de cáncer que mamá sufre. Se le conoce como cáncer de células pequeñas, que es técnicamente una sentencia de muerte.

—Investigué un poco sobre él. Realmente es una mierda, ¿eh?

—Dímelo a mí—bufo, dejando salir una risita amarga—. La cosa es que Shirosaki era mi secreto. Con él, sentía que podía llegar a la cima, deshacerme de todos mis miedos y ser quien se supone que soy. Así que lo convertí en mi mayor secreto, en algo que protegía celosamente, sin dejar que nadie viera más allá de su máscara. Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, me di cuenta también de que tenía que decirte la verdad acerca de él, pero no estaba seguro de confiar en ti.

Alza las cejas ante esa frase, casi con incredulidad, pero se mantiene en silencio de todos modos. Se me aprieta el estómago al saber lo que voy a decir a continuación, así que me pongo en piloto automático y me obligo a hablar a través de todos los muros que levanté para esconder los sucesos que justifican mi falta de confianza.

—Asumí mi asexualidad cuando tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años. Fue un proceso complicado, como te imaginarás, porque todo el mundo decía que solamente necesitaba tener sexo para asegurarme de que estaba equivocado. La cosa fue que les creí; pensaba que quizás el problema era yo. Así que me enredé con chicos y chicas por igual, buscando a alguien que despertara esa parte que estaba supuestamente dormida.

Me aclaro la garganta, notando que mi voz ha ido bajando poco a poco en volumen.

—Descubrí que me sentía más cómodo con los chicos que con las chicas. Así que salí con un par mientras aún estaba en la escuela. Me negué a tener sexo con todos ellos, claro, porque no me sentía cómodo con la idea… aunque a ninguno le gustó que me negara. Varios intentaron obligarme y me persuadieron para que hiciera cosas que no quería, diciendo que me amaban y que si yo los amaba a ellos, tenía que acceder.

—Ichigo, ¿estás diciéndome que te…?—su voz desaparece al final de la frase, dejándola delicadamente en el aire, insinuando perfectamente la palabra que viene después.

— ¿Si me violaron?—termino por él, la palabra sintiéndose como bilis sobre mi lengua—. Técnicamente no. ¿Molestarme sexualmente? Sí.

—Dios santo—exhala, pasándose ambas manos por la cara. Me dedica una mirada aterrada, sus ojos azules clavados en mí como si fuera a romperme en cualquier instante.

—No te preocupes—lo reconforto, alargando mi mano y alcanzando su pómulo. Cepillo mi pulgar contra el arco superior de su mejilla, cerca de su ojo, y le dedico una sonrisa cansada—. Pasó hace mucho.

—Sí, pero…

—Grimm—lo detengo, sonriéndole—. Ya no importa. Lo que importa es que entiendas que esa era la razón que tenía para no confiar en ti al principio. Después me vi demasiado inmerso en mis propias mentiras, en mis propios miedos, como para decirte la verdad. No sabía si podrías entenderme, si podrías perdonar mi falta de confianza. Una cosa quedó tras la otra y entonces Aizen me atrapó tan fácilmente que fue ridículo. Mi oportunidad de decirte la verdad se había ido como si nunca hubiese existido, y nunca pude explicarme ante ti—me muerdo el labio inferior, tratando de contener el sollozo que amenaza con romper mi voz—. Pero ahora lo estoy haciendo. Y prometo nunca más mentirte, incluso aunque la verdad duela.

—Eso es más de lo que puedo pedir—murmura, alzando la mano y acariciando la mía con el dorso de su mano. La caricia manda una corriente eléctrica a mi sistema, quitándome el aire y haciendo que mi estómago dé saltos que harían que un gimnasta experto sintiera celos—. Ahora, tengo un par de preguntas.

—Me lo imaginé. Dispara.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Szyael? Porque no sé si sabrás que él era nuestro médico. Desapareció un tiempo después de que Aizen se enterara de la existencia de Shirosaki.

—Lo sé. Él me lo dijo—sonrío ante el recuerdo de Szyael parado nervioso frente a mí la primera vez que pidió verme, moviéndose como si no pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda para pararse en mi camarín—. Fue después de mi primera presentación en Sereitei como Shiro. Él pidió verme y Urahara accedió a hacerlo pasar. Nos hicimos amigos… aunque sería más correcto decir que se hizo amigo de Shirosaki. Eventualmente, desarrolló… sentimientos _románticos_ hacia él.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que Szyael estaba enamorado de ti?—inquiere, una repentina inyección de ira dejándose oír peligrosamente en sus palabras.

—Eso creo—admito, sorprendido—. Pero nunca sentí más que amistad hacia él, y Szyael lo comprendió perfectamente.

—El mundo sí que es pequeño—exhala, sonando cansado de pronto—. Nunca me imaginé que Szyael fuera gay.

Dejo salir una carcajada falta de aliento, porque nunca me imaginé que esa fuera su reacción a contarle mi relación con el médico. La verdad, esperaba que se molestara conmigo por dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero al parecer, eso es un reminiscente de mis anteriores relaciones fallidas. O, como las llama mi madre, relaciones abusivas.

— ¿Y cómo fue que se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Whitey?—pregunta finalmente.

—En el hospital. Acompañé a mamá a una quimioterapia y me lo encontré allí. Estaba trabajando en el departamento de oncología, y como has dicho, el mundo es pequeño. Resultó ser que él era el doctor de mamá.

— ¿Te descubrió o se lo dijiste?

—Me descubrió. Dijo que había sido el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?—masculla, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. En alguna parte de mi cabeza, sabía que Shiro eras tú. No quise creer en ello, claro, porque asumí que si eras tú, me lo habrías dicho. Y el ceño fruncido fue exactamente lo que te delató.

Si eso se suponía que tenía que hacerme sentir mejor, pues no ha cumplido su cometido. De hecho, me siento incluso peor que cuando comencé a decirle la verdad: lo único que ha hecho al decir eso es hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. Grimmjow ha confiado plenamente en mí todo este tiempo, contándome cosas que ponían en peligro su vida y su carrera desde el principio. ¿En cambio yo? Yo esperé a que todo se fuera al traste para decirle la verdad.

Soy una pésima persona.

—Oye, Ichi, no te digo esto para que te sientas mal—comenta Grimmjow, dedicándome una mirada que me hace sospechar que quizás ha leído mi mente—. Por favor, no pienses ni por un segundo que lo que pasó te quita credibilidad. Confío tanto en ti como al principio de nuestra relación, lo que, si quieres mi opinión, es completamente masoquista.

La tensión en mis hombros se relaja, una carcajada temblorosa saliendo de mis labios. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe cómo calmarme? Conoce cada camino a mis nervios como la palma de su mano, sabiendo qué decir para generar la exacta reacción que espera.

Es exasperante, y al mismo tiempo, nunca puedo tener suficiente de ello.

—Muy bien—continúa él, con una sonrisa de medio lado deslizándose por sus labios. Tengo un pequeño avistamiento de uno de sus afilados caninos, blancos como la nieve, brillando tras su labio superior—. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

—Eso suena peligroso—admito, haciendo una mueca de fingido horror.

—Nada de eso—se ríe él—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar _laser tag_?

 

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Grimmjow?—pregunto, por milésima vez, mientras me acomodo el chaleco sobre la camiseta de manga corta. Le dedico una mirada dubitativa, porque realmente creo que esto es una pésima idea. Es demasiado pronto para que él salga en público después de que el problema con Aizen se destapara, sin mencionar que no hay forma alguna de que pueda tapar su cabello con “el disfraz”.

—Ichigo—exhala él, rodando los ojos con exasperación—. Está bien. No puedo esconderme toda la vida. Me merezco una vida normal, por el amor de dios, soy un ser humano con derechos. Pago mis impuestos, bastante altos, si quieres mi opinión, dono sangre y dinero para Greenpeace. Déjame ser.

Alzo las cejas ante la última parte de su diatriba, conteniendo la carcajada que empuja para salir por entre mis labios. Finge una mueca de sufrimiento, suspirando con excesiva profundidad mientras chequea la mira de su arma laser. La mueve con habilidad entre sus manos, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, para luego sonreír con suficiencia y hacer la mímica de guardársela en el cinturón. Es como si estuviera imitando una de esas películas antiguas del medio oeste hechas por Clint Eastwood.

—Júrame que nunca más vas a ver _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ —le pido, fingiendo el horror en mi rostro, revisando mi propia arma laser con una rápida mirada. Todo parece estar en perfecto orden, con la mira calibrada y el gatillo aceitado. Voy a patear su trasero jugando _laser tag_.

—No voy a hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir, Orangey—suspira, dedicándome una sonrisa de medio lado.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de las instrucciones del moderador de la sala, nos encontramos repartiéndonos a lo largo y ancho del cuarto. Las baldosas semitransparentes reflejan las luces estroboscópicas de colores fluorescentes, dorados brillantes, verdes ácidos y rosas chillones explotando en haces de otros colores mientras traspasan las estructuras de cuerpos geométricos apiladas para hacer del campo de tiro un lugar más entretenido.

Recuerdo perfectamente este lugar: las enormes estructuras de metal y vidrio transparente que surgen entre la semi penumbra como un iceberg frente a la proa del Titanic, el suelo duro y frío que te da la sensación de caminar sobre hielo mientras corres de acá para allá para poder escapar de tus enemigos. Las figuras sigilosas escondiéndose en los rincones más recónditos del lugar y la música rock explotando por los altoparlantes que cuelgan de las vigas de metal.

Una inyección de adrenalina lanza mi corazón a una frenética carrera contra mis costillas. Puedo sentir el sudor comenzando a perlar mi nuca y mis sienes, pegándome el cabello a la piel, y ni siquiera he comenzado a jugar. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo esta clase de distracción; no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la libertad de poder salir a hacer cualquier cosa, en realidad. Ahora que soy libre de Aizen, lo único que quiero hacer es disfrutar de esto, de las infinitas posibilidades que se abren ante mí.

Así que me escondo tras una enorme estructura construida de cubos retorcidos, descansando la espalda contra la superficie de vidrio mientras me agacho en cuclillas. Puedo oír el pitido que nos da el aviso para comenzar a jugar, y lo primero que hago es inhalar profundo.

Me inclino ligeramente hacia la derecha, espiando por el borde de la estructura, buscando a Grimmjow con ojos frenéticos. Estar en equipos contrarios no es lo que yo habría escogido, porque hacemos buen equipo jugando juntos, pero esta vez, todo se trata de quien puede derrotar al otro con mayor facilidad.

Ah, y a los otros quince jugadores en cada equipo.

Un arma apunta hacia mí desde el borde de la estructura directamente al frente de la mía, y con un sonidito ahogado, me escondo tras el cubo, protegiendo el plato en mi espalda lo mejor que puedo. La lógica dice que no pueden apuntarte a través del vidrio semi transparente de las estructuras, pero es mejor prevenir que curar, y quiero ser yo quien termine con Grimmjow.

Cosas de pareja, y saben, el querer matarse el uno al otro en un juego de _laser tag_.

Mientras _Utah_ de Emarosa explota a través de los parlantes, me deslizo lo más sigilosamente que puedo entre las estructuras, apuntando y disparando en cuanto veo al primer descuidado del equipo azul dejar su diana a la vista. El culatazo del arma remece los músculos de mi brazo, imitando a un arma real, y la luz roja en el cuello de su chaleco se enciende como un faro entre las luces estroboscópicas, anunciando su descalificación del juego.

Lo oigo soltar una maldición, mirando a su alrededor para ver quien ha sido el que acaba de hacerlo perder nada más iniciado el juego. Cuando me ve a mí, agazapado cerca de él, con el arma aún apuntando en su dirección, me dedica un ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina que podía ponerme diez metros bajo tierra de inmediato.

Le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un guiño, porque no hay nada que me quite más el pánico de ser observado fijamente que la adrenalina de patear traseros de manera ficticia.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que varios chicos de ambos equipos (el azul y el amarillo) tengan que abandonar la sala. Quince minutos después del inicio del juego, ambos equipos han sido reducidos a la mitad de su cuota inicial, quedando más o menos siete u ocho por lado.

Bitácora del capitán: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no se ha dejado ver.

Mientras le disparo a una chica desprevenida que acaba de dejar su diana expuesta al intentar sacar a alguien de mi equipo, veo un borrón celeste moviéndose tras las estructuras piramidales a mi izquierda. La mancha es rápida y sigilosa como un gato, el cañón del arma apuntándome directamente al pecho mientras la chica suelta un taco y la luz de su chaleco se torna roja.

Alcanzo a moverme en el último momento, lanzándome al suelo tras otra estructura cerca de mí. Patino en el piso antes de que mi espalda dé contra el vidrio, empujando el aire fuera de mis pulmones y dejándome allí tendido, de costado, considerando las opciones filosóficas que me han llevado hasta este punto exacto de mi vida.

Inhalo profundo y me levanto de mi lugar, deslizándome con rapidez entre un par de jugadores de mi equipo y eliminando a un tipo del otro con un solo disparo. Siento entonces la vibración de mi chaleco, que me alerta que he sido alcanzado por un láser enemigo.

Grimmjow.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, parado justo sobre una de las estructuras más lejanas a mí, con los pies separados y erguido en toda su altura, sigue con el rifle acomodado contra su hombro y la mira puesta en mí.

Mala suerte para él. Tengo excelente puntería y él está completamente al descubierto.

Apunto, disparo, y el culatazo empuja mi hombro hacia atrás. Veo su sonrisa desvanecerse cuando su chaleco le da el aviso de haber sido “herido” por mi arma, su ceño frunciéndose mientras da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se deja caer con soltura de la estructura. Lo observo mientras aterriza elegantemente con los pies separados y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas, sus ojos fijos en mí a través del cristal.

Elimino un par de chicas en mi camino hacia él, escudándome con uno de mi propio equipo para evitar el disparo que viene desde una de ellas, a mi derecha. Le dedico una risita por lo bajo cuando deja salir una maldición y algo que suena muy parecido a «púdrete», patinando sobre las baldosas y escondiéndome justo a tiempo tras un enorme prisma triangular medio retorcido.

— ¡Orangey!—oigo a Grimmjow gritar, su voz sobreponiéndose al atronador sonido de la guitarra y la batería de la nueva canción que estalla por los amplificadores—. ¡Te tengo en la mira!

— ¡Pues dispara, chico ruso!—contesto a voz en cuello, inclinándome hacia el costado para verlo al mejor estilo de un franco tirador, recostado boca abajo en un enorme prisma rectangular, su arma apoyada contra su antebrazo izquierdo mientras el dedo índice de su mano derecha está tenso sobre el gatillo—. ¡Te estoy esperando!

— ¡Oi, Ichigo!—llama de nuevo, justo en el momento en el que jala del gatillo. En el último momento, logro escudarme tras uno de los paneles de la enorme mole de cristal vaporoso y metal—. ¡Tengo algo qué decirte!

Apunto hacia un chico que corre a esconderse tras la estructura más cercana a mí, disparando dos veces y sonriendo cuando queda fuera. Con cautela peino el lugar con la mirada, encontrándome con que solamente quedamos Grimmjow y yo.

¿En qué momento terminamos con esto?

— ¡Pues que sea rápido, grandulón! ¡El que pierde paga la cena!—exclamo, estirándome para poder observarlo.

Pero me encuentro con que ha desaparecido entre la niebla artificial que nubla la habitación, las volutas atravesadas por las luces de colores que se infiltran entre las columnas como la luz de un faro a través de la neblina que cuelga sobre el mar.

—Sabes—comienza su voz, muy cerca de mi oído. Siento su respiración cepillar contra mi cuello y un estremecimiento me baja por la espalda, obligándome a erguirme muy tieso y girarme hacia él. Me empuja suavemente con su cuerpo, apretándome contra la superficie plana detrás de mi espalda, sus caderas muy pegadas a las mías y su pecho presionando contra el mío a cada respiración agitada—, si estuviéramos casados, podríamos hacer esto todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué…?

La vibración de mi chaleco me deja saber que acabo de perder. Grimmjow tiene su arma directamente contra la diana en mi pecho, el barril de la pistola ajustado contra el disco de aluminio. Me dedica una sonrisa mientras la música se detiene, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Perdiste.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?—inquiero, falto de aliento.

—Que perdiste.

—Antes de eso.

—Dije «si estuviéramos casados, podríamos hacer esto todo el tiempo»—repite, lenta y deliberadamente. Tras sus ojos veo brillar la expectación, y sé perfectamente que esto no es una broma de ninguna clase.

Abro la boca para decir algo (cualquier cosa), pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Grimmjow sigue mirándome con una sonrisa conocedora, como si entendiera perfectamente mi falta de palabras.

— ¿Acabas de…?—empiezo, falto de aliento, con el corazón latiéndome a mil dentro del pecho. Creo que puedo sentir sus latidos contra mí, pero no estoy muy seguro; mi propio pulso bate insistentemente en mi nuca, la vena de mi cuello, mis oídos y la punta de mis dedos.

— ¿Proponerte matrimonio?—inquiere, lentamente, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro—. De una manera muy genial, tengo que agregar.

Se siente como si sus palabras tardaran eones en aterrizar por fin en mi cerebro. Pestañeo confuso hacia él mientras mi mente intenta envolverse alrededor de su propuesta, como si acabara de hablarme en un idioma extranjero que yo debería conocer.

Cuando miraba mi vida y me imaginaba un futuro, no me veía estando casado, formando una familia con alguien más. La vida en pareja no parecía apta para mí hasta hace muy poco tiempo, como algo que le quedaba bien a todo el mundo menos a mí. Sin embargo, ahora, con él aquí, no puedo imaginarme —nuevamente— una vida apartado de él. ¿De qué serviría vivir el resto de mis días sin la única persona que me comprende, que me respeta y que no duda en apoyarme sea cual sea mi decisión?

— ¿Ichigo?—llama, la preocupación deslizándose sigilosa en su expresión. Su postura corporal cambia ligeramente, la inseguridad filtrándose a su sistema mientras cambia su peso de un pie a otro. Son hábitos nerviosos que pocas personas conocen, hábitos que reconoces una vez que has pasado mucho tiempo con él.

— ¿Sabes algo, Grimmjow?—digo por fin, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Parece encogerse un par de centímetros, como si mi mirada trabada con la suya lo intimidara—. Sí.

— ¿«Sí» a qué? ¿A que fue una propuesta genial o que accedes a casarte conmigo? Porque este no es momento de bromear, Orangey, créeme. No había estado tan nervioso desde que me presenté por primera vez en Ja…

—Grimmjow—lo detengo, sonriéndole divertido. Un sonrojo feroz acaba de subírsele a las mejillas, coloreando sus pómulos, el puente de su nariz e incluso las puntas de sus orejas. Lo había visto sonrojarse antes, pero jamás a este nivel, como si quisiera que la tierra lo tragara lo antes posible—. Cierra la boca un momento, ¿está bien?

Aprieta los labios en una fina línea llena de ansiedad, sus manos deslizándose dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Parece un chico de primaria en su primer día de escuela, demasiado nervioso como para alzar la mirada del suelo.

—La respuesta es sí. A ambas preguntas.

Alza la mirada del suelo y la clava en mí. Sus cejas se alzan en su frente, profundas arrugas llenas de estupefacción hundiéndose en su piel, que cambia de color según la iluminación que viene desde las vigas de metal sobre nuestras cabezas. Las luces estroboscópicas parecen convertirlo en un estudio de tonos de un mismo color, pasando del verde al morado, al rosa, al amarillo ácido.

Le dedico una sonrisa, cruzándome de brazos y haciendo malabares con la escopeta de _laser tag_.

—Venga, chico ruso, tú eres el que me propuso matrimonio. ¿Por qué pareces tan espantado de que haya dicho que sí?—bromeo, intentando hacer que se relaje—. Déjame adivinar. Apostaste con Nnoitra, ¿verdad?

— ¿Estás diciéndome que aceptas _casarte_ conmigo?—exhala, pestañeando confuso hacia mí, como si acabara de hacer una presentación de las cuerdas cuánticas ante él. Está demás decir que Grimmjow no sabe mucho de física.

—Whoa, ¿te sientes bien, chico ruso? Usualmente no eres tan… ya sabes. Lento.

—Ichigo—continúa, como si yo no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto—. ¿Estás aceptando pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

—Sí, Grimm. Ya sabes, ¿hasta que seamos viejos y tu cabello sea más blanco que celeste?—exhalo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en una fingida mueca de fastidio.

—Mierda—deja salir, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Mierda, Ichi…

Alzo las cejas hacia él, algo sorprendido por su reacción. Esperaba que me abrazara o que intentara llevarme fuera de la sala en estilo nupcial, pero realmente no esperaba que se pusiera a maldecir a los cuatro vientos como si acabara de golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie contra le esquina de la cama.

— ¿Esperabas que me negara?—pregunto, sintiéndome dolido.

—La verdad es que sí—contesta, y no hay malicia alguna en su voz. Es simple sinceridad, completa, cruda y durísima sinceridad. Está diciéndome la verdad: esperaba que le dijera que no—. No me malentiendas, Ichi, es solo que…

Inhala, pasándose nuevamente la mano por el cabello. Hábitos nerviosos. Vaya, realmente está perdiendo la compostura… y eso no es algo que veas todos los días. Al gran Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ídolo de millones, pareciendo un niño nervioso que se presenta ante la clase en su primer día de escuela.

— ¿Es solo que qué?—inquiero, luchando contra el dolor que intenta filtrarse en mi voz.

—Es solo que no pensé que quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida _conmigo_.

— ¿Y por qué no querría?—pregunto, genuinamente confuso.

—No lo sé. Pero realmente no puedo creerme que hayas dicho que sí—deja salir una risita temblorosa, una carcajada en un hilo de voz que amenaza con cortarse a la más mínima variación del sonido. Se acerca a mí, dejando caer el arma de juguete al piso con un repiqueteo, sus manos acunando mis mejillas—. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Grimmjow—me quejo, sintiendo cómo el carmín me calienta las mejillas.

—No voy a despertarme en un hotel en alguna parte del mundo, sabiendo que estos últimos meses han sido un simple sueño, ¿verdad?—masculla, inclinándose ligeramente y apoyando su frente contra la mía. El calor de su piel se impregna en mí, una sensación de paz tan cálida y tan luminosa inundando mi pecho que siento el mismo miedo de que todo esto sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No—le aseguro, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del cosquilleo de su respiración mezclándose con la mía—. No, Grimm, no vas a despertarte de un sueño. Estoy hablando en serio. Quiero estar contigo.

—Dios, eres tan cursi—gime, una risita deslizándose en su voz—. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, Kurosaki.

Dejo salir una carcajada.

—Fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te dije que sabía karate.

—Lo recuerdo. Sigues siendo mi sueño hecho realidad, Ichigo. No importa qué.

Me empino en las puntas de mis zapatillas, plantando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Vamos a cenar. Yo pago.

—Por supuesto. Acabo de patear tu trasero en _laser tag_.


	27. Hazlo por mí.

—No puedo creer que hayas estado desaparecido por más de un año. Eres el peor amigo de la historia.

Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota, poniendo los ojos en blanco. La luz dorada del sol se filtra por las ventanas abiertas de mi cuarto, entrando a raudales en amplios ángulos que convierten al mundo en un lugar de suaves esquinas y delicados colores como los de una pintura en acuarela.

Me dejo caer contra la cabecera de mi cama, cruzándome de brazos y de piernas y dirigiéndole una mirada que va entre la disculpa y la reprobación a Renji. Se encuentra sentado en mi silla del escritorio, también cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido de modo que los tatuajes sobre sus cejas se revelan bajo el pañuelo que lleva atado en la cabeza. Ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi: su cabello, ligeramente más largo, yace ahora atado en una solitaria trenza que le cae por el lado derecho de la cabeza y sobre el hombro.

Desde el otro lado de mi cama, sentada a los pies, Rukia me dirige una mirada penetrante, como si quisiera diseccionarme para una clase de anatomía al mejor estilo de Leonardo Da Vinci. Su largo cabello negro azabache le cae suelto tras la espalda, de alguna forma dándole un aire más maduro. Sus ojos se ven más viejos, también, aunque los suaves y delicados músculos que se marcan contra la pálida piel de sus brazos dan a entender que la vigorosidad de los veinte años sigue tan fresca en ella como cuando la conocí.

—Pues la Piña tiene razón, Ichigo. _Eres_ el peor amigo de la historia—afirma, componiendo un puchero. De alguna manera, logra que incluso esa expresión se vea completamente mortífera. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeña puede darte tanto miedo?

—Pues lo lamento. Ya les he explicado lo que pasó, ¿no es así?—exhalo, pasándome la mano derecha por el pelo. El corte de cabello de hace unos días atrás aún me resulta ligeramente extraño, como si necesitara más pelo para poder correr mis dedos por él—. Además, con esto del juicio y reconstruir mi relación con Grimm…

—Sí, no has tenido tiempo—exhala Rukia, dándose por vencida. Deja salir un suspiro de derrota y suaviza su expresión, la dulzura llenando su rostro e iluminándolo—. ¿Cómo está él?

—Mucho mejor ahora que Aizen está fuera de su espalda, me imagino—bromea Renji, relajando su entrecejo también. Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, una sonrisa de tiburón dividiendo su rostro en dos. Ay, no. Esa es su mirada de interrogación libidinosa. Ni siquiera sé por qué me mira de esa forma, si ninguno de los dos se ha enterado de que realmente no soy asexual como yo solía creer—. ¿Es un amor en las calles y un freak en las sábanas?

—Que te den, Renji—bufo, rodando los ojos, pero sintiendo que un sonrojo me calienta la cara de igual manera.

— ¿Oh?—Rukia parpadea hacia mí, una sonrisita picarona tironeando de las esquinas de su boca. Menea las cejas de manera sugestiva, inclinándose hacia delante para acercarse un poco más a mí—. ¿Qué pasó, fresita? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—Yo _no_ me estoy sonrojando, enana—repongo, desviando la mirada. Claro que me estoy sonrojando, sobre todo cuando te lo hacen saber—. Deja de mirarme así, me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Ah, pero es que no te pondrías nervioso si no estuvieras escondiendo algo, _I-chi-go~_ —canturrea, sonando infantil y odiosa al mismo tiempo—. Venga, vamos, suelta la sopa. ¿Por qué parece que has estado haciendo más que simplemente “arreglar” tu relación con él?—pregunta, recalcando la palabra con el gesto de las comillas en el aire.

—No me digas que…—comienza Renji, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. No me digas que tu próstata conoció a Grimmjow junior. Eso sería…

— ¡Jesús, Renji, no seas cerdo!—exclama Rukia, dedicándole una mirada de desagrado.

—Por el amor de…—empiezo, tapándome la cara con las manos.

—Ah, pero si es solamente sexo, Ichi, ¿por qué…?—comienza él, riéndose. Su carcajada se detiene de improviso, y siento de inmediato un escalofrío de pánico descender por mi columna vertebral, muy parecido a esa vez que a Karin se le ocurrió dejar caer un cubito de hielo dentro de mi camiseta—. No te ha forzado a nada, ¿verdad?

Me giro hacia él con tanta rapidez que un crujido desagradable se deja oír en mi cuello. Un dolor punzante y rojo se extiende por mi nuca, sus dedos extendiéndose hacia mi quijada y mi coronilla.

— ¿Qué?—dejo salir, mirando a Renji como si acabara de decirme que los cerdos vuelan.

—Ichigo—dice, lenta y mesuradamente, su voz adquiriendo un tinte peligroso como un escalpelo brillando muy cerca de mi ojo—. Grimmjow no te ha forzado a nada, ¿verdad? ¿Nada que tú no quieras hacer?

—Dios, no—niego con la cabeza vigorosamente, ignorando el dolor en mi cuello. Bueno, hola ahí, tortícolis—. Nunca. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido consentido por _ambas_ partes.

— ¿Estás seguro, Ichigo?—pregunta Rukia, mirándome con preocupación—. Porque la última vez también dijiste lo mismo, y resultó que no…

—Grimmjow no es como _ellos_ —la detengo, apretando los dientes hasta que mis mandíbulas se entumecen—. Se los juro. No me ha obligado a hacer nada que no quiera hacer.

Ambos se relajan visiblemente ante la vehemencia de mi afirmación. Renji se deja caer contra el respaldo de mi silla con ruedas, soltando un bufido de alivio.

—Eso quiere decir que _sí_ han hecho “cosas”—bromea por fin, luego de unos momentos de tenso  silencio.

—Ah, por…—refunfuño—. Sí, hemos hecho cosas. ¿Qué edad tienes, trece?

—Pero… ¿y tu asexualidad, Ichigo?—consulta Rukia, confundida.

—Ah, eso—mascullo por lo bajo—. Bueno, resultó que no era _tan_ asexual como pensaba.

—Explícate.

—Demisexual—exhalo, sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzado—. Soy demisexual. Significa que tengo que…

—Enamorarte para sentir atracción sexual, sí—me detiene ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me informé bastante cuando saliste del closet con nosotros. La verdad, antes de ti, nunca había oído de personas que carecieran de atracción sexual, así que decidí buscar más información.

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

—Entonces es serio—comenta Renji, alzando las cejas—. Tú y el.

—Sí—asiento con la cabeza—. Tan serio que estamos planeando… ya sabes. Casarnos.

Mis palabras cuelgan en el aire por unos momentos, como si las hubiese escrito en tinta brillante. Les dirijo una mirada preocupada a ambos, notando sus expresiones estupefactas, igual que aquella vez en que les conté acerca de mis “problemas” con mis novios anteriores. Sin embargo, esta situación es diferente: deberían alegrarse por mí.

Entonces, ¿por qué parece que…?

— ¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?!—chilla Rukia, saltando de la cama y aterrizando sobre sus pies en un fluido y rápido movimiento.

—Tiene que ser una broma—jadea Renji.

Olviden lo que dije.

—Ichigo, ¿estás de broma, verdad?—inquiere la enana, acercándose a mí con una mirada asesina en su rostro—. Porque te juro que si esto es una broma, voy a patearte tanto que quizás el jefe de mi compañía no me deje bailar…

— ¿Tú, casado?—inquiere la Piña, con el mismo tono de voz falto de aliento—. Es que… wow. No me lo creo.

Me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Pues sí. Grimmjow me lo pidió hace un par de días. No se lo he dicho a mi f…

Me interrumpe la puerta al abrirse violentamente, como si alguien la hubiese pateado. No me sorprende encontrarme con la cabra vieja parada en el umbral, con una sonrisa de bufón en la cara y los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Hijo mío!—chirría, alegremente, ingresando a la habitación sin siquiera fijarse en mi mirada asesina. ¿Es que este hombre no comprende el concepto de una puerta cerrada?—. Tenemos visitas. Vamos, todos ustedes. A la sala, ahora mismo.

Renji, Rukia y yo le dirigimos a papá una mirada sorprendida. Nos miramos entre nosotros y luego de vuelta a la cabra vieja, que sigue parado a una corta distancia, muy cerca de Renji, con una amplia sonrisa que no augura nada bueno.

Me pregunto por qué estará tan emocionado. Puedo sentir la anticipación que se desprende de él como oleadas que empiezan a emocionarme a mí también, mi estómago dando un vuelco que haría que un gimnasta olímpico sintiera envidia. Por alguna razón, siento que esto tiene que ver con Grimmjow.

Decidimos quedarnos callados y seguirlo a la sala. Las expresiones inquisitivas de Renji y Rukia no hacen más que ponerme aún más nervioso, con el corazón latiéndome a mil en el pecho. Mi pulso bate en las puntas de mis dedos y en la vena de mi cuello, un insistente pitido instalándose en mi oreja derecha.

Mi ansiedad parece alzarse igual que una ola dentro de mí, arrasando con todo a su paso. Mientras seguimos a papá en silencio por el pasillo que nos guía a la salita, descubro a Renji mirando a Rukia como si no entendiera nada, y a la enana encogiéndose de hombros, dándole a entender que sabe tanto de esto como él.

Trago la saliva espesa que se junta en la base de mi garganta e intento obligarme a relajar los tensos músculos de mis hombros. Cuando por fin el pasillo se termina y nos encontramos en la sala, me detengo abruptamente.

Allí, sentados cómodamente como si fuera la milésima vez que lo hacen, se encuentran Grimmjow, Nelliel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Tier, Kaien y… espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Orihime?—dejo salir, alzando las cejas.

La muchacha sentada a un lado de Ulquiorra, con los dedos entrelazados con él, es de estatura promedio y piel blanca. El largo cabello marrón rojizo, casi naranjo, le cae en una suave cascada por la espalda, hasta su cintura, sus grandes ojos grises clavados en mí con una amplia y dulce sonrisa.

Las amplias caderas y la cintura pequeña la hacen parecer un voluptuoso reloj de arena, sin mencionar que su delantera no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de Nell o la de Bel. Vestida con una corta falta de tablones y una camiseta de manga corta, parece recién salida del instituto.

—Hola, Kurosaki-kun—saluda ella, su suave voz llenando mis oídos.

Dios santo. Han pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que la vi. Éramos compañeros de clase en Japón, junto con Renji, Rukia, Chad y Uryuu. Varios de mis amigos, con los que sigo en contacto hoy en día, siempre dijeron que tenía un inevitable enamoramiento conmigo. Y aunque salí con ella un par de veces, ya hemos aclarado que nunca me sentí atraído hacia las chicas.

—Inoue—tartamudea Rukia, acercándose a ella—. ¡Han pasado años!

—Dios santo, Inoue—deja salir Renji—. ¿Tú eres la misteriosa novia de Ulquiorra?

Solamente entonces, el hecho de que las manos de Ulquiorra y Orihime estén entrelazadas hace clic en mi cabeza. Grimmjow mencionó que hicieron un show en Japón, pero jamás me imaginé que el mundo fuera tan pequeño.

—Bueno, sí—contesta, sonrojándose—. Es… una larga historia.

—Sí, sí, ustedes dos tórtolos son adorables—bufa Grimmjow, rodando los ojos y levantándose del sillón con un fluido movimiento. Noto entonces que mi familia está reunida junto con los demás: Yuzu, Karin, mamá y papá. Yuzu mira a _The Espadas_ como si nunca hubiese visto nada más hermoso, y suspiro al recordar su gran afición por la banda—. Pero Orangey y yo tenemos algo qué decirles.

Se me tensa la espalda igual que la cuerda de un violín demasiado ajustada. Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida mientras se desliza hacia mí y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, encajándome justo contra su costilla izquierda.

— ¿Deberíamos sentarnos?—inquiere mamá, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Creo que sí—contesta Grimmjow, dejando salir una carcajada.

— ¿Grimm?—pregunto, en voz baja.

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Parece ansioso, saltando en su lugar igual que un cachorrillo llegando a su nuevo hogar, vibrando con tanta energía que por un momento temo electrocutarme. Grimmjow parece tan emocionado que me siento como un aguafiestas, pero no importa cuántas veces salga en público, la sensación de pánico que me provoca ser el centro de atención nunca se desvanece.

Una vez que todos están cómodamente repartidos en los sillones, el sofá y un par de sillas, todos los ojos clavados en nosotros, siento que mi garganta se seca inevitablemente. Se siente igual que el hueso mientras intento obligarme a tragar, respirando a la par con Grimm para intentar calmarme.

Ay dios. ¿Va a contarles a todos? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Es demasiado para mí. No creo que sea buena idea. Planeaba hacerlo con cuidado, en la cena, en _privado_ , no en frente de todos. Esto no es para nada lo que tenía planeado para contarles a mis padres y a mis hermanas que estoy comprometido.

—Ya que están todos reunidos—comienza él, muy cómodo, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara—. Tenemos una noticia que darles…

—Esto no es un Mpreg, Pantera, que no se te olvide—lo interrumpe Nnoitra, con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes, muy parejos, como los de un piano.

—Eso es perturbador—apunta Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño—. Aunque es más perturbador que sepas lo que es un Mpreg. Pero no. No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?—lo apresura Kaien, sentándose al borde de la silla con una amplia sonrisa casi cómplice. Tampoco le he dicho nada a él, pero algo me dice que lo intuye.

—Ichigo y yo—empieza Grimmjow, apretándome sutilmente contra él. Creo que puede sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo y está tratando de darme algo de apoyo moral— hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

— ¿Irse a vivir juntos?—pregunta Karin, alzando las cejas.

Le dirijo una mirada atormentada. Eso sería mucho más aceptable que la noticia que les vamos a dar. Después de todo, hoy se estila vivir con tu pareja antes de casarte con ella, y lo cierto es que deberíamos haber pasado por esa etapa antes de decidir unirnos ante la ley. No es que me arrepienta de mi decisión o que piense que mi familia va a desaprobarlo, sino que… ah, realmente, ¿será que el orden de los factores va a alterar el producto?

—No—contesto, luego de aclararme la garganta.

— ¿Adoptar niños?—sugiere Nell, una amplia sonrisa de excitación cruzando su rostro. Sentada muy cerca de Nnoitra, con su mano sobre su rodilla, se echa hacia delante, toda ella una bola de emoción a punto de explotar igual que una bomba de tiempo—. Eso es muy tierno. Pero tiene que estar casados para hacer eso. Lo sé, lo investigué.

—Nelliel—se queja Nnoitra, dejando salir un suspiro.

— ¿Qué? Pero si sabes que…

—A lo que nos referimos—la interrumpe Grimmjow, suspirando exhausto— es a que Ichi y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

Las sonrisas de Renji y Rukia dejan saber que estaban enterados ya de la noticia, aunque me sorprende un poco lo complacidos que se ven. Por otra parte, el resto de las personas presentes ante nosotros se quedan estáticas, todos los ojos fijos en nosotros como el público de una atracción de circo especialmente grotesca.

Me muevo nervioso en mi lugar, esperando el momento en el que la noticia cale en sus cerebros. Le dirijo a Grimmjow una mirada impaciente, casi de súplica, pasándole un brazo por la cintura solamente para buscar algo más de apoyo. Siento que mis piernas van a ceder bajo el peso de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento, y nos sería una buena idea que me fuera a masticar el parqué, ¿cierto?

Lo que sigue es una completa debacle. La información procesada por fin en sus cabezas hace que casi todo el mundo se levante, encerrándonos a Grimm y a mí en un sofocante abrazo grupal. Una algarabía solamente comparable a la fila de un concierto se forma en medio de la sala del departamento, felicitaciones yendo de acá para allá, la ocasional frase de «por fin» dejándose oír más de una vez entre los muchachos. Papá y mamá me felicitan y le advierten a Grimmjow que tiene que cuidar de mí, como si yo tuviera cinco años y no la edad suficiente como para formar una familia.

Por su lado, mis hermanas se dedican a llorar abrazadas a mí. Sí, incluso Karin. Mientras Yuzu me dice una y otra vez lo feliz que está, su gemela simplemente me aprieta contra ella, dándome la sensación de que me voy a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Las horas se arrastran, e incluso cuando es día jueves, se decide unánimemente tener una pequeña fiesta para celebrar mi compromiso con Grimm. Luego de un rápido viaje a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana, la pandilla (no puedo creerme que acabe de usar esa palabra) vuelve con comida para un regimiento, soda suficiente para llenar las vejigas de medio Manhattan y varios packs de cerveza que ignoro olímpicamente.

La pequeña reunión se aplaza hasta entradas horas de la noche, por lo que los asistentes deciden quedarse a dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que en casa no se respiraba una atmósfera de felicidad tan vigorizante, tan llena de vida. Nos reunimos en la sala, con sacos de dormir y colchones inflables, conversando hasta que se hace de madrugada, planeando los detalles de la boda y fantaseando acerca de la siguiente aventura que nos espera a Grimmjow y a mí.

¿Quién diría que después de toda la tormenta de mierda que fue el año pasado, lograría tener momentos tan simples, felices y brillantes como estos?

 

 

—No vas a comprar esa sortija. Por enésima vez, Grimmjow, es _demasiado_ cara. ¿No crees que es suficiente con los anillos de compromiso, por el amor de dios?—exhalo, pasándome una mano por la cara.

—Ah, vamos, Orangey. Mira. Es oro blanco y es hermoso.

—Sí, sé lo que es. Me lo has dicho unas quince veces. Pero es muy… _ostentoso_.

Grimmjow deja salir un suspiro de fastidio, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Me dedica una terrible mirada con el ceño fruncido, evitando por todos los medios mirar a la congregación de adolescentes que se reúne fuera de Tiffanny’s. No es que haya sido mi idea comprar en una de las joyerías más caras, pero él insistió en conseguir solamente lo “mejor”, como él lo llamó.

La verdad, yo habría sido feliz ignorando olímpicamente todo el tema de las sortijas y los anillos de compromiso. Sinceramente, ni siquiera haría una fiesta de compromiso ni recepción tras la boda. Aunque, claro está, todo el mundo insistió en hacer una fiesta. No le veo la utilidad, de veras.

Aunque no pude negarme a la cara de súplica de mi madre cuando dijo que quería planear la boda en conjunto con Nell, Bel, Rukia y Orihime. La ayuda de mis amigas al parecer es esencial, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que se estila en las bodas occidentales. Las bodas orientales son relativamente tradicionales, y aunque me encantaría tener una boda al estilo de _mi_ cultura, sé que Grimmjow anhela tener una ceremonia a su estilo.

Eso no quiere decir que vayamos a casarnos por la iglesia. Ambos estamos demasiado alejados de la religión católica (incluso aunque él fue criado bajo dicha religión) como para asistir a un templo para casarnos, sin mencionar que para contraer matrimonio de esa forma, primero tendría que realizar _todos_ los rituales exigidos por la ley religiosa. Bautizo, primera comunión y confirmación.

No, gracias. Prefiero la ley del estado. Es más segura. Sin mencionar, _claro_ , que la iglesia católica no dejaría que dos hombres se casen. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Vaya, quién lo diría.

En fin. Mientras Grimmjow observa de cerca la argolla de oro blanco en su mano izquierda con ojo crítico, yo me dedico a mirarlo a él. Su rostro, que había estado marcado por ojeras y por afilados pómulos que dejaban saber que no estaba durmiendo bien, parece luminoso y terso. No hay círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos ni párpados nacarados por la falta de sueño. Ha subido un par de kilos de peso y su piel luce más bronceada, su cabello bastante más largo y cayendo hacia el costado de manera desordenada.

Se ve tan saludable que simplemente no puedo creer que sea la misma persona del año anterior. El dos mil diecisiete fue bastante difícil para ambos, y aunque mi apariencia ha mejorado bastante desde que nos deshicimos de Aizen y que volvimos a estar juntos, el cambio más notable lo lleva él.

Parece que usara su felicidad como una armadura, que lo escuda de cualquier mala vibra y rumor desagradable que se extienda por los medios.

—Me estás mirando fijamente—dice, luego de unos momentos—. ¿Por qué me miras fijamente?

—No es nada—contesto, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿y?—inquiere al final, alzando la mirada desde la sortija en su dedo y mostrándomela como si yo no la hubiese visto—. ¿Qué opinas?

Dejo salir un suspiro exasperado.

— ¿De verdad quieres las de oro blanco?

—Bueno, _duh_. Claro. Mira cómo se te ve a ti—sonríe, alargando la mano para tomar la mía, alzándola de modo que ambos podamos ver la sortija que adorna mi dedo anular—. Te queda excelente. Vamos, Ichi, ¿por mí?

Maldita sea, no los ojos de gatito mojado… y ahí va.

—Está bien. _Bien_. Jesús, eres todo un caso—bufo, rodando los ojos pero soltando una risita de igual manera, porque la felicidad que ilumina su rostro cuando se sale con la suya es simplemente contagiosa.

Me dedica una amplia sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, antes de girarse hacia la dependienta y encargar las sortijas.

Le dedico una mirada a los anillos de compromiso: dos solitarios de plata, cada uno con una garra delicadamente cincelada para sostener una pequeña roca en el centro. La de Grimmjow, que ya viene de manera estándar, de zafiro azul, parece reflejar la luz de manera que explotan nimios arcoíris desde los ángulos de la roca. La mía, como la encargó Grimm, será de zafiro naranjo, una muestra de la roca puesta cuidadosamente a un lado del anillo. El color se ve llamativo, profundamente exótico, atrapando la luz desde cierto ángulo y luciendo como si estuviera envuelta en llamas.

Después de pagar el precio sin siquiera parpadear, Grimmjow y yo dejamos la joyería para dirigirnos hacia Central Park. La verdad, después de todas las compras y preparativos, lo único que ambos queremos es simplemente tomarnos un helado y sentarnos a descansar.

Así que caminamos por las aceras, sorprendentemente vacías, tomados de la mano y conversando amenamente. La comodidad que se instala entre nosotros se siente tan natural que parece que jamás existió cierta reticencia de mi parte a aceptar estar con él; de hecho, ahora mismo, la idea de haberlo rechazado tantas veces al comienzo de nuestra relación me parece una completa locura. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué lo hice.

Sin embargo, nuestra burbuja de felicidad y cansancio amable se revienta ante nuestros ojos cuando su celular deja salir el tono de llamada. Con una mueca de disgusto, Grimmjow hunde su mano libre en el bolsillo de su vaquero, extrayendo el aparato mientras desliza el pulgar por la pantalla para poder contestar la llamada.

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—escupe, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo veo palidecer notablemente, sus ojos agrandándose de puro pánico. Se detiene abruptamente, tirando de mi brazo al hacerlo y obligándome a detenerme con él. Le dedico una mirada preocupada, la voz que sale del auricular demasiado amortiguada como para distinguir al dueño y mucho menos las palabras.

Por lo que puedo ver en su expresión, no obstante, la persona al final de la línea no es un santo de su devoción. Aprieta los dientes, inhalando pesadamente, las aletas de su nariz expandiéndose mientras el aire ingresa a sus pulmones como un siseo.

Cuelga la llamada sin decir nada. Me dedica una mirada cansada, casi de disculpas, como si fuera su culpa la repentina interrupción de nuestro descanso. Un descanso, que, si se me permite agregar, ni siquiera había comenzado.

— ¿Grimm?

—Ah. Diablos—suelta, frunciendo el ceño. Suena genuinamente enojado, y el apretón que le da a mi mano es suficiente prueba para saber que está tratando de contener su ira—. Eran mis padres.

— ¿Clarissa y Nikolai?—exhalo, frunciendo el ceño también.

—Quieren reunirse con nosotros—me explica, su voz raspando en su garganta de esa forma en la que siempre lo hace cuando está realmente molesto—. Con ambos.

— ¿Qué quieren tus padres conmigo, Grimmjow?—inquiero, sorprendido.

—Se enteraron de nuestro compromiso por la prensa—exhala, mirando hacia una distante cabina de periódicos cruzando la calle con desprecio—. No sé qué pretenden lograr, pero quizás quieren decirme cuánto desaprueban nuestra relación. Después de todo, desaprueban todo lo que he hecho con mi vida. No sería una sorpresa.

Recuerdos de la conversación que sostuve con sus padres hace un par de semanas atrás asaltan mi mente. No creo que estén llamándolo para directamente desaprobar nuestro compromiso. Algo me dice que por fin han tenido suficiente y han decidido hacer las paces con su hijo.

—Creo que deberías darles el beneficio de la duda—digo al final, sabiendo que quizás estoy cruzando una línea que no me corresponde cruzar. No es asunto mío si Grimm decide que sus padres están definitivamente fuera de su vida, si decide que no quiere que se acerquen a él o a mí. Pero siento que si no le digo lo que pienso, quizás vaya a cometer un error que no va a poder reparar. He vivido demasiadas veces esa situación de no saber si hay salida como para quererla para él—. Vamos, Grimm. ¿Por mí?

Me mira largamente, sus ojos recorriendo las líneas de mi rostro igual que un dibujante lo haría con su modelo. Su mirada se traba con la mía, luego se deja caer por mis pómulos y el cartílago de mi nariz, delineando cuidadosamente los bordes de mis labios. Finalmente, luego de que su inspección termine en el ángulo de mi barbilla, sus ojos vuelven a los míos y una expresión de derrota se instala en sus facciones.

Con un suspiro que suena más como un gruñido, se para al borde de la calzada y le chifla a un taxi, que se detiene con un chirrido de neumáticos y el penetrante olor de la goma quemada sobreponiéndose al aroma de químicos, basura, humanidad y comida que inunda el aire.

—Eso es nuevo—comento, mientras nos dirigimos al taxi.

— ¿El qué, que ceda a tu cara de perro mojado?—gruñe hacia mí, abriéndome la puerta tras el conductor.

—No, que hayas pillado un taxi a la primera.

—Eres un tarado.

Luego de un corto viaje en taxi que Grimmjow paga con propina del cuarenta porciento (provocando que el taxista seguramente se enamore de él), nos bajamos delante de su departamento. Los hombros tensos de Grimm parecen estar a punto de destrozarse, el hueso de su columna tan visible contra su piel que casi podrías sostener un juego completo de Jenga sobre él.

Cuando llegamos a su piso, Clarissa y Nikolai están esperándonos fuera de su puerta, ambos vestidos de manera casual. Es extraño ver a la pareja de abogados en vaqueros y camiseta, luciendo más jóvenes de lo que lucían la vez que los conocí, tan irremediablemente incómodos que apenas puedo creerme que sean las mismas personas con personalidades aplastantes de la vez anterior.

Grimm ni siquiera les dirige una mirada mientras pasa entre ellos, directamente hacia la puerta de su departamento, para abrir la cerradura y dejarlos entrar. Ellos tampoco le dirigen la mirada mientras entran al piso con la cabeza gacha, como niños que acaban de ser regañados.

Los sigo unos momentos después, cerrando la puerta tras de mí con cuidado. La atmósfera tensa amenaza con ahogarme, pero tengo que mantenerme firme, porque eso es exactamente lo que Grimmjow necesita en este momento: apoyo emocional. Si yo me derrumbo, él también va a hacerlo.

No puedo permitir que una cosa como esa pase. No delante de sus padres.

Pero me sorprende, como siempre, al abrir la boca y decir lo que menos esperé:

—Ustedes dos están invitados a la boda. El evento es de media etiqueta, así que ni se te ocurra vestir de negro, padre. Sería de mala educación.

Nikolai, Clarissa y yo le dirigimos a Grimmjow una mirada sorprendida. Allí parado, en medio de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enfurruñada, parece un niño de cinco años que accede por fin a pensar las cosas antes de actuar.

— ¿Estás…?—comienza Clarissa, temblorosa.

—Les estoy dando la oportunidad de redimirse—la interrumpe, cortante—. Espero que decidan hacerlo bien esta vez. Porque esta es la última oportunidad que les doy de ser padres y no dictadores. ¿Estamos claros?

Nikolai inhala abruptamente por la nariz.

—Como el agua.


	28. Un balde de agua fría.

**_Julio, 2018. Brooklyn, Nueva York. Estados Unidos._ **

Hay regalos de cumpleaños bastante extraños en la vida, como esa vez que oí a un amigo decir que su abuela le había tejido un pijama entero. Así es, un pijama. Con patitas y todo. Hubo una vez en que Rukia me dijo que Hisana había decidido regalarle un set de dibujo, incluso cuando todo el mundo (incluyendo a Byakuya) le dijo que era una mala idea. El resultado de eso fue tener a Rukia dibujando a Chappy en todos lados, incluyendo una pared del baño de su casa.

Cabe destacar que Rukia tenía siete años. Pero de todas formas, ¿para qué necesita una niña de siete años un set de dibujo y pintura profesional? Ve tú a saber.

Y entonces está el mío. Una sortija de matrimonio que me vincula con Grimmjow ante los ojos de la ley. El oro blanco destaca contra mi piel bronceada, exactamente como Grimm dijo que iba a hacerlo. La verdad, no había querido creerle hasta ahora. Así que mientras la fiesta comienza con todos los invitados riendo y conversando, me dedico a mirar la banda de metal rodeando mi dedo anular.

Soy un hombre casado. Tengo veintitrés años y estoy casado.

Bueno, mira eso. Si había dos palabras que jamás en mi vida me imaginé que pudieran ponerse juntas en la misma oración, esas son «Ichigo» y «casado». Lo cierto es que, mientras miro la sortija en mi mano izquierda, más me convenzo de que la vida no suele ir al rumbo que uno esperaba. Planeaba pasar mi vida solo, con la constante espina de que quizás nadie iba a amarme si era incapaz de tener una relación física clavada en el pecho.

Pero ahora… diablos. Ahora se siente como si todo hubiese caído en su lugar. Y no por el hecho de ser capaz de tener una relación física con Grimmjow, sino por el hecho de que él se enamoró de mí mucho antes de que yo descubriera mi verdadera sexualidad. Él estaba completamente dispuesto a pasar su vida conmigo sin obtener placer carnal a cambio.

¿No prueba eso que tomé la decisión correcta?

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma, te van a salir arrugas a los veinticinco—comenta una voz, atrayendo toda mi atención. Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida a Grimmjow, aún con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente en el pecho debido a la sorpresa. Me dedica una sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, toda llena de dientes brillantes y ese sensual peligro que siempre parece rodearlo. Incluso ahora, después de estar tanto tiempo a su lado, sigo teniendo la misma inyección de adrenalina cada vez que lo veo—. Oh, ahí vas de nuevo. El ceño. Es _adorable_.

Relajo mi entrecejo a pura fuerza de voluntad, pero vuelvo a fruncirlo inmediatamente.

—Soy un hombre. _No_ soy adorable—contesto, enfurruñado, mientras me cruzo de brazos. ¿Por qué me sonrojo por eso? Es ridículo. En serio, soy un hombre casado. Debería comenzar a comportarme como tal.

—Ah, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto. Eres como un Pusheen. Adorable y enojón.

— ¿Acabas de compararme con un gato gordo que come todo el día?—inquiero, alzando las cejas hacia él con incredulidad.

Deja salir una carcajada, acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Pienso en resistirme al contacto, solamente para seguir con mi enojo infantil, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estoy riéndome y dejando que me apriete contra él.

Entierro mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, pasando mis brazos por su espalda. Cada momento que paso con él, cada segundo en el que puedo demostrarle mi afecto públicamente, se siente como un regalo. Después de un año entero en el que no pude ni siquiera mirarlo por temor a las represalias de Aizen, la situación actual es como un bálsamo que alivia el dolor de una quemadura.

Oigo a alguien silbar, igual que lo haría alguien desagradable en la calle hacia una chica. Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de soltar a Grimmjow y girarme hacia el origen del sonido, sabiendo de antemano quien es.

—Renji—dejo salir, bufando con exasperación—. ¿Podrías _no_ hacer eso?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo—se disculpa él, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja como un lobo—. Es que ustedes dos son adorables.

Grimmjow deja salir un gemido de pánico, exagerando la agudeza del sonido para hacer notar que es una broma.

—Somos hombres. _No somos_ adorables.

—Eres un idiota—dejo salir, rodando los ojos y soltando una carcajada.

—Sí, pero soy _tu_ idiota—contesta, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándome una mirada llena de orgullo. Alza la mano izquierda y apunta hacia ella, llevando la atención hacia la sortija en su dedo anular—. Para siempre. Estás atrapado conmigo, Orangey.

—Si vuelves a citarme a _The Big Bang Theory_ una vez más, Grimmjow…

Renji suelta una carcajada, atrayendo algunas miradas de los asistentes a la recepción. De la nada, Rukia aparece a su lado con una copa de champaña en la mano izquierda, sonriendo como si fuera Navidad.

Le clavo una mirada inquisitiva, devolviéndole la sonrisa más que nada por instinto. Supongo que estoy tan feliz que nada podría hacerme sentir mal hoy, ni siquiera el hecho de que Rukia no sonría de esa forma a no ser que haya hecho algo para mortificarme. Lo que es bastante más común de lo que me gustaría admitir.

—Esa sonrisa no augura nada bueno—suspiro, notando la mirada inquisitiva que Grimmjow nos dedica a Renji, Rukia y a mí. Supongo que esto de ser amigos durante tanto tiempo nos ha llevado a cierta clase de comunicación telepática, porque soy capaz de saber exactamente qué es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a la enana.

—No te ofendas, Rukia—comenta Grimmjow, sonriendo con malicia—, pero cada vez que apareces cerca de mí, las posibilidades de que algo malo me pase son muy altas.

—Ah, no seas idiota—contesta ella con simpleza, agitando la mano derecha hacia él en ademán despreocupado—. Solía tenerte ojeriza porque creía que ibas a hacerle daño a Ichigo. Pero ya has demostrado que lo amas de verdad, así que supongo que estamos en paz.

—Rukia tiene razón—concede Renji, asintiendo con la cabeza solemnemente—. No importaba lo mucho que me gustara tu música, desconfiaba un montón de ti. No puedes culparnos, de todas formas. Ichi tuvo malas experiencias y es nuestro deber preocuparnos por él.

Dejando salir un suspiro de derrota, Grimmjow se encoge de hombros. La directa sinceridad de mis amigos logra poner a cualquier persona incómoda, incluso aunque dicha persona sea alguien que ha estado bajo el escrutinio público por años. Lo cierto es que para ser alguien tan famoso como lo es él, es bastante fácil ponerlo ansioso.

—Pero—digo finalmente, notando que nadie se atreve a decir nada—, Grimmjow ha demostrado que no es como los demás. No me habría casado con él de no ser alguien que valiera la pena.

— ¿No es la cosa más tierna del mundo?—lloriquea Grimmjow, componiendo una expresión soñadora. Me abraza por detrás, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y apoyando el mentón en mi hombro izquierdo—. Qué bueno que decidí casarme contigo, Orangey.

—Es demasiado temprano en nuestro matrimonio como para que decidas ponerte cursi, Grimm.

Renji y Rukia dejan salir una carcajada, rodando los ojos de una manera que me hace pensar que quizás hay algo más allí. Últimamente los he visto más cercanos que antes; cercanos de una manera que va más allá de la misma amistad. Quizás por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos y están intentando ver qué hacen con ellos.

La idea de estos dos idiotas siendo pareja logra ponerme una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Aunque, a decir verdad, este día completo logra ponerme la más enorme de las sonrisas en los labios: no podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora. Después de dos años terribles, llenos de pánico, de depresión, tristeza y la constante idea de que mi vida podría irse al caño solamente con un mal movimiento, haberme librado de todo ello y haber encontrado este punto de luz en la habitación oscura que eran mis días es simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La cosa es que _es_ verdad. Todo esto es real, nada es un sueño, y cuando despierta mañana, voy a seguir estando al lado de Grimmjow.

—Es hora del brindis—nos informa Yuzu, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Será mejor que vayan a sentarse.

El resto de la velada pasa entre felicitaciones, copas que van por aquí y por allá, música y risas. Evito completamente las charolas con champagne, vino o cualquier otro alcohol, y me sorprende ver que Grimmjow hace lo mismo. Tampoco deja la fiesta para fumarse un cigarrillo en ningún momento, lo que me deja boquiabierto. Grimm es un adicto a la nicotina, pero parece haber comenzado a usar parches para evitar fumar. La verdad es que yo no lo extraño tanto como creí, pero puedo imaginarme que él sí lo hace.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, Grimm y yo estamos demasiado cansados como para seguir bailando. El simple hecho de pararnos en la pista de baile o de arrastrarnos a la mesa de los cócteles logra poner muecas de sufrimiento en nuestros rostros y arrancarnos gemidos de cansancio.

Nos despedimos de los invitados, soltando carcajadas cuando nos acusan de ser unos aguafiestas. Como si ellos no pudieran seguir festejando sin nosotros, cosa que obviamente hacen una vez que nos subimos al taxi y que este comienza a alejarse del edificio en el que se lleva a cabo la celebración.

Me dejo caer contra Grimm, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Con una sonrisa cansada, él alarga la mano y la envuelve alrededor de la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos con delicadeza.

—Sabes—comienza, con tono de voz somnoliento, apoyando su mejilla contra mi coronilla con suavidad—, creo que me siento de ánimo para jugar Mario Kart.

Dejo salir una carcajada, sonriendo como un idiota. No se me pasa desapercibida la mirada divertida del conductor a través del espejo retrovisor; el cuadro que debemos pintar en su asiento trasero debe ser algo divertido. Ambos vestidos de traje, obviamente saliendo de un matrimonio, cansados como perros, y aun así, dispuestos a desperdiciar un par de horas jugando Mario Kart.

Si esta no es la clase de relación que las personas quieren, entonces no sé para qué quieren tener una relación en primer lugar.

—Seguro voy a patearte el trasero.

—Eso lo veremos.

 

 

**_18 de Julio, 2018. Karakura, Tokio. Japón._ **

Karakura es exactamente como la recuerdo. Con sus calles impecablemente limpias, el asfalto gris pálido, las paredes de ladrillo gris por las que podrías caminar tranquilamente sin tener miedo a caerte. Volver a mi ciudad natal después de varios años de vivir en Estados Unidos es un shock directo a mi sistema, la sorpresa de ver rasgos orientales aquí y allá dejándome estupefacto en el mismo momento en el que nos bajamos del taxi.

Le doy las gracias al taxista, entregándole un par de yenes extra de propina. Grimmjow descarga las maletas del auto con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor con sumo interés, devorando los detalles igual que lo haría un pintor que espera plasmar su obra en un lienzo.

La fachada de mi antigua casa sigue siendo la misma, con su madera barnizada de modo que el claro color de la construcción destaca contra el techo de tejas azules y el viejo letrero de la Clínica Kurosaki, escrito en kanji blanco sobre un fondo azul verdoso.

Le echo una larga ojeada a mi hogar de infancia, inhalando profundamente por la nariz. Todo sigue igual, y sin embargo, soy yo el que ha cambiado una barbaridad desde la última vez que pisé este lugar.

La hierba bien cuidada del jardín, de color verde esmeralda, parece recién regada. Ahora mismo, en Estados Unidos están en medio del invierno, mientras aquí hace un calor que podría derretir las suelas de mis zapatillas con facilidad. Sin embargo, aunque es algo molesto, la luz del sol se refleja en las pequeñas gotas extendidas por el césped, dándole el aspecto de una extensión de terciopelo verde en la que han dejado caer diminutos diamantes.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice el letrero?—inquiere Grimm, parándose junto a mí para mirar la construcción.

—Clínica Kurosaki—contesto, con la melancolía llenando mi tono sin que pueda evitarlo—. Esta es mi casa de la infancia.

Grimm parpadea hacia mí, sorprendido, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la casa. La observa por largo rato, como si quisiera encontrar los recuerdos de un Ichigo más pequeño, más joven, correteando detrás de dos pequeñas en el jardín.

—Es bonita—dice por fin. Sé por su tono que realmente piensa lo que está diciendo.

—Y es toda nuestra por dos semanas y media—le contesto, sonriendo.

—Ah, la vida de casados—suspira, soñadoramente—. ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora?

Dejo salir un bufido.

—Grimm, llevamos literalmente tres días de casados. No seas ridículo—bromeo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Como siempre, quepo perfectamente en su costado, justo contra su costilla, su brazo deslizándose por sobre mis hombros casi por acto reflejo.

—Rompes mi corazón, Orangey—deja salir él, en un suspiro lleno de cómico dolor fingido.

Dejo salir una risotada, apretándome contra él antes de dejarlo ir. Deslizo mi mano dentro del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, extrayendo un viejo juego de llaves que no he usado en varios años ya.

—Ven. Entremos.

Grimmjow sonríe de medio lado, más que contento de entrar a la frescura de la casa.

Después de que comenzara a ganar dinero con el contrato de Aizen, decidí contratar a un par de personas que mantuvieran la casa en perfecto estado, incluyendo la clínica familiar. Ya no funciona, claro está, porque no hay ningún médico que funcione en ella, pero la idea era poder volver en algún momento. Nunca pensé que ese momento fuera para pasar mi luna de miel con Grimmjow, en mi tierra natal, disfrutando del matrimonio sin tapujos. En ese tiempo, simplemente creí que mis padres podrían necesitarla.

Con una sonrisa de aprobación, Grimm me sigue por el pasillo de pastelones hacia la puerta de la casa, arrastrando tras de sí las maletas con facilidad. Aún me sorprende un poco la fuerza que tiene, aunque no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

Si _saben_ a lo que me refiero. Y estoy seguro de que sí.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral, inmediatamente me inclino para quitarme las zapatillas. Es increíble lo rápido que vuelven las costumbres con las que fui criado, como si nunca me hubiese ido realmente. Así que le dedico una sonrisa a Grimmjow cuando me mira entre sorprendido y dubitativo, siguiendo mis movimientos naturales con la mirada.

—Quítate los zapatos, Grimm.

—No hacías esto en tu departamento en Estados Unidos—apunta él, dejando ir la manija de la maleta e imitando mis acciones.

—Allá era diferente. Queríamos encajar lo más posible—contesto, encogiéndome de hombros—. Acá no necesito hacer eso.

—Y dime—inquiere, calzándose las pantuflas—. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Cuando subo el escalón del rellano, el familiar aroma de la madera y la luz de sol golpean mi cara con la suavidad del zarpazo enguantado de un gato. Huele casi igual que cuando nos fuimos hace varios años atrás, más que nada porque he pedido que se usen exactamente los productos de limpieza que mamá solía usar cuando vivíamos aquí.

—Podríamos recorrer la ciudad. Seré tu guía personal—bromeo, apenas notando que entra en la casa. Me sigue por el corto pasillo hasta la sala, donde se encuentra el sofá, los sillones, la mesa de centro y la televisión. Recuerdos de las noches que pasábamos viendo películas en familia me dejan un sabor de dulce nostalgia en la boca mientras me dirijo a la escalera—. Sin mencionar que vamos a dormir en una cama de plaza y media. Tendremos _poco_ espacio.

Grimmjow deja salir una carcajada.

—Claro, como si eso fuera un problema. Puedes dormir sobre mí.

—O debajo de ti.

—O sobre mi cara si se te ocurre.

Nos reímos como dos niños pequeños que acaban de hacer una travesura mientras subimos las escaleras, el ocasional golpe de las ruedas de la maleta contra la madera el único sonido además de nuestras respiraciones. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, lo primero que hago es echarle una ojeada al cuarto de mis hermanas, exactamente como lo dejaron al mudarse.

Mi cuarto, la segunda puerta del pasillo, está también exactamente como lo dejé, con el cobertor celeste con una cruz azul, el escritorio con mis libros y el antiguo computador, la silla pulcramente acomodada en el espacio correspondiente. No hay polvo en ninguna superficie, lo que me deja bastante satisfecho: estar pagando para que alguien limpie y no ver los resultados sería simplemente estúpido.

Grimmjow deja salir una exhalación de cansancio cuando por fin deja la maleta apoyada contra la puerta del armario, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejando salir un sonidito muy parecido al de un gato al estirarse.

Suelto una risita, dando un par de zancadas y dejándome caer sobre la cama. La colcha despide el agradable aroma del detergente que siempre usamos aquí, llenando mi mente de recuerdos que atesoro en lo más profundo de mi mente. Creo que no había querido pensar en mi vida en Japón por un tiempo, más que nada porque son memorias felices. Los dos últimos años no se sentían a la par con ellos, y rememorarlos habría sido dolor innecesario.

Ahora, no obstante, comparando mi pasado con mi presente, siento que finalmente he conseguido volver a ser igual de feliz.

— ¿Te parece si nos recostamos un rato?—pregunto, sintiendo que el jet lag ya comienza a hacerme efecto. No debería dormir, pero, realmente, el cambio de horario puede irse a la mierda. Estoy muerto de sueño y solamente quiero dormir.

—Eso suena a una propuesta sucia. Estoy dentro—bromea, caminando hacia la cama y dejándose caer a mi lado.

—No suena mal—comento, fingiendo pensar en la idea—. Aunque, ¿sabes qué sería mejor?

— ¿Ignorar por completo el sexo y dormir?

—No—me carcajeo, negando con la cabeza—. Sexo en la tina.

Se levanta tan rápido que me deja momentáneamente sin palabras. Todo el cansancio de su rostro parece haber desaparecido, como si realmente jamás hubiese estado allí, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado divide su rostro en dos.

Me dedica una mirada pícara, alzando las cejas a modo de invitación.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Pues no tengo idea. Lo decía en broma, pero realmente, la idea de tener sexo en una tina nunca ha sonado tan buena como ahora. Estoy completamente sudado debido al calor que hace aquí en Japón, más seco que el que hay en Nueva York, así que una ducha no me vendría mal. Grimmjow debe estar en las mismas condiciones, aunque él sea capaz de verse bien incluso con barro por todo el cuerpo.

—Vamos pues.

Una hora más tarde, ya más relajados, relativamente doloridos y oliendo a jabón de lavanda, Grimm y yo dejamos la casa para dirigirnos a alguna tienda cercana. Puede que la casa se mantenga perfectamente, pero no hay víveres, y aunque estoy a punto de comprar comida preparada, quiero comer algo hecho en casa y completamente japonés. No es que mi madre no haya hecho nuestra comida tradicional en Estados Unidos, pero carecíamos de algunos ingredientes y no era lo mismo.

Puede que no sea tan buen cocinero como Yuzu o mamá, pero me defiendo en la cocina. Un estofado no nos vendría nada mal, con un par de latas de refresco bien helado y helado de chocolate de postre.

Con los dedos entrelazados y riéndonos de un montón de estupideces, hacemos nuestro camino hacia la tienda a paso calmado, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Es gracioso pensar que solía creer que el hecho de casarnos iba a cambiar algo: lo único que hizo fue asegurarnos que tenemos toda la libertad del mundo para querernos. No creo que haya nada mejor que eso, incluso con las miradas de desagrado de los homofóbicos. Esos jamás faltan, pero no pueden arruinarme la fiesta.

Las puertas de cristal de la tienda se deslizan en su mecanismo cuando nos paramos ante ella, el pequeño pitido que avisa de un nuevo cliente sonando tranquilamente en el ambiente relajado del minimarket. Grimmjow y yo ingresamos en la atmósfera fresca del local, inhalando profundamente el aire frío que refresca nuestros organismos.

—Dios santo—dejo salir, pasándome una mano por el cabello. El sudor ya me ha pegado el pelo a las sienes y la frente, inutilizando completamente el baño de hace unos momentos. No es que fuera completamente _inútil_ , pero, ya saben. La idea no es transpirar luego de ducharse. Es ridículo—. Hace un calor horrible.

—Y yo que creía que los veranos en Nueva York apestaban—comenta Grimmjow, soltando una carcajada—. Pero esto bordea el ridículo.

—Lo sé. Apenas recordaba el calor que hacía en Japón.

Estoy a punto de lanzarme como un bólido hacia el refrigerador industrial donde están las bebidas cuando la visión de un cabello negro azulado me detiene sobre mis pasos. Cuando veo los lentes de montura rectangular, confirmo mis sospechas de inmediato.

— ¡Oi, Ishida!—llamo, atrayendo de inmediato su atención.

Los ojos azules de Ishida Uryuu se clavan en mí, sus cejas alzándose con una bien disimulada sorpresa. Se acomoda los lentes en el puente de la nariz, en su típico ademán personal, clavando su mirada en Grimmjow de manera inquisitiva antes de acercarse a mí.

—Kurosaki—saluda, sonriéndome—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.

—Un montón—convengo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es genial verte, amigo.

—Lo mismo digo—sonríe él.

— ¿Ichi?—pregunta Grimmjow, mirándonos con confusión.

Casi ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en japonés. Dios santo, es algo automático: no había notado las desventajas de ser bilingüe hasta ahora.

—Oh—dejo salir—. Grimmjow, este es Ishida Uryuu, un amigo de la infancia. Ishida, este es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Mi, eh…

Oh, mierda. No había presentado a Grimmjow como «mi esposo» a nadie hasta ahora. La palabra aún suena extraña en mi boca, por la falta de costumbre supongo, y me agria ligeramente el humor el tener que detenerme por un hecho tan simple como ese.

—Su esposo—completa Grimmjow, sonriendo de esa forma que muestra que sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza—. Un placer.

— ¿Estás _casado_?—exhala Ishida, estrechando la mano de Grimmjow—. Vaya, eso _sí_ es una noticia que no me esperaba.

Siento el sonrojo de inmediato calentar mi rostro, provocándole a Grimmjow una carcajada que apenas puede contener.

—Es algo reciente—admito, luego de aclararme la garganta.

—Estamos recién casados—admite Grimm, alzando la mano izquierda para poder presumir su argolla de matrimonio—. Tres días, para ser exactos.

—Pues felicidades—dice finalmente, superando con rapidez la sorpresa inicial—. Seguro que esa fue la razón por la que ese tipo estuvo preguntando por ustedes. Parecía muy interesado en saber cuándo vendrían.

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos confusos, compartiendo momentáneamente la duda que nos provocan las palabras de Uryuu.

— ¿Qué tipo?—inquiere Grimm, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé su nombre. Pero era alto de cabello y ojos castaños. Dijo que los buscaba para darles un regalo, pero realmente no explicó nada más allá. Estuvo preguntándole a todos tus conocidos aquí, Kurosaki. ¿Sigue siendo tu apellido Kurosaki, en todo caso?

—Sí—admito, intentando encontrar a alguien que calce con la descripción—. Sigo llamándome Kurosaki Ichigo.

La mano de Grimmjow se cierra alrededor de mi antebrazo izquierdo, mandando un chispazo de dolor por mis nervios y arrancándome un gemido de molestia.

Me giro hacia él, listo para increparlo, cuando reparo en su expresión de pánico.

—Ichi—deja salir en un murmullo tembloroso—. Sé quién es.

—Pues sería muy amable de tu parte que lo compartieras—bufo, mirando su mano con el ceño fruncido.

—Aizen.


	29. Amenaza.

— ¿Cómo que no saben nada?—gruño hacia el teléfono, pasándome una mano por la cara—. Si el cabrón se escapó de la cárcel, _alguien_ tiene que saber algo.

— _Lo lamento mucho, Ichigo_ —se disculpa Yoruichi al final de la línea, sonando realmente compungida—. _El hecho de que Aizen se escapara de la cárcel no ha llegado a nuestros oídos_.

—Pero son la maldita _policía_ , Yoruichi—siseo, frunciendo el ceño—. Se supone que…

— _Escucha_ —me interrumpe, sonando irritada ahora—. _Tengo una teoría, pero es eso solamente. ¿Quieres oírla?_

—No estaría nada mal—bufo, mi voz destilando un sarcasmo ácido y venenoso.

— _Creo que no se nos ha alertado de nada debido a que se escapó de una cárcel de máxima seguridad. No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, porque todo su patrimonio fue repartido entre las personas que interpusieron cargos contra él, así que realmente no puede comprar a nadie, pero esto es gravísimo. Los altos mandos odian ser vistos como idiotas, y ahora mismo, Sousuke Aizen los ha dejado como los peores imbéciles de la tierra_.

—Y por mientras—silbo, enojado— el maldito está aquí, en Japón, como si la Interpol no sirviera de nada. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora, Yoruichi? El tipo sabe más de mí que yo mismo. Ya estuvo en contacto con mis conocidos. Sabe perfectamente dónde me estoy alojando.

— _Vuelve a Estados Unidos_ —me aconseja, con un cansancio descarnado llenando la línea—. _Es más seguro que estar en Japón ahora mismo._

La idea suena completamente lógica, racional y segura. Pero llegamos aquí hace un par de horas atrás, y realmente… viajar de nuevo cruzando el mundo sería una locura. Necesitamos descansar, comer y crear un plan de contingencia para poder enfrentar esto. Sin mencionar que es nuestra _jodida_ luna de miel, maldita sea.

—Te volveré a llamar, Yoruichi—suspiro al final, sintiendo la migraña comenzar a latir tras mis globos oculares.

Cuelgo la llamada antes de que ella pueda decir cualquier otra cosa. No me siento de ánimos para interactuar con el mundo exterior; lo único que quiero es recostarme y dormir hasta que se termine el mundo. Aquí estaba yo, creyendo que por fin tenía paz, y el destino decide que no, que no me lo merezco, lanzándome este montón de mierda directamente a la cara.

Me dejo caer sobre el colchón, mirando el cielo raso de mi antigua habitación con pesar. Con los brazos abiertos en cruz y sin camiseta, debo lucir como la perfecta imagen de la desesperanza. Debo verme realmente derrotado, porque me siento como si acabaran de dejarme caer cientos de sacos de cemento endurecido sobre el cuerpo.

Cuando todo parecía ir tan bien, la vida decide que me odia nuevamente y me da una cachetada en la cara. Creí que me había deshecho de Aizen, que nunca más iba a meterse en mi vida a destrozar todo lo que con tanto ahínco luché por conseguir. ¿Qué clase de felicidad puedo obtener ahora, sabiendo que está rondando sigiloso como una hiena, esperando el momento perfecto para hundir sus dientes en Grimmjow y en mí?

—Hijo de la grandísima pe-

—Whoa—me detiene Grimmjow, haciéndome dar un bote en mi lugar. Me siento en la cama como si tuviera resortes en la espalda, dedicándole un ceño fruncido terrible mientras alarga una lata de jugo de manzana que suda de frío hacia mí—. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu querido esposo, Orangey?

—Qué gracioso—bufo, rodando los ojos y retirando la lata de su mano con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Lo siento—se disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solamente trato de aligerar el ambiente. Te ves tenso.

Dejo salir un suspiro derrotado mientras abro la lata. El sonido del aluminio separándose por el pre picado y el aroma del zumo hacen que se me seque la garganta de inmediato, recordándome cruelmente la cantidad de sed que tengo.

Le doy un profundo trago a la lata, agradeciendo el líquido helado que refresca mis papilas gustativas y que relaja mi garganta. Mi estómago parece agradecerlo también, haciendo que se detengan las náuseas y que el vacío que sentía allí donde debían estar mis tripas desaparezca.

—Lo lamento yo también—contesto, bajando la lata casi vacía de mis labios. Le clavo la mirada a la colorida superficie de aluminio pintado con kanjis, tan alegre que ahora mismo me parece una burla directa a mi cara. No puedo entender por qué de la nada mi vida parece haberse ido por el retrete sin aviso alguno—. Es solo que… dios, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Grimmjow le da un trago a su bebida, pensativo, antes de dar un par de zancadas y dejarse caer a mi lado. Su peso se hunde en el colchón, familiar y desprendiendo una sensación de comodidad y seguridad que nadie más en el mundo es capaz de infundirme.

Me paso una mano por la cara, ignorando completamente el dolor de la fricción en mi frente. Mataría por fumarme un cigarrillo ahora, o beberme una cerveza.

Con suavidad, Grimm deja la lata sobre la mesita de noche, cuidando de poner un portavasos primero para no manchar la madera con el sudor de la bebida. No se me pasa desapercibido el gesto casi inconsciente, señal inequívoca de respeto a mi hogar de infancia. Es algo pequeño, algo que pocas personas notarían, pero que hace que la aprehensión en mi pecho se retire ligeramente.

—Sé que estás asustado—dice, al final, limpiándose la humedad de las manos en los vaqueros, dejando manchas oscuras con la forma de las yemas de sus dedos en la tela. Deja salir un suspiro, apretando los labios, como si buscara las palabras correctas para continuar antes de cruzar los dedos en el hueco que queda entre sus muslos—. Yo también lo estoy. Pero se me ocurre que quizás, solamente quizás, podríamos aprovecharnos de esto.

Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida por el rabillo del ojo. A lo largo de nuestro tiempo juntos, he aprendido que Grimmjow tiene una manera especial de hacer sonar racionales las ideas más locas del mundo. La cosa es que cuando él deja caer la bomba y revela lo que yo considero la idea loca, es completamente lógica.

Así que, como es lógico, decido darle una oportunidad.

—Explícate.

—Aizen vino aquí sabiendo que nosotros vendríamos también—comienza, casi pensativo, mientras le clava una  mirada muy fija a sus dedos entrelazados—, pero las posibilidades de que él sepa que nosotros estamos al tanto de su paradero son muy bajas.

Frunzo el ceño hacia el parqué. Está sonando muy lógico, muy racional, y esto no me gusta. No quiero creer encontrar una solución a todo esto solamente para que después Aizen me la tire a la cara. Ese cabrón siempre va un paso delante de los demás: debí haber pensado que tenía un plan de respaldo incluso si perdía la demanda. ¿Cómo es que fui tan idiota?

— ¿Cuál es tu idea, Grimm?—inquiero al final, notando que no ha vuelto a hablar en un rato.

—Mi idea es—prosigue, lentamente, como si saboreara las palabras en su boca— que seamos carnada.

— ¿Qué…?—dejo salir, falto de aliento.

—Piénsalo de esta forma, Ichi: podríamos dar aviso a la policía aquí en Japón y que ellos coordinen un procedimiento con la policía estadounidense. Es un asesino que anda suelto. No creo que tu país quiera que el bastardo siga rondando en las calles de su país.

—Pero Grimm—comienzo, exasperado. La sola idea de Aizen acercándose a mí, o aún peor, a _él_ , hace que mi estómago se revuelva y las náuseas vuelvan en toda su horrible fuerza. Siento que quiero gritar, correr y asesinar al cabrón, todo al mismo tiempo— la policía no lo sabe todavía. Si Yoruichi lo sabe, es porque _yo_ se lo dije.

—Pero no pasará mucho antes de que ellos lo sepan. Cosas como esas no se pueden mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo…

—No voy a arriesgarme a que te haga daño, Grimmjow—lo detengo, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente. La sola idea causa que mi estómago se abra en dos, dándome la sensación de que estoy cayendo hacia un precipicio sin fondo—. No de nuevo.

—Ichi…

—Volvamos a Estados Unidos. Estaremos seguros allá—vuelvo a cortar, dejando que un temblor se deslice en mi voz. No quiero manipularlo, pero tampoco quiero esconderle lo asustado que estoy—. Por favor, Grimm…

Me dedica una mirada inquisitiva, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos. Le devuelvo la mirada, incapaz de desviar la vista, porque parece tenerme atrapado en él. Casi puedo ver los engranajes moviéndose dentro de su cabeza, buscando alguna respuesta, alguna forma de rebatir.

Para ser sincero, yo tampoco quiero volver a Estados Unidos. Tenía un montón de cosas planeadas para nosotros aquí en Karakura, como los festivales de verano y las presentaciones teatrales. Quería llevarlo a un parque de diversiones y comprarle comida típica japonesa; llevarlo a los templos más famosos de la ciudad (Bishamonten el primero de todos, porque Grimm siente cierta fascinación por la historia de las guerras alrededor del mundo), dar un paseo por los parques. Quería llevarlo a mi escuela de música de cuando era niño, donde aprendí casi todo lo que sé hoy en día, comprar suvenires para nuestras familias.

Pero puedo aplazarlo. Puedo olvidarme de ello por ahora, solamente para mantener su seguridad. _Nuestra_ seguridad.

— ¿Es lo que quieres, Ichi?—inquiere finalmente, luego de inhalar profundo.

El nudo que se había ajustado en mi estómago se suelta ligeramente, obligándome a soltar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Sí. Quiero que estemos seguros. Podemos volver después, cuando estemos seguros de que Aizen está encarcelado nuevamente.

Estira la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, suavemente, dándoles un cariñoso apretón. Una sonrisa involuntaria se estira sobre mis labios, el alivio de saber que pronto estaremos lejos de ese jodido loco llenándome el pecho y apaciguando mis preocupaciones como un bálsamo.

—Iremos a comprar los pasajes mañana temprano para irnos lo antes posible. ¿Qué piensas?

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por unos segundos. Un nudo se me ha atascado en la garganta, impidiéndome respirar propiamente. Siento la gélida caricia de los dedos de un ataque de pánico corriendo por mis vértebras, pinchando cada una por separado como si fueran plástico burbuja. Mi respiración corre rasposa por mi garganta, haciéndome difícil enfocarme en mi entorno.

—Ichigo—susurra Grimmjow, soltando mi mano para poder poner las suyas sobre mis mejillas. Me obliga a mirarlo a la cara, su tacto firme y conciliador. Aprieto los dientes, intentando controlar los temblores que comienzan a azotar mi cuerpo como olas contra la costa—. Está bien. Todo estará bien. Respira.

Eso intento. De veras que lo intento; pero mientras más me obligo a calmarme, mientras más obligo a mis pulmones a funcionar como deberían, menos lo consigo. La amenaza se instala en mi cuerpo igual que una gigantesca araña peluda y horrible, chasqueando los quelíceros cerca de mi nuca.

Posa sus labios suavemente contra mi frente, el calor que se desprende de él impregnándose en mí. Su respiración cepilla contra la línea de mi cabello, alborotándolo allí donde golpea. Cierro los ojos, intentando concentrarme en su respiración para poder tranquilizar la mía, concentrando toda mi atención en la sensación de sus palmas contra mis mejillas y la de sus labios sobre mi frente.

Poco a poco, a medida que los minutos se caen del reloj, comienzo a sentirme más tranquilo. El ataque de pánico, que no alcanza a convertirse en uno de esos terribles episodios a los que me había acostumbrado durante el año pasado, se retira lentamente, recordándome a un perro rabioso que corre lejos con el rabo entre las patas.

Cuando por fin soy capaz de respirar normalmente, dejo salir una exhalación temblorosa. Grimmjow se separa de mí lentamente, mirándome a los ojos mientras el temblor en mis manos se hace cada vez más imperceptible.

— ¿Mejor?—inquiere, suavemente, su voz como una caricia.

—Sí—murmuro, sin querer moverme por temor a volver a comenzar—. Eso creo.

— ¿Quieres recostarte? Puedo prepararte un té…

—No—niego con la cabeza, demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa—. Solamente quiero irme a dormir, Grimm.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Grimmjow se levanta de la cama y apaga la luz. La repentina oscuridad de la tarde noche inunda el cuarto, rota solamente por la agradable luz azulada de la farola que entra por la ventana al lado de mi cama.

—Vamos a dormir, Ichi.

 

 

Mientras ojeo los pasajes de avión con cuidado, fijándome muy bien en la hora de salida y la puerta de abordaje, Grimmjow le da un sorbo a la pajita de su batido de fresa. Parece despreocupado mientras se pasea conmigo de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, como si hubiésemos hecho esto millones de veces.

Corrección: hemos hecho esto millones de veces. La diferencia es que en esas veces, nunca hubo un asesino suelto que seguramente querrá eliminarnos en cuanto nos encontremos cara a cara.

—Sabes—dice, tranquilamente, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior para atrapar una gota de batido—, tengo la sensación de que tenemos algo de tiempo para ir a comer algo muy japonés. Como ramen o algo así.

—Dios, _tienes_ que dejar de ver animé. Esto se está saliendo de control.

Deja salir una exclamación de fingido horror, dedicándome una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. Intento contener la risa que lucha por burbujear fuera de mi pecho, pero es completamente inútil: la carcajada deja mis labios, liviana y tranquilizadora, empujando mi pánico hacia un rincón muy oscuro de mi mente.

— ¿Dejar de ver animé?—inquiere, voz aguda y cargada de un gracioso pánico chirriante—. ¡Orangey! Es el _legado_ de tu país. Con todo y escritores de manga con finales apresurados.

—Ni siquiera empieces con eso—gruño, apretándome el puente de la nariz entre los dedos. No quiero ni recordar ese manga que seguí por muchos años, solamente para que terminara hecho una porquería. Gracias, _Shounen Jump_ —. Pero de veras. Si te pillo una sola vez más viendo _Free!_ a escondidas, creo que voy a perder los papeles.

—Ok, primero que nada, eso fue grosero. Lo veo por el fanservice.

—No me sorprende—me carcajeo.

—Vamos, vamos, Orangey—se ríe él, sonriéndome ampliamente—. Vamos a comer algo. Tenemos un par de horas antes de que nuestro vuelo salga.

Ignorando mi aprehensión, guío a Grimmjow por las calles de Karakura hasta encontrar un restaurante de comida típica japonesa. Nuestro vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche, y son las diez de la mañana; tenemos bastante tiempo para recorrer el lugar, comprar un par de cosas y pasear por ahí. Aunque, claro está, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hacer _todo_ lo que quería, de todas formas me siento satisfecho. El solo hecho de disfrutar de una buena comida con Grimmjow, de pasear por el pueblo que me vio crecer y mostrarle partes de mi infancia es más de lo que podría haber pedido.

 Paseamos tomados de la mano, apenas mirando el reloj de nuestros celulares. La tarde cálida avanza suavemente, rozando nuestras pieles como el suave tacto del algodón, llevándose consigo el miedo y la preocupación. Nos deja libres por un par de horas, horas en las que disfrutamos lo más que podemos de nuestra corta libertad.

Hacemos planes de volver en cuanto el asunto con Aizen sea liquidado. Grimmjow quiere conocer todo Japón, y eso nos llevará por lo menos un par de meses; no es que yo me niegue. Tenemos el dinero suficiente para darnos el lujo de no trabajar nunca más, así que, ¿por qué no gastarlo en algo que nos haga felices a ambos?

Le pido, también, que viajemos a Rusia. Quiero conocer su país, quiero ver los lugares que él vio de niño, tal como él lo está haciendo conmigo. Quiero conocer Inglaterra, también, porque además de la eterna fascinación que he sentido por esa aura de misterio que el país exuda, también contiene trozos de la vida de Grimmjow. Quiero saberlo todo de él, conocer hasta el más recóndito de los pasadizos por los que anduvo hace años atrás.

Cuando dan las seis de la tarde, Grimmjow y yo nos miramos con la resignación escrita en la cara. Tenemos que volver a la casa, que está relativamente lejos, para luego tomar nuestras maletas y dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Claro está, podemos usar un taxi para hacer todo eso, pero por alguna razón, ni él ni yo queremos encerrarnos en un auto. No al menos de camino a casa.

De camino al aeropuerto, por otro lado, sería ridículo no ir en taxi. ¿Ir caminando por ahí con las pesadas maletas? Muchas gracias, pero no.

Hacemos nuestro camino de vuelta, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para comprar algo para comer o algún chiche que sus padres o mi familia podrían disfrutar, y, por supuesto, comprar otra maleta para todas las cosas que nos llevamos de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Cargados con bolsas de dulces, suvenires, ropa, cosas que apenas puedo recordar (pero que estoy seguro de no necesitar) y una nueva y enorme valija con ruedas, nos devolvemos a la casa en una cómoda atmósfera que logra tranquilizar mis nervios de punta.

Cuando divisamos la casa al doblar en una esquina, Grimmjow deja salir un imperceptible suspiro de cansancio. No quiero ni imaginarme lo cansados que vamos a sentirnos cuando abordemos ese avión, y ni siquiera me hagan pensar en el dichoso jet lag.

Una gota de sudor cae por mi sien, haciendo su camino por mi mejilla y lanzando por mis nervios la desagradable sensación de las cosquillas. La transpiración me pega la camiseta entre los omóplatos y el cabello a la nuca y la frente, haciéndome desear más que nunca darme una ducha rápida antes de abordar.

—Grimm—suspiro, frunciendo el ceño hacia el pavimento caliente.

—Dime.

—Quiero tomar una ducha antes de salir—comento, sabiendo que estoy jugando con tiempo precioso, pero sin que me importe mucho realmente. _No_ voy a subirme a un avión mientras estoy sudado como un cerdo. Ew. Simplemente… no.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?—consulta, sonriéndome demedio lado.

Veo las dobles intenciones en sus ojos antes de que siquiera él se dé cuenta de que las tiene. Aprieto los labios para contener la carcajada, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No vamos a hacerlo en la tina de nuevo, Grimmjow—lo reprendo, fingiendo severidad.

—Oh, vamos, una rápida—susurra, inclinándose hacia mí. Sabe que estamos en público, con una que otra persona pasando por nuestro lado de vez en cuando; eso no quita que me sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo, claro, porque el tema del sexo sigue siendo algo nuevo para mí.

Aunque no es que no lo disfrute. Lo hago. Lo disfruto _un montón_.

—Sabes que no hay nada como «una rápida» cuando se habla de sexo gay—refunfuño hacia él en un murmullo—. No seas ridículo.

—Eres tan aburrido a veces, Ichigo—suspira, encogiéndose de hombros con grandilocuencia.

—Pero te casaste conmigo, idiota…

— _Touché_ , _mon cher. Touché._

Voy a ignorar por completo la inyección de sangre a mi entrepierna con el solo hecho de oírlo hablar francés. Por. Completo.

Arrastramos nuestros cansados traseros por el corto tramo de calle que nos separa de casa, gruñendo con impaciencia cuando por fin logramos entrar en el frescor de la construcción. Será una pena dejar la casa tan rápido, pero creo que eso solamente nos hará querer volver con más ansias.

Mientras subo las bolsas de las inútiles compras que hemos hecho y la maleta nueva, Grimmjow me avisa a voz en grito que irá a prepararme la ducha. Le agradezco desde el segundo piso por su amabilidad, porque incluso aunque sabe que no voy a follar con él en la tina (en esta ocasión, claro está), sigue siendo el marido más complaciente y adorable de la vida.

No es que _yo_ vaya a decírselo. No se callaría por días.

Empaco nuestras compras con cuidado, dejando espacio para la ropa sucia que voy a tener que empacar luego de ducharme. El calor residual de la habitación golpea contra mi piel cuando me deshago de la camiseta sudada, dejándola sobre la cama hecha un desastre arrugado.

Decido terminar de desnudarme en el baño. No es que no quiera jugarle una broma a Grimmjow (para lo cual sería divertido pasearme desnudo por la casa), pero ahora mismo, estoy poniendo mi comodidad primero. Bajar desnudo al primer piso sería divertido si no tuviera al reloj mordiéndome los talones.

Descalzo, hago mi camino por las escaleras, saltándome los peldaños de dos en dos. Busco a Grimmjow con la mirada, entornando los ojos en el pasillo que lleva al baño y sonriendo débilmente al notar la luz encendida.

Me dejo caer al pie de la escalera, soltando un ruidito de sorpresa cuando el golpe lanza desagradables vibraciones por mis piernas. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, me dirijo hacia el baño, disfrutando de los trozos de cielo que se alcanzan a ver por las ventanas abiertas.

En cuanto doy un paso dentro del pasillo, el vello en mi nuca se levanta contra mi piel, clavándose en mi carne como miles de agujas a la vez. Me detengo en seco, sorprendido de la repentina sensación, intentando encontrar una razón plausible de por qué siento como si algo no estuviera bien.

Inhalo profundo, ignorando olímpicamente el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón golpeando erráticamente el interior de mis costillas. Puedo sentirlo batir en mi nuca, en la vena de mi cuello, mis muñecas, las yemas de mis dedos e incluso en los dedos de los pies. Genera un pitido desagradable en mi oído, incesante, inexorable, sobrecargando mis sentidos y confundiéndome.

Frenético de un momento a otro, miro a mi alrededor. Tratar de encontrar una razón lógica para esta repentina sensación de miedo visceral solamente me deja con la opción de que acabo de recordar que _tenemos_ que salir de este país. La crepitante amenaza que decanta en el pozo de mi estómago no es nada más que el instinto de supervivencia, rogándome que me apresure a ponerme a cubierto.

Cierro los ojos e intento contar hasta diez. El silencio es agradable mientras trato de concentrarme en pensar con racionalidad. Es grato tener algo de paz cuando se hace hasta lo imposible para comportarse como un adulto y calmarse.

El silencio es casi siempre grato.

Espera un momento.

¿Silencio?

Abro los ojos de pronto, con la garganta seca por un pánico lacerante que parece abrir mi pecho en dos. Se supone que debería oír el sonido de la ducha corriendo, o de Grimmjow preparando el baño. Se supone que tendría que salir dentro de poco del cuarto, porque nadie puede demorarse tanto jodido tiempo en dar el agua de una ducha.

— ¿Grimmjow?—exhalo, tembloroso.

¿Por qué me sudan las manos? ¿Por qué estoy tan asustado? Es sencillamente ridículo. Quizás Grimmjow está simplemente revisando su teléfono porque le llegó algún mensaje que le llamó más la atención que el hecho de preparar el baño para mí. No sería la primera vez que se queda atascado en la pantalla del aparato: decir que es adicto a la tecnología sería quitarle importancia al asunto.

Si es así entonces, ¿por qué siento que algo va mal? El instinto no puede fallarme tan garrafalmente. Aun así, me niego a añejarme de la racionalidad; ¿qué podría estar mal aquí? No hay absolutamente nada fuera de lugar. Si lo hubiera, lo habría notado de inmediato. Después de todo, cada cosa quedó en el lugar en el que estaba cuando nos fuimos a Estados Unidos.

Me froto las palmas de las manos, perladas de un sudor pegajoso y frío, contra la tela de los vaqueros. Siento una gota de transpiración caer desde la línea del cabello en mi nuca, deslizándose por mi espalda y mandando un desagradable escalofrío por mi espalda.   

¿Por qué…?

El olor viene antes que la sensación, y mucho antes que la voz. Es una colonia espesa, pringosa, que me provoca arcadas y desencadena recuerdos desagradables de invasiones a mi espacio personal, de control obsesivo y de sentirme como un juguete a merced de alguien más. Se me sube la bilis a la garganta, llenándome los ojos de lágrimas e irritándome la parte trasera del paladar de inmediato.

El sabor amargo del ácido biliar sobre mi lengua es asfixiante. Quiero vomitar aquí mismo, sin importar dónde esté y que tenga que limpiarlo después.

Luego llega la sensación: algo duro y frío contra mi nuca, que extiende una gélida sensación de entumecimiento por mi cabeza y por mi cuello. Un instante no hay nada, y al siguiente, presiona contra mi piel con letal precisión, lanzando un chispazo de dolor rojo como un aviso, como la picadura de una avispa.

Dejo salir una exclamación ahogada mientras los músculos de mi espalda se tensan hacia abajo, siguiendo el camino del estremecimiento que recorre mi espina dorsal desde mi nuca hasta mi coxis. Siento como si fuera la cuerda de un arco lista para saltar en cualquier momento, a punto de cortarme bajo la presión, pero sin realmente romperse.

Es desesperante. Como uno de esos sueños donde corres desesperadamente para alcanzar el final del túnel, pero sin lograrlo jamás.

Y finalmente, la voz.

—Hola ahí, Shirosaki.


	30. Poniendo al destino de rodillas.

Cuando era pequeño, solía tener un montón de problemas acerca de mi cabello. Mis compañeros de clase no podían comprender por qué tenía el pelo de un naranjo natural, y jamás fui capaz de hacerlos entender que el cabello naranjo es simplemente una variación del pelirrojo. Cuando intenté explicárselos, uno de ellos puso un corta cartón contra mi cuello, haciendo que casi me orinara en los pantalones.

Nadie puede culparme, claro. Tenía solamente doce años y aunque siempre me he visto amenazante por mi ceño fruncido y siempre he tenido conocimientos acerca de la defensa personal, un filo punzando sobre la yugular asustaría a cualquiera.

Es gracioso que lo recuerde ahora, cuando no es un corta cartón lo que está presionando contra mi piel.

—Hola ahí, Shirosaki—masculla suavemente. El calor que desprende irradia en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, muy diferente a la forma en la que lo hace el de Grimmjow. Este me ahoga, me hace querer salir corriendo, pero a la vez me mantiene con los pies pegados al suelo.

Lo reconozco de inmediato, cómo no. En cualquier parte de la tierra, en cualquier parte de la existencia misma, podría reconocer la desagradable voz de Aizen.

—Soy Ichigo—suelto en un siseo ronco, ignorando el pánico que me impide pensar correctamente. La bilis ha dejado mi garganta hecha un desastre, punzando con una extraña sensación de aspereza.

—La verdad—exhala él, en tono aburrido— me importa una mierda. No estoy aquí para discutir tu nombre.

—Seguro—chasqueo, apretando los puños a los costados del cuerpo. Intento evitar el temblor errático de mis dedos, pero es en vano; choco y me incendio nada más comenzar a tratar—. Estás aquí para alguna venganza cliché, ¿me equivoco?

La presión en mi nuca se hace más fuerte y me obliga a componer una mueca que él no puede ver.

—Si mis motivaciones son o no cliché tampoco están a discusión ahora, Ichigo—escupe mi nombre, inyectándole tanto veneno que casi me estremezco de pánico—. Digamos que estoy aquí para divertirme un poco.

—Sabes que Grimmjow está aquí, ¿verdad?—mascullo, haciendo uso de mis tácticas más desesperadas para poder ganar tiempo y pensar en una estrategia que me permita salir de esta—. Sabes que puede patearte el trasero en cualquier momento.

—Ah, Ichigo—suspira, golpeando suavemente mi hombro con su dedo índice. Esta vez, el escalofrío desciende por mi espalda como un cubo de hielo en mi columna—. Estás desesperado. Pobre muchacho.

— ¿Qué?—exhalo, sobrecogido por el intenso pánico que atenaza mis tripas.

—Grimmjow está, ahora mismo, inconsciente y atado en el baño—se carcajea suavemente. Su tono de voz se parece al que usaba con Kaien, arrullador y casi conciliador, como alguien que le habla a una cobra particularmente venenosa y con los colmillos desnudos goteando veneno—. Fue bastante fácil, ¿sabes? Noquearlo y atarlo. No se parece tanto a una pantera como todo el mundo dice. Ningún gato habría caído tan fácilmente.

Dejo salir un gruñido que raspa mi garganta, un sonido que jamás en mi vida creí ser capaz de hacer. Retumba por mi pecho y hiere mi tráquea, silbando entre mis dientes como el siseo de una serpiente. Mi espalda completa se tensa, igual que la cuerda de un arco lista para saltar, un chispazo de dolor recorriéndome los nervios de la espalda ante el esfuerzo repentino.

Un músculo en mi nuca se mueve contra lo que sea que esté apoyado en mi cabeza, y Aizen deja salir una risita.

—No te muevas, Ichigo—masculla, su voz cargada de picardía, como si estuviera haciendo una broma inofensiva—. Porque este gatillo es muy sensible. En cualquier momento… ¡bam! Tus sesos manchando la pared de enfrente. No querrías tu materia gris resbalando por las paredes de tu hogar de infancia, ¿no es así?

Se me revuelve el estómago ante sus palabras, pero más que nada, ante la tranquilidad con la que las dice. Como si estuviera comentando acerca del adorable clima de una tarde japonesa, como si no estuviera hablando acerca de quitarle la vida a una persona.

La imagen de Kaien se me pasa por la cabeza, tan rápida y cruel como el flash de una cámara. Claro que habla de quitarme la vida como si no fuera nada; ya lo hizo una vez. ¿Cuál era el nombre de la esposa de Kaien? ¿Miyako? La asesinó simplemente porque decidió serle fiel a su esposo, solamente porque no quiso acostarse con él.

Después de todo lo que yo le he hecho a Aizen, ¿qué tanto es capaz de hacerme? Seguramente, mi muerte no va a ser muy rápida que digamos. Si es tan sádico como me imagino, va a tomarse su dulce tiempo para deshacerse de mí.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos por ese marido tuyo? Pero primero—bisbisea, suavemente, su voz sonando como chocolate derretido. Siento algo caer sobre mi hombro izquierdo, y al echarle una ojeada, no me sorprendo realmente de encontrarme con una larga soga trenzada colgando por mi pecho— vamos a asegurarnos de que no te muevas mucho.

Un par de minutos más tarde, en los que me resisto a luchar contra él solamente para poder asegurarme de que Grimmjow está bien, me encuentro firmemente atado a una de las sillas del comedor. Con las manos atadas tras el respaldo y los tobillos firmemente sujetos a las patas de la silla, apenas puedo moverme sin que la cuerda hiera la piel de mis muñecas y el tirón haga que mis hombros suelten una punzada de dolor rojo y caliente.

Aizen desaparece por el pasillo que conduce al baño, dejándome a solas en medio del comedor. El latido de mi corazón martillea en mis oídos con la fuerza de una estampida de elefantes, un insistente pitido resonando en mi cabeza como el rechinar de los dientes. Apenas puedo tomar un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que el errático latir en mi pecho me quite el aliento, secándome la garganta. Siento los helados dedos de un ataque de pánico correr sus dedos por mi espalda, presionando cada nervio como un botón, pasando las yemas sobre ellos como si fueran las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Tironeo de las cuerdas en mis muñecas, ignorando el dolor en ellas. Solamente dios sabe lo que es capaz de hacer Aizen una vez que nos tenga a ambos exactamente donde nos quiere, atados y a su completa disposición. Y, si se me permite mencionar, justo al lado de la cocina. Donde están los cuchillos. Y cientos de otras cosas que serían métodos de tortura bastante interesantes.

Un par de momentos después, haciéndome dar un bote en mi lugar, Aizen aparece por el final del pasillo, con Grimmjow literalmente al hombro. Lo observo boquiabierto mientras sus pasos resuenan fuertemente contra el parqué, como una marcha fúnebre que me hace encogerme a cada repetición del compás.

Lo observo atraer una nueva silla y ponerla justo frente a mí, a un par de metros de distancia. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Aizen deja caer a Grimmjow sin cuidado sobre la silla, el golpe haciéndome componer una mueca de dolor mientras lo miro, casi hipnotizado, atar a Grimmjow de la misma forma en la que me ha atado a mí. No se me pasa desapercibido el hecho de que parece asegurar sus manos y sus piernas con más cuerda de lo que usó en mí, como si estuviera seguro de que Grimmjow puede luchar más que yo.

El bastardo no tiene idea de lo equivocado que está. Oh, dios, no sabe _cuánto_ se equivoca. Podría partirle la cara si logro librarme de esto, si puedo deshacerme de la pistola que brilla letal en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, aunque sé que es un revólver, algo en él se me hace extraño. El cañón es demasiado largo, como si alguien sin conocimientos de Photoshop la hubiese retocado digitalmente, simplemente estirándola.

Aizen mete una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos interiores del abrigo que lleva (¿abrigo? ¿Con este calor?), dándome una perfecta visión de lo que está usando por fin. Vaqueros raídos, llenos de manchas cuyo color no quiero llegar a conocer, zapatillas que llevan cinta adhesiva pegada a la suela para evitar dejar huellas, y el abrigo. No lleva nada debajo de él, con el torso desnudo e imponente brillando en plateado bajo la suave luz de la farola que se filtra por las ventanas. La noche ha caído ya, dejando atrás el sonido de las cigarras y el brillante rosa del atardecer.

Cuando su mano vuelve a aparecer de entre los pliegues, veo el brillo de algo delgado y transparente. Me toma un par de segundos registrar y analizar la imagen del objeto en su mano, y para cuando lo hago, ya es demasiado tarde.

La mano de Aizen baja veloz como un rayo, enterrando sin piedad la jeringuilla en el brazo de Grimmjow y presionando el émbolo con rapidez. Un par de segundos se caen del reloj, terribles como caminar sobre fuego, antes de que Grimm dé una profunda y antinatural inhalación por la nariz, que silba igual que un globo desinflándose. Su cuerpo completo se tensa, duro como una tabla, mientras Aizen retira la jeringa con una risita y da un par de pasos atrás.

Observo al hombre sentado frente a mí con ojos frenéticos. Más que un pequeño hilillo de sangre que le corre por la frente, testigo de lo que asumo habrá sido un golpe al caer inconsciente, parece completamente ileso. Su respiración raspa contra su garganta, silbando en su pecho, trabajosa y difícil. Puedo ver pequeños temblores que remecen su cuerpo como si tuviera hipotermia.

—Hijo de puta—escupe temblorosamente, dedicándole a Aizen una mirada feroz que jamás en mi vida esperé ver en su rostro, mientras el otro devuelve la jeringa a su lugar. Sus ojos brillan con deseo asesino, sus labios echados hacia atrás, mostrando los afilados caninos. No por primera vez, me recuerdo a mí mismo que a este hombre lo conocen como Pantera entre sus amigos, amigos que lo han visto perder los papeles más veces de lo que yo lo he hecho. Si este es Pantera, si es tan terriblemente terrorífico, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más—. Déjame ir ahora mismo o…

— ¿O qué?—suspira Aizen, con tono aburrido. Alza su mano derecha, la que sostiene el revólver, y lo apunta directamente hacia mi cabeza sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Es entonces que noto por qué el arma se veía tan extraña; tiene un silenciador atornillado al cañón—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme tú, Grimmjow, atado a esa silla? ¿Qué tienes tú en contra mía, si soy yo el que tiene un arma contra la cabeza de tu esposo?

— ¿Qué…?—exhala él, incrédulo, mirando hacia delante por primera vez.

Clava su mirada en mí, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras la visión ante él comienza a asentarse en su cerebro. Me parece que pasan eones antes de que sus hombros caigan en señal de rendición y deje de luchar contra las cuerdas que lo restringen, quedándose tan quiero como una estatua, con la cabeza colgando gacha, su mentón apoyado contra su pecho, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Parece realmente destrozado.

— ¿Grimm?—tartamudeo en un hilo de voz que amenaza con cortarse—. Grimm, ¿estás bien?

Alza la cabeza con rapidez, su cuello sonando ligeramente como un chasquido. Me clava sus ojos frenéticos, tirando de nuevo de las cuerdas hacia delante.

—Ichi—exhala, ligeramente aliviado—. ¿No te ha hecho nada?

—No, Grimm—contesto, relajándome al ver que al menos puede procesar pensamientos lógicos—. Estoy bien.

—Aún—puntualiza Aizen, con un ademán despreocupado de su mano libre.

Grimmjow gruñe bajo en su garganta, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que los oigo rechinar desde mi posición.

—Si le tocas un cabello, hijo de perra…

—Ah, eso se soluciona con facilidad—suspira Sousuke, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Sin dejar de apuntarme con el cañón del arma, da un par de pasos hacia mí y estira su mano libre, enrollando un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo índice. Con un simple tirón, siento el punzante dolor de las raíces del pelo siendo arrancadas de sus poros, llenándome los ojos de lágrimas.

Aizen frota sus dedos índice y pulgar, uno contra el otro por unos momentos, hasta que solamente queda un cabello entre ellos. Con una sonrisa socarrona, se inclina ligeramente hacia Grimmjow, dejando caer la hebra en su regazo.

—Ahí—se ríe suavemente—. Ese es el cabello que no voy a tocar. Puedes quedártelo, yo no lo necesito.

Deja salir una carcajada tan estridente que tengo la necesidad de componer una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, me obligo a mí mismo a simplemente mirarlo con una expresión ausente, dándole a entender que no me asusta. Nada más alejado de la realidad, por supuesto,

—Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos—continúa, suavemente, casi aburrido—, vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos. Yo que tú, Grimmjow—añade, al ver que Grimmjow vuelve a tironear de las ataduras, gruñendo y silbando hacia Aizen como un perro rabioso— no me agitaría mucho. ¿Sabes lo que te inyecté?

Saca del bolsillo la jeringuilla nuevamente, sosteniéndola delicadamente entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. La aguja brilla macabramente entre la penumbra azulada, el sonido de un repiqueteo rompiendo el tenso silencio mientras la uña de su dedo índice golpea delicadamente contra el vidrio.

—Esto es epinefrina, Grimmjow—explica Aizen, lentamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios delgados y sus fríos ojos marrones clavados en Grimm—. Esto es adrenalina sintética. Supongo que tú, Ichigo, has de saber perfectamente cómo funciona la epinefrina, ¿no?

El cañón del arma se presiona contra mi frente, instándome a contestar la pregunta que, en un principio, creí que era retórica.

—La epinefrina es un neurotransmisor y una hormona—escupo, clavándole una fija mirada a Aizen. Lo único que alcanzo a ver es el interior de la manga de su abrigo y sus dedos envueltos alrededor de la cacha del arma—. Es muy usada para obligar a los corazones de los pacientes que sufren de paros cardíacos a funcionar nuevamente, porque contrae los vasos sanguíneos y aumenta la frecuencia cardíaca.

—Ah, esa ha sido una excelente explicación, Ichigo—suspira, complacido. El tono de su voz hace que me baje un estremecimiento por la espalda, recordándome demasiado a aquella vez en que me acorraló contra la pared de mi camerino—. Cómo se nota que eres hijo de un médico…

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?—chista Grimmjow, furibundo.

— ¿Qué no oíste nada, estúpido?—Aizen suena ligeramente decepcionado mientras niega con la cabeza—. Significa que aumenté tu ritmo cardíaco para despertarte. Tengo que admitir que te di un buen golpe en la cabeza. Así que no te sobre esfuerces, o podrías hacer que tu corazón colapsara. Ya tienes la presión por las nubes, ¿no es así, Grimmjow?

Desvío mi mirada de Aizen para clavarla en Grimm. Entonces los temblores que creí notar hace un rato atrás no eran cosa de mi imaginación. Realmente estaba temblado. Tampoco jadea por el enojo; es su ritmo cardíaco elevado antinaturalmente lo que hace que le cueste respirar.

— ¡Hijo de perra!—chillo hacia Aizen, retorciéndome en la silla y aullando como un animal herido—. ¡Podrías haberlo matado, podrías…!

— ¿Y qué si lo mato?—contesta Aizen, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es como si hubiese venido aquí con la intención de tomar el té, Ichigo. ¿Crees que me importa si le da un paro cardíaco? Por mí mejor. Así no tengo que ensuciarme las manos con él.

Suspira frustrado, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello castaño. Para haber escapado de la cárcel, luce tan perfectamente arreglado como lo recuerdo, con la cantidad justa de gel brillando en el cabello y los vaqueros que se le ajustan como si se los hubiesen mandado a hacer.

—Ahora, contigo—prosigue, monologando con elegancia—, contigo voy a tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para ensuciarme. Tú, Ichigo—exhala, de manera casi sexual—, tú eres el culpable de mi situación actual. Te lo di todo: fama, fortuna, el tratamiento de tu madre… y mira cómo me pagaste.

Niega con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con decepción. El cinismo que destila de sus palabras casi me hace querer vomitar.

—Por eso, voy a dejar que me retribuyas un poco antes de eliminarlos a ambos—chasquea finalmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos brillan con malicia, haciéndolo lucir como un sicópata.

Las náuseas envían una descarga de bilis a mi garganta que quema la base de mi paladar y mi tráquea, dejando sobre mi lengua el desagradable sabor amargo del ácido biliar. Me atraganto con mi propia respiración, con lágrimas en los ojos, justo en el momento en el que Aizen extrae un cuchillo de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y se deshace del abrigo, que cae a su alrededor como un montón de tela arrugada.

El arma, sin embargo, ya no me apunta a mí. Apunta directamente a la cabeza de Grimmjow, justo entre sus ojos.

—Voy a liberarte ahora, Ichigo—me explica con calma, sonriendo en ademán apaciguador— y tú vas a quedarte quieto como un niño bueno, porque si mueves un solo músculo, le vuelo la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

No digo nada; no es necesario. No espera una respuesta a esa pregunta, de eso estoy seguro. Lo que se confirma cuando simplemente se inclina y corta con habilidad las cuerdas alrededor de mis tobillos, dejando mis piernas libres, para luego inclinarse hacia atrás del respalda y cortar las de mis muñecas, haciéndome un profundo corte con la punta del cuchillo en la mano derecha.

La sangre gotea de inmediato por el dorso de mi mano, goteando por mi dedo medio en un hilillo caliente que se enfría de inmediato.

—De pie—escupe, con el arma aun apuntando hacia Grimmjow. Se vuelve a guardar el cuchillo en la cinturilla del vaquero, con un movimiento tan relajado que casi me abalanzo sobre él en el acto.

Lo obedezco lentamente. No tengo que ganar tiempo para nada, nadie va a venir a rescatarnos. Si gritamos, si hacemos cualquier ruido que pueda alertar a los vecinos, Aizen va a matarnos en el acto. No me interesa que me mate a mí; lo que no puedo soportar, es la idea de saber que Grimmjow también moriría.

Es un pensamiento mezquino, pero es lo único en lo que puedo fijar mi mente para mantenerme tranquilo, para estar en silencio mientras me pongo de pie.

—Dos pasos adelante.

Nuevamente, obedezco con lentitud.

Aizen se deja caer en la silla que estaba ocupando yo hace unos segundos, dejando salir un sonidito de comodidad. Suspira complacido, el crujido de la madera bajo su peso avisándome que lo que viene ahora no es nada bueno.

—Gírate hacia mí, Ichigo—me instruye.

Me giro sobre mis talones para dirigirle una mirada de odio. Sigue con el arma en alto, apuntando a la cabeza de Grimmjow, eliminando cualquier alternativa que pudiera tener para derribarlo o hacer cualquier cosa. Si me muevo sin que me lo diga, va a disparar.

—De rodillas.

— ¿Qué?—exhalo, un estremecimiento de asco golpeando mi cuerpo y dejándome completamente débil. Me tiemblan las rodillas de un momento a otro.

—Dije—sisea, inclinándose hacia delante, con los ojos fijos en mí— _de rodillas_.

— ¿Qué diablos…?—sisea Grimmjow, la incredulidad chorreando de su tono mezclado con un dolor lacerante que me hace encogerme de dolor.

—Si no te arrodillas ahora mismo, Ichigo—continúa Aizen, ignorando a Grimmjow— voy a matarlo. ¡De rodillas! ¡Ahora!

Con la bilis nuevamente en la garganta, me dejo caer de rodillas frente a él. La distancia que me pidió que tomara es perfecta para el propósito que tiene en mente; quedo arrodillado justo entre sus piernas. Aún huele a esa colonia ácida y pringosa que siempre lograba darme arcadas cuando estaba demasiado cerca.

—Aizen—escupe Grimmjow, sonando tan letal como una cobra— detente. Ahora.

— ¿O qué, Grimmjow?—inquiere él, pasando los dedos de su mano libre por mi cabello. Cierra su puño en mi coronilla, manteniéndome en mi lugar y arrancándome una exclamación de dolor—. ¿Qué harás?

—Matarte aquí mismo—contesta, con una voz tan calmada que es incluso peor que oírlo iracundo—. Muy lentamente.

—Estás atado—puntualiza Aizen, encogiéndose de hombros. La presa en mi cabello se cierra otro poco más, el chasquido del pelo arrancado perforando mis oídos. Aprieto los dientes, negándome en redondo a volver a mostrar otra señal de dolor; solamente estaría dándole lo que quiere—. No hay mucho que puedas hacer cuando estás atado. Excepto _mirar_.

— ¡Si le pones una mano encima…!—chasquea, perdiendo el control nuevamente. Oigo un chasquido enervante y una maldición entrecortada que me avisan que es muy posible que se haya roto un hueso de la muñeca.

—Ya tengo una mano sobre él—se carcajea, casi complacido por la reacción de Grimmjow. Tira de mi cabello hacia atrás, de modo que me obliga a doblar el cuello en una dolorosa torsión para poder mirarlo—. ¿No es así, Ichigo?

Tengo la acuciante necesidad de escupirle a la cara. Aprieto los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar unos contra otros, un entumecimiento hormigueando por mis mandíbulas y el resto de mi cara.

—Ahora, Ichigo—continúa, sonriéndome de medio lado. Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, dejando la piel humedecida con saliva antes de volver a hablar— desabrocha mis pantalones.

—Ichigo, no—implora Grimmjow, con la voz quebrada.

Trago la saliva espesa y seca que se reúne sobre mi lengua con dificultad. Sé exactamente lo que quiere, y sé por qué quiere que Grimmjow mire. Quiere que mire para poder reafirmar el poder que tiene, nuevamente, sobre nosotros, un poder que no tuvo antes cuando solamente nos ligaba un contrato y una débil amenaza de muerte. Ahora, la muerte nos mira a la cara, sobándose las manos desde un rincón, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro cadavérico.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando las alzo, con los ojos clavados en su bragueta. Jamás había sentido tanto asco hacia el contacto sexual como ahora, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de vomitar con el solo hecho de pensar en tocar a alguien. Creía que había sentido repulsión hacia aquellas personas que me habían manipulado a mantener contacto sexual con ellos antes, pero esto está a otro nivel, un nivel completamente distinto.

Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho mientras apuntaba una pistola a la cabeza de la persona que más amo en el mundo.

—Ichi—susurra Grimm, su voz temblorosa. Puedo oír las lágrimas aprisionándole la garganta, haciéndole aún más difícil respirar—. Ichigo, por favor…

—No hay otra forma, Grimm—contesto, con más firmeza de la que esperaba—. Terminará pronto, te lo prometo.

— ¿Eso crees?—se carcajea Aizen, soltando la mano que está enredada en mi cabello y trasladándola hacia mi mentón. Me obliga a alzar la cabeza, poniendo su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla, presionando con fuerza desmedida su pulgar contra mis labios—. No me ofendas, Ichigo. No sé qué clase de polvos habrás tenido con Grimmjow, pero te prometo que no se compara conmigo.

— ¿Oh?—dejo salir, paladeando la sangre sobre mi lengua. Mi voz suena amortiguada y como un balbuceo debido a la presión en mi labio inferior, pero eso no me impide regalarle la sonrisa más socarrona que tengo en mi repertorio—. Eso es gracioso.

—Haz lo que te digo—escupe, frunciendo el ceño—. _Ahora_.

Trago con dificultad, planeando cuidadosamente mi siguiente movimiento. Cada cosa debe estar en su lugar, perfectamente ejecutada, o Grimmjow podría salir herido. Así que simplemente finjo la sumisión que él espera de mí, frunciendo el ceño en concentración.

Mis dedos tiemblan demasiado como para desabrochar el botón del ojal en el primer intento, haciendo que Aizen suelte un ruidito ahogado de frustración. Su mano regresa a mi coronilla, tirando de mi cabello con fuerza para apresurarme.

Me tomo mi tiempo mientras deshago el botón. Me muerdo el injuriado labio inferior cuando el dolor en mi coronilla me nubla la visión, agradeciendo la nueva punzada de dolor en mi boca; aclara mi mente un poco mientras bajo el zipper del pantalón de Aizen.

Está completamente erecto contra la tela de los bóxers oscuros. Alcanzo a ver su glande asomándose por la banda elástica, haciendo que se me suba la bilis a la garganta una vez más. Intento obligarme a alcanzar el elástico y bajarlo para liberar su miembro, pero mi mano se congela a mitad de camino.

Su mano me libera y oigo el cargador del revólver deslizarse por la canaleta.

—Hazlo. Ahora, Ichigo.

—Sabes—mascullo, enganchando mi dedo índice en la banda elástica— hay una cosa que se te olvidó.

— ¿Y qué eso?—exhala, con la respiración agitada. Suena impaciente y frustrado, y cierta parte retorcida dentro de mí se regodea de placer.

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo—mascullo, suavemente, casi en un arrullo—. Y estoy casado con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

— ¿Ichigo?—gime Grimmjow, desesperado.

—Además—continúo, ignorándolos a los dos—, Shirosaki no era conocido como la bestia blanca por cualquier razón.

El cañón del silenciador se presiona contra mi sien derecha con fuerza, mandando corrientes de frío pánico por mi piel.

—Métetelo a la boca, hijo de puta—escupe, tensando el dedo sobre el gatillo. Oigo el click del mecanismo apenas siendo accionado muy cerca de mi oído.

—Que te den, Aizen—chirrío, antes de alargar mi mano izquierda hacia su muñeca, apoyarla contra mi hombro y torcerla hasta que oigo el chasquido del hueso roto y el repiqueteo del arma contra el suelo.

— ¡Ichi!

 


	31. Blanco puro.

El grito de Grimmjow perfora mis oídos, nublando por completo el sonido del arma al golpear el suelo. Aizen suelta un aullido de dolor, empujándome hacia atrás al poner su mano sana en mi cuello, alejándome de él mientras atrae su muñeca herida, doblada en un ángulo extraño, hacia su pecho.

Caigo hacia atrás, golpeándome la espalda contra el suelo, quedando sin aire por unos terribles segundos que podrían significar la muerte segura. Me recupero lo más rápido posible, poniéndome a gatas y alargando la mano hacia el revólver que yace tirado a unos cuantos centímetros de la pierna derecha de Aizen.

Antes de que pueda alcanzarla, no obstante, Aizen la patea lejos de sí, clavándome una mirada enfurecida a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Su rostro completo se ha contraído en una mueca de completo odio, mirándome como si fuera peor que la mierda que se pega a la suela de sus caros zapatos, con los labios echados hacia atrás, mostrándome los dientes igual que un animal rabioso.

Solamente le falta que le gotee la saliva y sería igual que una hiena con rabia.

Se abalanza sobre mí, ignorando por completo la muñeca rota, derribándome al parqué nuevamente. Me quedo sin aire de nuevo, jadeando bajo el aplastante peso de Aizen, que pone su mano sana contra mi cuello a la menor oportunidad.

Sus uñas se entierran en mi cuello, cinco medias lunas de dolor que me obligan a componer una mueca mientras su aliento golpea contra mi rostro. Apesta a licor, un detalle que no noté antes.

Me falta el aire y me es difícil pensar. Sin embargo, sé lo que tengo que hacer, y aunque sacrifico preciosos segundos de oxígeno al hacerlo, sé que no hay otra forma de escapar de él, de dejar libre a Grimmjow y salvar nuestras vidas.

Empujo mi rodilla con fuerza contra su entrepierna, sintiendo una descarga de retorcido placer cuando mi rótula golpea directamente contra sus testículos. Suelta un gemido de dolor, colapsando sobre mí, liberando por un par de segundos mi tráquea.

Mi mano izquierda serpentea entre nosotros, hasta que alcanzo la cacha del cuchillo. Lo extraigo con fuerza, notando la sensación de cortar piel y carne al hacerlo y confirmándolo cuando el líquido caliente gotea en la piel desnuda de mi abdomen.

Lo empujo lejos de mí, rodando hacia el costado y liberándome de su peso. Jadeo en busca del aire que la adrenalina se ha llevado, poniéndome de pie lo más rápido que puedo, ignorando las náuseas y el mareo que hacen que mi cabeza se sienta llena de algodón húmedo. El mundo gira a mi alrededor por unos terribles segundos en los que no parezco poder encontrar mi eje, hasta que por fin logro dar un par de pasos, rodeando el cuerpo caído de Aizen, hacia Grimmjow.

Aún me tiemblan las manos, pero logro estabilizarlas el tiempo suficiente como para desatar las manos de Grimmjow, dejando el cuchillo sobre su regazo.

—Ichigo, para—me pide, con sus aterrorizados ojos azules clavados en mí. ¿Es que acaso sabe lo que tengo en mente? Ah, pero claro que lo sabe. Me conoce más de lo que yo mismo me conozco—. Si lo haces, te convertirás en un asesino. Como él. No lo…

—Calla—le pido, desviando mis ojos de él—. No sigas.

—Pero…

—Déjame deshacerme de él—murmuro suavemente, como si lo arrullara—. Esto solamente tardará un momento.

Me enderezo y echo los hombros hacia atrás, una calma realmente extraña llenando cada espacio en mi interior. Mi pulso se tranquiliza y mi visión se aclara, convirtiendo el mundo alrededor de mí en un lugar lleno de ángulos afilados y colores extremadamente nítidos, dándome la capacidad de casi ver las partículas de polvo que se arremolinan a nuestro alrededor.

Me deslizo con elegancia hacia el arma, a un par de metros de nuestra posición. El que camina en mis zapatos no soy yo, no es Ichigo; es Shirosaki. La bestia blanca busca venganza por la humillación sufrida, ignorando por completo la moral y la ética, simplemente deseando casi con lujuria obtener su venganza.

No pienso detenerlo.

Me agacho junto al trozo de metal mortífero, asiéndolo con cuidado, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de la cacha casi con veneración. Desatornillo el silenciador con cuidado, dejándolo caer al suelo con un repiqueteo de metal contra madera, acostumbrándome al peso del arma en la mano.

No sé cómo usarla, pero lo que sí sé, es que tiene balas dentro y que la bala en cuestión ya está pasada, esperando a ser disparada en la cámara. Así que simplemente la apunto a la cabeza de Aizen, que se recupera lentamente del golpe en la entrepierna y del corte en el abdomen, alzándose sobre sus rodillas con lentitud.

Oigo a Grimmjow soltar una maldición cuando, en su frenética carrera por liberar sus piernas de las patas de la silla, pasa a llevar su piel con el filo del cuchillo. Una mancha oscura se extiende por su vaquero, señal de que se ha cortado sin querer.

Deja caer el cuchillo al suelo cuando se libera por fin, ignorando a Aizen olímpicamente y lanzándose hacia mí como una flecha. Por un momento temo que vaya a derribarme, pero se detiene a mi lado, mirándome suplicante mientras posa suavemente su mano izquierda sobre la mano que sostiene el arma.

—Ichi—susurra, implorante—. Ichi, no lo hagas. Por favor.

—Si no lo hago ahora—siseo a través de mis dientes apretados, sintiendo cómo la convicción de asesinar a Aizen retrocede dentro de mí. La inyección de energía que el pensar como Shirosaki me había dado la fuerza para moverme y sentirme seguro acerca de mi decisión se desvanecen lentamente, dejándome tembloroso— nunca podremos vivir tranquilos.

—Shiro—susurra Grimmjow. Mis ojos se abren de par en par, girándose hacia él en medio de la sorpresa—, no te rebajes a su nivel.

La mano que sostiene el revólver tiembla, incluso aunque aún sigue apuntando hacia Aizen. Los ojos frenéticos de Sousuke nos miran a Grimmjow y a mí, desesperado, sangrando desde el abdomen, la muñeca quebrada hinchándose a una velocidad de miedo contra su pecho.

Le dirijo a Grimmjow una última mirada a los ojos, suplicándole que me deje terminar con esto. La firmeza que me encuentro en su rostro, no obstante, es el último incentivo que necesito para bajar el arma, que cuelga a mi costado derecho como un lastre que tira de mí hacia el suelo y más abajo, directo al infierno.

—Llama a la policía, Grimm—suspiro, pasándome la mano libre por la cara. La sangre que mancha mis dedos y mi palma queda en mi rostro, llenándome las fosas nasales con su aroma ferroso y añadiendo aún más náuseas a mi estómago revuelto—. Yo lo mantendré a raya.

Grimmjow me dedica una última mirada preocupada, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia el teléfono en el recibidor de la casa. Alzo el arma de nuevo, sintiendo por primera vez su peso mortal, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Aizen.

—No tienes el valor, bastardo—escupe, alzándose sobre sus pies—. Jamás serías capaz de disparar un arma.

—No me pruebes, Sousuke—siseo de vuelta, mi dedo índice tensándose alrededor del gatillo. Ante mi sorpresa, descubro que Aizen tenía razón; el mecanismo es terriblemente sensible—. No quiero convertirme en un asesino por tu culpa.

—No importa si quieres o no—se ríe, dando un paso hacia mí. Retrocedo hacia atrás, con el arma temblando en mi mano. El deseo de dispararle y eliminarlo vuelve con la fuerza de una ola golpeando la costa, dejándome sin aliento y con un sudor frío perlándome la espalda desnuda—. Jamás serás capaz de matarme. ¿No lo ves, Shirosaki? Sin mí no habrías sido capaz de hacer nada.

Otro paso delante de Aizen, otro paso hacia atrás que me pertenece a mí.

—Podría haber llegado muy lejos sin ti, Aizen—susurro, con el pánico construyéndose en mi pecho como una burbuja venenosa que amenaza con explotar en cualquier momento—. No te necesitaba.

—Claro que sí—susurra, su voz suave como el terciopelo—. No tienes talento alguno, Shiro. Yo te convertí en uno de los artistas más famosos y requeridos del mundo. Me lo debes.

— ¡No te debo nada!

Desde el recibidor, la frenética voz de Grimmjow llamando a la policía llega amortiguada, confundiendo las palabras y destruyendo las sílabas, convirtiéndolas en simples zumbidos sin sentido.

— ¡Me lo debes todo!—aúlla Aizen, lanzándose hacia mí tan rápido que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar.

Mi espalda golpea contra el suelo nuevamente, el oxígeno dejando mis pulmones. El cuerpo de Aizen presiona contra el mío, apretándome contra el parqué, haciendo aún más difícil el que pueda recuperar la respiración, invadiendo mi metro cuadrado con su desagradable colonia y el aroma a la sangre.

Siento su erección presionar contra mi muslo derecho, una oleada de náuseas llenándome los ojos de lágrimas.

—Me lo quitaste todo—escupe, volviendo a envolver sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello—. Ahora yo también haré lo mismo.

—S-Suéltame—tartamudeo, sabiendo que desperdicio precioso oxígeno al hablar bajo la presa de hierro contra mi tráquea.

—Vas a morir aquí, Ichigo—susurra, con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro. El sudor en sus sienes hace que su piel brille bajo la luz azulada de la farola, haciendo resplandecer sus ojos con un brillo de locura—, y voy a hacer que Grimmjow tenga que cargar tu cadáver. Porque después de que lo haga, voy a matarlo a él. Voy a despedazarlo, esconderlo tan bien que nadie pueda encontrarlo jamás.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos. Las siento derramarse por las comisuras de mis párpados y humedecerme el cabello.

— ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Ya no será tan guapo, ¿no es verdad?—se carcajea, presionando mi cuello un poco más—. Ay, Ichigo, si hubieses aceptado ser mío sin tantos problemas… pero claro, eras un anormal, ¿no es así?

 _Anormal_.

La palabra rebota contra las paredes de mi cráneo, zumbándome entre las orejas y atontándome. La falta de aire comienza a hacer que mi cabeza duela y mis pulmones ardan.

—Porque, ¿qué persona normal podría negarse a algo tan gratificante como el sexo?—susurra. Sus caderas ondulan contra mi muslo, su erección frotándose contra mí—. Soñé con esto un montón de veces…

El cañón del arma presiona contra su estómago, unos cuantos centímetros más arriba del corte que aún sangra ligeramente.

—No tienes el valor—se burla, presionando otro poco.

Mi dedo se tensa sobre el gatillo, tirando de él hacia el interior de la culata, el disparo rompiendo la realidad como un cristal se rompe bajo el golpe de una roca.

Los ojos marrones de Aizen se abren desmesuradamente, un hilillo de sangre escapándose por la comisura izquierda de sus labios y goteándome directamente en la cara. Deja salir una exclamación ahogada, el dolor contorsionando su rostro antes de que colapse sobre mí, apenas respirando.

Un grito se atasca en mi garganta mientras la respiración de Aizen se hace cada vez más superficial y la sangre de la herida de bala se derrama sobre mí. Siento el calor viscoso correrme por la piel desnuda del abdomen y el pecho, goteando por el parqué.

Aizen es, literalmente, peso muerto sobre mí.

Por fin, luego de unos segundos que parecen interminables, puedo gritar.

 

****

**_Diciembre, 2025. Brooklyn, Nueva York. Estados Unidos._ **

La luz de una mortecina mañana de diciembre me da directamente en los ojos. A mi lado, Grimmjow suelta un gruñido somnoliento, acurrucándose aún más bajo los cálidos cobertores. Se enrolla sobre el costado, igual que un enorme gato, murmurando acerca de cómo es muy temprano para levantarse.

En su defensa, realmente es temprano. La radio reloj en mi mesita de noche dice que son las ocho de la mañana, pero la pequeña bola de energía que está saltando sobre mí no presta atención a eso. Él simplemente quiere que me levante para que pueda abrir sus regalos de Navidad.

—Dios—dejo salir, escondiéndome bajo la almohada—, Kazuhiko, por el amor a todo lo que es santo…

—Es Navidad—reafirma él, estirándose sobre mí para descansar su abdomen sobre mi muslo izquierdo—. ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!

—Kazu—suspira Grimmjow desde debajo del cobertor—, ¿puedes darnos cinco minutos más?

— ¡No!—se queja él, enfurruñándose. Dios, no puedo creer que ya tenga seis años—. Quiero abrirlos ahora. Vamos, papá, vamos…

—Si no lo llevamos a la sala ahora—comento, derrotado— se va a poner a cantar la Marsellesa a todo pulmón.

—Fue culpa tuya decidir que sería buena idea que tomara clases de francés.

—Fue _tu_ idea—refunfuño, girándome sobre mi espalda, quitándome la almohada de la cara y dejándola caer al costado. Kazuhiko deja salir un gritito de diversión, aterrizando sobre mi abdomen, con sus brazos estirados hacia delante en ademán de alcanzar el borde del cobertor. Lo detengo justo a tiempo al sacar el brazo derecho y tomar sus pequeñas manitas en la mía, haciendo que suelte una risita—. Y a las ocho de la mañana es _tu_ hijo.

—Papá Ichi—se queja Kazuhiko, inflando las mejillas—. No seas aburrido.

—Es tu padre el que es aburrido, no yo—contesto, sonriéndole. Tiene el suave cabello celeste de Grimmjow, un par de tonos más claro, desordenado aún por la almohada. Sus grandes ojos azules me miran con picardía entre los mechones que caen sobre su pálida frente, sus facciones suaves e infantiles llenas de alegría—. Además, Kazuhiko, ¿no tienes frío?

—Un poco—contesta él, dudoso. Frunce sus delgadas cejas al medio de su frente, sus ojos entornándose en mí—. Pero quiero abrir los regalos.

—Y yo no quiero que resfríes—replico, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Sus grandes ojos azules me dedican la mejor mirada de cachorro mojado que he visto en mi vida, seguramente herencia de su padre, pero simplemente me pongo firme y levanto un lado del cobertor—. Ven, métete bajo las cobijas.

—Pero _papá_ …

—Kazu—refunfuña Grimmjow, girándose hacia nosotros. Le dedica una mirada traviesa desde su refugio entre las sábanas y las almohadas, el cabello celeste desordenado ocultando parcialmente su ojo izquierdo—, si no te metes bajo las cobijas ahora, ni sueñes con ir a ver el árbol del Rockefeller Center.

Dejando salir un gritito de sorpresa, Kazuhiko serpentea hacia delante, deslizándose bajo las cobijas con una risita. Se acurruca a sus anchas entre Grimmjow y yo, tapándose hasta las orejas. Grimmjow lo atrae hacia él con su brazo derecho, a lo que Kazu contesta con una débil protesta, antes de apegarse al pecho de su padre y soltar un suspiro complacido.

Les dedico una mirada enternecida a ambos. Es increíble pensar que hace seis años aún estábamos ridículamente nerviosos cuando Rukia, que se ofreció a ser nuestro vientre de alquiler, daba a luz al hijo de Grimmjow. Técnicamente _nuestro_ hijo. El que el primogénito fuera suyo fue una decisión que no me costó tomar: la idea de ser padre lo hacía fantasear solamente con mencionárselo.

Después de todo lo que vivió, supuse que se lo merecía.

—Papá Ichi—llama Kazu, atrayendo mi atención. Grimmjow está desordenando el cabello de nuestro hijo con la nariz, riéndose cuando el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos se retuerce en medio de sus carcajadas—. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

— ¿Qué quieres comer?—pregunto, alargando la mano y quitando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

—Uhm—exhala él, pensativo—. ¡Waffles!

—Vamos a levantarnos entonces—contesto, sonriendo—. Y sí, vamos a abrir los regalos antes de desayunar, no desesperes.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kazuhiko juega maravillado con su nuevo tren de juguete, regalo de mis padres. Suelta carcajadas en voz alta mientras juega con Ichika, la hija de Renji y Rukia, ambos sentados de piernas cruzadas bajo el árbol de Navidad y hablando de cosas que solamente los niños entienden.

Los invitados al almuerzo de Navidad van llegando poco a poco. Los primeros en llegar fueron Rukia y Renji, quienes ya se han bebido un par de copas del ponche de huevo especial de Grimmjow y que, para ser sincero, es más peligroso de lo que se ve.

Luego, llegan Ulquiorra y Orihime, con enormes regalos bajo el brazo cada uno. Casados hace un par de meses, aún llevan consigo el adorable brillo de las parejas que han dado el sí hace poco, incapaces de estar lejos el uno del otro por más de unos minutos.

La siguiente es Bel, que llega acompañada de Nelliel y Nnoitra. En cuanto Kazuhiko ve a su padrino, deja salir un gritito de alegría, estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia Nnoitra, que simplemente sonríe como si fuera el mejor día de su vida antes de levantarlo y sentarlo sobre sus hombros.

Mis padres, mis hermanas y los padres de Grimmjow llegan en un solo y compacto grupo. Las abuelas se pelean a Kazuhiko, haciendo de lo más feliz al pequeño pícaro, que sabe exactamente que está siendo mimado más allá de lo que es posible. Mientras mi padre conversa amenamente con Nikolai y mis hermanas se pegan a Ichika, como siempre que aparecen en su campo de visión, Grimmjow se acerca a mí y me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Creíste que iba a ser así?—pregunta, plantando un suave beso en mi sien.

—No—contesto, envolviendo mi brazo derecho por su cintura—. Pero no me quejo.

— ¡Oi, Nell!—llama Grimmjow, viendo que se acerca hacia nosotros con una sonrisa enorme en la cara—. ¿Quieres ponche de huevo?

Ella niega con la cabeza, los grandes ojos grises brillantes de alegría. La sospecha comienza a echar raíces en mi pecho, la ansiedad haciendo que mi corazón lata desenfrenado en mi pecho.

Hace un par de semanas atrás, Nell se ofreció a ser nuestro nuevo vientre de alquiler. La inseminación artificial esta vez fue con mi esperma, pero como se sabe que ese tipo de procedimientos no son cien porciento efectivos en el primer intento, los nervios me traicionan y me obligan a apretar el suéter de Grimmjow con más fuerza de la requerida, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor.

—No puedo beber—dice ella, inclinándose hacia delante y asiendo mi mano libre entre las suyas—. Ichi, la inseminación fue un éxito. Estoy embarazada. ¡Tengo tres semanas!

La noticia se tarda un par de segundos en aterrizar en mi cerebro; me quedo estático en mi sitio, con los pies pegados al suelo, mientras mi boca cuelga abierta.

— ¿Qué?—dejo salir, sorprendido.

— ¡Serás padre, Ichi!—chilla Nelliel en un susurro—. ¡Felicidades!

—Oh, mierda—exhalo, dedicándole a Grimmjow una mirada.

Él me devuelve una sonrisa tan ancha que de seguro deben dolerle las mejillas, abrazándome con más fuerza contra su costado. Tengo la necesidad de brincar y gritar de felicidad, pero me contengo mientras alzo la mirada hacia Nnoitra, que lleva a Kazuhiko de caballito alrededor de la atiborrada sala de estar de nuestro departamento.

— ¡Oi, Nnoi!—llamo a voz en cuello, atrayendo la mirada de todo el mundo hacia mí.

Años atrás, me habría sentido terriblemente incómodo con ello. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, siento que no quepo en mí de alegría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Orangey?—inquiere él, afirmando con cuidado las delgadas piernas de Kazu.

—Trae a Kazuhiko, por favor.

—Papá Ichi, el tío Nnoi no ha hecho nada malo—se queja Kazuhiko, sabiendo que, por lo general, cuando le pido a Nnoitra que lo baje es porque sus maniobras se han vuelto peligrosas.

—No es por eso. Vengan acá—les digo, sonriente. Insto a Nelliel para que se pare a mi lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Nnoitra se acerca a nosotros, dejando a Kazuhiko en el suelo. De inmediato, Grimmjow se inclina y lo coge con su brazo libre, sentándolo en su hombro. Kazuhiko suelta una carcajada, afirmándose precariamente a la cabeza de su padre.

— ¡Familia!—llamo—. Tengo una excelente noticia.

—No me digas que piensas volver a la música—inquiere Yuzu, riéndose como una niña pequeña.

—Eh, no—niego con la cabeza, escuchando a Nelliel soltar una risita amortiguada contra el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Entonces?—inquiere papá, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Las canas en sus sienes ya casi alcanzan la parte trasera de su cabeza, mostrando perfectamente le paso de los años.

—Isshin, cariño—suspira mamá, rodando los ojos—. No seas impaciente.

Le dirijo una mirada a mamá, feliz de ver que por fin todo el rastro del cáncer ha sido eliminado de su semblante. Luce tan fuerte y feliz como antes de que la enfermedad se desarrollara, los pulmones que le trasplantaron hace unos años atrás funcionando perfectamente.

No puedo creerme que pueda sentir este nivel de felicidad.

—La inseminación artificial fue un éxito—anuncio—. Nell está embarazada.

Lo siguiente es una vorágine de abrazos, aplausos, vítores y felicitaciones. Kazuhiko mira a Grimmjow con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, su adorable boca formando una perfecta “O”, mientras una exclamación ahogada deja su boca.

— ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?—inquiere, en voz muy aguda.

—Sí, Kazu. Tendrás un hermanito, o una hermanita.

— ¡Sí! ¡Seré el hermano mayor!—exclama, alzando los brazos en expresión de alegría—. ¡Podré ser como tú, papá Ichi!

Grimmjow suelta una carcajada, deslizando hábilmente a Kazuhiko por su hombro para acunarlo contra su pecho.

—Eres adorable—bromea, besando su frente.

—Papá Grimm—se queja él, enfurruñándose de un momento a otro—. Soy un hombre. _No_ soy adorable.

—Es cincuenta porciento Jaegerjaquez y aún así, es igual a ti—suspira Grimmjow, rodando los ojos.

—Deja al niño en paz—bromeo, observando cómo mi familia se reúne a parlotear acerca de todo lo que vamos a necesitar para el nuevo integrante de la familia.

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?—inquiere Grimmjow, que deja que Kazu juegue tranquilamente con una hilacha suelta de su suéter.

—Kazui si es chico—contesto de inmediato—. Y Fumiko si es niña.

— ¿Qué significan cada uno?—pregunta él, alzando las cejas.

—Kazui significa “coraje”—contesto, alzando la mano para desordenar el cabello de Kazuhiko—. Y Fumiko significa “bendecida por la fortuna”.

—Pues ambos me encantan—contesta, dedicándole una mirada de adoración al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, que se ríe como nunca mientras Kaien le hace muecas desde el otro lado de la habitación, escondiéndose tras el árbol de Navidad.

—Me gustaría que fuera niño—comento, encogiéndome de hombros—. Tendríamos a la dupla Kazu-Kazu para armar desorden en casa.

—Ojalá lo sea, entonces—bromea Grimmjow, dejando a Kazuhiko en el suelo. De inmediato, el pequeño sale disparado hacia mi madre, que lo toma entre sus brazos y lo sienta en su regazo.

—Lo que importa es que sea sano.

—Tienes un punto ahí, Orangey.

Me empino sobre la punta de los zapatos para plantar un suave beso en sus labios, sintiéndolo sonreír contra mi boca mientras sus manos cubren mis mejillas.

Tantos años atrás, cuando Aizen intentó asesinarnos a los dos y al final el asesinado fue él, jamás creí poder salir del pozo de culpa y de depresión en el que me había sumido. Creía que todo eso jamás quedaría atrás, sobre todo cuando la policía dudó de mí al explicarles que había sido en defensa propia. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se aclararon las cosas, fue como sacarse un peso de encima. Un peso que me asfixiaba y no me permitía comer ni vivir.

Mirando hacia atrás, y viendo lo mucho que tengo ahora, sé que tomé la decisión correcta al aceptar a Grimmjow en mi vida. No cambiaría una sola cosa de nuestra historia, con todo y el dolor que nos trajeron problemas ajenos. Ambos somos ridículamente felices, con nuestro hijo y el que viene en camino asomándose en el futuro.

¿Quién iba a decir que después de tanta niebla, el futuro iba a verse tan brillante?

— ¿Sabes?—inquiere Grimm, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Entierro mi nariz en su cuello, dejando salir un suspiro complacido—. Me alegro de que Renji te arrastrara ese día al concierto.

—Yo también, Grimm.

—Además—añade. Lo siento sonreír con malicia, soltando una risita pícara—, sigues mirándome como si fuera un dios.

—Nunca vas a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?

—Jamás.

Me besa suavemente, su lengua delineando mi labio inferior con delicadeza, sus manos aferradas a la tela en mi espalda. Dejo salir un gemido, sorprendiéndome nuevamente de que el fuego entre nosotros no se haya extinto luego de siete años de matrimonio.

Oigo a Kazuhiko dar un gritito de alegría, y me giro justo a tiempo para verlo acercarse a Nell con sus grandes ojos fijos en su abdomen, estirando su manita para posarla sobre su vientre.

Va a ser el mejor hermano del mundo, incluso mejor que yo.

Y no puedo esperar a verlo, porque el futuro se ve más blanco y brillante que nunca.


End file.
